A World Deep in Disorder
by Biggoron
Summary: A World Embroiled in Chaos MUST be read if you want to read this, and fully understand it. This is the story that tells all the pasts of the characters in the A World Embroiled in Chaos story. Action, Adventure, Romance, and humor inside! Now Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Prologue: An explanation

A/N: Hello! I'm back. Anyways, this isn't the official beginning of the next story. This is but a sneak preview… things to expect for this story. I'll begin the actual story sometime in June, as stated.

**DISCLAIMER**: Let me see… as stated in the last story, I don't own the Super Smash Bros. series, or the characters within the game. However, I do own this storyline, and how the characters themselves may look. I also own most of the legendary weapons and attacks. The transformation process itself was born from the idea of Laguz in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, which I also do not own. Some of the characters are based on people I know, while readers who I hope are reading this now sent some of the characters in the last story. Other characters I made up myself. The credit for them goes to their respective owners.

**Don't read this unless you've read A world Embroiled in Chaos!**

Okay, everyone reading this should get the idea. This series is set in the future from now, (say, ten years) where humans have evolved, etc., etc. It is a world of a giant supercontinent, and coins are the new currency. Well, in the last story, you've all read about the silver rogues' reign over the world, from the way it began, to their plan to conquer all of existence, (Which is, simply enough, everything) to their downfall at the hands of a few mighty warriors. Well… what about these warriors' pasts?

Last story, various things were said about some of their pasts. What was Kevin like when he was first in the Silver Rogues? What about Kyle's past, and how he first met Alyssa? What about Alyssa's own past? What about Harris's life before the Silver Rogues killed his family? What about Badge and his hatred for the silver rogues? …And what were Jarod, Brian, Phill, Kacie, Jery, Tyler, Yureidoru, Jason, Alex, Dyougandara, Josh, Jeff, Serea, Kit, Ben, Megan, Tamrin, and Yirek doing before the first story started?

This story is meant to answer such questions. A story of how everyone has become the way they are now. This story takes things back, to the period of time after the coliseum massacre. When the Silver Rogues' reign first began. Where towns were still up in all corners of the continent, and the invention of clans is still nonexistent. A story that I believe you will come to like, and a story that I think you will look forward to every update. I hope that you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I'm gonna love writing this. This is but a sneak peak. In June, I shall officially start the story.

Until Then,

-Biggoron


	2. The Dark Age Begins

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter One: The Dark Age begins…_

A/N: Well, without further ado, it's about time I got on this probably highly anticipated story. Enjoy, my friends. I know I was supposed to wait until June, but… SCREW waiting! It's close enough!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the Sneak Preview's Disclaimer.

_Inside the ruins of the coliseum, right after the massacre, which took place in A World Embroiled in Chaos', second chapter…_

Kirth looked in satisfactory at the empty stadium. Only he and his generals, not to mention his second in command, remained. He decided to let his rogues loose into the world, so they could go around freelancing, destroying all the modern towns that the humans spent so much effort and money in building, and killing all as they went. Kirth just unleashed the Dark Age upon the world, and he couldn't be happier.

"Ahh… don't you love the smell of fresh blood in the morning?" Kirth asked. "Technically, it isn't morning. It's like one in the morning… and that blood was spilled at midnight… it's beginning to get a bit crusty." Kevin, by far the youngest of Kirth's generals, stated. At only eight years, it was strange to find one that young working for darkness, especially since the powers of transformation came into effect at the age of seven. (I don't need to put a description, do I? It's the Kevin from last story). Kirth looked down at his young general. "You're a satanic little child, aren't you? Killing so many people… only a year after he obtained his powers… well done, Kevin." Kirth stated, patting Kevin on the head. "Don't… touch…me." Kevin stated. "Yep. He's a satanic little bastard. I like him." Kirth remarked. The others all laughed, save Yirek.

"Yirek? Haven't been in the best of moods, lately?" Zyalia asked. "…Not really. I'd like to be alone, now." Yirek replied. "Oh, don't mind him, Zyalia. He's just cold like that." Orgoth stated. "I wonder…" Zyalia stated.

"Eeeheeheeehee! That was fun! Let's do it again!" Meyrg exclaimed. "…Well, we can't. Not yet. We kind of just slaughtered everyone in the stadium, and unless you can resurrect them, they aren't coming back." Tirios stated. "Aw…but it was so much fun…" Meyrg stated. Meanwhile, Zalthyr was off in the corner, sulking like he usually did. "…"

"Oh, come on, brother, at least talk once in awhile!" Zyalia said to her older brother. "There is no need for talking unless necessary. We've done what we came here for: Recruiting more followers, while slaying the resistance, and stirring up chaos in the world. All we need now is to wait for Kirth's orders…" Zalthyr said, in the cold, quite, and emotionless voice he always used. "You're so boring." Zyalia commented. Zalthyr just sighed, and moved away from his 'annoying little sister.'

Kirth decided to pull out his black crystal ball. "So… I let them loose a half hour ago… time to see how they're faring." He stated, as images appeared in the dark sphere. He looked into it, smirked, and put the crystal ball of onyx away.

"Heh… the rogues, with my head assassin at the spearhead, have already taken down the first town, and slaughtered all who were in it." Kirth stated. Some of the other generals let out sly grins. Those who didn't were Yirek, (because he isn't enjoying this) Kevin, (because at this point in time, he was almost as emotionless as Zalthyr) and Zalthyr (because Zalthyr shows difficulty expressing any type of emotion.

"Say, boss… I mean, your godliness… why haven't you appointed me as the spearhead?" Tirios asked. "Simple. I asked the head assassin to become a general, but for some reason, he declined. He's actually a whole lot stronger than you and Meyrg. He's in the same level of power as Yirek, to be honest." Kirth stated. The others nodded, except for Meyrg and Tirios. Not only did they have to live with being less powerful than an eight-year-old, but also they had to live with the fact that a non-general was stronger than they were. However, they did posses terrible, and highly-feared power, nonetheless.

Kirth sighed to himself, and smirked. He was really enjoying this. However, his eyes suddenly widened. "Zalthyr…" Kirth stated, sounding somewhat alarmed. "What is it, milord?" Zalthyr asked. "…I've just sensed an enormous power… it would appear that the other greater god has just got the ability to use his transformations…" Kirth stated. "What shall I do?" Zalthyr asked. "If we don't kill him while he's young, he may prove to put a few hitches in our plans. Send for my top assassin." Kirth stated. Before Zalthyr even replied, a figure appeared on the top of the stadium's great walls.

"You called, master?" The figure asked. He was in his sheikah form. He had two long scimitars at his side, and was clothed in all black. His eyes were seemingly black, and his hair was a dark brown color. Kirth looked up at his head assassin. "Ah, Ace, my head assassin, your efficiency pleases me. I have a new assignment, one of much higher importance than any I've ever given you before." Kirth began. "I'm listening." Ace replied. "The only one who could possibly threaten my power has just received the ability to transform. Go to Alizano town to the north, and assassinate him before he grows up, and becomes a true threat to me." Kirth stated. "As you wish." Ace replied, bowing a little, and then running off so fast it appeared as though he vanished where he stood. "Now that's the type of personality I want to see from all of my followers." Kirth stated. Ace now ran full speed toward Alizano town, a small and peaceful town in the northern region of the supercontinent, with intent to kill the one other, besides Kirth, who possesses blood type X.

**End of Chapter**

Well, I hoped that you all liked it. Below I'm going to give a few descriptions to stir up some memories. Hope they'll help. Besides that, I'll see you all next chapter! (Note: This is still not the official beginning. I have another story I'm working on, and I'm not going to start consistently updating this until school gets out).

-Biggoron

Blood Type X: The blood type that can only belong to the greater gods. Only a maximum of two can have this blood type at a time in existence. This signifies that the person has greater eyesight, reflexes, strength, hearing, etc, than all other humans, and also signifies their absurdly strong transformations.

Tirios: The weakest of Kirth's generals. He was slain at the hands of Alyssa in chapter 8 of A World Embroiled in Chaos.

Meyrg: The second to weakest. Crazy ass name due to the fact his parents were high when they named him. Slain in chapter 18 of the previous story by, once again, Alyssa.

Kevin: One of the main characters from the last story, the lesser god who bested Fletcher. This is him as a somewhat satanic eight year old, being the youngest person ever to join the silver rogues, one year after his transformations came into use.

Yirek: A character you should remember. Was positioned at the southern coast in the last story, but switched sides.

Orgoth: The next to strongest general. Big, burly, and stationed in the mountains of the west. Died at the hands of Ben chapter 52 of the previous story.

Zyalia: Zalthyr's younger sister, and Kirth's strongest general. Commanded rogues in the desert of the east. Died at the hands of Harris in chapter 55 of the previous story.

Zalthyr: Remember him? You should. Zyalia's older brother, and the second in command of all the rogues. Never shows any emotion. Died at the hands of Alyssa in the final chapter of the previous story.

Kirth: Ok, no reason why you shouldn't remember him. The lord of all silver rogues, and the greater god of darkness. The epitome of evil, Kirth commands unlimited power. However, it was in the final chapter of the previous story that Kyle took him out, in exchange for his own life, as well…

Hopefully, that'll refresh your memory… 


	3. The Darkness Spreads

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Two: The Darkness Spreads…_

A/N: …Feels like it's been a long time since I've gotten a new videogame. It leaves me somewhat dry in the inspiration department. However, some of you can help! The more stories that I like that are updated, the more inspired I'll be to write. I'm suffering from writer's block in my other story, so I might as well whip up another chapter of this. Special thanks to OpperationJonny, Cookiesmadeofcake, Nintendogeek01, and Vegeta the 3rd . Their consistent review rate in the last story has made their characters more powerful than the other submitted in. Also, I pretty much have everything planned in my head from here on out, so please, no more characters. At all. It would cause unwanted complications to the storyline. Anyways…

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to the sneak peak's disclaimer.

…Ok… I've decided that I'm going to add a little "last time…" section at the beginning of each chapter. Why? Because it's fun, and useful for anyone who forgets. Also, this will be extremely useful for when the story begins to jump around into different characters' stories. The "last time(s)…" for those chapters will be based on the last chapter that the main character of that chapter appeared in.

…_Last time…_

_The Silver Rogues have been unleashed into the world. The other one with blood type X has been discovered by Kirth. Still a boy who just recently awakened his transformations, Kirth wants him dead. He sends his top assassin, Ace, to Alizano town, the home of this boy… of course, lots of destruction is taking place elsewhere, too…_

**Chapter II**

…_A random unnamed town in the northern region…_

The watchman at the gate sighed. It was a very hot day… the sun was blazing down upon the small town. He looked at the pine trees surrounding both the town, and the forested road. He looked at how the trees were moving in the wind, and sighed again.

"Don't tell me that you're enjoying this…" The watchman stated to his partner. The other man smirked. "Carl, I don't enjoy it, but I'm not complaining. It's our duty to protect the town." The other man stated simply. He, at least, seemed to be loyal to his watchman duties. The first watchman, Carl, then groaned. "Seriously, Jake! Nothing ever happens to this town! It's too peaceful. Besides, we could be out of this blasted heat, in our houses, and watching our TV's with a good soda to go with it!" He sighed. "Careful what you wish for… 'cause something may happen in this town…" Jake replied.

"Bleh… too bad that the gas in the world ran out… or else we'd still have cars, and I'd drive right out of here." Carl sighed. "Quit complaining… I like the change. It makes the atmosphere cleaner. Plus, it makes us rely on our transformations to move quickly, making the human race, as a whole, physically stronger." Jake muttered. Carl then glared at Jake. "You're too serious about these things… you need to kick back, relax, and watch some TV, or play some videogames every once in awhile, ya know?" Carl asked. Jake mumbled something to himself, and went back to watching the road.

Suddenly, the gate opened, and a villager came out of the village, holding a newspaper. "Hey! You two! Have you heard the news?" The villager asked, showing them the newspaper. "What news? Everything's peaceful and boring…" Carl muttered. "Not anymore. At midnight last night, the coliseum was ransacked, and a new force known as the 'silver rogues' have been unleashed into the world." The person asked.

"Oh well… if they mess with our town, we'll take 'em down." Carl stated confidently. "I'm not so sure. This force was strong enough to already overthrow the world's entire government!" The villager warned. Jake's face paled. "Dear gods…so soon? Is the Armageddon coming?" He asked frantically. As if on cue, the peasant's heart was suddenly shot by an arrow. A figure, already in a Link form, jumped from the trees, and looked at the two guards.

"…This town won't take all that long to tear down…" The link-figure smirked. He looked like adult link, only with Brown hair, gray eyes, and a blue tunic. Suddenly, a whole lot of other figures jumped out from the trees…many who were robed in silver. They were all transformed into the usual rogue transformations: Sheikah, Links, Foxes, Falcos, Marths, and Roys.

"Oh… Fuck." Carl said, backing up, and into the town's gates. "Carl! Carl! Get back to your post!" Jake yelled. But it was of no use. Carl was gone. Jake cursed to himself. "He better be going to get the village elder…or else…" He muttered, changing into his own Link form, which looked like a knight in white armor, with a steel spear at his side. The silver rogues advanced forward, but their commander, the link figure in blue, stepped forward, and held his hand up. The silver rogues then stopped.

"You seem like a warrior of decent skill…much more than your friend back there… I, a commander of this battalion of silver rogues, will test your skills in a one on one match." The commander stated.

"So… you're the silver rogues, are you? So great in number… how can you be stopped?" Jake asked. "We can't. We have the greater god, Kirth on our side, therefore, we cannot lose." The commander stated. "Oh, fuck no." Jake said, his expression becoming deathly pale. "Enough talk! Prepare yourself!" The commander yelled, thrusting his sword forward. On the last moment, Jake managed to parry the commander's sword with his spear. He then tried to counterattack, but the commander jumped over the spear, and shot some arrows at Jake, who rolled to the side, avoiding the arrows.

The gate suddenly opened, and Carl, along with the villager elder, who looked like an old man, because he was already old when the evolution occurred, came forward…only to see the commander's sword slide through Jake's heart. As Jake's lance slipped out of his hand, he reverted back to his human form, his eyes became completely white, and blood leaked from both his wound, and his mouth. He slumped to the ground, dead.

"Jake!" Carl yelled, transforming into a regular-looking Bowser form, and charging toward the commander. The commander smirked. "Down, boy." He stated, jumping on top of Carl's skull, and thrusting his blade deep into his brain. What Carl did then was similar to what happened to Jake. He reverted back to his human form, and his eyes turned white, and he fell down lifelessly into a puddle of his own blood. The elder frowned at the commander.

"Those were two of my best fighters…" The elder glared. "So? They were weak." The commander laughed. "…Come! I will avenge my fallen comrades!" The elder stated, transforming into his Zelda form, which looked like an old, wise, and powerful wizard, carrying a golden staff as tall as he was. "You'll regret the day you refused to run!" The commander said, running forward toward the elder.

The elder teleported himself out of the way of the attack, and blasted the commander with magic. The commander dodged out of the way. However, a follow up blast of fire hit him head on. The commander, now charred black, fell to the ground. "Is this…where it ends…?" He asked himself. "Yes. You killed two of my townspeople. My magics aren't to be taken lightly. Now…to send you to the plane of existence where the dead reside!" The elder exclaimed. The commander braced for impact.

…But it never came…

Ace, already in his sheikah form, jumped out from the shadows, and, with his two scimitars, decapitated the elder, with both blades at the same time, making an X-shaped slash that went sliced the elder's head off.

"Lord Ace? You're here!" The commander yelled. Ace smirked. "Yes. I'm going to Alizano town, the farthest town to the north. It's going to take me about a week to get there, anyways, so I decided to take a pit stop here…" Ace explained. "I see…" The commander stated. "Anyways, I've gotta go. I trust that the rest of this town can be left to you?" Ace asked. The commander nodded. Ace nodded in reply, and ran off extremely fast, so it seemed like he just disappeared entirely.

…_And so, the town fell completely within the next two minutes. All the townspeople were killed, and nothing remained. At all… it was just a crater of burning rubble… the sky darkened, and it began to rain…_

**End of Chapter**

Well, OpperationJonny's Solemn Story, in the Fire Emblem Section, has offered me some more inspiration, seeing as how he updated as I was typing. If you're a Fire Emblem fan, then read it. READ IT NOW! –Ahem- Next time, we go to Alizano town, a week later. What will happen there? Only I know! Until then, review everyone!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	4. Change

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Three: Change

Kyle/Alyssa saga chapter I:

…_Three days later…_

…Alizano Town… A small town far to the north. Nothing abnormal happens hear… it is the ideal peaceful town, surrounded by the densest amounts of forest possible, with pristine rivers flowing through the town every here and there… The houses, here, are nice. Very nice. Each one looked like a millionaire's private home…

A seven-year-old Kyle walked down the stairs into his living room, where his parents were on the couch watching the TV-wide eyed. On the TV, it showed skyscrapers in the south collapsing, and the more laid-back country towns were burning. People were dying, and modern civilization, as they knew it, was vanishing, collapsing into a pile of smoldering rubble. A reporter was talking on the TV. 

"As you can clearly see, this new organization, the Silver Rogues, as they are called, is destroying all of modern civilization. They first appeared at a massacre at the grand stadium, and expanded their range of destruction outwards. Within the first twenty-four hours, all of the world's leaders and government were destroyed. These Silver Rogues are said to number over four billion, and are lead by the greater god Kirth…" The reporter was saying, before an explosion rocked the camera, and the TV turned to nothing but static.

"Kyle…stay here…your mother and I are going out for awhile…" His father stated, with a look of pure fear in his eyes. Kyle's parents then promptly left the house together. "…Weird…they haven't looked at me that before…" Kyle muttered to himself, after his two parents had left the house. He could only wonder what his brother was up to…he'd been going out on the streets a lot for a nine-year-old.

…_At the town hall…_

The whole of the adult body of Alizano had gathered at the town hall. After Kyle's mother and Father entered, the meeting began…

"I'm sure you all have heard about that bloody greater god, Kirth, and his silver rogues, who've been causing destruction all over the world. There is no doubt that the destruction will spread here…we need to create an army as soon as possible, in the case we must defend ourselves." The speaker, Lord Amelgard, as he was called, stated.

Though all the houses looked grand, none matched the status of the Lord's. He was the richest man in the northern region. His manor was absurdly large, and was modeled after a marble temple on the outside, though the inside was quite modern, indeed. It was situated at the northernmost part of the village, on top of a large hill, and surrounded by a big wall. The man himself was a billionaire. He had bright red hair on his head, and in his elegant moustache. He wore a large cloak of gold and red. His skin was rather pale; he had dark blue eyes, and appeared to be in his early forties. Of course, seeing how it was Lord Amelgard speaking, everyone was giving him their attention.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves. "Of course… we need one to lead our army… and I vote it be Lord Michelus." Lord Amelgard spoke, and everyone looked toward Lord Michelus, who was standing alone by the doorway.

Lord Michelus was a huge man around his mid-thirties. Fact is, that he and Lord Amelgard were both these ages at the time of the evolution, making them both the most respected people in the village. Lord Michelus was very muscular, and had dark brown hair, and steel blue eyes. He wore a silver coat, casual jeans, and normal brown shoes, not to mention that his eyes were covered by stylish black shades. Now, of the two lords in the village, Lord Amelgard was more respected for his fortune, while Lord Michelus was more respected for his fighting skills.

"Does it have to be me? I told you a long time ago, that I gave up fighting…" Lord Michelus stated. "Really? Is your giving up of fighting more important than the lives of everyone in the village?" Lord Amelgard asked. "…My wife lost her life because of battle." Lord Michelus said in a creepily serious tone. "…And I will not enter it again, understand?" He then added.

Lord Amelgard seemed to be taken aback for a moment, and then paused, and came up with a clever idea. "You know… your nephew… has the blood type of X, does he not?" He asked, while smirking. Lord Michelus sighed to himself. He knew where he was going to go with this, and he wasn't liking it. "…Kyle? …Yes…" Lord Michelus stated.

Lord Amelgard made an evil grin. "Of course, you do realize that he's a freak, just like Kirth… he shouldn't even be considered of the human race!" He began, causing Lord Michelus to roll his eyes under his shades. "…Everyone knows this, inside and outside of the village. You, being the only one who sticks up for him… it's the only reason we haven't already killed him…before he can become an overly powerful freak like Kirth. The entire human race hates him already, and it hasn't even been a week after the coliseum incident. Everyone can tell he's a greater freak just like Kirth…just by looking at the unnaturally fierce intensity of his eyes... the eyes of a greater god. We can all have him killed if we wished… if you don't lead our new army!" Lord Amelgard exclaimed.

"Leave him out of this! Just because Kirth's plunging the world into chaos, doesn't mean Kyle will, too!" Lord Michelus replied. "No… you say that now, but he'll soon become a being of ultimate power who'll only want more, and get more through destruction alone. Everyone knows this, so the freak needs to die." Lord Amelgard stated. Lord Michelus paused. "…You're all fools… but you leave me with little choice." He said, finally giving in. "I'll lead your army." He then added.

"Good." Lord Amelgard stated, with a triumphant smirk upon his face. "We will begin immediately." He then added.

Meanwhile, a nine-year-old Josh was outside of the meeting place, looking in through a window in the roof. "Heh… it's true everyone wants to do him in… but it would be cool if I got the powers, instead… I'm the older brother… so I should've had the blood type X…" He grumbled to himself, jumping off of the roof with lots of agility, and going back to his house.

Meanwhile, Kyle was bored, and watching the TV. "This just in. Traema town has just fallen at the hands of a bunch of Silver Rogue Assailants. More news, after the break." The reporter said.

Kyle looked up at the ceiling. _'Hm… Traema town is only four days away from here…'_ He thought. He then decided to shut off the TV, and go into the basement, the personal training gym that his father built. Transforming into his Young Link from, the only form he could currently use, seeing as how it was only three or four days ago that he acquired his transformation powers, he took out his sword, and began to slash at the various dummies set around the area, and using his bow to shoot down various targets, as well. He knew that this training would gradually make him stronger. What he didn't know, was that, in addition to his own skills, the forces inside him, the dormant force of the greater god, signified by the blood type X, and his somewhat supernatural-looking eyes, was slowly, but surely, awakening, as well…

End of Chapter 

Well? Did you all like? I'm not sure where I'm gonna go for the next chapter, and I can't say an exact date on when I'll get it up. However, I assure you that you'll like it. So, as you leave, drop me a review.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	5. Meeting of Fate

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Four: Meeting of Fate

Kyle/Alyssa saga chapter I:

…_Two days later…_

…_7:00 A.M… Lord Amelgard's manor…_

Lord Amelgard paced up and down the brilliant hallway. It had a red rug on the floor, and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls and ceilings were a modern-looking gold color. "Two more days…it's all over the news… north, south, east, and west…everything's falling… spreading outwards like a plague of sorts… and nothing can stop them? …They'll be here in but a few days! The world's government was sacked and destroyed within the hour, and what of the savior of the good people, Tamrin? Where is he? This is all one confusing puzzle…" He sighed to himself. He looked at the clock. "Guess it's time to get my daughter up for school…" He then added, climbing up the stairs.

Meanwhile, in a luxurious room on the floor above, a seven-year-old Alyssa slept. She heard a knock on the door. It was her father, getting her up for school. "Ok…I'm getting up…" Alyssa stated, half-asleep. She got out of her large canopy bed, and opened her window, letting the light flow into the darkened room. She then went into her own personal bathroom, took a shower, changed, and got ready for the day. She then went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her father was pacing back and forth at the breakfast table. Muttering things that he probably didn't want his daughter to hear: "We're all going to die in two days…"

Alyssa sat down at the breakfast table, and sighed. "Don't worry. Lord Michelus will repel the rogues if they come to this town." She said. Although Lord Amelgard wanted to say so many discouraging things, he decided not to. Alyssa finished her breakfast, and left for school. It wasn't much walking before she got there.

…_Meanwhile…_

Kyle looked around, and sighed. He was bored. Bored as fuck. He wasn't allowed in school, because they considered him a freak, but his enhanced blood type meant that the knowledge came to him, naturally. Still, all of the other kids were in school, and even if they weren't, it wasn't like they were going to hang around with him. He is a freak, after all. At least according to them. He hoped that one day, he'd meet someone his age who didn't mind him. Of course, he didn't know that day would be today…

Kyle wandered around town. Nobody was around. The town was empty. Empty as fuck. All the adults were at work, and the children at school (Except for his brother, who was actually, as usual, skipping school with a bunch of his other friends, and going into neighboring towns where they stirred up gang fights. How a nine-year-old could be the leader of a gang that got into fights with kids twice their age was another story). Still, it wouldn't have made a difference. He was bored with all of his videogames…and his computer was really crappy. Not to mention that everything on TV was a rerun. Being left with nothing else to do, he decided to train…to become even stronger.

He jumped up and grabbed onto the sturdy branch of a large tree, which stood up against the great wall of the village. Then, he kicked off the tree itself, while holding onto the branch, sending him upwards, and he let go of the branch. He landed perfectly on his feet on top of the great wall. It was at times like this that he was glad he had his superhuman reflexes. He then jumped off the wall, and landed perfectly on the other side… where there were seemingly endless forests, perfect for training. He transformed into his young link form, and began slicing branches with his sword, rolling under them, and occasionally taking out his bow, and firing a few shots at some trees.

Well, he was at bliss. These moments of training were outside the walls he had to live in, and the walls that contained those who scorn and reject him, those who call him a freak. After two hours straight of training, he appeared to be slightly fatigued. He looked at the area around him. Lots of branches were cut off trees, and the trees themselves either had deep slash marks, or arrows embedded into them. Suddenly, the calming sound of gentle running water caught his attention.

Making his way through some trees in the direction of the sound, he came upon a small clearing. In it, was a stream of shining pristine water, the sunlight reflecting off it. It made the water seemed heavenly, as if no tainted soul had ever drank from it. Transforming back into his human form, he went to the stream, cupped his hands, and drank from the water. It seemed abnormal. The very taste of it completely revitalized him. Still, he didn't want to take the risk of pushing himself to far, so he decided to simply lie down, and take a little nap. With the clear blue skies and white clouds above him, and the peaceful sounds of the stream seeping into his ears, he let himself fall asleep in no time at all.

…Three hours then passed, and school was already over. Life seemed to return to the town, but Kyle was still sleeping in the forest…

"Hello?" A beautiful voice asked. Kyle opened his eyes to see the most beautiful person he would ever see. It was Alyssa, with her autumn red hair falling below her shoulders and her deep green eyes. Even at the age of seven, Alyssa had among the greatest of beauties.

Kyle looked at Alyssa, revealing his noticeably unique eyes. _'Oh great… now she's gonna get all freaked out like the rest of them…'_ He thought. Alyssa looked at him for a second. "Hey, you're Kyle, the greater god, aren't you?" Alyssa then asked. "Yeah… but…why didn't you get freaked out and call me a freak like everyone else?" Kyle asked in reply. "Because, I don't care that you're different from everyone else. You're still a human, and that's all that matters, right?" Alyssa then said. Kyle paused. "I really like your way of thinking! What's your name?" He replied.

"My name's Alyssa. I'm the daughter of Lord Amelgard." Alyssa introduced. "You're the daughter of lord Amelgard? The one who leads this village's hatred of me? Yet you're the one who actually doesn't mind…" Kyle sighed. "Yeah…I never really agreed with my father and everyone else. They all call you a freak, because they're afraid of you. When you're older, you're going to become powerful enough to take out planets at a time, and they know and fear it. It's also because your eyes are different that they don't consider you a human." Alyssa explained. "…And I actually like your eyes." She then added. Kyle was shocked. He never got that compliment before…nor did he expect it within the next thirty thousand years.

"I…have a feeling that we're going to become really good friends." Kyle stated. "So do I, Kyle…so do I." Alyssa replied. "By the way… why would the daughter of the money lord be out here in the forests?" Kyle asked. "I never really was all that close with my father…and my mom…died giving birth to me." Alyssa replied. Kyle then looked down. "I'm…sorry." He said.

"But anyways," Alyssa began, brightening up the now-dimmed moment. "…This has been my secret place for the past year. It's where I spend the day…and since recently, now that I have my first transformation, it's become my training ground." She then explained. "I see…I was just training not far away from here." Kyle then stated, motioning off toward the forests behind him. Alyssa then gazed upon the marks that Kyle's sword and arrows left.

"…You're a lot better than me. Could you help me train?" Alyssa asked. "Sure." Kyle replied, transforming back into his young link form. "Thanks." Alyssa said, nodding, and transforming into her Marth form, which still looked like her, only with orange Marth robes on, and the falchion sheathed at her side.

"Make the first move." Kyle said, smiling. Alyssa nodded, and brought down her blade. Kyle stopped it with his razor sword, (Wasn't a gilded sword, yet) and knocked her blade out of her hands. "First, you're going to need a tighter grip on your blade… and you may also want to start off with one-handed slashes. Also, always make sure to have a plan B in the event which one parries your blade." Kyle said. Alyssa nodded. "Is this better?" She asked, picking up her blade, and swinging it so fast and suddenly, that Kyle didn't even have time to raise his blade to block it. However, he did back flip out of the way. "Oh yeah. That was a lot better." He then said.

"Cool…can we do it again?" Alyssa asked. "Of course. For as long as you like." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded, and raised her blade again to attack.

…_And so, the two spent the day there until they couldn't any longer…._

**End of Chapter**

Well, I'm really pleased at how that chapter came out. I hope that you all enjoyed it, too. Leave me a review on your way out.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	6. Michelus vs Ace

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Five: Michelus vs. Ace

Kyle/ Alyssa saga chapter III:

…Already, at the end of the day, the two had become extremely close friends. Of course, without needing to be said, Alyssa knew that her father would be furious if he found out that she was hanging with Kyle. That night, Alyssa made a secret route that Kyle could take if he wanted to see her. The next day, Kyle went to see her before school, and Alyssa met with him at the river after school. The day went exactly as they planned it...

…The next day… 5:30 A.M…

Kyle was already up and ready. He snuck out of the house by jumping out the window. Despite the twelve or so foot drop, he landed with perfect balance. The sun wasn't up yet, and a still, quiet, and calming darkness loomed over the town. Kyle snuck around town, trying not to accidentally wake anyone up, for if he did, there's no doubt that they'd blame him for trying to break into a house this early in the morning… and no doubt that they'd instantly declare him guilty, because they hate him.

However, he was able to get through the town and up the great hill that looked over the village unseen and unheard. Now, all that was left was getting into Lord Amelgard's mansion, which he first did yesterday. First of all, the great wall was too large for him to jump over, and he didn't want to have to bust it down. However, Alyssa had set up a secret entrance for him. Wandering around to the back wall, he found a few stones of the elegant wall removed, in such a fashion that the wall wouldn't collapse, and there would be enough room for one to slip through.

Simply enough, Kyle slid through the small opening, and into the inner courtyard. He then jumped up, kicked off the wall, and grabbed onto a particularly high up tree branch. Kicking off the tree, he flung himself up to a high, and already opened window. Alyssa's window.

Alyssa greeted him with a smile. "Two days in a row… at least we know it works." She stated. Kyle smiled back in reply. "Yes, and its thanks to your secret entrance that I'm able to get in here." He replied. "No, it wouldn't be possible for you to get into a fifth story window without your abilities." Alyssa stated. Kyle knew that the two could get into an argument about who's to thank for getting in here for an hour or two, each saying it was thanks to the other, so he decided to just even it off. "How about we say that it was thanks to both of us equally?" He asked. Alyssa nodded. "That makes sense." She stated.

…And so, the two talked on for the next hour, getting to know each other even better. After all, they only met two days ago. Eventually, the sun began to rise…

Kyle was sitting on the windowsill, while Alyssa was near him, both watching as the sun began to peak over the horizon. "Well…it appears that today's sunrise is better than yesterday's." Kyle stated. "Yeah…it's so beautiful…" Alyssa replied. There was a pause for a few moments. "…Yeah, but there's something far more beautiful than the sunrise around right now." Kyle said. Alyssa looked at him, and blinked. "Really? What could possibly be more beautiful than the sunrise right now?" She asked. "You." Kyle replied. Alyssa smiled and blushed at this remark. She was about to say something, but a loud, booming, and unwanted voice interrupted the moment.

"Alyssa! I need to talk to you!" Lord Amelgard's voice boomed. "Kyle…you have to go." Alyssa whispered. Kyle nodded. "Ok. I'll see you later." He whispered back. "Bye." Alyssa replied, and Kyle waved, and jumped out the window, onto the tree branch, to the ground, and out through the small hole in the wall, and then back to his house.

At this same time, Alyssa closed the window, and rushed back into her bed, and pulled the sheets over her as if she was always sleeping. Her father opened the door, and poked his head in. "Alyssa…" Lord Amelgard began. Alyssa looked up at his as if she were half-asleep. "Yeah…I know…time for school." She stated, faking a yawn, and getting out of bed. Thankfully, never changed out of her elegant nightgown, so her father didn't suspect anything.

"No, Alyssa… this is different. You are to stay inside all day." Lord Amelgard said, with a worried look on his face. Alyssa looked confused. "Why?" She asked. "…I cannot say, but it is for your own safety." Lord Amelgard replied, closing the door behind him. Alyssa could only wonder what made her father so panicked. Unfortunately, she left her cell phone downstairs, and her computer recently crashed, repairs due for tomorrow, and she was stuck in her room all day. She could only wonder what the commotion was about. Opening the window, she decided to enjoy a nice, crisp morning breeze. The sky was filled with light gray clouds, and a very gentle and calming rain poured down from above. 'At least the weather's cool…' Alyssa thought, making the best of the current situation.

…Meanwhile…

Kyle was walking around in the streets when he ran into his older brother, Josh. "Where have you been, little brother?" Josh asked, with a smirk on his face. "…Nowhere." Kyle replied. "Nonsense…I saw you jumping from your window this morning…now talk!" Josh demanded, trying to get an answer out of Kyle, so he could get him in trouble. "…It's not your business." Kyle replied simply, not caring that his brother was currently taller than him. "…You're going down! And when you do, you're giving me an answer!" Josh yelled, transforming into his Samus form, which was him in the green power suit. Kyle transformed into his Young Link form.

Josh fired missiles at him, but Kyle deflected them all by swinging his blade, creating a large crescent-shaped trail of energy that came out from where he swung his blade. The energy went straight through the missiles, and would've sailed right into Josh, had he not rolled out of the way in time. Josh grimaced, though it couldn't be seen from outside of his helmet. 'Ok… I've got more experience…plus, I'm on my second form, while he's only on his first. However, he does have his inherent powers…' He thought, though Kyle charging at him, and unleashing rapid swings of his blade interrupted his thoughts. Josh, startled by this, began to block with his heavy arm cannon.

Josh then jumped up, and kicked off of Kyle, while charging up his cannon during his big midair back flip. As soon as he reached the ground, he unleashed the large sphere of energy, although it missed completely, and made a huge indent in the great wall. Kyle was behind him, and slashed Josh's back with his blade. Josh then turned back to his human form. He was panting heavily, and was drenched in sweat. There was a large bloody gash on his back. "Damn little brother…I…underestimated you…" He growled, and then, took off.

Kyle sighed, and went back home. No doubt that his brother would be with his gang, and not there. After getting inside, he collapsed on his bed, but not before taking off his lightly-drenched sweat jacket. He then heard a familiar voice outside. Normally, he wouldn't care, but it was the voice of Lord Michelus, his uncle, and one of the only two people who care about him, and who he cared about in return. Going to his window, he looked out to see about the entire village gathered around the closed gate. Lord Michelus was speaking, with Lord Amelgard standing off to the side, and the townspeople listening to them in front.

"There's no doubt about it…the rogues will be here at any moment. Remember your families, and your children, remember how they're counting on you, and do not let those rogues pass this gate! For Alizano town, for your families… do not let them pass!" Lord Michelus finished. The crowd cheered.

Unfortunately, the sudden boost of morale was shattered when the huge gate in front of them suddenly fell down off its hinges, almost crushing a few in the crowd. Ace, and Ace alone, was standing where the gate once was. "…I come here representing Kirth and the Silver Rogues…" Ace began, in an extremely blasé voice. "What do you want from us, fiend!" Amelgard exclaimed. Ace chose to ignore this. "…You will hand over the one among you who is a greater god to us. Do this, and there will be no bloodshed." He finished.

Everyone began to consider it. "Of course we will- Amelgard began. "-NOT comply." Lord Michelus finished for him; obviously the opposite answer of what Lord Amelgard had planned. "Foolish…" Ace stated. Everyone began to yell at Lord Michelus. "Honestly, do any of you truly believe that he'll be true to his word? He'll either destroy us later or enslave us into a living hell…unless we fight now!" Lord Michelus stated. "And, more importantly, as long as I'm here, Kyle IS NOT going anywhere. He is my nephew, and I value him…unless you want me to kill you all…" He added.

Everyone was silenced. "You…as leader of this…insolence… you're first to be personally executed by me." Ace stated, transforming into his Sheikah form. Lord Michelus smirked. "We'll see…" He stated, transforming into a large and muscular Bowser form. It was then that a large crack of thunder broke the eerie silence, and the battle began!

**End of Chapter**

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it just as much. Anyways, leave me a review!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	7. Michelus' Battle

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Six: Michelus' battle, repel or succumb?_

Kyle/ Alyssa saga chapter IV:

…_Last time: Kyle went to Alyssa's mansion in the morning using the secret passage she set up for him, so that her father wouldn't know. They talked, and watched the sunrise together, before Kyle had to leave, due to the fact that Alyssa's father would've seen the two friends, had Kyle stayed any longer. Kyle then got into a skirmish with his brother, and came out on top. Alyssa's dad told her to stay in her room all day, and to not go to school. It was then that Ace came through the town gates, demanding that they hand over Kyle. Though the village accepted the offer, Michelus promptly refused. Transforming into his Bowser form, which was large, with brown flame-like hair, steel blue eyes, and silver color elsewhere, he engaged himself in battle with Ace's sheikah form. As the first crack of thunder broke the eerie silence, Ace made the first move…_

Ace ran forward, and seemingly disappeared in midair. He then reappeared behind Lord Michelus, who closed his eyes, and smirked. Ace took out his twin shamshir (If you've played fire emblem, you'll know what they are. They're like scimitars, but cooler), and swung the first at the lord at blinding speeds. With much more agility than normally expected of a bowser form, Michelus jumped over the blow, and turned around in midair to face Ace. Ace didn't waste any time swinging his second blade, which Michelus caught between his great claws. However, Ace took this moment to swing the first blade back up. Michelus was stabbed straight in the chest. Grimacing, Michelus tore the blade out, and instantly breathed blue lightning (Which for some reason has nearly the same effect as flame) at Ace's face. Ace now had a severely charred face. Michelus had a bloody stab wound in his chest. All this happened in the course of three seconds.

Ace smirked. "I've been thirsting for an opponent of your calibur for quite some time, now…this will be interesting." He said, not seeming to care in the least that his face was completely scorched black. "Good, enjoy it while you can, 'cause you won't be alive for any more!" Michelus exclaimed, running forwards, not caring about his wounds, either. He ran straight forward, in the hopes to catch Ace off guard and bash his skull in. However, Ace was far too quick, he jumped onto Michelus' head, kicked off of it, propelling himself high into the air, and threw some shuriken down at Michelus, who melted them with his lightning breath.

When the sparks cleared, Ace was already rushing for Michelus, who was actually running to attack Ace as well, with his horns out like a bull, and was gaining momentum rapidly as he ran. Ace expected this, and jumped up in the air, with his blades, ready to embed them into Michelus' brain. However, Michelus expected this in advance, so he did something unsuspected. He burrowed underground.

Ace blinked. "He's tunneling…underground…? That's an original and highly effective strategy…" He muttered to himself. Suddenly, Michelus came up behind him, and delivered a lightning-encased fist to the back of Ace's skull. This sent Ace reeling, but he managed to spin around in midair, and throw some needles at Michelus. Michelus breathed up a massive ball of lightning, and shot it at Ace, making a deafening crackling noise as it flew. The needles had no chance of stopping the massive thunder sphere, but went right through it, instead.

The ball of lightning hit Ace, and exploded, while the needles embedded themselves into Michelus' chest, near his other wound. After the smoke cleared, only a scorched black crater remained of Ace. Michelus, transformed back into his human form, and lay down on the ground, severely wounded, breathing heavily. He still had a bloody wound in his side, and needles embedded near it. Kyle ran from his house, and to his uncle's side.

"Uncle Michelus… are you…ok?" Kyle asked. Lord Michelus smirked, and the townspeople gathered around. "Nephew… it looks like battle took away my wife's life… and it'll soon take away mine…" He groaned. "What do you mean? You'll live, right?" Kyle asked. Michelus slowly shook his head, and showed Kyle the needles that stuck in him. They were a shining platinum color, and were tipped with an oozing, bright green acid. "These weren't ordinary needles that he threw… they were platinum needles coating with a special acid… they've been rapidly eating my life away as soon as they connected…I'll die soon…" Michelus said, now in a whisper. He coughed up some blood, too. The other wound was NOT helping, and probably speeding up the process, too… The rain, which was intense during the battle, resumed to its softer and gentler state. The thunder and lightning softened, and the skies went from black, back to gray. Pretty much the same weather as before the battle began.

He then turned up to the townspeople. "I'll be dead…and the town will be without a protector. You must all be accepting of Kyle… he's not evil, and in short time, will take my place as a much greater warrior. Treat him as you treat the others, and he may even become town protector in my place. Otherwise… I'll come from the grave, and seek my vengeance upon you…" Michelus coughed, he then turned back to Kyle.

"My nephew…before I die, I have something very special to me that I wish to give you…" He began, taking off his shades, the ones that he was so famous for always wearing, revealing his steel blue eyes, which were becoming a tad clouded. "These shades… have accompanied me on all my adventures. I want you to have them. Treasure them dearly, and keep them always." Michelus managed to whisper, handing Kyle the shades. Kyle could only nod when he accepted the shades, as he was choked up for words. Tears were coming down his face, but he didn't make any sounds. One of the only two people in all of existence who cared about him was dying.

"Kyle…do not grieve for me…I was born before the age of the evolution, and I've lived longer than any human of the old time should… besides, my wife is waiting for me in the plan of those whose lives have ended." Michelus whispered, coughing up more blood. The acids on the needles were creating large puddles, now. He looked up at the sky, and breathed in sharply, and then out quickly. "Alice… Finally…I'll be with you again…" Michelus said in but a faint whisper, before breathing his last.

There was a five-minute pause. With his uncle's shades glistening in his hand, Kyle looked down at his uncle's body. "Goodbye…uncle." He said, with a small smile. He knew that his uncle was reunited with the one he loved most, now…

…Kyle then visited Alyssa later that day…

**End of Chapter**

Well, that ends the Final chapter of the first part of the Kyle/ Alyssa saga. Trust me, this saga has A LOT more to go around. This was only the tip of the iceberg. Now, we're going to move on to another character's saga. Who's will it be? Wait to find out. I might get an extra chapter in tonight. By the way, after next week, which is finals week for me, school is over. This will be my first summer actually writing fanfictions, so expect a lot of rapid-fire updates, then. This story will be long.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	8. Abandoning Silver

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Seven: Abandoning Silver

Kevin saga chapter I:

…The first section of the Kyle/Alyssa saga has ended, and a new one begins…

…_The Silver Rogue fortress on the island to the south…_

Grun was your average silver rogue. Powerful, and efficient. Of course, your average silver rogue was much greater, yet much more ill tempered, than your average man otherwise. That was pretty much Grun in a nutshell. The generic silver rogue. Nothing special about him, and nothing that a silver rogue would find of disappointment. However, today, he was in an even worse mood…and it wasn't because of the terrible weather outside the mess hall…

He was under the command of an eight-year-old.

Grun looked to the man next to him. "Why are we under the control of someone less than half our age?" He asked. The other silver rogue shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't like it one bit." The other rogue replied. "Quiet, he'll be coming to the podium right now…" A third silver rogue stated. The other two the shut up. The eight-year-old Kevin walked up to the podium in the dining hall. "Hello, my name's Kevin, and if you don't like me, I will eat your soul!" He said, with an all-too-cheery grin, which made the audience shudder. A lot.

"He thinks he's so tough…" The second silver rogue began, in a whisper. "I heard that!" Kevin yelled, transforming into his blue Ganondorf form, and using his powers to make the rogue's head spontaneously blow up. "Are there any others?" Kevin asked. The rogues promptly shook their heads in disagreement.

"Good." Kevin stated. "Now as many of you know, the head of our assassins, Ace has been slain earlier today, however, he didn't go out without killing his killer, first. We'll be recruiting more assassins later today, and you're all required to audition for it, or I'll kill you in your sleep." He explained.

Everyone participated in the auditions later that day.

…_Later that day…_

Kevin was walking along the forests of the island, alone. "This is getting all too boring… I need more of a challenge… and I need to get off of this island…as soon as possible." He was muttering to himself. He found a small speedboat on the shore. "Time to quit the silver rogues…" He muttered, getting in the boat, and driving away.

Meanwhile, the rogues under Kevin's control were still eating in the mess hall. Suddenly, a rain-drenched figure entered the room. "Who goes there?" Grun asked.

No reply.

"Won't talk? Fine then…die!" Grun exclaimed, morphing into his Link form, and running toward the figure, with his sword out. It was a millisecond later that a shamshir pierced his heart, and he fell to the ground dead.

The figure smirked, and sheathed his bloody shamshir. "Didn't think I'd be gone for long, did you?" The figure asked with a smirk, seemingly black eyes shining when the lightning flashed. The rogues looked upon him in fear.

End of Chapter 

Painstakingly short, I know, but I can promise you that the rest won't be as short as this. Anyways, review, and expect another tomorrow.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	9. Pieces of the Puzzle

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Eight: Pieces of the puzzle_

Sorry about the delay. I've been kind of pissed off, lately.

**DISCLAIMER**: I'm not even gonna bother.

Kevin Saga chapter II:

…_Kevin was now on the high seas with his speedboat…well, sort of his… more like the one he found lying around and claimed ownership of, but that's not the point…_

The weather was still nasty out. Rain poured down constantly and heavily, and lightning lit up the sky, as thunder boomed in the background. The seas were rough and stormy…the waves… getting to be pretty big. However, this was all just fun and games for Kevin in his speedboat…

Suddenly, a gigantic pirate ship came out of seemingly nowhere. Pelland stood on the top of the deck, shouting to his crew. "Yar! A ship! Shoot it down!" He exclaimed. All the cannons were then brought upon Kevin. "That isn't good…" He said, quickly turning into his Ganondorf form. "FIRE!" Pelland yelled, as all the cannons fired at the boat, making a large explosive noise. "Yar! We got 'im!" Pelland exclaimed. He turned around to look at his crew.

All dead.

He turned around the other way to look at his crew.

All dead.

He turned back around forward, only to be looking up into the face of Ganondorf-Kevin. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Pelland shrieked. "Shut up!" Kevin yelled, picking Pelland up by his throat, and chucking him overboard, and into the water behind him. Pelland, to avoid drowning, transformed into his retarded Pelican form, and flew away.

Kevin looked around the deck of the great pirate ship, and shrugged. "It'll do for now." He stated simply, transforming back into his youthful human form. He took control of the ship, and began to sail toward land. This boat wasn't as fast or fun as the speedboat, but it was really big, and crashed through the waves with no problems at all.

…_A few hours later, Kevin spotted an extremely small and simple island. It was rocky near the shore, and had a dank cave in the center, which took up most of the island…_

"Hm…it's worth a detour." Kevin stated, now curious. He dropped the ship's anchor as he got close, and then threw a rope down, and tied it to the mast. He then climbed down the rope, and onto the island. "That wasn't so hard." He stated, and then went into the cave.

The cave was extremely dark, and the fact that the walls were obsidian black didn't help either. This cave also showed signs of age. There were cracks everywhere, and the water dripping down from the stalactites made erosion in the ground. All the stones were hard and rough, even the floor. Even though it was extremely dark, Kevin could see pretty fine (Since he's a lesser god, which nobody knows, yet). Kevin kept on going inside more, and more… the cave was far larger than it looked from the outside. He was already a half an hour in. Unfortunately, Kevin didn't notice the overwhelmingly large chasm in front of him, and fell…and fell… …and fell… into blinding light…

Suddenly, he was standing in a small, most likely very, very deep underground room. However, the walls, ceiling and floor were made of marble. He didn't even notice that he hit the ground… he was already on his feet, and there wasn't an impact, at all.

Looking around, he saw one wall that wasn't marble, but a light brown color, and wasn't at all jagged. It was the natural wall that should've been the ceiling, floor, and walls of the room, only it was smoothed out. He could see very old an ancient writing on the wall…

K+)(Xxuv3../YY2Qu#/ofV#r

"…What could that possibly mean?" Kevin asked to nobody in particular. Suddenly, more of the words appeared below that.

K+)(Xxuv3../YY2Qu#/ofV#r

C3nn(vcvcuchhigvsd

Veidlfar

_(There were also more words, but time had eroded them off the stone…)_

The only word he seemed to understand was Veidlfar. It sounded very familiar to him, but it's probably a word as old as time itself. "Veidlfar…" He muttered to himself. At that moment, all the words appeared legible…

_At the dawn of time, the six supreme gods created the world… Raol, (something worn out by time), (Another word worn out by time), Wildfire, (A word that seemed almost as if someone chipped it off the wall, but a 'D' remained), and Elyk created the six planes of existence from their home of the core of existence, which was the source of life. They each created their own plane, one called Death, one called Life, one called Athael, one called Zeph, one called Trivarla, and the last one Umniveros. And so, they departed from the core of existence, and each retired to his own plane. Unfortunately, Veidlfar came from what seemed like nothingness, and began to destroy. He even bested the six gods in combat. However, Wrath, the Supreme entity of Existence, Nothingness, and Omnipotence descended, and destroyed not only Veidlfar, but all that exists in one fell swoop. This is the legend on how all of existence, itself will end, and if people were to forget this, then they'd surely-_

It was cut off there. Kevin looked at the writing for a second, before it reverted back to its old illegible script. "So, this must be Almerion, the extremely ancient religion that was able to prophesize the entire future…so this is how everything will end, eh?" He muttered. He then looked around, and found a small ladder, which brought him, strangely enough, back out into the stormy weather. Climbing back up on the pirate ship via the big rope, Kevin then set sail for land, which he found not much time later.

He got off the ship, and hit solid land. "Finally…" He stated, breathing it all in. He then transformed into his Ganondorf form. "This ship has lost its usefulness…" He muttered, and with one well-aimed punch of blue fire, he totaled half the gigantic ship. The raging blue flames were rapidly devouring the other half. "Now…where to next?" Kevin asked aloud.

End of Chapter 

That was fun. Any questions? Review!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	10. Kevin's Return

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Nine: Kevin's return

I'm in a meh-ish mood. Anyways, here's a chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**: I've written too many of these. Besides, it's not like this entire story is not mine. I have full ownership of Jery, Tyler, Jarod, Brian, Tamrin, Yirek, Kirth, Zalthyr, Jeff, Alex, Jason, Fletcher, and (especially) Kyle. Kevin, Alyssa, Harris, Badge, etc. are all properties of their respectful owners. Also, the transformations themselves, not the characters they are based on, and a majority of the techniques used, are also property of their respectful owners. This storyline is also mine, and I'm rather proud of it. The only things Nintendo owns are the characters that the transformations are based-upon, and the use of coins, the new world's currency.

Kevin Saga Chapter III:

…Last time, Kevin decided that the silver rogues were kind of boring, so he left on a speedboat. He was then attacked by an enormous pirate ship, which was manned by the pirate captain, Pelland, and his crew. Kevin slew the entire crew, and threw Pelland off the side of THE PIRATE SHIP. Kevin, with the ship, took a break from the stormy seas, to stay in a cave on a small and mysterious island. Inside, he found a long-forgotten chamber probably as old as time itself. He learned the prophecy of the oldest religion, Almerion, the long-abandoned religion, since everyone resorted to being Atheist, the religion who's prophecies have a terribly high accuracy, as they have written down every single event that has happened from their time, to this very day, and until the world's end, predicting its very moves during their time, millenniums ago. Soon after, Kevin returned to the stormy weather outside, and took off on his ship to land. Though the weather was still awful, he knew where he was going to go…

The sky was still dark, filled with ominous clouds, as thunder raged, and the rain fell at a steady pace. The rain seemed to lighten up a little. It wasn't the pounding rains he experienced on the seas. This was a softer, and much more gentle rain. The thunder had also gone from loud cracks of lightning, to deep rumbles in the distance, resonating from the area around silver isle (The ocean stronghold/island that Yirek once controlled).

Not knowing what time it was, or even caring in the least, Kevin walked over the land, burnt and charred, it seemed to collapse under his shoes. Eventually, he made his way over to what he was looking for: the nearest town. Unfortunately, it was in ruins. It was all charred black rubble, but you could still make out what the buildings had been. The memories began coming back to Kevin in a gigantic rush as he walked through the obliterated town.

He first went by the shop. The shop of bottles…with stuff in them. Of course, now it was a big pile of ash, but the blacked sign stating the shops name still existed…miraculously.

_A six-year-old Kevin walked down the path dusty path, and into the shop. A kindly middle-aged man with small reading glasses named Pete, or Stinky Pete, as he didn't mind being called, for whatever reason, was behind the counter, reading a book. He noticed Kevin, and smiled. "Ah, Kevin, which bottle will it be today?" Pete asked, allowing Kevin to look at the various bottles behind him. Kevin looked at the bottles for a little while, and then pointed to a large purple one. "That one!" He exclaimed. "Ok, then… here you go…free of charge for today." Pete said, handing Kevin the bottle. Kevin nodded, took it, and opened it…_

Kevin smirked at these memories… long-forgotten memories that he'd previously lost. Kevin then looked to find the charred stone structure that was the windmill. It was in a decrepit state, blackened, but still standing, nonetheless. It was the town's signature monument, the mark of the old world. The blades of the windmill remained dislodged, and on the ground in front of the windmill, and some of the blades missing. The remainder was blackened.

_The six-year-old Kevin smirked as he reached his hiding spot in the upper rafters of the windmill. Not even the windmill's organgrinder (Picture the guy from Ocarina of Time, who sat in the windmill playing the song of storms) knew how these rafters were accessible. Teasing the organgrinder had become a habit of Kevin's. He took an egg and threw it down at the unsuspecting organgrinder. Splattered yoke landed on the organgrinder's head, and he stopped playing, and looked up. He couldn't see Kevin, so he shrugged, took a towel, wiped his hair of yoke, and starting playing like he pointlessly did 23/7 (He gets an hour off). It was then that Kevin decided to drop the entire dozen of eggs down below…_

Kevin smiled. Good memories, good memories. He then came upon the ashes that were the ruins of what was once his home. It was then that he saw images of his family dying at the hands of the silver rogues, and Kirth, sensing his abilities, took him in, and then brainwashed him to be evil. Fortunately, Kevin was now seeing the light. "I guess that this is all that remains of Teriva... Those silver bastards… I'm going to make them all die…" He said through clenched teeth.

End of Chapter 

Well, that was the end of the first leg of Kevin saga. Where will we go next? Chronological order dictates the second phase of the Kyle/Alyssa saga… I tried to combine humor with seriousness… well, anyways, review, people! (P.S: This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but I had technical difficulties uploading it).

Until Next chapter,

-Biggoron


	11. Several Years Later

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Ten: Several Years later…_

School's finally out. Now, expect more chapters to come out, because I tend to get bored as hell. Especially from June 20-28. I made a promise to someone that I'd get fifteen chapters done in that time period, though it may actually come out to be more. The only reasons that I may not be updating a lot is because either I get a new videogame, have someone over my house that day, or am just plan lazy/ out of inspiration. Other than that, expect solid updating. Also, I'd like to thank all reviewers so far…again. Anyways, here we go.

**DISCLAIMER:** I like last chapter's disclaimer. It's quite accurate.

Kyle/Alyssa saga chapter V:

_Years came, and went after the tragic death of Lord Michelus. Despite his final wish, the people didn't treat Kyle any better. In fact, they treated him worse. With his uncle out of the way, nobody could stop them. The only exceptions besides Alyssa were Kyle's parents, who didn't show either like or hate to him at all. All of this hardened Kyle even more. It was at this point that he didn't care much about anyone or anything, anymore. In fact the only person who meant something to him was Alyssa. Alyssa during all this, has been there for Kyle during his loss, and now hates her father for hating him. _

_They are now both fourteen years old. Kyle is now taller, and more muscular. Alyssa is also taller, and has grown in beauty. Both of them have grown much stronger. Alyssa now has all three of her forms. Kyle now has his megapowerful Bowser form. He's sensing that his primary form exists inside him, but he has felt its power. Using it would cause too much destruction, and would be sheer overkill for any opponent he was to face. His Bowser form would plenty suffice…_

It was early morning. Kyle, already up and ready for the day, went through town, and slipped through the crevice in the back wall of Lord Amelgard's manor, which was made slightly larger to accommodate his larger size. He then jumped straight up to the tree branch, which he didn't need to kick off the stone wall to get to, anymore. Using the tree branch, he propelled himself up to Alyssa's open window. This was the path he had taken over 2,500 times, now, and each time working without fail.

"Good morning, Lyss." Kyle greeted. "Good morning, Kyle. School's gotten out, you know, so you won't have to wait until later for me to come to the grove." Alyssa replied with a bright smile. Kyle seemed very happy at this. "Great, so I can just go with you right now?" He asked. Alyssa shook her head. "No… first I need to shower, and everything to get ready for the day, then I need some sort of excuse to tell my father, and then I'll be at the grove." She explained. Kyle nodded. "I see…well, I'll be waiting for you, then." He said, smiling, and jumping from the window. "Bye." Alyssa replied right before he jumped.

Before going to the grove, Kyle had one more stop left. His uncle's grave. It was a large gravestone with the name 'Michelus' inscribed into it. In smaller writing, it said his birth date to his death date. At the bottom of the gravestone, another thing was written. 'He grew, and found love, but that love was taken away from him. Forever he fought for his love, but he finally brought himself to his doom defending the village. He's now rewarded with seeing his love, Alice, again, for the first time in over twenty years.' Kyle looked at this, and sighed. "One of the only two people who ever cared…" He stated. He then shook his head, and walked off.

Within the next two minutes, Kyle had made his way to the other side of the village. He, like before, jumped up, grabbed the tree's biggest branch, and kicked off the very tree, itself, sending him upwards. This landed him on the other side of the village's great wall. He then walked into the forest, and into the small clearing with the pristine river. He drank from the pure water, and laid down, looking up at the sun, and began to contemplate things.

_'Well, my tertiary form's coming along, nicely. It figures that my secondary form's a Bowser form… just like my uncle's primary. I don't know what to do about my primary form, though… I can feel it there, but I'm sure that I can't come close to controlling its powers, yet… I can't let anybody know about the primary form… or it may somehow result in me calling it out, and I might end up destroying a little too much in the primary form, because I don't think I can control it… I'll just tell everyone that I have a birth defect, that is, if they ask…'_ Kyle thought.

Within minutes later, Alyssa came, fully dressed, and smiling, her deep green eyes sparkling with life, and radiating with beauty. "Well, that was easy." She said, taking a drink from the water. "Why, what excuse did you use?" Kyle asked. "Oh, I just told him that I just joined a certain club led by some caravaners right outside the village walls. I didn't even need to make up what the club was about, or who the caravaners were." Alyssa stated, grinning. Kyle laughed. "Ok, it's either A: he trusts you a lot, B: he knows that you're lying, and plans to punish you for it when the time's right, or C: He's a completely gullible moron." He smirked.

Alyssa let out a laugh. "I'll pick C." She said. This made the two only laugh even harder. "But, the strange thing is, now that your uncle's gone, my father, for some reason, is trying to become strong." Alyssa then said. "Your father? Of all people? You mean, the overly rich guy who hates me, and detests the thought of getting a spec of dirt under his fingernails?" Kyle asked. "The very one." Alyssa replied. "…But he detests the thought of me training, though… even though my forms are stronger than his… he doesn't know, though." She added. Kyle nodded. "Your father actually training… doesn't sound like Amelgard to me…" He sighed.

"Well…for some reason, he is… but I don't know what for." Alyssa replied. Kyle nodded. "Well, we should begin training. Ready?" Kyle asked. "Whenever you are." Alyssa replied.

…_Back in Lord Amelgard's mansion…_

Lord Amelgard was sitting at his desk in the master bedroom on the sixth and top floor of his mansion. "Let me see… if my Donkey Kong form fails, then I could switch to my fox form. But what if that fails? I forgot what my primary was…" He mumbled, while writing a few things down in his notepad. Suddenly, a servant came into the room.

"Master, there is a guest who wishes to see you." The maid said. Lord Amelgard sighed. "Ok… who is it?" He asked. "I don't know… it's some mercenary who requests a conference with you… he says his name is Aske…" The maid replied.

**End of Chapter**

Ok, I'm leaving it there. You all know the drill… so review!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	12. AskeFriend or Foe?

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Eleven: Aske…friend or foe?_

When I said more rapid updating, I meant it. Here's the second chapter of the day…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to The Disclaimer of Chapter Nine. I like that one.

_Last time: Kyle and Alyssa are now fourteen. They go to the grove, and begin to train, and Alyssa tells Kyle that her father is training. Meanwhile, a mysteriously robed person claiming to be a mercenary has shown up in Lord Amelgard's mansion, requesting an audience with the Lord..._

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter VI:

…_Inside the forest clearing…_

Kyle transformed into his Young Link form, which was basically him at four feet tall. He was wearing the white tunic, and now possessed the mirror shield. His blade was no longer the Razor sword, but the gilded sword. He spun his blade around blindingly fast five times, and brought it into a battle position. "Ready, Lyss?" He asked.

Alyssa nodded, and transformed into her Marth form. It was her, now at fourteen instead of seven, in orange Marth robes, and falchion still sheathed at her side. She threw the blade up in the air with her right hand, caught it with her left, and threw it back to her left, only this time not high up in the air, and spun the blade around once. You could tell that these two were very deadly with the sword. "Ready. Just remember that this is only sparring, ok?" Alyssa asked. Kyle nodded. "Trust me, I would never want to wound you." He replied. "Yeah…same here." Alyssa added in. The two then paused for a moment, and the sparring began.

…_Elsewhere…_

"Who are you? State your business, outsider, so I can get back to my busy day!" Lord Amelgard yelled, saying the word 'outsider' with much disdain, though not as much as he used for Kyle. "Temper, temper…" The mercenary, who was previously stated as Aske, muttered. All you could see of him was a giant of brown cloak. His face was not visible, nor was his eyes and hair.

…_Back to the Grove…_

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS DIDDLE-EE-DEE!" A random figure shouted in anger, while beating a fish several times on a rock. (Whoops, wrong grove…)

…_Back to the RIGHT Grove…_

Kyle ran forward in an all-out-drop-the-hammer style attack. Alyssa's eyes widened. She hadn't really expected this of Kyle, but she knew full well how to counter it. She held up her blade diagonally, ready for the attack, but instead, Kyle put his small size to the advantage, and rolled under her, and got back up in one swift motion behind her. Alyssa didn't expect this at all. Just as Kyle was about to bring his sword close to her neck, the sign of winning a spar, she was able to bring up her blade at lightning speeds, resulting in a very loud clang. Alyssa however, put her size to the advantage now, and being a foot taller than Kyle as he is in his Young Link form, used her height advantage to drive Kyle's blade down into the ground. As she was about to claim victory by holding her blade to his neck, Kyle actually jumped off a tree, and onto the flat side of her blade, which was pretty much impossible, seeing as how the blade wasn't that wide at all. He wrenched his blade from the ground, and brought it close to her neck. "I win this round." He said, as they both transformed back into their human forms, and began drinking from the pristine river. "You can't win 'em all…" Alyssa smirked.

…_To the manor!_

Lord Amelgard walked slowly down the massive stairs of the Foyer closer to Aske, who stood at the bottom of the stairs. "You have some nerve coming into this town, and even worse, MY mansion, without permission, and even saying that I have a temper, IN MY OWN MANSION!" Lord Amelgard yelled. Aske smirked. "Peace. I mean no harm. Me and some of my men need some shelter for the next two or so days. We can offer you protection…" Aske offered.

…_Back to the grove…_

"AND THERE THEY ARE JUST STANDING IN A ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…BIG ONES, SMALL ONES, SOME THE SIZE OF YOUR HEAD!" The random figure yelled, now beating two fish against a rock, one in his left hand, and one in his right. He looked somewhat like Golem from Lord of the Rings.

…_NO, NOT THAT GROVE!_

Kyle and Alyssa were now back up, and prepared for battle. Kyle resumed being in his Young Link form, whereas Alyssa took her Link form. It was her, in orangeish-brown Elvin leather clothing. She had a Bow and a quiver across her back. Although you'd expect her to have a shield and a sword across her back, as most Link forms do, she didn't. She didn't have a shield, and her blade hung sheathed at her side, more like her Marth form.

"Let's go. I think I can win." Alyssa stated, rushing forward at a fast speed. Kyle, however, jumped up and kicked off a tree behind him, propelling him forward at a very fast speed. This was completely unexpected. Kyle using himself as a human missile. Kyle used this to tackle Alyssa to the ground. "I win." He stated, transforming back. Alyssa transformed back as well. "No fair…" She stated. Kyle then got up, and drank some water. Alyssa did so, too. "In battle, there really isn't such thing as fairness." Kyle stated.

…_Back to Lord Amelgard's…_

Lord Amelgard thought about the offer for a minute. "If you can best me, then I'll let you stay for the two nights, deal?" He offered. A sinister smile came from the blackness of the cloak where Aske's face should've been… "Deal." He replied.

…_Back to the Grove…_

"GIVE IT A TWIST, A FLICK OF THE WRIST, AND THAT'S WHAT THE SHOWMAN SAID!" The smeagul-like figure yelled, while hitting three fish against a rock. One in his left hand, one in his right hand, and one in his mouth.

_IDIOT! YOU SHOULD'VE GOTTEN IT RIGHT THE FIRST TWO TIMES!_

_-Narrator1 strangles Narrator2-_

…_That's better…now…on with the actual grove…_

Now, Kyle was once again in his young link form, and Alyssa in her Sheik form. It was her wearing a black shirt with a red crying eye emblem on it. She also had white shorts, a black belt, fairly long black boots, and mid-length white sleeves, with black fingerless gauntlets. She had various pouches attached to the belt, filled to the brim with needles, shuriken, kunai, and all that deadly stuff…

She ran forward at a speed so blazingly fast, that Kyle couldn't even see it, nor did he expect it at all. Soon enough, she was holding a kunai to his throat. "Damn…that was fucking fast…" Kyle said. Alyssa smiled. "Looks like I win." She stated. The two began to drink again. They had but one more sparring match before the day's end.

…_Lord Amelgard's…_

…Aske and Amelgard both returned to their human forms, only Amelgard was clutching a gaping and rapidly bleeding wound that went down his entire left arm. "Sorry about that, but I do believe that me and the others get to stay here, tonight." Aske stated. Lord Amelgard grimaced; he was a man of his word. "Fine. Only for two days, though, mercenary." He stated, walking up the stairs to tend to his wounds.

…_There will be no mistakes because Narrator2 has been strangled…_

…_To the grove…the right one…_

The sun was beginning to set over the trees. "One more, then we've got to go." Kyle stated. Alyssa nodded. She knew full well that stretching the 'club's' time period would result in dire consequences with her father. Alyssa assumed her Sheikah form, while Kyle transformed into his Bowser form. It was a much larger than normal Bowser. It had green on the face and shell, as normal, and the body brown, as normal. The eyes, however, were Kyle's blue shade. The flame like hair of the Bowser form, however, was extremely long, and went down his back. Not only that, but it was brown like Kyle's human hair, instead of orange.

"This time, I'll win." Kyle stated. "We'll see about that…" Alyssa replied, rushing forward in the same style she used last time. Only difference, Kyle retracted into his shell, and the kunai broke on the spikes. It appears that Alyssa's blinding speed couldn't pierce the Kyle-Bowser's diamond-hard defense. Kyle then spun around toward Alyssa, who avoided by hopping into a tree. It also appears that Kyle's slow attacks were not that hard for Alyssa to dodge. The two then noticed the time, and instantly transformed back, and drank one final time, revitalizing them for the last time this day, and walked back to town together.

…_Of course, nobody can really say who would've won that. Alyssa's blinding speed made Kyle's physical attacks easily avoidable, but did nothing against his great defense. If Kyle was to have used fire, then he would've started a forest fire, but that was out of the question, and there's a possibility Alyssa could've dodged that, too. They decided to call it a draw._

**End of Chapter**

If I get lots of reviews right now, then I may update AGAIN later today…. So please review!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	13. All in a Single Night

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Twelve: All in a Single Night_

Yeah, like I said: Rapid updating. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

_Last Time: Kyle and Alyssa were training when Aske the mercenary made a deal with Lord Amelgard: If Aske could best the lord, and then he'd be able to stay. If he couldn't, he'd have to leave. Aske, quite easily, won…_

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter VII:

…_Lord Amelgard's Mansion…_

It was late. Very late. The sky was midnight blue (perhaps because it was actually midnight. The sky was, however, filled to the brim with stars, probably every constellation in the book. Alyssa was inside, on her bed, and in her nightclothes. However, she was wide-awake. She couldn't sleep. Gut instinct told her that something was wrong…and it was something near. Therefore, she couldn't get an ounce of sleep. It was then that there was a small knock on her window.

Alyssa turned her head to see Kyle standing on the impossibly small ledge on the outside of her window. She sighed, and wondered how he could do that. _'Inherent abilities, I guess.'_ She thought, opening the window for him to enter the room. He was in his day clothes, as if he was about to go out for more training.

"Hey, Lyss. Can't sleep?" He asked. Alyssa shook her head. "I feel like there's something wrong going on in this very mansion." She stated, sounding quite serious, indeed. "Yeah…that's why I came over here, I felt like you were in danger." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded at this. "Thank you." She said. "It's my pleasure, to be honest." Kyle replied. There was a momentary silence. "Want to go look at the stars, for now?" He asked, Alyssa nodded, and leaned her head out the window, which Kyle was sitting on.

There were more numerous stars in the sky than anything else ever seen. "Wow…it's like looking into another world…" Alyssa said in awe. Kyle nodded. "Yeah… didja know that this plane is the only one where stars shine in the sky like this?" He then asked. "Really?" Alyssa asked in reply.

"The dark plane ruled by Kirth is a large, ominous, and foreboding maelstrom of dark and bloody colors, with many flashes of lightning, all day and night long, it doesn't make a difference. The dead plane is either sunny or cloudy all day, almost as bad as the dark plane, or in between. The others, I'm not so sure about, especially the core of existence. Nobody's ever been there… but legends surrounding it say that it contains an item of ultimately great and unfathomable power, an item that can turn your below average warrior into the next thing to a god. But if the gods, themselves got their hands on this item… who knows what'll happen?" Kyle explained.

Alyssa nodded, taking this all in. "Well, I hope that if any of the gods get it, that it'll be you." She said. Kyle smiled at this. "Also…being a greater god, doesn't that mean that you should have your very own plane of existence?" Alyssa asked. Kyle nodded. "Yes, in time, it'll be mine." He stated. "What do you think the climate will be like?" Alyssa asked. "It's said that the climate of a god-ruled plane is determined by the god's personality. Kirth is the darkest and most evil, right? That's why his plane's worse than the dark side of death." Kyle explained. Alyssa nodded. "You'll have to take me with you to your plane one day…" She stated. Suddenly, there was a comforting silence between them. However, it was broken, the moment ruined by two voices coming down from below. With nothing better to do, now, they decided to listen.

It was lord Amelgard and Aske talking in the courtyard outside and below. "What is your true purpose of coming here, mercenary? You don't seem like a normal mercenary to me… no lowly mercenary could take me out that easily." Lord Amelgard said to Aske. A sinister smirk came from the hood of Aske's cloak. There was a twinkle in the black eyes that have been hidden for so long.

"You don't remember me, it's a pity." Aske said. "But enough of that. Surrender the one called Kyle to us, and the members of the village shall survive, unscathed." He stated. "You… you aren't a mercenary, you're a silver rogue, aren't you?" Lord Amelgard asked, with an evil smirk. "Those other mercenaries, they're other rogues, aren't they?" He then added. Aske smirked. "Well, it appears that you aren't the idiot I earlier took you for." He stated. This very much angered Amelgard, but he decided not to say anything, due to the big gap of power between this entity and himself.

With Lord Michelus gone, he didn't have anything standing in the way of handing Kyle over to the rogues. "By all means, do this village a favor, and take that piece of worthless shit." Lord Amelgard spoke, with much hate. Aske frowned. "Idiot. Kyle's actually of much more worth than you, but that's of no importance, now. He's a dead kid by the time we leave Alizano." Aske stated.

Amelgard was livid at Aske calling him inferior to Kyle, but was still smart enough to keep his mouth shut. "Well, do what you will, but make it quick." Amelgard said, walking off. "It'll be my pleasure…" Aske replied, walking off the other way.

Kyle turned to Alyssa. "Now, they've gone to far." He said, between clenched teeth. Alyssa's eyes widened with fear. "Kyle…that man is incredibly dangerous. You should leave town, quickly, for your own safety." She said, with a few tears leaking from her eyes. Kyle's eyes met her own. His eyes were flaring with power, the power of a greater god, and something else she couldn't put her finger on. "I'm never going to leave you. Ever." Kyle stated, sounding deathly serious.

"But…Kyle…I don't…want…you…to…die…" Alyssa said, through the flowing tears. Kyle then brought Alyssa close, and they hugged, for a few, but long minutes. "I don't care…I'll fight them if I have to, but I'm not leaving you." He said, sounding even more serious then before. Alyssa nodded. She understood. She had faith in Kyle, and in truth, didn't want him to leave.

They then separated. Kyle then sighed deeply. "I have a score to settle." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow…I promise." He said, almost silently. "Goodbye…" Alyssa said, wiping away the last of her tears, as Kyle left the building.

Aske was walking in a random alleyway of Alizano, when a shadow passed suddenly over him. "Come on out, child of exalted blood." Aske stated. Kyle jumped off from the roof of a nearby building, and about ten feet away from Aske. "What do you want with me, rogue?" Kyle asked. A sinister smirk came from the darkness of the inside of the hood. "Well, everyone here seems to want you dead, and I have every right to kill you…but I actually have an offer…" Aske stated. "…And that is?" Kyle asked. "Come with me, and pledge your loyalty to Kirth. You shall rule all of existence at his side, as the two greater gods." Aske explained. "And betray Alyssa, to join the ones who are responsible for my uncle's death? I don't think so!" Kyle replied. "Fine. Then you'll die, now." Aske said, and there was a sudden flash of light from within the cloak, apparently a transformation. A shamshir blade came out of each sleeve. "Let's dance." Aske said, rushing forward for a speed too fast to be sane. Kyle transformed into his Bowser form, and used the same strategy he used against Alyssa: curling up into his shell. The blades bounced off, but Aske sent the shell spinning into a wall, knocking Kyle out of his withdrawn state.

Quickly, Kyle slashed at Aske with his claws. Aske jumped over them, and slashed some more at Kyle, who got several deep cuts in the chest. Suddenly, and evil smirk came from the hood. "You will not die by my hand… I know one who's much better for the job…" Aske stated, vanishing into thin air. Kyle transformed back into his human form, and breathed heavily. Thankfully, the wounds weren't as deep as he thought… good thing Bowser forms are like tanks. He got to his house, and decided to sleep off the pain, without even bothering to change his clothes for the night…

…_An hour later…_

Suddenly, Kyle felt two knives pressed against his neck, and crossing each other. Opening his eyes in alarm, he saw that one was his mother, and one was his father. "Mom? Dad? What are you?" Kyle asked. Kyle's mom looked down at him. "Shut up, waste of a son! It's time for you to die!" She yelled. "Aske is making you do this, isn't he?" Kyle asked in anger. "He asked us to, and we could've refused, but we gladly accepted. What better way to get rid of our worthless son, and bring our greater, older son to the glory he deserves?" Kyle's father stated. Kyle couldn't believe what he just heard, but he didn't cry about it… he figured that this might happen sooner or later… he just didn't think it'd be so soon.

Suddenly, Kyle disappeared where he was lying down, and reappeared on the opposite side of the room, already in his Bowser form. Suddenly, both of his parents' heads fell to the floor, with blood gushing everywhere. Aske appeared out of thin air behind the dead bodies, which collapsed to the ground without a sound, brandishing his twin shamshir. Kyle then tackled Aske out the window in blind fury. This was not for fury of his parents' deaths, though. This is for his uncle's death. The two landed in the alleyway that they were fighting in before. "ACE! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! COULDN'T DIE COULD YOU?" Kyle asked in pure rage. Ace regained his footing, and smirked his evil smirk. He threw off his large brown cloak.

It was Ace, all right; only he was in his sheik form. However, most of his face, save his mouth and his eyes, was bandaged up. "Yes, It's me… my, have you grown, and what a temper!" Ace smirked. "And look what your uncle did to me!" He yelled, peeling off the bandages. His entire face was scorched a smoldering black, from Lord Michelus' final attack. "Shut up, you're going to die, NOW!" Kyle yelled, running forward at a speed thought not possible for a Bowser form.

Ace smirked, and disappeared, slashing at Kyle with his two blades. Kyle charged right through the first one, it did little damage, but the second found its mark. Kyle was sent flying backwards. Ace was about to finish him, but a shuriken got lodged in his own shoulder. Blood began to come out, and Alyssa, in her sheikah form, could be seen on the top of a building. Ace turned around, and Kyle took this opportunity to slash his face. Ace cried out in pain, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kyle transformed back into his human form in exhaustion. It was then lord Amelgard, surrounded by the townspeople, blocked off the exit with torches and pitchforks. "Kyle! You've caused us enough problems! Prepare to die!" Lord Amelgard yelled, and all the townspeople rushed forward. Alyssa then jumped down from the roof, and transformed back into her human form. "Kill him, and you'll have to kill me!" Alyssa exclaimed, standing between them and Kyle.

"Lyss…no need to risk yourself…" Kyle stated. Alyssa turned to him. "No, Kyle, we're in this together until the end." She stated. The townspeople stopped. They didn't want to kill what some referred to as the 'jewel of Alizano, town of paradise.' Lord Amelgard stepped forward. "Daughter? What are you doing?" He asked. "Quiet! You know what I'm doing!" Alyssa yelled. The lord remained silent. "I…cannot bring myself to kill you…the two of you are hereby exiled…but coming here again is death." Amelgard stated, before turning around, and walking away in anger. Alyssa nodded, and let a bleeding Kyle lean upon her, and transformed into her sheik form. Using a deku nut to call up a puff of smoke, the two disappeared.

Suddenly, Ace reappeared, followed by the silver rogues he had with him. "Your old protector ruined my face several years ago, and his nephew ruined it more… and that lord's daughter helped… they all lived here, so the punishment for this town is DEATH!" Ace smirked, cutting down a nearby villager. It was mass homicide. Building were being set fire to, and within moments, the entire town was a pile of ashes, and dead corpses… save the manor on the hill, which Lord Amelgard was hiding behind. Suddenly, the ghostly figure of Lord Michelus appeared, leaving Lord Amelgard horrified.

"I told you that if you didn't treat Kyle as an equal, that I'd come back from the grave and seek my vengeance upon you… and now I SHALL!" Lord Michelus yelled, transforming into his Bowser form, and digging a ghostly claw into the other lord's heart. Lord Amelgard's life was sucked right out of him, and he died. Then, the ghostly figure of Lord Michelus went from Bowser form, back to human form, and disappeared. The Amelgard manor was burnt to the ground shortly after, and Ace didn't let the rogues leave until he found Amelgard's dead body. Funny thing was, there were no wounds, as if his life was suddenly sucked out of him.

The other rogues left, leaving Ace alone. The skies cleared up, and the sun was about to rise. "Kyle…Alyssa…I'm going to hunt the two of you down sooner than you'll know it." Ace stated, looking up at the horizon. Of course, Ace didn't know that they were closer than he expected.

Kyle and Alyssa were in the grove again. Alyssa was drinking some water, and helping a now-badly-injured Kyle drink the water, too. The water revitalized him, his wounds closed, and he was better. Alyssa took out an empty water bottle, and handed one to Kyle. "Fill up on this water. It'll help us." Alyssa stated, and Kyle nodded. Both did so. The sun began to rise, and the two were tired.

"We should get out of the area as fast as possible." Alyssa stated. Kyle shook his head. "No. They won't expect us to be this close. We should sleep and regain our energy." Kyle replied. Alyssa understood. The two then sat down on a tree next to each other. Alyssa fell asleep first. Kyle, naturally didn't need sleep, being a greater god, but if he ever needed it, it was now. However, before letting himself do so, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the shades his uncle gave him, the ones that were his uncle's signature. "My uncle left me these for a reason…I people can't see my different eyes when I wear these… thanks, uncle." Kyle said very quietly, putting the shades that would forever become his signature shades on, and falling asleep, and Alyssa's head rested upon his shoulder. As the sun climbed over the horizon, it was quite peaceful…

End of Chapter 

Hands down, I do believe that this was the best chapter of this story, yet. I really liked it, but now tell me what YOU think, and be sincere on it. I'm done for today…hoped your enjoyed this whopper of a chapter.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	14. Seymour XXVII

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Thirteen: Seymour XXVII _

Okay, this is going to be the first spoof chapter of the story. Seeing as how I went ballistic with the serious-ness last chapter, I need something to lighten up the mood. Now, here's the scenario… what if it was Narrator2 who killed Narrator1, instead of Narrator1 killing Narrator2? Let us find out…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

Spoof Saga Chapter I:

…_Meanwhile during all this…in the grove favored by Narrator2, the grove in some poorly forgotten section of the world…_

The figure was now beating five fish on a single rock. Why he does this? We don't know. He likes to personally prepare his meals. He had two fish in each hand, and one in his mouth. Now, however, he was singing "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" In anger. Yes, this certain figure has… anger issues. His name… Seymour XXVII, the long-lost grandchild of Smeagul from 'Lord of the Rings.'

Suddenly, and arrow whizzed by his head, causing him to stop beating the poor, dead-fifteen-times-over fish on the rock. It was then that he could see a figure, apparently in a Link form. Only he was large, somewhat fat, and bald. In his left hand he held an oaken Longbow, along with several arrows. What was strange was that he was wearing a cape, with an S and a K on it.

Another figure entered the area behind the first figure. "Supa Kraema. Zid you zet him?" Dyougandara exclaimed in his Louscian Accent. "No. I missed. Now he's shoving all five of his fish in his mouth, and limping away." Super Kraemeur, the first figure, replied, knocking another arrow.

"Zwe must zet him! Ze has an igh bountee on iz 'ead." Dyougandara exclaimed, in his usual accent. "Well, you aren't helping!" S.K. (Super Kraemeur) yelled, running after Seymour XXVII while shooting off more arrows. "Do not inzult ze D! Ze D will show you his powas!" Dyougandara yelled, transforming into his Pikachu form, and dashing off in pursuit of Seymour XXVII, quickly catching up to S.K., and easily was passing him in the pursuit. Dyougandara turned his head around. "Dyou! Dyou, Dyou, Dyou, Dyou, Dee?" Dyougandara asked. (Translation: Who's the one not helping, now?) Unfortunately, Dyougandara was not bright enough to see that S.K. lacked the ability to understand him. Even worse, while his head was turned around, he ran smack into a tree.

"I don't know what you just said, but HA!" S.K. yelled, who had now passed Dyougandara in the pursuit of Seymour. "Deeeeeeeeyouuuuuu!" Dyougandara exclaimed, now running faster until he was a living bolt of pink lightning, which easily passed S.K., again.

Unfortunately for these two, it suddenly became a race, instead of a pursuit. Seymour XXVII had taken an alternate path, and was now sitting on top of a rock, stroking/eating a bag of popcorn. "Yes, precious… those two NASTIES are rushing to their own doom. Seymour to smart, precious, yes, Seymour too smart for bumbling fools!" He yelled, jumping from rock to rock like a frog with his popcorn, so he could get a better view of where these two were going.

"YES, Precious, YES! They're going to _her_… yes _she _wills take care of them. Oh, yes…" Seymour yelled, shoving a bunch of popcorn that he was recently stroking into his mouth. He was rejoicing at the fact that the two were rushing to the cave of one of the last existing Hydras in the world…

"I think he ran in here!" S.K. yelled, while Dyougandara followed. He was slightly behind thanks to all the concussions he got crashing into trees. Anyways, the two ran into a giant cave…

It was dark, damp, and quiet. The only noises that could be heard is the water dripping off of the ceiling, and onto the floor. The black rocks that the cave was made up of didn't help vision either. Suddenly the silence was broken. It started quiet, and got gradually louder.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddle-ee-dee, and there they are just standing in a…1,2,3,4… big ones…SMALL ONES, SOME THE SIZE OF YOUR HEAD! SHE'LL GIVE YOU A TWIST! SHE'LL BREAK OFF YOUR WRIST! THAT'S WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" The voice was obviously coming from Seymour XXVII, but it seemed like it came from every direction, and the echoing only made things creepier. Suddenly, the entrance of the cave collapsed, blocking out their only source of light. There was a grunting sound, and a big sniffing sound.

Dyougandara pulled out a torch, and lit it. In front of them was a really big wingless dragon. "ZOLY CRAP! D is outta here!" Dyougandara yelled, running in the opposite direction, somehow, he could translate English in his transformation… well at least a Louscian sub-English. This caught the dragon's attention, and it let out an ear-piercing roar.

If there was any glass around, it would've shattered. Dyougandara fell to the ground in pain. Due to his transformation's bigger, and more sensitive ears, the pain was much greater. S.K. was fine, though. "Sword slays dragon!" He exclaimed, running forward, and, quite easily, chopping the dragon's head off. Suddenly, Seymour XXVII's voice echoed through the cave, again.

"FOOLISH, aren't they, precious? munch She's no Dragon! munch She's a HYDRA!" He yelled. Sure enough, the head that was just chopped off respawned on the dragon, along with another head to boot. Now, it was like a two-headed wingless dragon. "Aha! But can you do that again!" S.K. yelled, slicing both heads off. Now, there were four heads. "…Again?" S.K. yelled, slicing all four heads off. Eight heads.

"DEEEEEEEYOUU!" Dyougandara exclaimed. Apparently, he lost his temporary use of English in his Pikachu form. (Translation: STOP WITH THE CUTTING OFF OF THE HEADS! IT ISN'T WORKING! Let me try…) S.K. somehow understood, and stepped aside, and blasted it with Pink Lightning. This didn't even make the mighty beast flinch. S.K. shot multiple arrows at the creature. They simply bounced off. The Hydra roared again, and blasted fire at them, from all eight of its heads. "AIEEE!" Dyougandara yelled. "We're screwed!" S.K. exclaimed.

Meanwhile, on the top of the cave, Seymour XXVII was still stroking/eating popcorn, while looking through a very small peak hole in the cavern's top. "Yes, precious, _she_ is filleting them." He said. munch

**End of Chapter**

Yeah…it's official: The update demon has returned. Next chapter won't be a spoof one, and it'll probably get back to serious-ness. So expect it later today.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	15. Woods of Silver

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter fourteen: Woods of Silver_

Well, I've decided what I'm going to do with the chapter order, because chronological order with so many characters is kind of… confusing. Therefore, I've decided what I'm gonna do. After I'm finished with part II of the Kyle/Alyssa Arc (The current one, where they're both 14) I'm going to put EVERYBODY else's parts, and then wrap this story up with part three. Don't worry…its A LOT longer than it sounds.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

_Last time, before the spoof chapter: A lot of things happened. Long story short, the town's gone by work of Ace, whose face is mutilated black. Everyone's dead, including Lord Amelgard. Only survivors of the massacre who are from the town: Kyle, Alyssa, and Josh…_

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter VIII:

…The Dark Plane…Kirth's Tower… 

Kirth sat upon his great throne, before him were his generals and Ace, and to his right was Zalthyr. "So…you're saying that you failed…again?" Kirth asked. Ace's face was bandaged up, again. Everyone in the room was in human form. "Yes… but that Kyle's becoming quite the fighter. He and his little…friend wounded my face, which was already severely wounded by that little bastard's uncle." Ace explained. "…Do not fail me again…by the time he's twenty, his powers will rival mine… Perhaps I should kill you, and go after him, myself?" Kirth asked. "No! Just one more chance… one more… let me pull out my Ace of Spades…" Ace stated. "Oh…that? Well, that might work… just remember, you have but one chance left. Succeed, and your reward will be beyond your comprehension." Kirth replied lazily. "…And soon as possible…" He then added. Ace nodded.

"But first, we need to resolve the fact that we're minus one general because Kevin abandoned us…" Kirth sighed. Ace smirked. "Yes, but I've picked up another who shows great promise…" He stated. "Oh really? Who?" Kirth asked. "Josh, the very brother of the other greater god." Ace replied, as a sixteen-year-old Josh came forward.

"His own brother? Interesting…" Kirth smirked. "Yeah…and I can destroy him when he least expects it." Josh stated. "Yes…you'd do well to do that…Josh, you're going with Ace to hunt down Kyle. Leave at once." Kirth commanded. The two nodded, and left the room. "The rest of you are dismissed, too." Kirth stated. They all nodded, and left the room.

Ace and Josh were on their way out of the great palace. "Wait here a minute, I have something to resolve…" Ace stated, motioning for Josh to stay where he was. Josh rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Ace walked to the corner of the hallway, far down, where he saw Zalthyr standing. "Zalthyr… it's time." Ace stated. "…What are you talking about?" Zalthyr replied. "I'm talking about my family that you killed! It's time I avenged them!" Ace exclaimed, transforming into his sheikah form. Zalthyr sighed, and with his eyes closed, smirked. "Idiot." He stated, transforming into his Link form.

Ace charged forward and took out his legendary weapon. It was twin shamshir identical to his usual ones, only they were golden, and much larger. "I've been saving these just for you! The Ace of Spades and the Ace of Diamonds!" Ace exclaimed, plunging the Ace of Spades deep into Zalthyr. However, he was striking only air. Within the next millisecond, a blade was pressed up against his neck. "I don't need a legendary weapon to beat you. You've lost, and you'll never be as good as me." Zalthyr said, before simply walking away after transforming back into his human form. Ace fell to the ground, back in his human form. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He seriously thought that Zalthyr was going to run him through, there.

…_In the forests of the North…_

Kyle and Alyssa had been walking together through the forest for a good hour, now. It was probably one in the afternoon, judging by the position of the sun. "…The town's gone…" Kyle said, suddenly. "How…can you tell?" Alyssa asked. "Trust me, I just know. The life that we once knew is… gone…and your father was slain by the ghost of my uncle, as retribution." Kyle replied. Alyssa remained silent for a good minute. "I knew…. that retribution was coming…for how he's been treating you all these years…" Alyssa said, with no trace of uncertainty in her voice. Kyle felt bad, now.

Kyle didn't have much left in the town. His own family wasn't all that fond of him, and his uncle was slain seven years ago. The only thing that mattered to him was at his side. Alyssa however… she had friends, people who accepted her, and people who cherished her. All that was gone, now. She was pretty overwhelmed.

Suddenly, Kyle put his hand up to mark silence. "Rogues…they're near… coming from behind us…from the north… where Alizano used to be… About fifteen of them… and all are the rogues who were with Ace. Thankfully, Ace himself isn't among them… they are all moving fast, though…" Kyle stated, based off of his hearing, alone.

"What do we do?" Alyssa asked. "We can't run. They're moving faster than we are…plus, we've never been this far out in the forest, and they took the trip up here, so they know it better than us… no choice but to fight." Kyle explained. Alyssa sighed. "We just lost everything that we have, and now we have to fight?" She asked. Kyle turned toward her. "No. We didn't lose everything. We still have each other, and that's all that matters... now wait for me ahead…I want to take on these rogues, myself." Kyle explained. Alyssa nodded. "You're right…I'm sorry… but… I don't want you going into battle alone. I'm coming, too." She said. Kyle shook his head. "I have a personal bone to pick with these rogues. I'll call for you if I need the help." He stated. Alyssa understood, and ran ahead. "I'll be waiting for you." She said back to him.

Kyle transformed into his Bowser form, and walked forward. Suddenly, a large and hefty blade cut through a tree, and it fell down toward him. Kyle however, caught the tree in mid fall, and picked it up. He began to use it as a baseball bat, and killed five of the rogues by simply swinging the mighty tree in a large arc. He then threw the tree at another three, and it killed them, too. All of the rogues were sword-wielders, like Marth, Roy, and Link. Seven rogues remained, Kyle already killed eight.

"You bastards… you're going to pay for making Alyssa upset!" Kyle roared, and breathed out a large mass of fire breath, which reduced both the rogues and a good amount of forest to smoldering black ash. "Simple enough…" Kyle stated, exhaling heavily, and transforming back into his human form. He then stopped to listen. "…There's more? Alyssa!" He exclaimed.

…_About half a mile away…_

Alyssa sat on a tree stump. Judging by all the smoke raised up above the tree a half mile away, she guessed that Kyle had sent them all to their fiery doom. Now she just had to wait for his return. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. Alyssa turned around, and transformed into her Sheik form, only to see ten more of the rogues. "Damn! Our surprised attack failed!" One rogue yelled. "Who cares? It's a single girl against the ten of us men…what harm could she do?" The next rogue stated. They were all transformed. Alyssa smirked. People who were sexist thinking that girls were weak were usually in for a big surprise against her. Sure enough, as the sword-wielding rogues ran forward, Alyssa simply vanished where she stood.

"Where'd she go?" A rogue asked. Suddenly, that rogue's throat was pierced by a kunai, causing both blood to leak out, and causing his death. "What the hell?" Another rogue asked, noticing his compatriot suddenly falling dead. Suddenly, a shuriken got lodged in that rogue's forehead. "She's…" One rogue started… suddenly, Alyssa jumped down from the trees, and zipped through the rogues, slitting their throats out one by one, all in the blink of an eye.

Alyssa then transformed back into her human form. "Too easy." She sighed. Just then, Kyle caught up. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Just fine…those rogues were a piece of cake." Alyssa replied. Kyle sighed in relief. "Well, the good news is that there's a town five miles from here. We can spend the rest of the day there, and get some rooms at the inn." Kyle stated. "Nice! Let's go then!" She exclaimed. The two were off to the village, leaving the bloody corpses of the rogues behind.

…_And so, the two reached the next town fairly quickly, and spent the day there together… It soon got late at night, and they had to head to the inn…_

Kyle didn't have any money. "Sorry, Lyss, but you're gonna have to pay for this…" Kyle said. "Don't worry." Alyssa replied, getting out her wallet as the two reached the desk.

"Welcome. One room for one night is fifteen coins. Would you want two rooms?" The clerk asked. Alyssa paused for a minute. "Can we just get one room with two beds?" She asked. "Sure. Here you go. That'll be fifteen coins." The clerk said, taking the coins, and handing the pair a key. Kyle looked at Alyssa. "You…don't want to be in another room?" He asked in disbelief. Alyssa shook her head. "Two reasons. First of all, we need to save as much of the money we have as possible. Second, and more importantly, I trust you." She explained, with a smile. Kyle smiled back. "Thanks, Lyss." He stated. "No problem." Alyssa replied.

End of Chapter 

Well, it's a pretty solid length. I hope you liked it…now review! I might have a chapter out later, I might not. Who knows?

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	16. Prophecy

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Fifteen: Prophecy

Ok. Here's the third chapter of the day. Enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer. All added spoofs I may or may not own. It depends.

Last time: Josh, Kyle's older brother, has betrayed him, and joined the silver rogues. There is conflict within the rogues, however: Ace has sworn to take Zalthyr down, and Zalthyr kicks his ass, but decides to spare him for his own reasons. Kyle and Alyssa, who were walking through the woods, killed twenty-five silver rogues, and have reached town. They stay the night at the inn, and Alyssa trusts Kyle enough that they get a single two-bed room, instead of two completely separate rooms…

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter IX:

…_Somewhere on the road…_

Josh and Ace were walking through the forest when they saw a random purple tent. "I say we blow it up." Ace said. Josh stopped him. "Hold on…I'll be right back." He stated, going inside. Inside the tent was an old woman and a crystal ball. "Ah! Young one! I can tell fortunes for five coins!" She exclaimed. Josh nodded, and handed over five coins… "I will now read the futures of all the people who are connected to you…" The old lady said, gazing into her crystal ball.

"Your masters, Ace and Kirth, and connected with your brother. Their unlucky number is three. Ace shall meet his end on the third battle against Kyle, and Kirth on the third battle as well. You shall meet your…unpleasant end battling one who you thought you were superior to. Your brother's fortune is weird… he meets his end on the third battle with Kirth, but it is foreseen that he will unlock the forbidden power…" The old lady read. Suddenly, the crystal ball exploded. Josh shrugged, and walked out of the tent, and back to Ace.

"Ok. You can blow it up, now." Josh said to Ace, who nodded in reply, and transformed into his Sheik form. He took out one of his blades, the Ace of Spades, and stabbed it into the ground. Cracks in the ground emanating with red light went from the area near the blade, and traveled to under the tent. Suddenly, the cracks burst open, and a fiery explosion, leaving nothing when it finished, consumed the tent.

…_Back at the village…_

…Kyle and Alyssa woke up somewhat late. They each took a shower, and got themselves ready for the day. After that, they were ready to hit the road, which they did. If they stayed at the town too long, it would probably become what Alizano was now…

Kyle and Alyssa were currently walking through more of the forested north. "What are we going to do, anyways?" Alyssa asked. Kyle thought about it for a moment. "…Though it may seem like a fool's hope…we're going to need to destroy the silver rogues. Each and every last one of them." Kyle stated. "That might be possible… you're a greater god…in time, you'll be on par with Kirth. Now, we just need people to take on the generals and the remainder of the rogues…" Alyssa stated. "Well…what better place to start than Grandville? It's the only region whose town count isn't dropping like lead weights." Kyle explained. Alyssa nodded in reply. "Well, if anything, it's a start… better than having to go to through the eastern desert." She said.

During this, two figures were watching them. "Alright…let's gettim." One of the two figures said, the other nodded. The two bandits, not transformed, jumped from the trees with knives, and attacked an off-guard Kyle and Alyssa. "Hand us all of your money, or else!" Bandit1 yelled. Kyle sighed, and stepped forward. "This should be easy…" He muttered. "Fool… HEYA!" Bandit1 yelled, lunging at Kyle with his knife. Kyle grabbed the knife with only his hand, and crushed it in his grasp, amazingly leaving no blood or anything. Then, with the shards of the dagger between his knuckles, Kyle punched the bandit dead in the face, killing him in a single hit, and astounding bandit2.

Kyle lowered his shades slightly, revealing his greater god eyes, which looked as though lightning was surging through the pupils. "AH! DEMON TEENAGER!" The bandit yelled, beginning to run away. Kyle sighed. "Alyssa, will you do the honors?" He asked. Alyssa smirked, and transformed into her sheik form. Then, she threw a kunai with extraordinary precision, causing the kunai to embed itself into the back of the bandit's head. Alyssa then transformed back into her human form. "So…your greater god abilities let you fight even out of transformation…" Alyssa said. Kyle nodded. "Although I do prefer using transformations, these guys didn't, so I decided to make it fair…or at least as fair as I could." Kyle said, with a bit of a chuckle, causing Alyssa to laugh. "Well, there's still quite a way to go before we get out of these woods… let's go." Kyle said, and Alyssa nodded.

…_Back at the town Kyle and Alyssa were previously at…_

Ace smirked. "…Well, it looks like we did a sloppy job destroying all the towns on our way to Alizano… we missed one." He stated. "Oh really? What do you say about totaling it?" Josh asked, grinning. "Yes. Let's." Ace stated. The two transformed into their sheik forms, and the town was never seen again…

**End of Chapter**

Well, this was the last chapter of the day. Hope you enjoyed it… so review, please.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	17. Blackened Earth

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Sixteen: Blackened Earth_

Sorry, I was kinda busy today, so I couldn't make any other chapters today. This will be the only one, so enjoy it everyone.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter nine's disclaimer.

_Last time: Not much, a bit of a skirmish, a fortune told, and a town obliterated._

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter X:

Kyle and Alyssa sighed. They'd been walking for at least a good two hours, now, but they'd soon be out of the forest, with another day of walking. Of course, the walk there during the day was pretty simple. They just walked together and were engaged in normal conversation. They walked all day, until evening hit.

The sun was setting over the horizon, as Kyle and Alyssa walked through the endless armies of great green-leaved trees. "It's getting late… perhaps we should take one more rest stop before we leave the northern region?" Kyle asked. Alyssa nodded in agreement. "Sounds good." She replied. "Okay…we'll be there in a few minutes…" Kyle then added.

…_And in a few minutes, the destination was reached…_

Kyle and Alyssa stared wide-eyed at the large area of blackened earth. All the surrounding trees were soaked in ash, and the trees that were once in the area were blown off the face of the earth. "What the…did the rogues do this, too?" Kyle asked. Alyssa sighed. "There doesn't seem like any other logical explanation." She said. Of course, this huge blackened area of earth was once a town. Kyle closed his eyes for a minute, and put a hand to the ground. Everything got eerily quiet for a minute, and a vision came to him. A vision of what happened before the town was reduced to a pile of ash…

_The watchman at the gate sighed. It was a very hot day… the sun was blazing down upon the small town. He looked at the pine trees surrounding both the town, and the forested road. He looked at how the trees were moving in the wind, and sighed again. _

_"Don't tell me that you're enjoying this…" The watchman stated to his partner. The other man smirked. "Carl, I don't enjoy it, but I'm not complaining. It's our duty to protect the town." The other man stated simply. He, at least, seemed to be loyal to his watchman duties. The first watchman, Carl, then groaned. "Seriously, Jake! Nothing ever happens to this town! It's too peaceful. Besides, we could be out of this blasted heat, in our houses, and watching our TV's with a good soda to go with it!" He sighed. "Careful what you wish for… 'cause something may happen in this town…" Jake replied. _

_"Bleh… too bad that the gas in the world ran out… or else we'd still have cars, and I'd drive right out of here." Carl sighed. "Quit complaining… I like the change. It makes the atmosphere cleaner. Plus, it makes us rely on our transformations to move quickly, making the human race, as a whole, physically stronger." Jake muttered. Carl then glared at Jake. "You're too serious about these things… you need to kick back, relax, and watch some TV, or play some videogames every once in awhile, ya know?" Carl asked. Jake mumbled something to himself, and went back to watching the road. _

_Suddenly, the gate opened, and a villager came out of the village, holding a newspaper. "Hey! You two! Have you heard the news?" The villager asked, showing them the newspaper. "What news? Everything's peaceful and boring…" Carl muttered. "Not anymore. At midnight last night, the coliseum was ransacked, and a new force known as the 'silver rogues' have been unleashed into the world." The person asked. _

_"Oh well… if they mess with our town, we'll take 'em down." Carl stated confidently. "I'm not so sure. This force was strong enough to already overthrow the world's entire government!" The villager warned. Jake's face paled. "Dear gods…so soon? Is the Armageddon coming?" He asked frantically. As if on cue, the peasant's heart was suddenly shot by an arrow. A figure, already in a Link form, jumped from the trees, and looked at the two guards. _

_"…This town won't take all that long to tear down…" The link-figure smirked. He looked like adult link, only with Brown hair, gray eyes, and a blue tunic. Suddenly, a whole lot of other figures jumped out from the trees…many who were robed in silver. They were all transformed into the usual rogue transformations: Sheikah, Links, Foxes, Falcos, Marths, and Roys. _

_"Oh… Fuck." Carl said, backing up, and into the town's gates. "Carl! Carl! Get back to your post!" Jake yelled. But it was of no use. Carl was gone. Jake cursed to himself. "He better be going to get the village elder…or else…" He muttered, changing into his own Link form, which looked like a knight in white armor, with a steel spear at his side. The silver rogues advanced forward, but their commander, the link figure in blue, stepped forward, and held his hand up. The silver rogues then stopped. _

_"You seem like a warrior of decent skill…much more than your friend back there… I, a commander of this battalion of silver rogues, will test your skills in a one on one match." The commander stated. _

_"So… you're the silver rogues, are you? So great in number… how can you be stopped?" Jake asked. "We can't. We have the greater god, Kirth on our side, therefore, we cannot lose." The commander stated. "Oh, fuck no." Jake said, his expression becoming deathly pale. "Enough talk! Prepare yourself!" The commander yelled, thrusting his sword forward. On the last moment, Jake managed to parry the commander's sword with his spear. He then tried to counterattack, but the commander jumped over the spear, and shot some arrows at Jake, who rolled to the side, avoiding the arrows. _

_The gate suddenly opened, and Carl, along with the villager elder, who looked like an old man, because he was already old when the evolution occurred, came forward…only to see the commander's sword slide through Jake's heart. As Jake's lance slipped out of his hand, he reverted back to his human form, his eyes became completely white, and blood leaked from both his wound, and his mouth. He slumped to the ground, dead. _

_"Jake!" Carl yelled, transforming into a regular-looking Bowser form, and charging toward the commander. The commander smirked. "Down, boy." He stated, jumping on top of Carl's skull, and thrusting his blade deep into his brain. What Carl did then was similar to what happened to Jake. He reverted back to his human form, and his eyes turned white, and he fell down lifelessly into a puddle of his own blood. The elder frowned at the commander. _

_"Those were two of my best fighters…" The elder glared. "So? They were weak." The commander laughed. "…Come! I will avenge my fallen comrades!" The elder stated, transforming into his Zelda form, which looked like an old, wise, and powerful wizard, carrying a golden staff as tall as he was. "You'll regret the day you refused to run!" The commander said, running forward toward the elder._

_The elder teleported himself out of the way of the attack, and blasted the commander with magic. The commander dodged out of the way. However, a follow up blast of fire hit him head on. The commander, now charred black, fell to the ground. "Is this…where it ends…?" He asked himself. "Yes. You killed two of my townspeople. My magics aren't to be taken lightly. Now…to send you to the plane of existence where the dead reside!" The elder exclaimed. The commander braced for impact._

…_But it never came…_

_Ace, already in his sheikah form, jumped out from the shadows, and, with his two scimitars, decapitated the elder, with both blades at the same time, making an X-shaped slash that went sliced the elder's head off. _

_"Lord Ace? You're here!" The commander yelled. Ace smirked. "Yes. I'm going to Alizano town, the farthest town to the north. It's going to take me about a week to get there, anyways, so I decided to take a pit stop here…" Ace explained. "I see…" The commander stated. "Anyways, I've gotta go. I trust that the rest of this town can be left to you?" Ace asked. The commander nodded. Ace nodded in reply, and ran off extremely fast, so it seemed like he just disappeared entirely. _

…_And so, the town fell completely within the next two minutes. All the townspeople were killed, and nothing remained. At all… it was just a crater of burning rubble… the sky darkened, and it began to rain…_

Kyle then opened his eyes, and sighed. "What… was it?" Alyssa asked. Kyle sighed. "This town was once a very nice place…but then Ace and the Silver rogues came out of nowhere…and…this…" Kyle stated, motioning toward the blackened earth.

Alyssa sighed. "Oh…" She stated. It was then that they realized that the sky above was dark. There was a full moon out, and plenty of stars as well. "Well… it's a starry night like before we were ran out of the village… what do you say we just walk through the night, it's quite nice out." Alyssa offered. Kyle smiled at her. He couldn't resist this type of offer, especially if it came from Alyssa. "Anything that you want, Lyss." Kyle replied, and Alyssa smiled back at him.

The walk through the night was peaceful, and before an hour even passed, the woods suddenly cleared, and great plains stretched out before them. "Well…it looks like we're in the territory between north and central regions. Once we reach central, we should be safe from silver rogues." Kyle sighed. Alyssa nodded. "Plus, we can also start getting the aid we need for the alliance against the entire rogue body." She added. She then looked up at the sky and frowned. It was now 1A.M. The stars had disappeared, and the skies were extremely cloudy. Suddenly, a billowing carpet of fog rolled over the plains, and consumed the pair in its vortex.

"Heheh… It looks like the two of you have fell into my trap…"

**End of Chapter**

Evil Cliffhanger! Yes, using another chapter over again may have been considered 'cheating,' but I don't care. It helps those with dull memories out. Now, I'm a bit busy tomorrow, so it'll be 1-2 chapters. However, from the 20-28th, I'm going BALLISTIC with chapters. Expect a full 3-4 chapters each day. Hell, I may even try to set a record and come up with 5 on one of those days. Anyways, please review.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	18. Demon in the Fog

**A World Deep in Disorder**

(Oops, I accidentally put A World Embroiled in Chaos in the above last chapter… sorry)

Chapter Seventeen: Demon in the Fog 

Yeah…I was busy today, too… but expect uber rapid-fire updates from 20th-28th. Yes, this story is going to be long, hopefully/probably longer than last one.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

_Last Time: The two found the remains of a town destroyed by the rogues much earlier…so they decided to walk through the night, and reached the great plains outside the forest. However, it wasn't long before a huge blanket of fog rolled over the land and engulfed them._

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XI:

Of course, it didn't take the two long to determine that this wasn't natural fog."Heheh… It looks like the two of you have fell into my trap…" A voice echoed. "What the? …Alyssa?" Kyle asked. There was no reply. Looking all around, he could not hear or see Alyssa. Then, using his adept eyes to peer into the unbelievably thick fog, he saw a figure composed of entirely blue flames, and stood at about eight feet tall. "Damn you… I…hate…you…all…" The figure bellowed.

_'What's up with him?'_ Kyle thought, transforming into his Young Link form, and rushing at the form. He looked at the form. "…Pure hatred." Kyle muttered. "Something with an unbelievably high amount of hatred has roamed here recently." Kyle muttered, slashing his blade at the mighty entity. "All shall suffer!" The being yelled, drawing his own weapon: A mighty five or six foot long cutlass with a golden hilt, and a silver blade. The mighty cutlass and the gilded sword clashed.

…_Elsewhere…_

Alyssa blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she saw all of exsistence around her. The everlasting multitude of universes and dimensions all separated into the six planes. Existence… simply everything. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and a transformation like none other loomed in front of her. It was tough to make out the shapes and features, but the figure was all a pitch black, and stood at a whole twenty feet tall. Fierce green flames erupted from its body, and with a mighty roar, all of exsistence was shattered by these flames with a deafening explosion.

Suddenly, she woke up from the little dream that she was having. She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes… it seemed all too real. She then realized where she was… in the middle of a foggy battlefield. The fog must have the effects of sleep gas for those who didn't develop immunity. She then heard the clashing of metals. _'Sounds like a Swordfight…'_ Alyssa thought, transforming into her Marth form.

…_Back to Kyle…_

Kyle made a quick horizontal slash, but the demon blocked the blade by holding his cutlass diagonally. "Death shall be your new master…" The demon yelled, using the fact that he was double Kyle's size to push the blade out of the way, and make a slash with his own gigantic cutlass. However, Kyle took advantage that he was half the demon's size to jump on the flat side of the blade, run down it to the demon's supposive face, slash the face fifteen times, and then stab his sword into it, all in one quick motion, and then jumped off the blade to the ground in safety, all before the demon could even blink. (Well, if it had eyes…it's like a living mass of blue fire…) If you were to see it, it would pretty much be like a big mass of afterimages that you couldn't really see.

"Phoenix eye combo…that should've finished you." Kyle muttered. The demon was howling in pain. It then flared even brighter, grabbed its blade, and took out another of the exact same size. "Oh geez…" Kyle muttered at the approaching demon. He knew that now would be a good time to go on the defensive. He held his shield up. Though it miraculously held back the attacks, they still did send him back a lot…and into the billowing void of the fog.

Kyle looked around, but couldn't find the demon, which he suddenly realized was behind him. The demon brought his blade down, and Kyle used his shield to block it, but the second blade's follow up slash Kyle had to block with his sword. The slash, however, sent Kyle's weapon flying out of his hands.

"Oh great…" Kyle muttered. The demon laughed. "All are doomed… you're all dead… every one of you…" It stated, coming in for it's finishing attack, but it never came. The falchion was stabbed through the demon. It was Alyssa, in her Marth form. "Fuck. You. All…" The demon groaned, as it died.

Only, it didn't die…

It came back again, just like after Kyle's Phoenix Eye Combo, and flaring even brighter than before. Of course, this distraction let Kyle backflip several times, and grab his blade, then re-enter the fray.

"Glad to see that you're ok." Kyle said to Alyssa. Alyssa nodded, and smiled. "I was about to see the exact same thing to you." She replied. Kyle then put on a smirk. "What do you say that we kick this thing's ass, and get on with our little quest?" He asked. Alyssa nodded. "I'm with you all the way!" She replied, as both she and Kyle rushed forward. It took them two seconds to realize that the demon had mutated a bit while they were talking.

It now had four arms, and each arm had one really big cutlass in it.

"Death…is my mistress… and she'll soon be your master!" The demon yelled. Kyle and Alyssa sighed. "It really isn't making this easy…" Alyssa whispered. "Tell me about it." Kyle replied. They still rushed forward, and they got into a vicious swordfight. Kyle and Alyssa each had to swordfight two blades with their one. The slashes were mostly too fast to see, so if one was watching, one could only see flashes of air between the three.

Suddenly, Kyle nodded to Alyssa, who nodded back. The two backflipped away from the demon, and looked at each other for a minute. "Remember that technique that we practiced when we were nine?" Kyle asked. "You mean… the Death Scythe combo? We've never really put it to actual use…" Alyssa replied. "Well, now's time to put it to the test." Kyle then added, and Alyssa understood.

"All shall die!" The demon yelled, rushing forward toward the two. Kyle then smirked. Both he and Alyssa pointed their blades at the Demon. "Death Scythe combo!" They both said simultaneously. Suddenly, they both rushed forward so fast it seemed like they disappeared. "What?" The demon exclaimed. Suddenly, he felt like he was inside a spiked coffin. He was getting stabbed from each direction so fast, that he couldn't see where either Kyle and Alyssa, or their weapons were. In fact, the stabs were so fast, it seemed like they were a thousand swords piercing him simultaneously.

Suddenly, Falchion stabbed through his left side, and the gilded sword through his left, making an X. Before the demon had any time to react, Alyssa stood in front of him, and dashed forward at a blinding speed, dragging her blade straight through the demon, and leaving a huge straight mark that went all the way up it's chest. Then, Kyle jumped from the fog at the demon's right, and slashed the head (or at least, head-fireball) and still dragged his blade down in an arc, leaving its mark on the demon's body.

The demon's body collapsed lifelessly to the ground, bearing an extremely deep scar taking up most of its chest. The wound looked like a big Scythe. The sword wound that Alyssa left served as the scythe's shaft, and the wound Kyle left served as the blade of the scythe-shaped wound.

The two sighed as the fog disappeared as quickly as it came. "That was… pretty hard. Kyle sighed. "Well…we're alive… aren't we?" Alyssa replied. "Yeah…" Kyle said back to her. He then looked upon the huge scythe-shaped scar on the demon. "I say that the attack came out very well." He stated. Alyssa nodded. "Although it would be more powerful if we matched it to either my Link or Marth form, I don't have the speed and timing down for those forms… so until we train again, we'd be best off if this was only between you as young link, and me as marth." She sighed. Kyle nodded. "We could also develop a combo involving my Bowser form." He then stated. Alyssa nodded. "We should start off smaller, though, and work our way up to Sheik and Bowser." She explained. "Yes, but remember, this is when we get a chance to train. Our first priority is getting through these plains and reaching Grandville." Kyle said. "Of course, I never forgot that." Alyssa replied.

…_The two then continued their journey under the 3A.M. sky…_

**End of Chapter**

Whew. That was a pretty fun chapter to write. I really like late night updates. Anyways, review people, so I know that you are reading. I know that there are people reading this who don't review. –glares at mentioned reader(s)- So please review! Remember, tomorrow begins the golden week… from tomorrow until the 28th, I'll have written a minimum total of fifteen chapters, probably a lot more. My personal target is 24! D

So, until the golden week!

-Biggoron


	19. Into the City

_I promised someone that I'd write fifteen chapters while she left from today to the 28th. I'm not going to write fifteen chapters. I'm going to write much more. The following chapters are dedicated to her._

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Eighteen: Into the City_

Well, enough was said above… let the chapter barrage begin!

_Last Time: The two defeated the demon, and the fog dispersed. They then continued over the plains toward Grandville…_

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XII:

"So…what was up with that demon-thing?" Alyssa asked. "Pure hatred. It's when something so incredibly evil comes by so full of hate, that the hate takes actual form, and wanders the land, killing all it hates." Kyle stated. "Did you study these or something?" Alyssa asked, stunned by the fact Kyle knew all this. "Nope. My eyes look different for a reason. Not only do they provide me with better eyesight and the ability to not sleep if I wanted, but they also let me scan foes for power levels… description… etc." Kyle explained. "No fair." Alyssa said in a joking manner. "Well, it's because of these eyes that people can tell that I'm a greater god. That's why I have to wear the shades that my uncle left to me. They cover my eyes, so I have a chance of fitting in." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded. "I still don't see why people hate you… you're the best person I know… not only that, but your eyes are cool…so why'd they hate you?" She asked. Kyle shook his head. "I'd like to say that Kirth gave the greater god thing a bad name. Now, everything more powerful than human is looked down upon, I guess. They're afraid of what I can do. After all, who'd want to have two Kirth's around?" He asked. Alyssa nodded. "I guess so…but they judge you before they know you…" She frowned. "Not like I haven't gotten used to it. Don't worry. I'll be fine. As soon as the news gets around that I killed Kirth, perhaps I'll be accepted." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded.

Suddenly, they came upon a small hill. "This should be it." Kyle stated, as the two walked up the hill. At the top, they saw Grandville. The hugeass megametropolis surrounded by a really big wall. At each of the gates stood two guards. "Well…it's already 4:30A.M… we need some rest." Alyssa stated. Suddenly she paused. "I mean…I need some rest." She said, after realizing that Kyle doesn't need sleep.

"Well, just because I don't need sleep doesn't mean that sleep doesn't restore my energy. We've walked for an unbearably long amount of time, so I could use the rest pretty much as much as you." Kyle added in. Alyssa nodded. "One problem, though… we don't have many coins left…at all. To make it in the big city, we need a lot more cash…" She sighed. Kyle smirked. "…And I have the perfect way." He stated, with a grin on his face that looked like he was about to have lots of fun…of the maniacal type.

"…And that way is?" Alyssa asked. "Grandville is ever famous for its great tournaments. We join one, kick the crap out of everyone, and win money. Use some of your money for a room at the inn, then gamble the rest of it on the tournament." Kyle replied. "But aren't the best fighters from all over going to be in Grandville?" Alyssa asked. Kyle looked at her. "It's me, remember? I'm a greater god. Besides, you don't have to fight me. We'll enter the 2-on-2's. Nobody can beat the two of us together, no matter what team they've assembled." He said with confidence. "You're right. Let's win some money." Alyssa replied, smiling. "Besides, what better place to find worthy fighters who can lend us their aid?" Kyle asked. The two then walked over to the closest gate in Grandville's walls.

"Whoa there! You in the shades…you look suspicious. I can't let anyone suspicious enter." One of the soldiers stated. _'Crap. If I remove my shades, I'll be in deep shit. If I don't, I'll still be in deep shit. Either that, or I knock these two out. Each way's gonna have to end with me fighting, and I don't want to drag Lyss into a conflict against the body of Grandville…'_ Kyle thought.

"Excuse me, sir, but those are his… prescription shades. He needs them for his… poor eyesight." Alyssa said to the guards. It was a lie, but Alyssa was good with persuasion, and she knew how the human mind works, so if the guard needed anymore talk, Alyssa wouldn't have to much trouble convincing him in the end.

The first guard looked the second, and each of them nodded to each other. "You may pass." Guard two said, as the gate behind him began to open. "Sorry, miss, sir. We've had to beef up security ever since the rogues have appeared." The first Guard said to both Kyle and Alyssa, who each nodded to him. "Besides, we know that anyone who could be with her isn't evil." The second guard said to the first, as both Kyle and Alyssa passed through.

"That was a bit _too_ easy." Alyssa sighed. "With guards like that, they probably already have rogue spies within the walls." Kyle replied. "You know… you're right! If they can let in a guy with shades who comes at 4:30 in the morning, then they probably already do have…" Alyssa exclaimed, before she stopped mid-sentence. "…Where's the Inn?" Alyssa asked. Kyle tipped his shades down, and looked around for the inn. "That way." Kyle then said. The two quickly reached the inn, and got the single room like before… and they slept until two in the afternoon…

**End of Chapter**

Sorry it may have been a tad short, but there'll be plenty more today where that came from. I'm taking a short break, so review for me, please! Next chapter: The tournament begins.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	20. The Tournament Begins

…_Ok, here's the 2nd chapter of the super update week (though it's like a week and a day)…_

A World Deep in Disorder Chapter Nineteen: The Tournament Begins 

Nothing much more to be said…besides the fact that nobody's reviewed my last chapter since I've starting writing this one, with the exception of Nintendogeek01. It's an hour after I submitted my last one. Well, I can understand since it's early in the morning. Just review for both chapters separately, okay people? It'll bolster my review count.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

_Last Time: The two reached Grandville and persuaded the guard to let them in. They went to the inn for the night with plans for entering the tournaments tomorrow…_

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XIII:

At two in the afternoon, Kyle and Alyssa woke up, took showers, got themselves ready for the day, and hit the coliseum. Fortunately, they booked their inn (which was more accurately a hotel) room extremely early in the morning, so they still had it from tonight into tomorrow.

It was a bright day. First bright day in a good while, because it was usually hazy or stormy. Kyle looked at Alyssa. "So…how much money do we have to bet?" He asked. Alyssa looked in the pouch that she had. (Note: pouches these days looked small, but could fit a HUGE variety of items, almost limitless, no matter the size, and you couldn't even feel the weight). "Ten coins…" She muttered. "Not much to bet with, so we'll have to make it count." She then added. Kyle nodded. "Don't worry. We're definitely going to make it count." He said. The two went up to the entrance and betting booth.

"Welcome. Will you be competing here today, or are you placing a bet?" The person behind the desk asked. "Both. We're competing in the 2-on-2's, and betting ten coins on ourselves." Kyle stated. "Ten? That's not much… you'll only get twenty for a win, then." The desk person said. "Twenty becomes forty, which becomes eighty, which becomes 160, which becomes 320." Kyle said. "Well, if you're that confident, then please enter… oh, and by the way, 2-on-2 matches are single matches that you bet money on automatically, unlike the 1-on-1's where you pay an entrance fee, compete in a whole tournament, and then get the set amount of money. Anyways, your match is now, please step through that door." The deskman said, after he took the ten coins.

The two nodded, and went through the said door. They were suddenly inside a great arena. "Laaaaaaaaaaadies and Gentlemen! Today we have a pair unfamiliar to Granville: Kyle and Alyssa. They are lv.1 competitors, and are going up against the newcomers Al and Jay, also lv.1 competitors! Now, let the match begin!" The announcer blared. _'What's this about level one competitors?'_ Kyle thought, as he transformed into his Young Link form, and Alyssa transformed into her Marth form. The opponents both transformed into an Ice Climber, Al into Popo, and Jay into Nana. There wasn't anything abnormal about them.

Kyle ran forward and kicked Al in the face, knocking him unconscious in a single blow. Alyssa swung her sword, sending an arc of energy out that took out Jay in a single blow. Both were knocked out of their transformations, and down for the count. Kyle and Alyssa untransformed, and the crowd cheered. "That's it?" Kyle asked, disappointed. The two walked down to where the came, and the deskman gave them twenty coins.

"By the way, I forgot to mention… with more wins, your level increases. The higher the level you are, the higher your bonuses. You two are now both level two." The deskman said, pointing to a chart near him. On the chart, were the levels and bonuses.

Level I…. 0 coin bonus 

_Level II…. 10 coin bonus_

_Level III… 30 coin bonus_

_Level IV… 50 coin bonus_

_Level V… 60 coin bonus_

_Level VI… 70 coin bonus_

_Level VII… 85 coin bonus_

_Level VIII… 100 coin bonus_

_Level IX… 110 coin bonus_

_Level X… 125 coin bonus_

_Level XI… 140 coin bonus_

_Level XII… 150 coin bonus_

_Level XIII… 165 coin bonus_

_Level XIV… 180 coin bonus_

_Level XV… 200 coin bonus_

_Level XVI… 250 coin bonus_

Kyle nodded. "Ok, then take these twenty coins. We're going in again." He said, handing back the coins. The deskman nodded. "Fine. Victory means 50 coins for you in all, bonus included." He said. "Now go through the door, as your level two opponents await." He then added. Kyle sighed. "This shouldn't be too hard." He said, as the two entered the arena again.

"Here we go! Kyle and Alyssa, newcomers to Grandville made an easy jump from lv.1 to lv.2 last round, but can they deal with opponents of the lv.2 calibur? We shall see…" The announcer said. Kyle and Alyssa were in their Young Link and Marth forms, and looking at their opponents, a ness wearing yellow, and a brown Kirby.

"Death Scythe combo?" Kyle asked. Alyssa shook her head. "We don't want to kill anyone, and that's overkill." She said. "Phoenix eye combo?" Kyle asked. Alyssa shook her head again. "Just kick them in the face or something." She said. Kyle shrugged, and punched the Kirby in the face, instantly knocking him out. Alyssa dealt with the Ness with a swift roundhouse kick.

There was a silence. These matches were going way to quickly, and there was a sudden applause. The crowd had grown quite fond of these two.

"Ok, Ok… here are your fifty coins…" The deskman sighed. "Keep them, we're going on to a level three round." Kyle replied. "…. You're shitting me. Ok. Victory gives you 130 coins. Now go." The gateman said.

I'm not even gonna bother explaining the next battle. It was pretty much the same as the others, and Kyle and Alyssa had grown to become crowd favorites.

The deskman sighed. "Here's you're 130 coins. By the way, Kyle… you've received a personal challenger. He wants you to put all your money down, and says he'll give you 2.5 times as much as you put down, plus an additional 75 coins." The deskman said.

"Who is this challenger?" He asked. "Dark. Champion of the arena, and Level XVI competitor." The deskman replied. Kyle smirked at this. "Now this is more like it!" He exclaimed. "Good. He's waiting for you right now, in fact." The deskman said. "Nice." Kyle replied. He then turned to Alyssa.

"Wait here for me… I'll be back soon." He stated. Alyssa nodded. "Good luck out there." She said. Kyle nodded with a smile. "This won't take too long." He said, entering the arena.

On the other side of the arena stood a man enveloped entirely in shadows. "Young challenger…I will now see your true power!" His voice boomed, and he transformed into… a completely metal Mewtwo, who stood at eight feet tall.

"Laaaaddies and Gentlemen, our grand champion, who is a maximum level sixteen competitor, has just issued a challenge to the level four Kyle! Usually, matches with such a big rank gap don't occur, so this shouldn't take too long…" The announcer said. Kyle sighed. "This may be a bit hard." He stated, transforming into his Bowser form.

End of Chapter 

Well, that's all, and there'll be plenty more later. Anyways, please review, and if you haven't already read Nintendogeek01's Ultimate Smash Adventure, then read it now. You must, for it is simply awesome.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	21. Dark of Larkton

_Chapter 3 of the update week. There have been a few technical difficulties, so it took a bit longer than expected for chapter two to be posted._

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Twenty: Dark of Larkton_

Uploading sucks. Nothing more to say.

DISCLAIMER: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer. 

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XIV:

The champion was very powerful looking-figure, indeed. A big eight-foot-tall Mewtwo with a metallic silver coat. "I am Dark of Larkton… bow before me child." The champion bellowed.Kyle just rushed forward, and blew fire at Dark, who teleported out of the way, and threw a big sphere of psychic power back at Kyle, who, with a swipe of his mighty claws, reflected it back at Dark. It became somewhat of a ping-pong match, and the sphere of dark energy was the ball. (Somewhat like what happens in OoT between Link and Ganondorf).

"Ha… I'm just getting started!" Dark yelled, catching his energy ball. He then shot it back out at Kyle, but several others accompanied it. Kyle inhaled, and then breathed out a ton of flames that made the balls of energy disintegrate. "Is that all?" Kyle roared. "Nope… I've still got plenty more where that came from." Dark said, as he floated over at Kyle at rapid speeds. Meanwhile, Alyssa was looking on from the sidelines, cheering for Kyle.

…_Elsewhere…_

The two gatemen were standing watch over Grandville's gate. It was a fairly boring job. Suddenly, thick fog rolled over the fields. "What the? This is weird…" The first gateman said. "I know. This hasn't happened at all before…" The second gateman replied. "Wait…d-do you see that?" The first gateman asked. "See…what?" The second asked.

There was a long silence. "Um…see what?" The second gateman asked again. No reply. Suddenly, the bloody corpse of the first gateman landed in front of him, dead. An enormous cutlass was stabbed through his chest. "What the?" The second gateman asked. Looking up, he saw another demon of pure hatred looming over him, surrounded in blue flames, eight feet tall, and with two giant cutlasses. Before the guard could even whistle, a huge cutlass pierced his stomach. It was then that another pure hatred emerged from the fog behind the first one.

"BROTHER KlLLED…Killers' in there." The first demon said. "All shall perish!" The second demon yelled, as the two demons entered Grandville.

…_Back to the Coliseum…_

Kyle and Dark were pushing against each other in a test of strength, and it seemed to be a stalemate. "Give it up…its time for me to win." Dark said, as his eyes began to glow a golden color. "You're the one who's losing." Kyle replied, as he began to inhale. Kyle then released a gigantic wave of flame breath into Dark's face, and Dark shot two beams of psychic power from his eyes at Kyle. There was a big explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the two fighters were standing, both extremely fatigued. Dark was severely burned, and Kyle had lots of black scorch marks on him. "You…cannot…win…I…am…the…champion…" Dark said. "Never…" Kyle replied. He then focused his eyes for a minute. "…Besides… I've already… won." He then panted. "What… do you… AURGH!" Dark yelled, clutching his side, as he fell to the ground in defeat, but only after he automatically transformed back into his human form. "I…win…" Kyle panted, before transforming back into his human form, and falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"Kyle!" Alyssa yelled, jumping over the Iron bars that separated the audience and the battle arena, and picking up Kyle. She then brought him to the infirmary. "Well…he just needs a bit of rest… he took out the champion, you know… and it was someone much older than he." The doctor said. Kyle was lying down on a bed, he was now conscious, and Alyssa was at his side, looking at him with a concerned look on her face. The doctor had left the room.

"Lyss…what happened?" Kyle asked. "You defeated Dark, but you overexerted yourself a bit with that last attack." Alyssa replied, and then reached into her pocket, taking out a huge payload of coins. "See? We now have four hundred coins!" She then said. Kyle nodded. "Thanks for being here for me, Lyss." He said. Alyssa nodded. "It's no problem, you're here for me, right?" She then asked in reply. "Yeah… we need each… other…" Kyle said, before falling asleep of exertion.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and a couple of shouts and screams were heard. Suddenly, a tournament host came into the room. "Help! We're being attacked by two living masses of blue fire with swords!" He exclaimed. Alyssa's eyes widened. "There's more pure hatred…" She whispered. "Come on! We need help!" The host exclaimed. Without even a word, Alyssa ran past the host, and into the ring. _'They must be after Kyle and me… whatever I do, I can't let them reach Kyle…'_ Alyssa thought.

…_In the ring…_

All the competitors were attacking the two pure hatred demons, but to no avail. With each single mighty sweep of their blades, ten competitors fell. When Alyssa arrived, only six were left, and they were the more elite. One was in a Marth form, one in a Roy form, one in a Samus form, one in a Mario form, one in a Luigi form, and one in a Zelda form. Alyssa transformed into her Sheikah form. 

The first of the pure hatreds ran forward toward Alyssa, who jumped over it, and threw some needles at it. However, the needles just burned to pieces upon contact with the demon. Alyssa sighed. _'That won't work…'_ She thought.

The pure hatred continued onwards towards the Mario. The Mario jumped onto the flat side of the blade, and used it to run toward the demon's face. However, the demon's other blade cleaved the Mario into a bloody two.

The Marth, during all this, slashed at the demon's back, but the demon caught the blade with a third arm that appeared, and used the Marth's own blade to disembowel him.

On the other end of the stadium, the pure hatred cleaved the Luigi and Zelda in half with a single swing. The Samus managed to get a good missile into the Demon's face, but two more arms appeared from the pure hatred, and with the extra two arms, it grabbed the samus, and crushed him or her, you really couldn't tell, in its overwhelmingly powerful grip.

Now it was Alyssa, against two four-armed pure hatreds. Lovely odds, aren't they? However it was at this moment that Alyssa got an idea. If she got into a direct melee weapons fight, she'd lose. Eight gigantic blades against a single kunai… wasn't the best of things to do.

Alyssa then disappeared, and reappeared on one of the hatred's many blades. Both of the hatreds tried to cleave her in two, but they both ended up leaving deep slash wounds in each other, and Alyssa emerged unscathed. "I HATE YOU!" Pure Hatred1 yelled. "Of course! We're pure hatred! So, I hate you, too!" Pure Hatred2 exclaimed.

They got into a mini-scuffle. Alyssa sighed. "My work is done." She said, before transforming into her human form and walking away. However, four mighty flaming arms wrapped around her. Pure Hatred1 was holding her, while Pure Hatred2 was getting his sword ready to run her through. "Humans… disgusting creatures… all of you shall die." Pure Hatred2 exclaimed.

"ALYSSA!" Shouted a familiar voice. Alyssa looked over to see Kyle, in his Bowser form. He was still extremely fatigued, breathing heavily, and had a bunch of scorch marks on him. "Kyle?" Alyssa exclaimed, shocked to see him on his feet already. "…I'm here, Lyss… just trust me, and hold still." Kyle said. Alyssa nodded, and kept perfectly still.

"WILDFIRE!" Kyle exclaimed, as he breathed out a HUGE, and I mean huge breath of pure red flames. The flames incinerated the demons, swirled around Alyssa, but not touching her, and then going up like a tornado, with Alyssa safe in the center, and reducing the entire freaking huge stadium to blackened rubble, with only the underground areas, like the infirmary, remaining untouched.

When the smoke and flames cleared, Kyle was exhausted in his human form, but still on his feet. Alyssa was also very exhausted. She ran over to him, and hugged him. "Thanks, Kyle." Alyssa stated. "What did I say? We need each other." Kyle replied. They were both very tired, so they had to lean on each other to walk. They checked the lower levels to see if any had survived the demons' wrath.

There was one.

Dark was laid out on his infirmary bed, with his burn wounds in mid-treatment. When not in his form, he was a tall and buff man of at least twenty-five, due to the age restriction, and had silver eyes and hair, which was somewhat long for a man's. He wore a black shirt, and blue jeans. "What…what just happened?" He asked. Both Kyle and Alyssa explained the story.

"The bastard things… I'll bet that this is the fault of the silver rogues…" Dark muttered. "Really? Because we're on a quest to obliterate the silver rogues." Alyssa said. "Would you care to join us?" Kyle asked. Dark thought for a minute. "It seems like a fools hope, if you ask me. I mean, the silver rogues are an elite force that popped up seven years ago, and it didn't take them long at all for them to take control… I mean, they've destroyed EVERY town besides the ones in the central region…" Dark explained.

"Every town? In that case, we have to destroy them as soon as possible." Kyle said. Alyssa nodded. "Also, they're run by a greater god. This means that no matter what you do, if you don't have the other greater god, you can't destroy the rogues." Dark explained. Alyssa smiled at this. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked. "Sure." Dark replied. Alyssa nodded to Kyle, who took off his shades.

"Your eyes… you're…the other greater god?" Dark asked. "Yeah, that's the story." Kyle said, putting the shades back on. "Well…maybe we have a chance after all…" Dark then said. "Wait! You're not freaked out?" Kyle asked. Dark shook his head. "No. There are a slight few people who believe that the other greater god would be the polar opposite of Kirth. However, the general public despises these people almost as much as the other greater god, himself. That's why I hang at this coliseum. It's a refuge." Dark explained.

"So there are people out there…" Alyssa whispered. Kyle was angry. "You're telling me, that just because there are people who actually believe in me, that they're looked down upon?" Kyle asked. Dark shook his head. "No. Much worse. These people are either branded, or executed on the spot, and if they're alive and branded THEN they're looked down upon. Alyssa, you're lucky that you haven't been branded. Common people consider this heresy… believing in the one who'll destroy us all… but you are living proof that it's not." Dark explained. "See, I've been branded, myself… I get to cover it up in the coliseum, but out in the open, I have to wear it so people can see it." He then added, lifting up his sleeve to show Kyle and Alyssa a harsh looking branding in the shape of a guillotine with a decaying skull on his arm, and the words '_Heretic_' branded above it, on his arm.

"…You're shitting me!" Kyle exclaimed through clenched teeth, punching a wall, which almost crumbled under the force of his fist. "Yes, and I suggest that you keep those shades on. Many people would be happier to see you dead, and if they find you, they'll try to execute you." Dark said.

Kyle grimaced. "This is all Kirth's fault… he's the one shaming the word 'greater god.' However, the human race, in general, isn't making this easier. With the exception of those who believe in me, the others choose to believe in ignorance… the ultimate flaw of humans in general. Those who are free of these flaws are getting killed for it, though…" Kyle exclaimed in anger.

"This will all change when, or better yet if, the silver rogues are gone, and Kirth is killed by your own hand." Dark explained. "…Plus, I'll be happy to join you in your cause." He then added. "We'll be glad to accept the help!" Alyssa said. "Those bastards… we're going to make them all suffer…" Kyle muttered, as behind his shades, his eyes seemed to intensify.

…If you could see his eyes, it looked like a thunderstorm was going on inside of his pupils…

**End of Chapter**

Over two thousand words… that makes up for some of the previously short chapters. Anyways, submitting still sucks, so I may or may not get a fourth chapter today.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	22. 777

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Twenty-One: 777_

Ok, time for today's fourth chapter. I'm still unable to upload chapters. (Well, I won't be by the time you're reading this, but right now I am). Nothing else to be said… enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

_Last Time: More light of the current events in the world has been shed, and these aren't good events. The good news: Dark has joined the duo._

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XV:

…_The event at the coliseum has come to be known as the Dark Massacre. It was several days later. Using a small fraction of the money they earned, the three went to the inn everyday. (Despite what one would think that the boys and girls would choose separate room, Dark got his own room, and Kyle and Alyssa shared a room. Alyssa insisted that they needed to be close as possible at all times, even through the night, so Kyle had no problems with it)…_

Kyle, Alyssa, and Dark all sat one of their two rooms. Alyssa counted the money. "Well, Grandville's probably lost tourist popularity after that incident… but there may be a better place to find allies." She said. "Great. What is it?" Kyle asked. "Fighter Island, home to some of the most battle-hardened warriors. The seas and air around it however, are extremely rough… and there's only one known boat that could get us there… and the guy who runs the boat gives rides to the island… at a cost of a thousand coins, round trip… per person, paid in advance." Alyssa explained.

"A thousand? That's a bit much, isn't it?" Kyle asked. "Yeah… but it seems that since he's the only one capable of getting to the island as is, he can charge as much as he wants… ten thousand, if need be." Dark said. "Well…how do we manage to rack up three thousand coins from…. How many do we have?" Kyle asked Alyssa.

Alyssa finish counting. "About three hundred and fifty." She said. Kyle sighed. "So we pretty much need about nine times our current amount, and with the coliseum gone? Great…" He muttered. "Well, there IS one other way… the casino." Dark said. Kyle shrugged. "Not much else we can do…" He said. Alyssa nodded. "…What about your brand mark?" She asked. "Yeah… we could run into real trouble with that thing in plain sight…" Kyle stated. Alyssa thought for a minute, and wrapped a bandage around Dark's arm, concealing the brand. "There, now we'll just say you got a big injury… you were, after all, in the dark massacre." She said. Dark nodded. "They still know it's me, though. Isn't it ironic how they called it the 'Dark' massacre? They think it's my fault, because I'm a heretic, and they don't know that Alyssa is like me, but unbranded, and they don't know that you are the very greater god, himself." Dark said.

"Don't worry. Lyss and I'll handle anyone who bothers you." Kyle said, putting his shades on. _'Thanks again, Uncle… I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for these…'_ He thought after putting on the shades. Dark nodded. "Ok… I'll lead you to the casino." He said, leading the two out of the hotel.

…_Ten-ish minutes later…_

"Well, here we are." Dark said, motioning to the inside of the vast casino. It had everything you would expect from a casino, and then some. Thankfully, the three reached the casino without any problems.

Kyle and Alyssa sat down at the slot machines. Kyle took fifty coins. "I'm feeling lucky…" He said. "Kyle… are you sure putting in all of that at once is a good idea?" Dark asked. "No. But I'm doing it anyways." Kyle replied shoving all fifty coins into the slot machine and pulling the lever that made it start up. He pulled the lever three more times for stopping each of the reels.

…Lemon

…Apple

…Pie

"Since when did they have pies on the slot machine?" Kyle grumbled, and the other two shrugged. "So now we only have three hundred coins…." Dark sighed. "Well… Let me try my luck." Alyssa stated, grabbing a mighty two hundred coins. "Um…Alyssa…are you, um… sure that is a reasonable amount to gamble at once?" Dark asked. Kyle smirked. "Relax. Lyss knows what she's doing." He said to Dark, as Lyss barely managed to shove the mighty two hundred coin total into the machine. She pulled the level to start it.

"Go get 'em, Lyss!" Kyle exclaimed. Alyssa turned around. "Well, I'll try…" She said. However, when she turned around, she accidentally pulled the lever three times.

7

7

7

Everything was suddenly quiet. Then:

… … … … … …

DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING!

The machine began to malfunction, and suddenly, it exploded in a shower of coins… the next fifteen minutes were spent picking up the coins.

"One thousand ninety-six… one thousand ninety-seven… one thousand ninety-eight… one thousand ninety-nine… two thousand!" Alyssa exclaimed, putting the last coin in her everholding pouch.

Dark blinked. "Two thousand down… one thousand to go?" He said unsurely, as if asking a question. Kyle just laughed. "See? I told you she knew what she was doing." He said. Alyssa then took the pouch. "You know… I'm still feeling lucky…" She said, shoving the entire bag of two thousand coins into the machine. Now both Kyle and Dark were shocked. "Um…" Dark began. "Don't worry, I've got this." Alyssa replied, winking at Kyle.

…_Five minutes later…_

The three were at the front door of the casino. "What do you mean too much winning?" Kyle asked angrily. "Simple… you just shoved… 2,000 coins… into a slot machine… and hit three sevens… do you know how much money you've won? We're going to be robbed blind!" The casino manager yelled. "Could we at least have three or four thousand coins?" Dark asked. The manager seemed to go into deep thought about this. "Pleeeease?" Alyssa asked with puppy-dog eyes. "Ok… four thousand… but no more." The manager said, tossing them their sack, and leaving.

"Heh… sucker." Alyssa grinned, giving Kyle a high-five. "Nice one, Lyss." Kyle said. "Well…this gives us enough, and a whole thousand for ourselves! Let's go, right away!" Ace exclaimed. "Got it…" Kyle said. "Right behind you." Alyssa then added in.

…_After staying another night, the three left Grandville in the direction of Coastiand, the city of the ferryman…_

…_Meanwhile…_

"Bah… you just had to insist on taking a left… last time I listen to a sixteen-year-old." Ace said. "Shut up, I KNOW he went this way!" Josh yelled. The two emerged from the forest, and onto the plains. Suddenly, Fog covered the fields, and a Pure Hatred stepped forward. "Ah… a pure hatred… you know, these beings of great evil have been popping all over this area, lately. The silver rogues have nothing to do with them, and it makes me curious…" Ace said. "…And I'd like to test their power…" He then added, transforming into his Sheikah form, and unsheathing his ace blades.

The demon took out his two great cutlasses, and charged Ace, who was rushing forward at the demon. The swords clashed, and it seemed like Ace was winning. Suddenly, the demon grew its two extra arms, and the two extra swords appeared. Ace smirked. "Haven't tried this yet… Double Arms-jutsu!" He exclaimed, as he as well grew two extra arms, and he used those arms to pull out his normal blades.

It was now that Ace's two legendary blades broke through the Demon's two foremost blades, and Ace's second pair of blades was holding off the demon's second pair. This allowed Ace to simply stab the demon in the face with both blades. They both turned red, and suddenly, the demon's flames turned orange, and died out in the wind, fog disappearing shortly after.

Ace sheathed all four of his blades, and made a hand seal, causing his two extra arms to disappear. "Impressive." Josh stated. "Yeah… now let's get going… Grandville isn't far…" Ace replied.

**End of Chapter**

Ah, these chapters are really fun to write… I've grown extremely proud of this series I've created, and I'm determined to see it through to the end, and perhaps beyond. Anyways, Review! Perhaps another chapter later.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	23. Jeff to the rescue!

I don't know whether this chapter will get up today or not, but all I have to say is this… Holy fuck. I've just written FIVE chapters in a single day. New record!

A World Deep in Disorder Chapter Twenty-Two: Jeff to the rescue 

I'm on a roll, but uploading these documents onto fanfiction is definitely NOT on a roll…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter nine's disclaimer.

Last time: Super Kraemeur and Dyougandara were stuck in a cave with a Hydra, lured there by Seymour XXVII, the long lost grandchild of Smeagul from LOTR (which I do not own). What will become of them now?

Spoof Chapter II:

"WE'RE ALL DEAD!" S.K. yelled. "Yes, Yes precious, munch they are going to munch PAY! She will take care of them munch oh yes, precious!" Seymour XXVII whispered to his popcorn, while eating it in safety. Suddenly, the wall burst down, revealing everyone's favorite Dumbass green monkey, JEFF!" He was eighteen at this point, and in his Gronkey Kong form.

"Ug! Jeff save dumb merchant and ugly ass!" Jeff exclaimed, leaving everyone in the area, even the hydra, herself, confused beyond reason. "What's this, precious? munch This wasn't planned!" Seymour XXVII exclaimed. Jeff ran forward, and punched the Hydra in the gut. One of the eight heads felt like it got the wind knocked out of it, while three of them breathed fire at Jeff, and the remaining four heads lunged at Jeff.

Jeff got out of the way, and the heads that lunged at Jeff were burnt by the ones that breathed fire. The ones that were scorched bit the necks of the ones who scorched them, while the one that got the wind knocked out of it felt all these pains at once. Ow. Suddenly, the hydra collapsed. "Jeff say that enough. We go now." Jeff grunted. The others nodded, and followed him out the makeshift entrance he made, while still transformed, just in case.

Suddenly, one of the heads' eyes opened, and the others soon followed. The Hydra got up, and made a screeching roar. "Um…run." S.K. said. "DYOU DYOU!" Dyougandara yelled. "UG!" Jeff yelled, as they all ran away.

"Look at them precious! Look at them flee!" Seymour XXVII yelled, while reaching his hand in the popcorn bag, only to find nothing. "PRECIOUS! No, no…the nasties took my precious!" Seymour XXVII exclaimed, while beginning to cry. This however, caught the attention of one of the Hydra heads.

"No!" Seymour XXVII yelled, running away from the hydra."

…Meanwhile…

"OH YEAH!" The cool aid man exclaimed, walking through a remote part of this twisted and very much longforsaken grove. Phill was in a tree, with a bow and arrow ready. "I've got you this time…" He said, taking an avocado while munching on it, and then going back to aiming. Unfortunately the cool aid man noticed him.

"OH NO!" He exclaimed, running away, right before Phill released his arrow. The arrow missed, and went straight through a tree, and halfway into a rock. "Damn… I missed." Phill said, retrieving his arrow.

…Back to the others…

("Only you can start forest fires" –me)

The Hydra roared, inhaled, and set the forest/grove/whatever the hell it is ablaze. "Fire! We must runsies!" Seymour XXVII exclaimed, hopping away with his empty popcorn bag. "Ah! Fire! Run!" S.K. yelled. "Dyou, Dyou!" Dyougandara exclaimed. "Ug! Run!" Jeff said.

…Of course, some things are best left unsaid in spoof world. Let's just say that thanks to two bumbling idiots, a gorilla, and a demented frog-like creature, an ancient and powerful creature was release back into the world…

**End of Chapter**

Not much, I know, but I think I'm crazy enough to write ANOTHER chapter! Now I just have to wait for uploading to work.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	24. I'm a crazy updater

_I'm a crazy little bastard. Six chapters in one day… definitely a record!_

A World Deep in Disorder Chapter Twenty Three: I'm a crazy updater 

I feel so evil. MUHUHAHAHA! Enjoy me rapid-fire-ness!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter nine's disclaimer.

Last time: Ah, you know what happened last time! You pretty much just read it!

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XVI: 

…_At the gates of Grandville…_

"Halt! You…cloaked one… you shall not pass without revealing yourself!" The new gateman1 of the northern gate said. "Ok… my name is Aske." Ace said. "What about your face? We haven't seen that, yet." The new gateman2 of the northern gate said. "Ever see the face of fear?" Ace asked. "No." Gateman1 said. Ace took off his hood, and unwrapped the bandages on his face. "Oh my fucking…" Gateman2 said in horror. Ace's face was a molten black; from the blow lord Michelus left him. It made it seem like his face was actual molten rock. The huge scratch marks on his face that were from Kyle's Bowser form. Were crusty red, and his face itself was somewhat… twisted.

"Goodbye." Ace muttered, suddenly, his normal blade appeared in his sleeve, and the first gateman fell dead. It was actually a light-speed slash, only you couldn't see it…at all. "What the…? Ah! Intruder!" Gateman two yelled, before he suffered a similar fate to that of gateman1's.

"Now…we find Kyle…" Ace said, re-bandaging his face, and putting his hood back on. He sheathed the single bloody blade that he used in the sheath that was somewhere inside his hefty cloak. Josh shrugged. "…Crazy guy." He muttered, before following Ace into Grandville.

…_Back with Kyle, Alyssa, and Dark…_

The three were well on their way to Coastiand. "Ah… a bright sunny day, and we're going to Coastiand… this is the perfect day!" Alyssa exclaimed.

…_Meanwhile, to show the irony of it all…_

"Dammit! That's the second pair we lost this week! Today sucks!" A fifth gateman exclaimed, looking over the bodies of the two who were just killed by Ace.

…_Back to the main situation…_

Kyle was smiling. Why? Because Alyssa was smiling. That was enough to make him happy any day. "Ok… so how far is Coastiand, now?" Dark asked. "We'll be there in less than an hour, but let's enjoy the walk, ok?" Kyle asked. He really was enjoying it, and just as much as Alyssa was. Walking across the great central plains with a nice wind at their backs… there wasn't really anything like it.

Unfortunately, the bandage around Dark's arm had been removed, and was showing out in the open. Another bad thing, a caravan of fighters was crossing the area. The caravan came by. "It's a brander! You heretic bastard! You're filth who does not deserve life!" One said, transforming into a sheikah form, which was the guy, who had sandy brown hair and eyes, but in sheikah robes, mouth wrap included. He was holding a kunai, and advancing toward dark. Alyssa got angry.

"Look, we're not about to destroy anything that this world holds dear, so please stop persecuting against us who believe in the other greater god!" Alyssa exclaimed. The man looked up and down Alyssa. "You aren't branded little missy. Hey fellas, whaddaya say we take this one to be branded? We'll get a nice reward…" The man said, and the others chuckled and transform. However, Kyle stepped in between Alyssa and the caravaners.

"Bastards… you better stop where you are if you value your lives…" Kyle said menacingly. "…And who are you… another heretic?" One of them asked. "Even better." Kyle said, removing his shades. His pupils were like a thunderstorm, again. The caravaners stood speechless. "It's…it's… the greater god, himself! Holy mother-fucking shit, we're all dead!" One of the caravaners yelled.

"Kyle… I don't think you should've…" Alyssa started. "Don't worry… I don't plan on letting these guys live…" Kyle replied. "…I'll make them pay… with my own hands." He then added. "You bastards are so screwed now… you'll regret ever letting the thought of branding Alyssa through your mind." Kyle said even more menacingly. The caravaners were cowering in fear.

"Pussies… you say that if you ever find me, you'll execute me… but now that you've found me, you're all cowering in fear…" Kyle stated, grabbed one by the throat, and squeezed until the man's eyes popped out, and then threw the dead body at another of the men. He took the man who was stuck under his comrade's body, and punched him clean through the face.

The next man was killed as Kyle thrust his arm into the guy's innards, which were then spilled onto the ground in a bloody mess. The man obviously died soon after. Kyle gave the fourth man a right hook so powerful that the man's head fell off. Kyle then approached the last man, the one in his sheikah form. He was literally pissing himself in fear. "Help…me…!" The poor man squeaked. "You must be the ringleader… remember, you screwed yourself over on this one…" Kyle laughed, picking the man up by his throat, and then putting his thumbs on the man's eyes, and began to squeeze.

Alyssa could see into Kyle's eyes. They weren't like a thunderstorm anymore. They were like a raging tempest of destruction and terror, unlike anything ever seen before. Alyssa suddenly felt a pain in her head, and put her left hand to her head. She suddenly had the vision again.

The twenty foot tall black creature was looking over existence. Green flames suddenly surrounded him, and with an ear-shattering roar, these flames swept all over existence, shattering it all at once, bringing it down to even less than eternal nothingness…

When Alyssa opened her eyes, Kyle was standing in front of her. His eyes were normal again (at least, as normal as they got). Alyssa then looked upon the five corpses strewn across the battlefield. One had a big and bloody hole in his face, and another the same sized hole in his chest, with his organs littering the battlefield. The third lacked eyes. They were somewhere on the battlefield. The fourth's head was blown clean off… and the last? He simply lacked a head… for all the head's parts were strewn all over. Miraculously, any blood that should've been on Kyle wasn't there. "Are you ok?" Kyle asked. Alyssa nodded, and exhaled heavily. "That was… somewhat… scary… what did you do to the last guy?" Alyssa asked. "Oh? Him…" Kyle began.

…_Two minutes earlier…_

Kyle put his thumbs on the man's eyes, and began to squeeze. He squeezed so hard that the man's head literally exploded… leaving his brains all over the battlefield…

…_Back to present time…_

Alyssa burst out in laughter. "I wish I could do that." She said in between the laughs. Kyle joined her in the maniacal laughter. Dark stood there, and scratched his head, the only one curious as to why this bloodshed was funny. He shrugged. "Let's just get to Coastiand… it's already four in the afternoon, and I want to get there before the sun sets.

Kyle and Alyssa gradually stopped their laughing. "Sure… let's go." Kyle said, in between the remainder of the laughter. Dark may have thought that these two were drunk or something, but they weren't.

**End of Chapter**

Lmao. Oh, that was so much fun to write. Six chapters today! W00t! I am the update demon once more. Now, to get this up and running. Remember to review on your way out.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	25. STUFF

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Twenty-Four: I hate the fact that the uploading thing waits until I have an onslaught of chapters to screw up…

Yes, read the above. It's day 2, and it STILL isn't working. Might as well whip up another chapter to freak you all out with my rapid-ness.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

Last Time: Stuff happened. You just read it, so no excuse for not remembering.

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XVII:

…_Coastiand…_

The sun was beginning to set. Five o' Clock was approaching. Of course, this gave Coastiand the idyllic paradise look it needed. In fact, the setting sun made the sky orange, and the sea looked somewhat orange, too. With the palm trees moving slightly in the gentle breezes… you get the idea.

"So…this is Coastiand." Dark said. "It's so peaceful… but don't they realize that they are at risk of silver rogue attack without any protection whatsoever?" He then asked. Kyle shrugged. "I guess they are ignorant… they expect for Fletcher to be forever able to protect them… they care nothing about their fellow humans, who are dying by the thousands around them. What they don't get is that Fletcher is a lesser god, and lesser god can't beat greater god. So when they all die, I have no pity for them. When they've gone through the pain and suffering that the rest of us have, maybe then they'll realize…" Kyle stated.

"Unfortunately, that's the view of the people who live in the central region, and being overwhelmingly blunt. In fact, I wonder why Kirth hasn't already mowed them down, himself." Dark said. "That's what it looks like." Alyssa sighed. "However, not all of them can be like that… some are conscious about what's going on, but are helpless to do anything about it." She then added, and the other two nodded.

"Well, I say that we go find the ferryman, now." Dark said, walking off toward the docks, as Kyle and Alyssa followed. They reached the docks, which had a small, but nice house near it. At the end of the docks was a mighty ship, it looked like a yacht, only there was something different about it that the three couldn't seem to put a finger on.

Dark's arm had been re-bandaged, so they didn't have any problems with the townspeople. The three went into the small house on the close end of the docks.

"Whaddaya want?" A man who looked around 45 said grumpily. Well, the guy must've been a living fossil to look 45… it means that he was that age when the evolution occurred. "Um… we're here for a trip to Fighter Island…" Dark said. "Oh! Customers!" The ferryman exclaimed, suddenly cheerful. He was a salty pirate-type of guy, with an eye patch over his left eye, and his right eye was brown. His hair was black, and he wore hat. He also had rugged facial hair. "Forgive me for my rude manners! Me name be Pellang! Yar!" The ferryman yelled.

"Um… sure, now are you gonna get us to fighter island or what?" Kyle asked. "…Three thousand coins round-trip for the three of ye." Pellang exclaimed. Alyssa tossed him the three thousand coins. "Thank ye! We depart tomorrow!" Pellang yelled. "Um…sure." Kyle said, as the three walked out of the small house.

"What a nut job." Kyle muttered. "He's supposed to be a ferryman, but he looks like a pirate…" Alyssa added. "Well, we'll never know the deal with him." Dark said. "So what are we gonna do now?" Alyssa then asked. Kyle sighed. "How about we get hotel rooms?" He asked. The others nodded. "Sounds good." Alyssa replied.

…Ten minutes later… 

Dark was in his own room, and Kyle and Alyssa were in their own room. "What do you think, Alyssa? Think that this will work?" Kyle asked. Alyssa nodded. "This plan to take down the rogues? It'll work." She replied. "Yeah… we have me to fight Kirth, and we need a lot more people as the equalizers for the rest of the army's numbers." Kyle sighed. "Kyle…" Alyssa began, but looked out the window at the setting sun. They were really high up, and a beach was below them. "…Want to go for a walk along the beach?" She then asked. Kyle looked at Alyssa, and smiled. "That would be awesome, I'd be glad to." He said. Alyssa smiled back. "Let's go." She said, as the two walked out.

…_Five minutes later…_

Kyle and Alyssa were walking along the beach together by the sunset. "So…what do you plan on doing after all this is done?" Alyssa asked, amongst the waves gently crashing onto the beach in the background. "After what is done?" Kyle asked. "This. The war against the silver rogues… where do you plan on settling down and living?" Alyssa asked. "It's not like we have any home to return to." She then added. Kyle thought about it for a moment. "I think I'll go where I belong. The plane that's rightfully mine." Kyle said. "…So…I'll never see you again after that…" Alyssa said softly. "Is that what you really think? You're coming with me, you know." Kyle replied. "Really?" Alyssa asked. "I wouldn't go without you!" Kyle replied. Alyssa paused for a moment and looked at Kyle. "Oh, Kyle…" She said. Kyle paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

As an answer, Alyssa pretty much tackle-hugged him, and Kyle was almost knocked off his feet. "Thank you." Alyssa whispered into his ear, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kyle then turned around and gave her a kiss on the lips. It definitely brightened things up a lot… for both of them.

… _The next day…_

The three woke up bright and early to go to the docks where Pellang was waiting. "Yar! We be going now! Come aboard!" Pellang yelled. Kyle sighed. "This is going to be some trip…" He muttered. "I'll say." Alyssa whispered back.

…_Fifteen minutes later…_

The ship was now on the high seas. Kyle, Alyssa, and Dark were sitting at a table and talking while having to endure Pellang's sea shanties. "Yo ho, and a bottle of Joe, I say we go, to Kokomo!" Pellang was singing all pirate-like in the background.

Dark turned to Kyle and Alyssa. "You know, we should take this opportunity to know each other better. I mean, I don't know much about you two except that one's a greater god, and all that you two know about me is that I'm the champion of the coliseum, and I am a branded." Dark began. Kyle thought for a moment. "You first." He said. "Ok." Dark replied, getting ready to tell his tale.

…_Meanwhile…_

"Dammit… so he isn't in Grandville…" Josh muttered. "We spent too much time searching Grandville… we're going, now." Ace replied. "But to where?" Josh then asked. "Coastiand. I have a hunch as to where they're going…" Ace replied, as the two walked off.

…_After a bit of walking…_

The two stumbled upon five mangled corpses in the field. Apparently, they've been dead for a day, now. Two of them lacked heads, one had a hole through his face, one had a hole in his body, and one lacked eyes. Pieces of brain, inner organs, and all sorts of twisted things were scattered around the plains.

"Who…who could've done this?" Josh asked. "…It was your little brother." Ace replied, after some thought. "My little brother did this? No way!" Josh exclaimed. "No, he did all right. Something that they said must've made him snap… and what's weird about it is that he didn't even transform…" Ace was saying. "You're shitting me." Josh replied. Ace shook his head. "Something very dangerous lurks inside your little brother." Ace replied.

**End of Chapter**

How was it? Good? Well, I'm gonna try (again) to get this uploaded, so drop a review on your way out! Thanks to all reviewers.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	26. Starry Night

Eighth chapter of the golden week… yes, you must all think I'm inhuman by now…

A World Deep in Disorder Chapter Twenty-Five: Starry Night 

Well, it STILL doesn't work, and I'm about ready to bash the computer in with a hammer. However, I'll just let my anger out with yet another chapter! Fear me!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

Last Time: No need, you just read it.

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XVIII:

"Yo ho, and a bottle of Joe, I say we go, to Kokomo, where it does not snow, at least says Moe, um… ho, ho, garden hoe!" Pellang sang all pirate-like, with the constant usage of rhyming o's. "Gya ha har!" I had a son, once!" Pellang yelled. _'Wow. Someone actually fucked THAT. It's unbelievable… I wonder what the poor child looks like…'_ Kyle thought.

"Once?" Alyssa asked curiously. "Yar! Once! However, he left to become a pirate like me! Yar! I think he be dead!" Pellang yelled. "…And what's your son's name?" Dark asked. "It be Pelland! He says he be the finest pirate to ever sail the thirty-nine seas, he left home, and me hasn't heard a word o' him!" Pellang exclaimed. "Well, if we see him, we'll let you know…" Alyssa stated. "Yar! That t'would be nice!" Pellang exclaimed, before going back to singing.

"Yo ho, and a bottle of Joe, I say we go, to Kokomo, where it does not snow, at least says Moe, Ho ho garden hoe, Yo ho ho, I like fried dough, I lost a toe, my dog's name's Bow, Yo, ho ho… (And it kind of kept going like that…)" Pellang sang.

"Anyways…about my past…" Dark resumed…

…_Many years earlier…_

_Dark was normal Grandville citizen who had an interest in battle. As soon as he hit age seven, he began fighting and honing his skills, and soon mastered his other transformations, as well. Over the years, he worked his way up the stadium levels, until he finally reached the sixteenth level. Of course, that was when his life went wrong…_

…_Five years earlier…_

…_He couldn't do anything but watch as the men came to his house. They killed his children with single swings of their blades, and they took his wife to be hung. They let him live, but not after branding his arm…_

…_Back to normal time…_

"I'm…so… sorry." Alyssa said. "It's not your fault, so why are you apologizing?" Dark asked. "…Is it really such a crime to believe that I'm not evil?" Kyle asked angrily. "Those mother fuckers are going to pay… starting with Kirth, the reason for this all…" He exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Now, would you care to inform me on your pasts?" Dark asked. Kyle nodded. "It's a long story… but it started like this…" He began.

_Kyle then explained everything… from the very beginning. From the first time he met Alyssa seven years ago, to Ace's and Amelgard's backstabbing deal to do Kyle in, the way everyone in Alizano except Alyssa and Michelus treated Kyle, Ace murdering Michelus, and the events seven years later, Ace's second attack, the town exiling him, and Alyssa, too, for sticking up for him, the town burning down after they left, the run through the forest, the destruction that the rogues have caused, the encounter with the demon, all the way until they reached Grandville and met Dark…_

"Whoa. That was a long story… far longer than mine… you two have great respect from me." Dark said. Kyle and Alyssa nodded. "Sometimes, we just want to forget the past entirely, but we have each other, so we have nothing we want to forget." Alyssa explained, and Kyle nodded. "…Hm… do you think that this Ace guy is following you?" Dark asked. Kyle thought about this for a minute. "Now that I think about it, I'm surprised he hasn't caught up with us already, but now we're safe." Kyle said.

…_Meanwhile…_

"Damn. We missed the boat." Ace said unemotionally. "Great. Now how do we get to him…and are you even sure that he went to that island?" Josh asked. "I'm positive." Ace replied. "Besides, once on the island, he can't go anywhere… so we'll just wait for the boat's return…" He then added. "Great idea… now all we need is patience." Josh said.

…_Back on the ship…_

"Yar! It be getting dark! The three of ye should go to yer resting quarters for ye night." Pellang exclaimed. The three nodded. "Where are the rooms?" Dark asked. "Up the stairs, around the top of the ship, and to the back. There are many single-bedded rooms, so you'll all have to sleep separately." Pellang explained. _'Great.'_ Both Kyle and Alyssa though sarcastically. Dark already got used to being in his own room. And so, the three just went to their rooms.

"Good night…" Kyle said to Alyssa before going into his room. "Good night…" Alyssa replied, going into her room.

…_Fifteen minutes later…_

Kyle was staring at the ceiling. He didn't need sleep, as it wasn't required of him. He didn't do much walking today; he'd just been on a giant yacht all day long. However, the real reason he couldn't sleep was because Alyssa wasn't close. He couldn't take it anymore. He went outside to the back of the ship. The stars were out, and reflected on the water, making a dazzling scene. However, what really made it dazzling was the fact that Alyssa was already out there, sitting down on a chair, and watching the stars.

"Can't sleep?" Kyle asked, sitting in the chair next to her. "No. Not without you in the room." Alyssa replied. "…Ya know, the stars and the waves… they're quite calming." Kyle said. "Definitely." Alyssa replied. "Are you staying out here all night?" Kyle asked. "It's the only way I might be able to sleep without you in the room." Alyssa replied. "Well then, I'm staying out here all night with you." Kyle said. Alyssa turned to him, eyes widened. "You'd do that?" She asked. Kyle nodded. "For you, I'd do anything." He said, going to her side, and watching the stars with her, while listening to the waves gently crashing against the boat.

It wasn't long before Alyssa fell asleep on his shoulder. Kyle smiled at this. It made him happy that she could sleep at his side. Not needing the sleep, himself, he stayed up all night for her… and they were happy.

**End of Chapter**

Ok, I'm gonna try to upload these chapters, yet again. So…

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	27. Really Pissed

…_Ninth chapter, and it STILL won't let me upload! AUUUURGGHH!_

A World Deep in Disorder Chapter Twenty Six: Really pissed at uploading 

I'm starting to not like the fact of writing while so many chapters are still waiting to be submitted. Oh well, have another. This is the second-to-last chapter of the middle portion of the Kyle/Alyssa chapter. Then, I shall begin the other sagas.

**DISCLAIMER**: You should know. I've been using it for a while.

Last Time: Must I bother? 

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XIX:

Alyssa woke up. It was now morning. First thing she realized is that Kyle was still here with her. "Good morning, Lyss. Have a nice sleep?" Kyle asked. "Yes, thanks… but… were you up here with me the entire night, not sleeping at all?" Alyssa asked. Kyle nodded. "To be honest, yes." He said. Alyssa couldn't find the words to say. "Well… we should get ready for the day… don't want to be going around all dirty, now, do we?" Kyle asked. Alyssa nodded. "Yeah." She replied.

…_And so, the two got ready, showered, and all the essentials…_

They went to the lower decks, where Dark was sitting. "Have a nice sleep you two?" He asked. "I did." Alyssa smiled. "I didn't need one. Greater God, remember?" Kyle added in. Dark nodded. "Yes… the captain says that we're a half an hour away from Fighter Isle…so we should be ready to leave the ship." He explained. Kyle and Alyssa nodded. "Great. Let's enjoy this while we can." Kyle said, looking at the bright sun and the sparkling water.

"Actually, ye shouldn't enjoy it… look ahead!" Pellang yelled. "What?" Dark asked, looking to the front of the ship. The island could be seen from a distance, but surrounding it was a dark vortex of ominous clouds, and an extremely thick and huge cyclone. Thunder constantly crackled inside this dark storm, which seemed to permanently surround the island. "This be the reason why _normal_ ships can't go through here!" Pellang yelled. "I suggest that ye get inside, it be a very bumpy ride." He added, going inside his private driving quarters.

Dark headed for his room, and Kyle and Alyssa headed for their own rooms. Except that they decided to go into the same room. "Lyss… let's get through this, ok?" Kyle asked. Alyssa nodded. "Like I've said, no matter where we go, I'm with you all the way." She replied. The ship began to toss and turn… a lot. There was a big rumbling, and suddenly, a huge mechanism was heard inside the ship.

"The mechanism that the ship must use to get through there must be working, now." Kyle sighed. Alyssa nodded, he was right. The shaking stopped, and suddenly, Pellang's voice was heard on an intercom. "Yar! It be safe to come out now, maties!" He exclaimed. Kyle, Alyssa, and Dark all stepped out into the sunlight. It was bright, and the storm was behind them. The ship had dropped its anchor on a simple island. It wasn't very big, and most of it was just flat brown rock, with the exception of a single cave.

"Now… I see why you charge a thousand coins…" Alyssa sighed. Pellang nodded. "Yar! Ye'd be wanting to get through thar cave… I be waiting for ye to return!" Pellang exclaimed, before disappearing into his private quarters. The three got off the ship, and onto solid land. "About time… a day's travel on the sea… is a bit much…" Dark wheezed. "Are you getting seasick?" Kyle asked. "Nope… I'm perfectly BBLLAARRFF! pukes." Dark said, while puking mid-sentence. "Yup… he got seasick, all right… at least he let it out now instead of later." Alyssa stated.

Kyle let out a small chuckle. "Alright… let's go." He said, as the other two followed him into the cave. Inside were a few people. The largest of them approached the three. "Welcome, travelers, to Clan Stonefist." The man said. He was seven feet tall, and seemed to be twenty-five. He had gray hair, and brown eyes, and wore a simple brown leather outfit.

"Clan?" Kyle asked. "Yes. We have recently spread the word. Clans are groups of people who band together for survival in the big fight against the rogues. Each Clan has a Clanmaster, a Second-in-Command, five elites, and then the normal people." The man said, explaining how Clans work.

"We have hope then… If we can just unite all the clans, then the rogues shall fall…" Kyle stated. The man shook his head. "No… their leader is too powerful; a greater god! We need the other greater god to take them down." He explained. Kyle smirked, and took off his shades, revealing his eyes.

"It's the greater god! Leader of the rogues' downfall!" The man exclaimed. All his clan members began to bow down. "You know, I really could do without the formalities." Kyle stated. The instant he said this, all Clan Stonefist stopped bowing and got up. "Well, so far, we know of three or so Clans, although the word has spread all over. There's this Clan, Clan Frozenwind, Clan Jade, and it is expected that you start a clan, yourself, the clan that will lead the world to justice." The man explained.

"I see… I'm guessing that there are so few clans because they are frowned upon by the general public for believing in the other greater god." The man said. Kyle nodded. "Why haven't you all been branded already?" He asked. The man sighed. "This natural storm around our island gives us natural cover, and Pellang has promised not to take any haters on his boat." He said. Kyle nodded, and put his shades back on. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked. "Oh, forgive me, my name's Janus, Clanmaster of Clan Stonefist." The man said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kyle, and these two are Alyssa and Dark." Kyle said.

"Please, my greater god, Kyle, and everyone else, feel free to spend the day here as you please!" Janus exclaimed. Kyle nodded. "We will, but now knowing about the clans, I'm not sure what we're going to do tomorrow…" He said. Janus nodded. "Just enjoy your day as much as possible." He said.

…_And so, they enjoyed the day, and soon night came… it began to rain lightly…_

…_Everyone was asleep…_

…_Except Kyle…_

Kyle looked down at Alyssa, who was sleeping on the neighboring bed. She looked extremely content. This made Kyle happy… but still… there was something about the outdoor rain that made things… unsettled… Then, he remembered…

…_Seven Years Earlier…_

_Seven-Year-Old Kyle was staring out his window. He saw the gate bust down… when Ace first entered the area… it was a light rain JUST like this… and the clouds were a light gray… JUST like they were in the present… and the light rumbles of thunder were in the background… just like now… and when the battle began… the skies turned black, the rain became a sheer downpour, and lightning raged…_

…_Back to the Present…_

Kyle looked at the sleeping Alyssa. "I'll be back… I promise…" He said, leaving the cave, into the pouring rain. Outside, he saw a heavily brown-cloaked figure.

"How'd you get here…

…Ace?" Kyle asked.

"Very perceptive… it has been FAR to long." Ace said, taking off his giant cloak, his face still wrapped up in bandages, he was already in his sheik form. At his sides, were his two normal blades. Kyle took off his shades, revealing his thunderstorm-like eyes. "I'm going to kill you." He said, transforming into his Bowser form.

The soft rain suddenly became a heavy downpour, and the gentle thunder became violent lightning, the sky going from a light gray to a dark black…

…_The battle was about to begin…_

MUHUHAHAHA! Cliffy of hell! See what happens next chapter! Until then…

-Biggoron


	28. Kyle vs Ace

I'm really freaking out now. TEN CHAPTERS WRITTEN, AND NINE WAIT TO COME OUT! ARGH!

A World Deep in Disorder Chapter Twenty-Seven: Kyle vs. Ace 

Yeah… here's the last chapter before we go into the other peoples' sagas… The next one will be Badge's. Now, I still need to be able to upload these…

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't even need to bother. If you've read this far, which I thank you for, you should all know.

Last Time: The idea of Clans has been spread! There is a chance that the rogues will be toppled, now. However, will Ace ruin the party?

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XX:

Kyle was in his Bowser form, and Ace was in his sheikah form. "Yes… we just fought no less than two weeks ago, no?" Ace asked. "Fucker… I'm going to finish the work my uncle started. Kyle spat. "Really? Let's get started, then…" Ace smirked, running forward full speed at Kyle, and then seemingly disappearing in midair. He then reappeared behind Kyle, who closed his eyes, and smirked. Ace took out his twin shamshir, and swung the first at Kyle at blinding speeds. With much more agility than normally expected of a bowser form, Kyle jumped over the blow, and turned around in midair to face Ace. Ace didn't waste any time swinging his second blade, which Kyle caught between his great claws. However, Ace took this moment to swing the first blade back up. Kyle was stabbed straight in the chest. Grimacing, Kyle tore the blade out, and instantly breathed out a shitload of flames at Ace's already badly burnt face. Ace now had an even more burnt face, and yelled out in great pain. Kyle had a bloody stab wound in his chest. All this happened in the course of three seconds.

Ace smirked. "De ja vu, eh? You fight exactly like your dear uncle Michelus… too bad for you it'll end the same way." He said, not seeming to care in the least that his face was completely scorched black... again. "That's just what you think." Kyle stated, running forwards, not caring about his wounds, either. He ran straight forward, in the hopes to catch Ace off guard and bash his skull in. However, Ace was far too quick, he jumped onto Kyle's head, kicked off of it, propelling himself high into the air, and threw some shuriken down at Kyle, who melted them with his flame breath.

When the sparks cleared, Ace was already rushing for Kyle, who was actually running to attack Ace as well, with his horns out like a bull, and was gaining momentum rapidly as he ran. Ace expected this, and jumped up in the air, with his blades, ready to embed them into Kyle's brain. However, Kyle expected this in advance, so he did what his uncle did. He burrowed underground.

Ace blinked. "He's tunneling…underground…? That was his uncle's technique…" He muttered to himself. Suddenly, Kyle came up behind him, and delivered a Fire-encased fist to the back of Ace's skull. This sent Ace reeling, but he managed to spin around in midair, and throw some needles at Kyle. Kyle breathed up a massive ball of red flame, and shot it at Ace, making a deafening burning noise as it flew. The needles had no chance of stopping the massive fireball, but went right through it, instead.

Both smirked, knowing it was these moves that ended the battle last time. Ace used a substitution jutsu, and replaced himself with a boulder, which melted under the flames. The fireball kept on going, out, and into the storm. Meanwhile, Kyle had burrowed underground to avoid Ace's deadly needles. Ace reappeared on top of the cave, visibly fatigued. Kyle came up from underground, just as fatigued.

"You are definitely the blood of Michelus… and for that, I commend you." Ace said between his panting. He then put his blades away, and unsheathed the Ace of Spades and the Ace of Diamonds. "…But now, it ends." Ace exclaimed, rushing down at Kyle, with speed far too incredible for him to have being fatigued. Kyle was too tired to move his bulky self in time… this would be the blow that would kill him. "Dammit… sorry uncle… I couldn't avenge you…" Kyle whispered.

Blood splashed everywhere… 

But it was not Kyle's blood; it was Dark's blood. Both blades were piercing through him, and the Ace of Spades was through his heart. Ace then fell to the ground. Kyle got angry, and newfound energy sprung forth. "You bastard… not only did you kill my beloved uncle, but you killed a dear friend… you… BASTARD!" Kyle exclaimed, his eyes, even in his Bowser form, erupted into an all-out thunderstorm.

"You… Why'd you interfere?" Ace yelled out, about to kick Dark's dying body. However, in what seemed like only a quick gust of wind, Kyle rushed over to Ace, and laid a heavy flaming punch to his face. Ace screamed, as half of his face crumbled off. Blood began to pour out, and Ace screamed like crazy. "YOU BASTARD!" Ace exclaimed, throwing an exploding tag at Kyle before he vanished were he stood. Suddenly, the exploding tag blew up, and Kyle blacked out.

…_One day later…_

Kyle groaned as opened his eyes. He was back in his human form, and had a huge bandage around his chest, covering up his wound. There were also various other bandages put on from the damage that the explosion left. The first sight that Kyle saw when he woke up was a concerned Alyssa looking down at him.

"Kyle! Are you ok?" Alyssa asked, very concerned. "I'm…fine." Kyle groaned, getting up, and looking into Alyssa's very concerned eyes. "Thanks, Lyss." He then added. Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief. "As long as you're ok, I'm happy." She said, and reached down to a pouch she had beside her. "Here you go, I found them on the ground before…" She stated, handing Kyle his precious shades, which were still in perfect condition.

"Thanks again… now, where's Dark?" Kyle asked, realizing the situation. "He's dead, Kyle… however, he left you some last words…" Alyssa said, beginning to tell Kyle what he said.

…_Flashback…_

"Kyle! Kyle… are you ok?" Alyssa asked, running out of the cave and to Kyle's side. She was woken up by the explosion left by the exploding tag. The rain became soft again, and the sky back to gray, and the thunder was a small rumble in the distance.

_"Kyle… we need to get you help, fast!" A frantic Alyssa said to Kyle's unconscious body, she did not want to lose him. She got Janus, and some members of Clan Stonefist to come out, bring Kyle inside, and to start tending to his wounds. _

_"A…l…y…ss…a…" A weak voice said. Alyssa turned to see Dark dying on the ground. "Oh, Dark! Are… you…?" Alyssa asked. Dark nodded. "I…'m going… to …die. Before I do… I need you… to tell… Kyle some…things." Dark wheezed. "Yes, I'll tell him." Alyssa replied. Dark coughed up some blood, and began what he had to say:_

_"As I lay dying… I see the future… I see glorious things… and… I… see… despair. Make sure… to tell Kyle…. That… he needs to… continue the path… he is taking… and not to ever… stray away… he'll be the one who gives justice… to the…rogues… Also, Alyssa… do not… die…" Dark was explaining, coughing up blood._

_"What? Why me?" Alyssa asked. The mist began to cover Dark's eyes. "If…. You die… everything… even the… plane…of…the… dead… will… be… destroyed…" Dark wheezed. "I still don't get it… how?" Alyssa asked. There was no reply. Dark was now dead._

…_Back to the present…_

"That's… what he said…?" Kyle asked. "Yes…" Alyssa sighed, looking down. She then led Kyle to the sunny outside, where there was a large grave, the word DARK inscribed on it. "Damn it… he kills my uncle… and now dark… next time… I'll take him down!" Kyle exclaimed. Alyssa could only nod, and give him a large hug of comfort.

End of Chapter 

You like? Hopefully. Lemme know how you think this story is so far. I thank you in advance for your opinion. As for me, I'm gonna try posting again… Next Chapter begins Badge's Saga.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	29. A New Story

_Ok, what the fuck is up? Is it just me, or is everyone having this uploading problem? 'Cause nobody I know is updating… ever since it didn't upload for the first time. It's day three now, and here's the eleventh chapter._

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: A New Story_

Well, I hope you enjoyed the second portion of the Kyle/Alyssa saga. There's a third portion to come after everyone else's stories, so look forward to that. Now, we have the other characters' pasts… can't leave them out, can I? As for the order the other characters sagas will be in… I've chosen Badge's to go first, because the info on his past was given to me first. I've already chosen who will go second and third… but, I'll let you guess that for yourselves. Anyways… here we go.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

Badge Saga Chapter I:

_There is an island ten or so miles of the coast of the grand supercontinent, a place covered in snow year round, and snow-capped mountains dominate the skyline… This island was never given an official name, as nobody seemed to bother with it much, for the island was known to have fierce blizzards fairly often. Therefore, when referring to it, people called it things like 'the glacier island.' The people of the island didn't really like to bother with the mainland all too much, and seemed to be wary of any outsiders. However… there was one who wasn't born there, who became the most respected person of all to the island…_

…_This is his story…_

One night, long ago on this particular island, two mainlanders came. They were severely wounded… the man's arm was lopped off, and the woman had a huge bleeding gash in her stomach. They carried with them two children: A three-year-old boy, and a girl who was but a few months old. They rushed to a certain house, a house of a dear friend. With their last breathes, they explained what happened, how they were dying, and begged him to take care of their children. He promptly agreed to, despite the fact that he was but thirteen years old, he knew a good few things on how to take care of them. It wasn't long after that the parents of the children died of their wounds, and the one who had now become the children's caretaker, who's name was Bryant, buried the parents in a quiet cemetery on the hill. Bryant then grew up, taking care of the children, but he had huge conflict.

In secret, he was a spy of the silver rogues… but the rogues killed the children's who he was now taking care of parents… and he couldn't shake the bloody image from his mind.

It was almost like every night, the image appeared in his head…

"_Come on! Let's get out of here!" The man yelled. "Yeah… help me get the children out of here." The woman replied. The man grabbed the infant daughter, and the woman was holding the son by the hand. "It'll be ok, just follow me, and we'll make it out of here fine." She said, and the son seemed to understand._

"_The village elder, along with the best of the guards, have fallen… what are we to do?" A villager asked among the burning houses and the mass homicide, before his head was cut clean off. "This way…" The man said, leading the family out the town's secret back gate, and into the forest. They ran as fast as they could, leaving the burning village behind. "Where are we going to go now?" The woman asked. "Grandville, where we can find safety." The man replied. The woman nodded, and they kept on running._

_"Hey, there are people escaping! Hunt them down!" A random rogue yelled. "Crap… they're onto us…" The man said. Sure enough, in three seconds, three sheikah-formed rogues ran in front of the family, all in one big blur. "Hold her." The man said, handing the infant daughter to his wife, who nodded, and took her. The man then transformed into a Donkey Kong form, and cracked the first sheikah's skull open with a single well-aimed punch, however, the other two sheikah jumped onto him, and one cut his arm off with the swipe of a particularly sharp kunai. "No!" The woman yelled, putting down the crying daughter, and transforming into her own sheikah form._

_She stabbed the second sheikah in the face with a kunai, and threw the same bloody kunai into the face of the third, who stumbled forward, and delivered a final slash to the woman's stomach before collapsing to his death. The two then got out of their transformed states. The man was missing an arm, and the woman had a huge gash in her stomach. Both were bleeding profusely, and they new that those were death wounds. "What… are… we gonna do…now?" The woman asked. "We… need to take the children… to… a friend of mine…" The man replied._

…And so, Bryant came to a decision. He would cut off all connections that he had with the silver rogues, as he refused to be one of them any longer…

**End of Chapter**

A tad short, but I had to. Anyways, I guess it isn't just me who has problems updating… as I've heard that others are. The site's probably getting updated or something… I swear it has the worst timing ever. Oh well…

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	30. Belcoot

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Belcoot_

Well, nothing to say. Still day three, and here's the twelfth chapter… man, I'm on a roll… if only the uploading would be nice…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

Badge Saga Chapter II:

…_And so, seven years passed… Belcoot (or Badge as we better know him as) is now ten years old. His younger sister, Mary, is now seven. Both live under the watchful eyes of their caretaker, Bryant, who is now twenty, and both look up to him as both a father, and a big brother. Bryant is a tall man with brown eyes and somewhat long pitch-black hair. Mary is a small girl with long brown hair, and sand-colored eyes… and we all know what Badge, or Belcoot as it was in this time, looks like…_

Bryant's house was a medium-sized one on top of a hill. For some reason, the area around his house was the only area without snow on the ground or trees in the entire island, and it was actually a semi-normal temperature; just a bit below average, not too cold. Belcoot and Bryant were sparring in the front yard, while Mary watched from the porch. Belcoot was in his Ice Climbers form, which was him with the scarf, a white winter jacket, and a hardened wooden mallet. Bryant was in his Link form. It was him in a green tunic, and, though he normally carried a steel blade, he now had a wooden sword, for sparring of course.

The wooden weapons clashed. Belcoot's vertical swing was counted by Bryant's wooden sword facing horizontal. Bryant then swung his blade in a wide arc, repelling Belcoot's hammer, and delivering an attack of his own. However, Belcoot ducked under the swing, and raised his hammer up for another attack, this time to the side. Bryant's eyes widened, and he had to bring his blade up to block on the last moment really fast. Bryant then motioned for him to stop. "Very good Belcoot… I never thought that you'd get that close to winning so quickly." Bryant breathed. "What? Why are we stopping? Don't tell me that you're afraid of getting beaten by someone half your age…" Belcoot stated. "No… but I must commend you on how close you just came to beating someone twice your age." Bryant replied. Belcoot only nodded, and the two transformed back into their human forms.

Suddenly, Bryant motioned for everyone to be silent. There was the snap of a twig. "…Show yourself." Bryant stated. Suddenly, five silver rogues, already transformed, jumped down from the trees, and in front of Bryant. One was a Fox form, and had a bandana over his mouth, like he was a bandit or something. There was a Falco who had an eye patch, a Roy who was missing an arm, and a Marth who was missing his other arm, and a DK with a missing leg. The five bowed before Bryant in a polite manner.

"Bryant, respected spy of the silver rogues… the unlucky thirteen are still waiting for the information that you promised them long ago… we'll be needing it." The Fox with the bandana over his mouth said. "How many times have I told you, I'm not with the rogues, anymore!" Bryant exclaimed. "We have been instructed not to accept answers such as this. You're choice. The information, or death." The rogue replied. "Ok… so who's brilliant idea was it to send a bunch of cripples after me?" Bryant asked. "…Cripples? We are squad one of battalion thirteen of the silver rogues… much more than mere… cripples." The lead rogue, the fox, said. "…Fuck." Bryant muttered under his breath.

"Bryant?" Belcoot asked. "Stay out of this. These are silver rogues, and not your average ones, at that." Bryant replied. Reluctantly, Belcoot nodded, and sat down by his sister. Bryant transformed into his Link form, and held out his steel blade.

"So… that is your choice? To go down fighting? Very well, then." The fox said, snapping his fingers. At that very moment, the falco's eye patch tore off, revealing a silver eye, with a ray shooter in the center, while he drew his blaster. The Marth and Roy drew their blades, and from their missing arms, came mechanical ones, with swords naturally on the ends of them. The Donkey Kong's leg became a thick metal.

"Crap…" Bryant muttered. The DK slammed his metal leg on the ground, and there was suddenly a localized Earthquake going straight for Bryant, who jumped up in the air, only for the Marth and the Roy to jump up and attack him simultaneously.

Bryant was having a difficult time now. Not only was he swordfighting in midair, which didn't give him much room to dodge, but he was fighting a Marth and a Roy, who each had a normal sword, and a natural sword embedded in their mechanical arms. It was four swords against a sword and a Hylian shield.

Bryant had to move his sword back and forth to block as much as possible. With four swords going at him at once, and all at rapid speeds, he didn't have time to go on the offensive; all he could do was defensive. When Bryant raised his shield to block the swing of the Marth, the Roy made a deep cut in Bryant's arm. Bryant grimaced in pain, but swung his blade at the Roy. While the Roy's natural arm blocked it, Bryant used enough force to slash through the very arm, and into the Roy's face, killing him. However, the Marth had broken Bryant's shield with his mechanical sword arm, and the other sword had gotten a good slash across Bryant's chest. Bryant grimaced, but took the Marth's blade (the non-natural one) and killed him with it. Bryant now had two blades to use, but no shield.

It was then that he landed from his long fall, followed by the dead bodies he had slain in the air. The Donkey Kong stomped on the ground again, and the falco shot both his laser eye and his blaster. Bryant used both of his blades to reflect both of the lasers at the DK. The DK was killed, but Bryant's leg was badly damaged thanks to the localized Earthquake. The Falco then took out a small laser sword, and rushed forward at Bryant, but before he realized it, Bryant had thrown his spare sword right through the Falco's chest.

Bryant was now panting heavily. He had a big gash in his right arm, and another on his chest. His legs were hurting, too. Fortunately, all that remained was the fox… but was that really a good thing?

**End of Chapter**

Well, another chapter soon. I mean, I'm going to start it right now. Anyways, please review for each chapter… if you don't, it'll really hurt my overall review count I'm aiming for… so please…for each chapter, if it's not too much trouble.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	31. Everything goes wrong

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Thirty: Everything Goes Wrong…

Well, another chapter. Nothing else to say. Here you all go!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

Last Time: Bryant has taken down four of the five members of squad one of battalion thirteen of the silver rogues… now only the fox remains… is that a good or a bad thing…?

Badge Saga Chapter III:

The Fox stood, with his arms folded, eyes unemotional, as the blade, which once belonged to the Marth of his squad, pierced through the body of the Falco of his squad. "…So pathetic…" The fox muttered. Bryant was injured and panting. _'Dammit… I still have to fight bandit boy…'_ He thought, raising his blade; the only weapon he had left.

"You're in no condition to fight me, Bryant." The fox said, now in a much more commanding tone. "Really? I took out the other four just fine." Bryant replied. "No… you do not know who I really am…" The fox said, taking off the bandana that covered his mouth. What Bryant then saw almost made him throw up. The Fox's teeth were large, and jagged. Not only that, but a very thick coat of blood was on both his teeth, and around his mouth. "You… you're…" Bryant gasped.

"Yes… I'm bloody Biyan… leader of the unlucky thirteen… outranked only by Ace, the generals, Zalthyr, and Kirth." The fox stated emotionlessly. _'…I'm in deep shit, now…'_ Bryant thought. Still… he needed to protect those who were entrusted to him… Even if it was futile… he still had to try. Drawing his blade, Bryant rushed forward at Biyan. "Amusing… even though it's futile, your still try…" Biyan smirked, showing even more of his large, misshapen, yellow, and bloody teeth. The next thing you knew it, Biyan had disappeared, and reappeared in front of Bryant, with speed that nearly rivaled Ace's. Before Bryant could actually process how Biyan moved so fast, he was close-lined, and fell to the ground in pain.

Biyan chuckled. "You know… I could make this a whole lot bloodier…" He stated, licking his lips. Bryant struggled to get up. "Oh yes, they don't call me bloody Biyan for nothing…" He said menacingly, and advancing slowly toward Bryant.

Having had enough, Belcoot transformed into his Ice Climber form, and ran between Biyan and Bryant. "Don't… touch… him." Belcoot said, somewhat nervously. Biyan looked into Belcoot's eyes… they were showing fear, but the resolve shown was greater than the fear.

"Belcoot! Get out of here! Run!" Bryant exclaimed. "No… I'm staying here." Belcoot replied. "But you don't understand! That's Bloody Biyan! He's probably the sixth strongest of the silver rogues, and is infamous for the twisted ways that he kills people… he makes them beg for death, but he never gives it to them, but makes their suffering worse." Bryant explained. Belcoot's eyes widened. "Sixth… strongest…?" Belcoot asked. Biyan just laughed. "Good to see people know of me. Yeah… it's true… I'm the sixth strongest of the rogues, overpowered only by Ace, Orgoth, Zyalia, Zalthyr, and Kirth, himself… but I'm better in torture than any of them are…" Biyan said, while menacingly licking him bloody lips when he mentioned the torture. This would've made a normal person run away in terror five minutes ago, and if that were the situation, Biyan would chase them down, and inflict a near-death blow on them, and while they're helpless, torture them in ways not thought possible. However, even through all this, Belcoot hung his ground. Biyan himself had to respect that. A ten year old… holding his ground when staring death in the face.

"Kid…" Biyan began. Belcoot only clenched his teeth, and held his hammer ready. "…You've got more guts than most people I've seen over twice your age… and I must say, that is very respectable. I can't kill you… yet. I'm leaving, but I'm warning you… others will be back…" Biyan said, tying the bandana back around his bloody mouth, and disappearing in a flash of speed.

"Belcoot…" A bewildered Bryant said. Bryant untransformed, and so did Belcoot. Mary breathed a huge sigh of relief. "…Let's…turn in for the day…" Bryant said. Belcoot, however, turned into his Dr.Mario form, and began tending his wounds…

…_That night…_

It was a hard and tiring day. Everyone was tired, and everyone was sleeping….

Outside the house stood Bloody Biyan, with his bandana over his mouth. Behind him were squads two through five of battalion thirteen of the silver rogues. Another figure was also standing to the side. He was completely covered in a purple cloak, and dark gray eyes could be seen. He was Aivos… second strongest of the unlucky thirteen, next to Biyan.

"…Are you sure this'll work?" Aivos asked. Biyan smirked. "Yes… it'll work… now, go destroy a desert town or something... or work on developing squad sixty-six." He replied. "Very well… that actually sounds like fun… blowing up a desert town…" Aivos chuckled, before teleporting out of the area.

"…Ok… just blow up the place…" Biyan said carelessly. The rogues rushed forward, and set fire to the house. Biyan smirked. _'Excellent… now both Bryant and that kid will be flushed out of the house for sure…'_ He thought.

…_Inside the house…_

Belcoot woke up at the smell of smoke. "Everyone, Fire! Let's get out of here!" He exclaimed. Bryant woke up. "What? Belcoot, wake up your sister, and let's get out of here!" He said. Belcoot nodded, and got his sister up. "Brother… what's happening?" Mary asked. Belcoot nodded. "I don't know… the house is on fire, so we have to get out of here, fast." He replied.

The three were then making their way out the front door, dodging all flaming objects as they went. The door opened, and squads two and three of the silver rogues were waiting. Bryant grimaced. "You two… out the back door… I'll take care of these…" He said, transforming into his Link form, and taking out his steel blade. "But…" Belcoot said in protest. "GO!" Bryant yelled. The two reluctantly nodded, and did what they were told. The next thing that they could hear was the sound of clanging metal as Bryant fought off the silver rogues.

Belcoot and Mary then made it outside. Smoke filled the sky, and the house was completely burning, but that was the least of their troubles. Turning around, they saw silver rogue squads four and five. Belcoot transformed into his Ice climber form, and Mary into her own.

Belcoot crushed one Ness's head with his mallet, and Mary killed a Samus. However, the rest seemed to begin to overwhelm them. It was at this time that the burning house fell down. Bryant, badly burnt, was still standing. However, in a flash of a second, Biyan, in the most savage way possible, took off his bandana, wrapped his bloody mouth around Bryant's head, and tore it off, making the blood on his face fresh, and then devouring the head, leaving only a bloody body to fall down into the fire.

Biyan then signaled the rogues to stop attacking Belcoot and Mary. They did so, and backed away. Belcoot and Mary were alive, but very fatigued. "You…" Belcoot growled, standing in between Biyan and his sister. "Heh… there you go again… looks like I'm gonna have to kill you, but I'll be merciful and make it quick…" Biyan said, taking out a handgun. He shot it, and a bunch of energy arcs came flying at Belcoot. "Brother!" Mary yelled, getting in front of the blow. "Mary…NO!" Belcoot yelled…but it was too late. The cutters left his sister's body a bloody mess, and one of them even nicked his cheek, making a scar. Belcoot ran to his sister's body.

"Mary… are you…?" Belcoot asked, tears coming from his eyes. Mary coughed up blood. "At least I'll be with…mom…and…dad…now…" Mary said. "…What…d-do you mean?" Belcoot asked. "Bryant never told you…? They…were…slain…by…si..l..ver…ro..gu..es…." Mary said, in her last breaths, and then dying.

The tears were flowing now. "The rogues are responsible for Bryant, Mary AND my parent's deaths?" Belcoot asked, suddenly angrier than ever, he transformed into his Pikachu form for the first time, and with a mighty thunder, fried all the rogues, with the exception of Biyan. Full of anger, Belcoot dashed towards Biyan, who backhanded him, sending him flying to the ground unconscious.

"If you survived that… become strong, and seek me out again…" Biyan muttered to Belcoot's unconscious and now untransformed body, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

…_Morning came…_

Belcoot woke up to find himself in a neighbor's bed. "Ah, Belcoot… it's a miracle you're alive." An old woman said. Belcoot sat up. "What… happened?" Belcoot asked. "Somehow, the rogues got onto the island… they burnt your house down, horribly murdered your sister and your caretaker, and left you alive, but unconscious… they're gone, now." The old woman explained. "By the way, Belcoot… their funerals are tomorrow… will you be attending them?" The old woman asked. "Of course I will, but don't call me Belcoot." Belcoot said. "But why? That is your name, isn't it?" The old woman asked. Belcoot shook his head. "That name carries too many painful memories, and it would be a lot tougher to get to the silver rogues that way… my name is Badge, now." Belcoot said.

End of Chapter 

Nice one, eh? Now review, please.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	32. Badge

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Thirty-One: Badge

Fourteenth chapter of my goal of fifteen. But I'm going to go much higher than fifteen before the 28th. This, along with twelve other chapters are still waiting to be posted. Remember to review each and every chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter nine's disclaimer.

Last Time: Bloody Biyan, strongest of the unlucky thirteen of the silver rogues, has revealed himself, killing Bryant and Mary in the night along with his silver rogues. Belcoot gets a scar on his cheek from the very attack that killed his sister. In pure rage, Belcoot, for the first time, turns into his Pikachu for the first time, and kills every silver rogue with a mighty thunder, with the exception of Biyan, who survives. In blind rage, Belcoot attacks Biyan, but unsuccessfully. Biyan, seeking a real challenge one day, simply leaves Belcoot alive, but unconscious, knowing that the boy would seek him out one day…

Belcoot swore revenge against the rogues, and changed his name to Badge.

Badge Saga Chapter IV:

Shortly after the funerals of Bryant and Mary, Belcoot, who is now, as we better know him, Badge, trained pretty much nonstop for four years, and became quite powerful. Now fourteen, Badge left on a journey… a journey of revenge against the rogues, and especially Biyan. Killing the rogues' sixth strongest member would be quite a blow to the rogues. Of course, just to merely test his current strength, Badge tracked down the weakest of the Unlucky Thirteen…

Badge was so close now. He tracked Merig, weakest of the unlucky thirteen, but still a very powerful member of the silver rogues, to a mechanized fortress, which he was already inside… and a good ways through, as the lackey silver rogue guards didn't stand a chance against him.

The now fourteen-year-old Badge stood over a door of reinforced steel, with a panel of the numbers 1-9 on the wall. "Don't want to scare of Merig, now… I need him to test the skills I've acquired in the past four years… still, even though he is the weakest, he's still a member of the unlucky thirteen, the group of thirteen below the generals in the silver rogues… making him around… twenty-first strongest of the rogues…" Badge muttered to himself, while typing in the numbers 2,1,1,3,5,1,3 on the panel. The door then opened, leading him into a large room with computers everywhere. A man with short dyed blue hair, and silver eyes who wore a dark blue cloak stood in the center of the room. "Well, well… who do we have here?" The man asked.

"The name's Badge, and I'm going to be the last thing you'll ever see." Badge said, transforming into his Pikachu form. "We'll see about that… I'm the twenty-first strongest of the silver rogues…" Merig laughed, transforming into his Ness form. "Yeah… twenty-first because everyone below you is a common soldier." Badge replied. "Quiet! This ends now!" Merig exclaimed, rushing forward, and striking out with his psychic powers.

But he only struck air. Badge appeared behind him, and began to punch and kick him in a rapid succession, until Merig teleported out of the way. "That's it… die!" Merig yelled, tossing his hands up in the air, and summoning up a particularly large ball of blue psychic power. Badge smirked, and used a thunder, which went right through the psychic sphere, and hit Merig. However, when the smoke cleared, Merig had a psychic shield around him. He absorbed the thunder attack, and it rejuvenated him back to top condition.

"Damn." Badge grimaced. "Ha! You should know better than to mess with the Unlucky Thirteen! Now die!" Merig exclaimed, sending an expanding sphere of psychic energy outwards. Badge ran through the psychic power, and was fried by it. However, it couldn't do enough damage to kill or severely wound him, so he continued on, and beat the living crap out of Merig with a succession of punching, kicking, and tail slamming. Then, after Merig was too weak to raise his psychic barrier, Badge launched a mighty thunder at him. Of course, Merig didn't survive it.

Badge, now tired and damaged by the powerful psychic attack, transformed back into his human form. "Dammit… I need to be a whole lot stronger if I'm going to go up against Biyan…" He panted. Suddenly, one of the computers moved aside, revealing a door that said 6-6-6 on it. Badge sighed, and decided to enter the room. Inside was a terribly large computer. As Badge entered the room, the computer turned on. "Welcome, I am the U-13000000. Please select what info you would like to know about." A mechanized voice said. Badge looked at the screen, and there were many options, but only two interested him. One was his main goal; the location of Biyan's fortress, and a profile on him, but another also interested him, called project sixty-six. Badge clicked on that first. A huge amount of information came onscreen.

To put a long story short, project sixty-six was the development of fully android soldiers. They would be stronger than the normal rogue, and would act without question or fear, or mercy at that. Kirth appointed the unlucky thirteen in charge of the development. They would start it off as a single squad, called squad sixty-six, to test its power. If that succeeded, then they'd go into mass android-soldier production.

Badge found this interesting, and then decided to click on the location of Biyan's fortress, and his background…

Biyan (Bloody Biyan)

Age: 25+

Forms: Fox

Power: 35,249,671pts.

Has been working for the rogues for eighteen years. Fast, and powerful…far more powerful than pretty much everyone. Sixth strongest of all the rogues. Specializes in torture, and murder in the most bloody and horrible ways possible. Interrogation specialist of the silver rogues.

Base Location: Western ocean isle, also where the products of project 66 and research are being held.

Badge now had all the information he came for. However, one thing horrified him. Biyan's listed power level was way off the charts. Way off the charts. The guy he defeated, after checking, only had about 500,000pts. In the power system. This made him shudder at the thought of how powerful Kirth was. He decided to check that too, but it was classified. After entering his password, he was given the status.

Kirth (Greater God, and Dark Master)

Age: 25+

Forms: Classified.

Power: (The numbers start from one, and rapidly go up to 999,999,999pts., and then a bunch of cracks appear in the screen where it says 'power.')

"System overloaded! Self-Destruct initiated." The mechanized voice said. "Crap…" Badge said, taking his leave. He got out just in time as the place blew up.

"That guy I just killed was nothing… Biyan's insane, and there's nothing that can stop Kirth, with a power such as that… put in numbers that overloads the system…" Badge sighed. "Still… that doesn't stop people from trying." He added, walking off. He knew the location of Biyan's fortress. He now had another goal besides getting revenge upon Biyan. He was going to destroy his fortress, thus stopping the development of project 66 once and for all. These two things would put a gigantic dent in the rogues' manpower.

**End of Chapter**

Good, isn't it? Anyways, please review people, as I'm still working on chapters.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	33. The Unlucky Six?

_Well, this is the fifteenth of the fifteenth chapters I was aiming for. However, I'm still going to go berserk before the 28th, and go as fast as I did on the 20th (6 chapters) as soon as uploading is available again…_

A World Deep in Disorder 

_Chapter Thirty-Two: The unlucky six…?_

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter nine's disclaimer.

_Last Time: Not even gonna bother. You know what happened._

Badge Saga Chapter V:

Kirth grumbled. "You know… I'm not sure if I really like this new… power points system you've come up with Rjis…" He said. "Why? Everyone under you seems to have high totals, and you yourself actually break the meter." Rjis, third strongest of the unlucky thirteen said. "Yeah… but that's what simply sensing one's powers is for. Putting it into a numerical total makes battles seem like some pen and paper game!" Kirth exclaimed. "I see… but please, allow it for at least a little while…" Rjis said. Kirth sighed. "Fine… just go away." He then added.

"Just one more thing…" Rjis said. "What is it…?" An annoyed Kirth asked. "Well… we really aren't the unlucky thirteen anymore…ever since that desert kid took out a lot of the unlucky thirteen even Aivos, we're no longer thirteen… the recent loss of Merig makes us now six." Rjis explained. Kirth then began grumbling something like: _"Damn unluckies… they're supposed to be powerful, but here they are getting slain by children…"_

"Well, whatever, six is unlucky right? Now go. You annoy me." Kirth sighed, waving Rjis off. Rjis knew better than to test Kirth's temper, hence the power number he got. So, Rjis simply left.

…_Elsewhere…_

Badge still needed to gain more power. So how was he going to seek it? He decided to take on the unlucky thirteen. Next up on the list was Irel, second weakest of the unlucky thirteen, and the twentieth strongest of the rogues. He traced Irel to an underground lab.

Badge sighed. This underground lab was a pain in the ass to find, but it was easy to get through. He bet that Irel was behind this door. He entered the code that seemed to work on each door that the unluckies used. 2,1,1,3,5,1,3. However, this time, an alarm went off, and a cage fell around Badge. The door then opened, and out stepped an extremely short man with short brown hair, and black eyes. He wore a brown cloak. "Fwahahahahahhaha! Fool! You fell into my trap!" He exclaimed.

"And you must be Irel, shorty." Badge said. "Quiet, you! There is no hope of escape! Those bars don't conduct electricity, and they're solid reinforced steel! A wooden hammer cannot break through it!" Irel laughed. "Oh really?" Badge asked, transforming into his Ice climber form. He froze the bars with an ice shot, and then took out his hammer, which was now a super hammer, and smashed through the icy bars. "Oh, damn." Irel moaned.

"You're screwed now." Badge said, rushing at Irel. "Ha! You aren't even in your best form, and you'll find that I'll a lot stronger than that Merig fellow." Irel exclaimed, transforming into his Young Link form, who's height suited him well. It was Irel in a brown tunic, with the brown hair and black eyes that he usually had. He had a hero's shield, and the razor sword. The razor sword clashed with the super hammer.

It was a complete deadlock. Both weapons were clashed, and neither side was winning. However, Irel pulled a dirty move, and smashed his metal shield into badge's jaw. Badge however, in his counterattack, parried Irel's blade, and smashed him clean in the face with his hammer. "…Ow." Irel stated. Being as short as he was, it was like he was a stake that needed to be hammered into the ground. Irel then did something unexpected. He threw his sword at Badge. Yes, you heard me correctly. He threw the razor sword across the room. At Badge. Not expecting the blow, the sword embedded itself into Badge's arm. The blood began to flow, and Badge grasped his wound. His hammer arm was now impaired. Painfully wrenching the razor sword out of his arm, Badge threw it back at Irel. Though the blade was on a crash course for Irel's face, Irel used his shield to block the blade, and then picked it back up.

"Fool! I now have my weapon back!" Irel yelled. "Damn…" Badge muttered. He then rushed forward with his super hammer. Despite having pains in his arm every time he swung, he held through. He could tell that Irel was about to play dirty, and use his shield as a weapon, again. It was then that Badge remembered something. He took the hammer that his sister usually used as a memento for the trip. Though reluctant, he now had to use it for combat, despite the fact that it was still a standard wooden hammer.

So, Badge pulled out his sister's hammer with his other hand, and blocked the shield. Though it caused much pain in his arm, Badge applied more force with his super hammer, and redirected the blade to the ground. As his sister's hammer was holding the shield, Badge took a hefty swing, causing even more pain in his arm, and smashed through the shield with his super hammer. Now, all Irel had was a sword… and Badge was dual-wielding hammers. As Irel swung his blade upwards, it was blocked by the wooden hammer, leaving Irel defenseless. With a mighty swing of his super hammer, he smashed Irel's face in.

With Irel dead, Badge untransformed, and clutched his arm in pain. It was bleeding profusely. However, he prepared ahead, and wrapped a bandage tightly around his arm. He then noticed another room labeled 6-6-6

Inside, was again, a huge computer that took up most of the room. "Welcome, I am the U-66666666. Please select what info of the unlucky six you would like." The mechanized voice of the computer said as it turned on upon Badge's entrance. "Unlucky six?" Badge asked aloud. The computer recognized his question and replied to it. "The unlucky six has been renamed as only its 12th, 10th, 5th, 4th, 3rd, and 1st strongest members remain. In addition to that the 5th and 4th strongest have gone missing a little while ago, so we cannot verify them as dead or alive. Also, I cannot verify Irel's power signal… so now only five, or three, depending on 4th and 5th's survival, remain. You not being Irel means that I must initiate the self-destruct program…" The computer said. "Not again…" Badge groaned, running out of the room and getting out of the underground lab, as the ground above it caved in. Badge got out safely just as the remainder of the lab caved in.

"I see… now I know what I must do to really test my power…" Badge began. "…I'm going to take on both the 10th and the 3rd by myself!" He then added.

**End of Chapter**

I've got nothing to say, except for the fact that I've now fulfilled my promise. But updating is fun, so I'm going to keep on going rapid-fire until the 28th. Look for more chapters constantly! Putting this on alerts if you read this far will definitely help!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	34. Androids and Demons

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Androids and Demons_

Well here we go… sixteenth chapter of the golden week, so enjoy it. Oh, and all those messages were my thoughts when I was writing them. I can update now! –grins-

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

_Last Chapter: Badge hammered Irel into the ground. Yay. Badge's next course of action: take on the 10th and the 3rd strongest of the unlucky thirteen at the same time…_

Badge Saga Chapter VI:

Seven months passed, and Badge spent all of it in intense training. When he felt that he was ready, he went to find information about the 3rd and the 10th, but found his search fruitless. He had no towns to search; at this time, towns were gone and clans were up… with the exception of the towns in the central region. It was there that he managed to find the info that he needed….

Badge walked into the casino of Grandville, and saw a member of the 13th battalion of the silver rogues standing at a counter. How could he tell? Because he was missing a leg, and his metal leg had a '13' plastered on it, a sure insignia of a 13th battalion member. However, the gatemen couldn't tell this.

"A thirteener, well…what would you be doing here in Grandville?" Badge asked. "Ah!" The rogue yelled, turning around. "How'd you…?" He then asked. "You're insignia is too obvious… I've been dealing with your kind for almost the past of a year…" Badge sighed. "Oh… are you picking a fight?" The rogue asked. Badge smirked. "Not a good idea on your part… I've dealt the final blow to various members of the unlucky thirteen… like Merig and Irel… and my next targets are Rjis and the 10th… so fess up on their locations, and I'll spare your life." Badge said. The rogue grimaced. He didn't have much of a choice. "Ok, fine… they're both in the western mountain area… not far in, either…" The rogue explained. "Thanks… and by the way, I made a vow to kill _all _silver rogues… and you're a silver rogue." Badge said. "No!" The rogue yelled, transforming into his Kirby form in a last-ditch effort to hurt Badge. Badge sighed, sidestepped the blow, and turned into his Ice climber form. He then smashed the rogue into the ground with a single swing of his super hammer.

…_A day later…_

Badge was walking to his destination when all of a sudden a fog passed over. A pure hatred was walking by the area, with his blades drawn… sniffing out victims. "All shall perish! Death to all who oppose us!" The pure hatred yelled. Badge was hiding behind a large rock. _'It seems quite powerful… unnaturally powerful… perhaps I should avoid this fight…' _Badge thought, making his way out of the fog, and out of the sight of the demon. It wouldn't be long before he reached the mountains.

…_Meanwhile…_

"Yeeeeheeeheheheheeeeehehehheheehhehe!" Rjis explained. He was a short man of about 4'8" wrapped in a silver cloak. His brain was actually a big computer-like dome, giving him no hair. His eyes were red, and looked like crosshairs. "Stop having a conniption, Rjis." Valde said. Unlike his short, but higher-ranked companion, Valde was a great 6'4", and had a stern bearded and mustached face. He wore a blood red cloak.

"What? Soon my android brothers will be alive! I designed them, and Biyan's putting power into them! Soon squad 66 will be complete! And once the no-doubt perfect performance test is completed, we can resume mass production. Think! It'll be like have a bunch of taller me's. Only they aren't as powerful, but around Merig's power, and are emotionless. They fear nothing, and carry out every order without question! With these in mass production, the rogues will be unstoppable!" Rjis explained. "Well…don't get too excited… Biyan still has to finish his work, and that will no doubt take awhile…" Valde sighed. "Oh, not at all! Lord Biyan does his work at an incredibly fast pace. He'll be done within the next two weeks!" Rjis exclaimed. Valde's eyes widened. "No way… that's ludicrous!" Valde exclaimed. "But true! Lord Biyan is the sixth best miracle worker of all the rogues! Fear him! Yeeeeheeeheheheheeeeehehehheheehhehe!" Rjis cackled. "Geez… you're taking things a bit too far, aren't you?" Valde asked. "No. Would you like me to kill you?" Rjis asked out of the sheer blue. "You have incredibly odd programming, half-android." Valde stated. _'Of course… not when around his superiors…' _Valde thought. Suddenly, an alarm siren went off. A camera on the outside showed Badge coming up the mountain toward the hideout.

"Why, look, Valde! It's that fellow who's been dealing death to the thirteen! What say you about giving him the welcome wagon? "Yeeeeheeeheheheheeeeehehehheheehhehe!" Rjis exclaimed. "Sure… do it." Valde replied. "Squad seven of Battalion thirteen… to arms! Yeeeeheeeheheheheeeeehehehheheehhehe!" Rjis said through the intercom.

…_Back outside…_

Badge was walking up the side of the mountain. "I wonder…if this is… the right place…?" He asked himself. Suddenly, the alarm went off, and some more of battalion thirteen came down the hill at Badge. "Yeah… definitely the right place…" Badge sighed, transforming into his Pikachu form.

To put it simply, he swiftly dealt with the rogues that were coming for him.

Badge sighed, and transformed back to his human form. "Well… in I go." He said, opening up the door in the side of the mountain.

Meanwhile, Rjis and Valde were watching Badge on the surveillance cameras. "Oh yes… he's definitely a worthy opponent…" Valde said. Rjis nodded. "Yeeeeheeeheheheheeeeehehehheheehhehe! No wonder why the others died… let's take care of him personally, now, shall we Valde?" Rjis asked. "You read my mind…" Valde replied, as the two walked down the stairs to greet their 'guest.'

End of Chapter 

Ok. That's it for this chapter. Two chapters remain of the Badge saga. No, it's not that this is short; it's just that the Kyle/Alyssa one is LONG. Anyways, please review.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	35. Badge vs Rjis and Valde

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Thirty-four: Badge vs. Rjis and Valde

Well, last chapter was a bit short but it's not like any of you will complain with all the rapid-fire updates that have been backed up, lately. Here is more… tomorrow, I write like a crazy person.

**DISCLAIMER**: Yeah, yeah, you all know the usual.

Last Time: Badge easily cleared his way through some silver rogues, and is now on his way to fight Rjis and Valde, both who are ready and waiting.

Badge Saga Chapter VII:

Badge entered the chamber of the two unlucky thirteen's. They were already standing and waiting for him. "Yeeeeheeeheheheheeeeehehehheheehhehe! We've been waiting!" Rjis practically screamed.

"Rjis… that's really clichéd… except for the screeching laughter… that we can do without." Valde sighed, rubbing his head. "So… you must be the third, and you must be the tenth." Badge said, pointing to Valde as the third, and Rjis as the tenth. "Yeheheeee… wrong…" Rjis squealed. "You mean…?" Badge asked. Valde nodded. "I am a powerful member of the unlucky thirteen, but Rjis here is a super-powerful half-android. He'll take care of you…" Valde sighed.

"Actually, I want to take on both of you at once." Badge stated. The two stopped and blinked. "Yeeeeheeeheheheheeeeehehehheheehhehe! Both of us… why you must be joking…" Rjis laughed. "Wahahahahhaha… both of us…at once?" Valde laughed. Badge nodded. "I'm serious. This is preparation for me to fight Biyan. The two stopped and laughed even harder. It was the uncontrollable-rolling-on-the-floor-clutching-your-gut-while-crying type of laughter. "You…. Wish to challenge… Lord Biyan… you…?" Rjis asked, between laughing hysterically and tears.

"Ahahah… fool… bloody Biyan is the next thing to invincible. He's over twice as strong as the two of us combined!" Valde laughed, though not as much as Rjis, who was still rolling around on the floor. "Yes… I'm serious." Badge said with confidence. Valde got serious, but Rjis was still laughing. "Ok… I'll teach you to take me serious…" Badge said to the rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically Rjis. Badge transformed into his Pikachu form, and ran straight for Rjis, who, while laughing, transformed into a half-android Ness. He then extended his robotic fingers out and grabbed Badge, stopping him in his tracks. He then slammed him against the ground.

"Yeeeeheeeheheheheeeeehehehheheehhehe! One such as you cannot take on me alone, never mind Valde and me together, and CERTAINLY never mind Biyan." Rjis squealed. "You should go home and give up… we'll let you live." Valde said. "Never!" Badge yelled. "Ok, then." Valde sighed, transforming into his Mewtwo form. Badge then ran so fast that he disappeared, and head butted Valde in the back. Caught off guard, Valde slammed down on his face. Badge was about to launch a very powerful attack, but Rjis' robotic fingers wrapped around him, and launched him at insane speeds into the ceiling, with a sickening crunch. Badge then fell down to the floor, and Valde launched a psychic sphere at him, followed by a deadly beam of psychic energy from Rjis. However, Badge managed to get out of the way in time.

He then tackled Rjis, who fell to the ground, but fired bullets from his robotic hands at Badge. The bullets missed, but one skimmed Badge's ear. Suddenly, Badge stopped running. Valde was holding him in place. "Finish him…" Valde muttered. "Yeheheeee…. With pleasure…" Rjis laughed, launching missiles from his back, and powering them with psychic energy.

However, something happened. Badge escaped the psychic grip, and ran behind Valde. Valde turned around. "Why you little- UGH!" He exclaimed, as his eyes widened. There was currently a giant missile lodged in his back, a missile that was glowing purple. It was chasing Badge, but since Badge ran behind Valde, and Valde is tall, it hit him, instead. Then… the missile blew up all of Valde's inner organs… so Valde fell down in a lifeless heap. "One down… one to go… unfortunately, it's the tougher one…" Badge muttered. "Yeheheeee… you're pretty good to outsmart the missile like that… but I'm not like that weakling Valde… there were six people in between us in power… and that's a big gap… Yeheheeee, so I'll kill you." Rjis squealed, firing off several bullets and missiles at Badge. "Crap…" Badge muttered.

Badge then ran around and dodged all the blows, but Rjis extended his fingers again to wrap around Badge. This time, Badge released lightning, which went down Rjis' fingers, and into his forehead, thus frying his brain, he released Badge "Yee… heee…heee… Bad move…" Rjis said. His eyes became red with white crosshairs, and several mechanized arms came from his back. Not only that, but his arms turned into actual cannons with extending fingers on top of the cannons. He also grew jets from his feet. "Yeheheeee… this is my true form… the U-A-Rjis-45, 000,000…" Rjis said in a twisted voice. "And now you DIE, DIE, DIE!" He yelled, while throwing psychic bolt after psychic bolt at Badge. Battered and beaten, Badge had trouble even getting up. He was now near death, and would probably die with just one more hit.

"Die…." Rjis yelled, his eyes locking on to Badge. He sent every weapon he had at Badge, and all were psychic-powered. Badge was tired and panting. This was probably it… but he'd go out with a bang. Charging up all his energy, he released a might thunder that filled the whole room, disintegrating all the missiles, and reducing Rjis to a fried crisp. Badge was shocked at his own power. He transformed back into his human form, and went to the computer.

He then found out… Biyan was almost ready to release squad 66… Badge couldn't let them go into mass production… he didn't have any more time to train… the time to confront the infamous Bloody Biyan was now, or else the silver rogues manpower would multiply! However, the computer didn't self-destruct. Badge sighed in relief… for once; he didn't have to rush out of there. However, when he reached the main room, something unexpected happened… The remains of Rjis latched onto him. "Self-Destruct initiated." A mechanized voice said. Badge's eyes widened. "No!" He exclaimed.

…The Explosion took out the entire mountain…

**End of Chapter**

Well, let me know your thoughts in a review, and find out what happens… tomorrow!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	36. Badge vs Biyan

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Badge vs. Biyan_

Well, here it is, the last chapter of the Badge saga. Don't worry… it'll be a good one, and a very long one at that… now off I go to write it!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

_Last Chapter: Badge barely defeated Rjis and Valde, but in a last ditch effort, Rjis latched onto Badge, and self-destructed, blowing up the entire mountain to the ground…_

Badge Chapter VIII:

Saga Final Chapter 

Badge woke up in a metallic white room. "Where… am I?" He asked. "You're in the white room... I saved you from that blast at the last second." A voice replied. "Um… who said that?" Badge asked. A figure stepped forward from the shadows. "My name… is Tamrin." The figure said. "The savior, Tamrin? It is an honor." Badge said. Tamrin nodded. (I don't need to describe him… he looks the same as he did in the last story). "Well… I've been following you… and I've seen your efforts… and I wish to offer help to you, young one." He said.

Badge shook his head. "No… I vowed to do this alone." He said. Tamrin sighed. "If that is what you wish… but the odds are against you. Biyan is quite… formidable. Still, I'd like to offer you at least assistance in getting there…" Tamrin said. "Ok. As soon as possible would be best." Badge said. Tamrin nodded. "Indeed." He said, throwing a Deku Nut on the ground, causing Badge to shield his eyes from the blast of light.

…And when he opened his eyes, he was on an island. The island was a big combination of large and jagged rocks. The sky was gray, and thunder was booming in the background. Waves crashed violently along the rocks. On the other side of the rocky isle, there was what looked like an industrial factory, with smoke coming out of the top.

Badge sighed. "This must be it… Western Ocean Isle… after five years… it's finally time…" He said, walking toward the industrial factory. The rumbling thunder became accompanied by more and more crashing lightning as he approached. Surprisingly, the door opened without any extra effort, and Badge simply stepped inside. Inside Biyan had his back turned, and wasn't transformed. He was making last adjustments to the androids.

Suddenly, Biyan transformed, and reappeared behind Badge in the blink of an eye, and made a super-quick roundhouse kick that would've sent Badge reeling, only Badge quickly ducked under the blow, and jumped backwards. "Excuse me, but who are you and how did you get here?" Biyan asked. He was wearing the bandana over his mouth. "My name is Badge… and I'll be the last thing you'll ever see." Badge stated, transforming into his Pikachu form, and dashing at Biyan, who vanished where he stood, and reappeared on the other side of the room, but with the blaster in his hand that killed Badge's sister.

Badge became fueled with rage. The memory flashed back to him at rapid speeds… so rapid, that it made things all the more painful…

_Biyan then signaled the rogues to stop attacking Belcoot and Mary. They did so, and backed away. Belcoot and Mary were alive, but very fatigued. "You…" Belcoot growled, standing in between Biyan and his sister. "Heh… there you go again… looks like I'm gonna have to kill you, but I'll be merciful and make it quick…" Biyan said, taking out a handgun. He shot it, and a bunch of energy arcs came flying at Belcoot. "Brother!" Mary yelled, getting in front of the blow. "Mary…NO!" Belcoot yelled…but it was too late. The cutters left his sister's body a bloody mess, and one of them even nicked his cheek, making a scar. Belcoot ran to his sister's body._

_"Mary… are you…?" Belcoot asked, tears coming from his eyes. Mary coughed up blood. "At least I'll be with…mom…and…dad…now…" Mary said. "…What…d-do you mean?" Belcoot asked. "Bryant never told you…? They…were…slain…by…si..l..ver…ro..gu..es…." Mary said, in her last breaths, and then dying. _

Badge was furious. "I don't know who you are, or why you're interfering with the Unlucky thirteen… but I'm the last and the strongest one. You will not leave here alive." Biyan stated, firing his blaster, sending arcs of energy at Badge. Badge dodged each blow by going left and right at rapid speeds, and then delivered a vicious thunder at point blank.

Badge was shocked by the attack, and his gun exploded. "Kid, you've just made a big mistake… you'll wish you died by that gun…" Biyan said, taking off his bandana, and revealing his bloody mouth. The same twisted mouth that tore Bryant's head off. Suddenly, Biyan simply disappeared. All that Badge could do is wonder where Biyan would strike next.

Biyan suddenly appeared above Badge, and with a hefty blaster shot downwards, shot Badge off his feet and onto the ground. Then, with his bloody teeth fully bared, Biyan jumped down at Badge, who launched a lightning attack at Biyan. Biyan seemed unaffected, and continued to dive toward Badge. Badge rolled out of the way, and Biyan reversed his dive into a drop kick, which nailed Badge straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Before Badge could even react, Biyan reappeared behind him, and punched him hard in the back of the head, sending him flying. Then, before Badge could slam into the ground after being sent flying, Biyan appeared again, and close-lined him, making him fall to the ground in pain, and then Biyan brought his foot down on him, and began to press harder and harder.

"You put up a fight… but you cannot defeat me… I am too powerful to be defeated by a fourteen year old." Biyan said, pressing harder, causing Badge, who was too worn out to use any lightning, yell out in pain. "…However, I must compliment your bravery, kid…so I'll make your death quick… and last words?" Biyan yelled. "Yeah… Burn in hell you motherfucking bastard." Badge said, biting Biyan's leg, startling him, and causing him to remove his foot from Badge's stomach. Badge got up, energy renewed. Lightning began to surge around him, and the panels on the ground seemed to lift up into the ceiling.

"I see… now things will be interesting… I do not know who you are, but it feels like I've known you for a long time, kid…" Biyan said. Badge gritted his teeth. "But you have." He said, becoming a running bolt of lightning. Biyan put his reflector on, and Badge bounced off the reflector, and though it damaged him a bit, he instantly came back for more. Once again, Badge bounced off the reflector, hurting him a bit again, but he still came back for more.

The third time, he cracked Biyan's reflector, and then swung a lightning-charged tail around to shatter the reflector entirely. "What?" Biyan asked, but he was met with a kick to the face, pushing him back a little. Biyan countered by punching Badge clean in the face, causing Badge to cough up blood, but he didn't falter in his attacks. Charging up, he released a vicious thunder like never before that echoed through the entire room. When the smoke cleared. Badge was knocked out of his transformation, and was badly bruised and bleeding. Biyan was also knocked out of his transformation, and was panting heavily. He then fell backwards, face up, onto the ground. Badge walked over to Biyan.

Biyan's eyes widened. "I… do know you… you're that kid from four years ago…!" He exclaimed. Badge nodded. "The name's Badge, now… and today marks my fifteenth birthday… five years exactly since I set out… not four." He said. Biyan struggled, but he was currently helpless to do anything.

"…And now, I'm getting revenge for the deaths of my parents, Mary, and Bryant…" Badge grinned. Biyan's eyes widened, but at this point, he was too weak to even utter a word. "This… is for my father." Badge said, giving Biyan a painful punch in the stomach, clearly knocking the wind out of him. "This… is for my mother…" He then added, punching Biyan in the face, making it a bloody mess. "This… is for Bryant…" Badge then added, putting his boot on Biyan's neck, and slowly driving it down into the neck. "…And this… is for my sister, Mary, who you murdered right in front of me!" Badge exclaimed, now pressing harder with his boot, and then delivering a punch to Biyan's face so powerful, that it went right through his skull. It was official… Bloody Biyan… terror of the unlucky thirteen… was dead. Badge, utterly exhausted, fell down, unconscious.

…_Aftermath…_

Badge returned to Tamrin. "I…did it." He said. Tamrin looked surprised. "You must be an incredible warrior… and what of the silver androids?" Tamrin asked. "Destroyed, one and all." Badge replied. Tamrin nodded. "Incredible… want to fuck up the silver rogues plans even more?" He asked. Badge smirked. "I'd be glad to." He said. Tamrin nodded. "I could use your help finding the entrance to Kirth's plane of existence." He stated. "Consider it done." Badge replied.

End of Saga 

Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that. I especially enjoyed writing it and the ending, and I hope that the others will come out as good. The next saga? It will be that of Harris. Expect it, and at least another chapter, later today.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	37. Another New Story

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Thirty-Six: Another New Story_

Well, nothing much to say. Special thanks to all reviewers so far.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter nine's disclaimer.

Harris Saga Chapter I:

_Many tales circulate around a highly respected and world-renowned warrior named Harold. Having won many battles against the silver rogues, he had enough of the fighting, and handed his position of Clanmaster to another's capable hands, and retired to a private manor in an oasis of the desert region with his wife, to start a family, just the two of them, their growing son and daughter, and two nephews whose parent, Harold's brother, had died. Therefore, Harold decided to take care of them. _

_Time passed, and the children grew. Harold's son, who he named Harris, was now twelve. His daughter, whose name was Alicia, was now eight. The two nephews, Harris and Alicia's cousins, were Jase, who was thirteen, and Austin, who was the same age as Harris. This is their story…_

A twelve-year-old Harris sat down, and watched his two cousins spar, like they usually did. This was Harris before his ancient martial arts, and before he wore his signature mask. What did his face look like behind the mask? I'll leave that up to your imagination.

Jase and Austin were in an intense, but friendly sparring match… still. These could sometimes last for hours. Jase was in his sheik form, which was Jase's normal face, which had brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt with a red crying eye emblem on it. Austin was in his Samus form, which was simply a red chozo (Is that right, Metroid fans? I'm not all that much a big Metroid player…) suit, and Austin's face was unidentifiable behind the visor.

The two seemed to be, for the most part, on par. The only difference was that Jase was usually one or two steps ahead of Austin. Austin would shoot a missile; Jase would appear behind Austin and throw a kunai at him. Austin would use his grapple beam, and Jase would jump over it and pin Austin to the ground. Austin would use his really big charge-up shot, and Jase would throw needles at him right when the charging was almost completed. It was pretty much a big series of things like that. …And if Austin were to wait for Jase to make the first move, Jase would make it too fast for him to deliver a block or a counterattack. This, however, did not prevent Austin from trying, and he sometimes got a good hit or two in on Jase. However, it was Jase who came out on top each and every time.

Austin curled up, and began dropping bombs, but Jase disappeared from below, and reappeared above Austin, and smashed him back down to the ground as if he were but a volleyball. "That's game." Harris sighed from the sidelines. The two transformed back into their human forms. Jase, as expected had brown hair and blue eyes. Austin was practically the spitting image of his older brother, but had a younger face, and his hair was a tad lighter. He was also a bit shorter than Harris, who was a bit shorter than Jase.

"Hey, Harris, want to spar later?" Jase asked. "Sure." Harris replied. "Good… at least you can't tell who's gonna win matches when you two spar." Alicia, who was also watching on the sidelines, said. She had semi-short blonde hair, and brown eyes. "Oh come on! Matches between Jase and I aren't that boring are they?" Austin asked. Alicia shook her head. "You're good, but not as good as Harris and Jase, who are both on par." Alicia said. "I guess that much is true…" Austin sighed.

"Hey, sis, how come you never participate?" Harris asked. "I'm weak. Any of you could accidentally kill me in a sparring match." Alicia stated. Jase, Austin, and Harris simply shrugged. "Whatever. You're just afraid." Jase said. "Damn right I'm afraid." Alicia replied. "…Not only that, but there have been reports of silver rogues wandering these areas… so you three should be careful. No doubt that they'll get thirsty, and come to this oasis. Then, they'll get suspicious of this manor…" Alicia explained. "Silver rogues, eh?" Austin asked.

Jase grinned. "Hey Harris… I have an idea." He said to Harris. "…I'm listening." Harris replied. "Instead pf the traditional sparring match, what say you to a little contest?" Jase asked. Harris nodded. "Sure." He said. "The three of us go find the silver rogues. Whoever gets the most kills wins? Whaddaya say?" Jase asked. Harris nodded. "Sounds like fun." He said. "Indeed. Count me in." Austin added in.

…_Later that day…_

Harris, Austin, and Jase had found the silver rogues walking around in the area. The three were hiding behind a conveniently placed boulder that randomly and miraculously appeared in the desert. "Seventeen… eighteen, nineteen, twenty. There are twenty. Most kills wins. Ready?" Jase counted, and then asked. The other two nodded. Harris transformed into his most powerful and reliable form, his Mario form, while Jase and Austin turned into their favorite forms, too: Sheik and Samus.

"Three… two… one… GO!" Jase exclaimed, and the three were off like lightning. The first five or so rogues that were killed didn't even have time to know what was attacking them, and were killed without even being able to transform. The others transformed, but between missiles and energy shots from Austin, the quick maneuvers of Jase, and the fierce and fiery skills of Harris, they didn't last long. At all. Twenty rogues lay dead in the desert that day.

"So… what are the totals?" Jase asked. "I didn't win… but I got five…" Austin stated. "I got seven…" Jase said. "Eight." Harris added in. "Damn it! Only one off!" Jase exclaimed. "Looks like I win this round." Harris smirked. "Guess so." Jase admitted. Austin looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. "It's getting late, and the desert isn't the best place to be at night… we should head back to the manor." Austin said. The other two nodded and agreement, and they all headed back home.

…Meanwhile… 

Zyalia was sitting on her throne inside of her mighty stronghold in the far reaches of the eye of the eternal sandstorm, her long black-red hair flowing behind her head. She was the third strongest of the silver rogues, meaning that she was extremely powerful, and held very high command over all the rogues. Only her older brother and Kirth himself surpassed her abilities.

It was then that a slightly above average silver rogue entered the room. "Your gracefulness, I regret to deliver you bad news…" The rogue said. Zyalia rolled her eyes. "This better not be concerning the scroll of Averis…" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "It is… the twenty rogues that we sent to the site of the scroll have been slaughtered. The only person who could've done such a thing is Harold, the legendary warrior." The guard explained.

"Damn! Hopefully he doesn't know about that scroll… the thing's one of a kind, you know. It was a scroll made by a special ancient tribe who once ruled the world long ago, long before the age of evolution, by their legendary martial arts alone. Do you know that scroll is the only known record of their techniques? Imagine what one could do by combining those techniques with the transformations? Kirth wants it badly, and has instructed me to retrieve it… and it's buried in that area… if the excavation team's dead… then Harold must know about the scroll, and want it for himself… that's it. Gather up any rogues here and nearby. I will personally see to it that Harold and his family falls!" Zyalia exclaimed.

End of Chapter 

How is it? A good way for another saga to begin? Let me know in a review, please.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	38. Tears that Burn

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Tears that Burn

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

Last time: Austin and Jase were sparring, and Jase, as usual, won. Harris's sister told the three that rogues were in the area. The three then decided to have a little fun, and make a bet: whoever kills the most of the twenty rogues wins. Austin got five, Jase got seven, and Harris won with eight. Having had their fun, they went home, not knowing of the consequences… news reached Zyalia, third strongest of ALL the silver rogues, and strongest of the five generals… and she now suspects Harris's father, Harold, of wanting the one-of-a-kind sacred technique scroll, the scroll of Averis, which was ironically buried deep underground in the area. Kirth also wants the scroll, and has ordered Zyalia to retrieve it. Therefore, Zyalia vows to see Harold and his family put to death.

Harris Saga Chapter II:

It was late at night, and Harold was looking out the window. He was a man of six feet in height. His hair was brown, and his eyes were blue, and he wore small reading glasses on his eyes. He was quite muscular, too. However, something happened tonight that shocked him. It was raining. His wife, Alya, was lying down on a bed reading a book. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, and was about 5'6" in height.

"Alya… something isn't right." Harold said. "What is it, dear? The rain?" Alya asked. Harold nodded. "It only rains in the desert once every one thousand years…" He stated. "And? It hasn't rained in a long time…" Alya replied. "…According to the historical documents of this desert, the last time it rained was four hundred years ago… it should be another six hundred years before it rains again… something's really wrong…" Harold said. "Relax… nothing's ever really wrong in the oasis. Just relax and come to bed, ok honey?" Alya asked. There was a long time. "Harold, honey…?" Alya asked.

"GET DOWN!" Harold yelled, as a gigantic fireball crashed through the window. Zyalia warped into the room in her Zelda form, which was her, with her usual long black-red hair, in a black dress. "Harold… you and your family are hereby sentenced to death… enjoy your last moments of life." Zyalia stated. Harold transformed into his Roy form, which was a tall and muscular Roy wielding a large blade. Alya also joined the fight and transformed into her own Zelda form, which was her in the normal pink Zelda dress.

…_Meanwhile… outside…_

"You know… I think I'll do what Biyan said and go destroy a desert town! …This is the closest thing. Lucky for me Zyalia put me in command of these rogues…" Aivos muttered. "Well… it looks like the kids are still playing videogames in the basement… we could just attack them, but Zyalia said to wait until she flushed them out…." He then added, speaking to nobody in particular.

…_Back in on the top floor…_

Zyalia sighed, while effortlessly floating back and forth between the couple's attacks. "You're supposed to be a legendary and world-renowned warrior… let's see if either of you can survive this…" She said, bored, and thrusting a single hand into the air. Fire appeared around her, and began to rapidly expand, until it engulfed Harold and Alya, killing them. In addition, it also set the house on fire.

"World-renowned warrior my ass… that was boring…" Zyalia sighed, warping out of the burning structure, and to the rogues waiting outside. "They'll be out soon. I'll evaluate your performance level depending on how well and quickly you take care of them." She said in a blasé manner, and, still in her Zelda form, was floating in the background. It was soon that Harris, Alicia, Jase, and Austin came out of the burning house. "What's… going on?" Alicia sobbed. "I have no clue… but it'll be ok." Harris comforted. However, the wall of rogues in front of them made them think otherwise.

"Get back, sis… we'll take care of these." Harris stated to Alicia, and transforming into his Mario form, while Jase transformed into his Sheik form, and Austin into his Samus form. Harris launched fireballs from his palm like a machine gun, while Austin was launching missiles, with an occasional charge-up shot, and Jase dashed into the ranks, killing the rogues quickly, one at a time. It didn't take them long to take care of all the rogues except Zyalia and Aivos. However, they didn't realize where Aivos was. Turning around, they saw Aivos holding up Alicia's dead body. Aivos snuck around earlier, and transformed into an eight-foot tall and very muscular Mario-ish form with purple and silver clothes. Alicia, in a last ditch effort of self-defense, transformed into her Kirby form, but being exceedingly weak, could not even make a single mark on Aivos, who killed her with a single flick of his wrist.

The three, after realizing this, got very angry, and rushed Aivos at the same time. Aivos simply smirked. Austin fired an energy blast at Aivos, who simply grabbed the blast in his palm, and crushed it. "Is that all? You must be joking…" Aivos stated, in his deep voice. Jase ran in, and began throwing all the rapid punches and kicks he could muster. However, all Aivos needed to do was raise his arm to block Jase's assault, as the attacks didn't hurt him in the least. It was then that Austin and Harris jumped in, and attacked Aivos as well. Harris with his flaming punches, and Austin punching with his metal arm cannon.

"…Pathetic." Aivos said in a very blasé manner, and with a mighty swing of his huge arm, knocked all four of them away, and out of their transformations. Harris and Jase had to watch as Aivos walked over, and delivered a mighty punch to Austin's gut, killing him instantly. Aivos then walked over to Jase, who tried to run away. Aivos, however, caught him, and melted poor Jase in his hands. With Jase dead, all that was left was Harris.

Harris, in blind fury, actually got up and attacked Aivos, who didn't even need to flinch. "Hey, Zyalia, isn't this amazing? The kids still standing and punching, even though he's untransformed!" Aivos chuckled. Suddenly, a large fireball soared out of Zyalia's palm, and made contact with Harris's face, severely burning it, and knocking him unconscious. "That should kill him. Let's go… we'll resume search tomorrow." Zyalia said. Aivos nodded, and the two left an unconscious Harris in the oasis to die. The manor was now a pile of rubble, as the rain had already put out the fires…

…_The Next Morning…_

Harris woke up, as reality, and the burning of his face, hit him. He looked into the pool of water in the oasis, at his face. It was horribly burned… he didn't want to go around like that. Something in the ruins of his old manor caught his eye. One thing apparently survived the fire: An ornate and finely polished mask. It was a family heirloom, and over two hundred years old, but still retained its quality and shine. He then put the mask on, and swore his revenge against the rogues, in particularly Aivos and Zyalia.

End of Chapter 

Note: Not all sagas will begin tragically. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this one as you did the others (Hopefully). So… review!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	39. Death of the Eleventh Unlucky

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Death of the Eleventh Unlucky

More chapters for loyal readers! Here you go!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

Last Chapter: It's kinda hard to forget what happened last chapter, but I'll say it anyways. Everyone died. Except for Harris. Zyalia and Aivos killed Alicia, Alya, Harold, Austin, and Jase, and Zyalia left Harris with a horrible burn on his face. The only thing that survived the fire besides Harris was the family heirloom: A special and ornate mask, which Harris now wears.

Harris Saga Chapter III:

Four short years. That's all. Harris went out into the world, constantly getting stronger. After the four years, he was tired of waiting, and tired of being satisfied with killing lackey silver rogues. He was ready to move up: to actually strike a blow, if even a small one, to the silver rogues as a whole. He decided to go for what was closest to him: Varus, eleventh strongest of the infamous unlucky thirteen…

…Somewhere…

A sixteen-year-old Harris walked through Coastiand. But this wasn't the happy-go-lucky-uber-paradise-and-resort-that-is-idyllic-for-all-tourists-and-beach-bums-and-gamblers-and-stuff side of Coastiand. Coastiand had another side of it, the side behind the great gambling place. It was the Dark side of Coastiand. The unhappy-go-unlucky-get-shot-everyday-dark-alleyway-where-all-the-poor-and-mentally-deprived-or-just-psychotic-people-stay-and-lots-of-crimes-and-crime-syndicates side of Coastiand, which lay untouched by many, and those who stayed there… well, they didn't bother with the outside. Unfortunately, Harris had to walk through this side of Coastiand to get where he wanted.

Harris was wearing a hooded cloak, and had his mask on, making him not stand out among the… inhabitants of Western (or better known as the dark side of) Coastiand. A mugger went up to Harris. "Hey, mask man, hand over any coins ya got!" The mugger said. Harris simply turned to him, not saying a word, and put out his hand, many gold coins were in his palm. The mugger blinked. "That was easy…" He said, reaching for the money.

**-BLAM-**

The mugger lay dead on the ground. Harris punched the mugger in the face with coins between his fingers when the man reached for the money. The force of the blow managed to kill the thief. Harris simply shrugged, and walked on through the dark alley, where a layer of mist had settled over the ground. There was a door to a random building on the side of the alleyway. Of course, every building looked the same: all were pretty run-down. However, Harris knew that this door was the right one. The entrance to unlucky eleven's house.

Harris knocked on the door. A light turned on above the door, and an eyehole slid open. "What's the password?" A silver rogue asked. There was a dead silent pause. "I've…

…Got a lovely bunch…

…Of coconuts…

…Diddle-ee-dee…" Harris said, in one of the most serious tones you could've ever heard.

The rogue nodded, and opened up the lock to the door. "Welcome… by the way, I haven't seen you before… who are you, and what business do you have with master Varus?" The rogue asked.

**-BLAM-**

His answer? A coin-filled fist in the face. Ow. Guess what? It killed him like it killed the mugger!

Three silver rogues then jumped out at Harris, but Harris grabbed one by the neck, and used him as an improvised weapon to clobber the other two to death. Then Harris squeezed the life out of the one he was using as a weapon. Harris then sighed, dropped the lifeless body of a random rogue back to the ground, and went up the stairs, to where Varus was.

Varus was a man of about 5'5" in height, and was beneath a rusty-orange cloak. His eyes were blackish-brown. He was staring out the window, and over Coastiand, to the sunnier side. "Soon… all of Coastiand will be like this… covered in darkness…" He mumbled, and then he turned around to face Harris. "Can't you just feel it, now? This will become the rogues paradise, and nobody can do a thing about it!" Varus exclaimed, transforming into a Luigi transformation, one that was seven feet tall, and fairly muscular.

"I see… so you must be Aivos' younger brother… this will be interesting." Harris said, transforming into his Mario form, and his cloak disappeared. Harris wasted no time. He ran right to Varus, and socked him in the face fifteen or so times, and then threw him up in the air, through the roof, and blasted a fireball at him, which caught up with the sent-flying Varus, and exploded upon contact.

Harris then jumped out of the hole in the roof he created when he threw Varus, and went to the area where the flaming meteor that was Varus after getting sent flying and sacked by a fireball was… a deserted area of West Coastiand. Harris stared into the pile of smoke… and suddenly, several rusty orange colored fireballs came flew out towards Harris, who caught the fireballs, and threw them back into the pile of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there lay Varus, burnt beyond reason, and incapable of moving.

"You've won… but you do know… that you'll just be hunted… by the other twelve… especially my brother…" Varus choked. "Good. Let them come." Harris said. Varus' eyes widened. "You… inhuman…" He coughed. "Good-bye." Harris said, delivering the final punch to Varus' face.

With his work completed, Harris transformed back into his human form. "I've learned lots of martial arts… but I still don't know where the scroll of Averis is… Dammit." Harris muttered, while walking out of the dark alleyways of Coastiand, with his cloak and mask back on.

…On his way out, a mugger demanded that he gave him money…

**-BLAM-**

**End of Chapter**

Ok, there we go. I'll write more later, but for now, review, please…

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	40. Where will you go when the Volcano blows

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Where will you go when the Volcano blows?_

Yet another chappy for ye all! Nothing else to say… let the golden week continue!

**DISCLAIMER**: Yeah, yeah, you know what I was going to put here.

_Last Time: Varus, eleventh of the unlucky thirteen, has been sacked, along with a bunch of muggers from the western side of Coastiand, by a sixteen-year-old Harris of course._

Harris Saga Chapter IV:

…_It didn't take long for Harris to find where the ninth was. After doing some research, he found out that the ninth was one of the people directly in charge of excavating the Scroll of Averis. Perhaps, if he hunted down the ninth of the thirteen, Morae, he'd get some info on the scroll's general whereabouts. However, what he did not know was that while he was hunting the ninth, the ninth was hunting him…_

Harris looked at the volcano and sighed. Of all the places one could build their secret evil base… it just had to be… in a volcano. Brilliant. Great if you want privacy, but a pain in the ass to get to. Well, there was only one way in… the top…

Harris began to mumble things to himself as he climbed to the top of the volcano, and then looked down into the crater. There it was, a great stone fortress, on a rocky platform suspended about three feet above the great and foreboding pool of magma. Joyous… only three feet above the magma. This guy most likely doesn't like guests. He's probably the loner of the thirteen…

Harris had to ever so carefully climb down the rocky slope of the volcano's inside. Though it was very hot, Harris was used to the desert heat, so he was fine. After about an hour of carefully climbing down, he reached the stronghold. Morae was sitting at his desk, typing information down on his laptop. "Do not bother me… go away… I want to be alone." He mumbled.

"Oh, no. I didn't spend a full hour climbing down into this bloody volcano, almost falling into the lava three times, nearly killing myself, just to leave you alone… you're going down, asshole!" Harris exclaimed. Morae's eyes widened. "Crazy man!" He yelled, as a bloodthirsty Harris picked him up, and threw him into the lava… where he melted upon contact.

There was a long pause. "That… was easy." Harris stated, looking on Morae's computer. Apparently Morae was writing in his computer diary. Harris decided to amuse himself by reading.

_Dear Computer,_

_I am finally away from everyone and everything. Now I can Je# o to my own personal content. Nobody will come to find me where I am… not in this volcano. Eeeheeheeehee… I think I will go and J&# o to my personal content right now… if only you could see it… I'm doing it right now. And by the way, I've unassigned myself as a leader of the excavation force. Zyalia and Aivos can handle it… along with Yimo. I'll leave everything to them… of course, they haven't found it yet, but I know that it's in the Oasis where the legendary Harold used to live. Despite being so legendary, that Harold was killed kind of easily by Zyalia. Proves how strong those generals are… Aivos, Biyan, Ace, Orgoth, Zyalia, Zalthyr, and especially Kirth… it scares me sometimes how powerful those seven are…_

Harris blinked. "Damn… it was right under me at the very beginning… looks like I'm gonna have to go back." He mumbled, stepping outside. He then looked up. "First issue… how do I get up without frying myself…?" He asked. Suddenly, just to make the situation worse, the volcano shook. It was eruption time. "Well… this sucks, but at least I know the general area of the Scroll of Averis… and with that, I'll be able to take down Aivos… but such knowledge is useless if I get fried in this eruption… The volcano then shook even more violently, and comets of magma flew up from the lava. Suddenly, part of the volcano split, giving Harris an idea. Jumping over the lava, he reached the crack, and began to wall jump up it, until he reached the top, and ran down the mountain as fast as he could. The volcano made a mighty eruption behind him…

**End of Chapter**

Yes, it may be a bit short, but I ran out of inspiration for the night. More tomorrow, and I hope to get SIX chapters out again on Tuesday. Right now, just leave a review, please!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	41. Eighth, Seventh, Sixth

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Forty: Eight, Seventh, Sixth_

Yeah, I was really busy today, so I can only squeeze in one chapter. Tomorrow and Wednesday I plan of going crazy with chapters, though. By the way, there was a typo last chapter. It said that the ninth was hunting him. He wasn't obviously, but you'll see who is…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

_Last time: The ninth died. Easily. Too easily. Hopefully, the others will be a bit more of a challenge…_

Harris Saga Chapter V:

Harris was now on his way to the desert, to pick up the scroll of Averis. Of course, it can't be that simple, can it? I think not.

Harris now had to walk to the desert. Going all over the place was a bit tiresome. To the south, then to an island in the ocean, and now back to the starting point… his old home in the desert. After a week of walking, and occasionally running into silver rogues, Harris made it to the great eastern desert… rumored to be the harshest of the four compass directions of the continent, and said to swallow men's very souls within the raging sandstorms… though Harris had lived here years ago… it was different, now… it lived up to the rumors.

Thankfully, Harris had his mask to shield his face from the sandstorms. Other than that, he still had trouble trudging his way forward, as the deep sands greatly hindered his movement. He had also received info that the eighth of the thirteen lived around here… and he planned on giving him a visit.

Sure enough, he soon found it. The small hut amongst the desert's storm… the one that housed the eighth of the unlucky thirteenth. That was Harris's destination. He stepped inside, and saw yet another cloaked figure (as you should've guessed, it's a common trait among the unlucky thirteen).

"I've been waiting…" The figure said, as the doors closed behind Harris. "What… you have…?" Harris asked. The figure nodded. "My friend warned me… you know he's been following you for quite some time, now? We've determined that you may be a bit strong to take on by ourselves… so we're going to take you on… together." The eight said. Suddenly, a figure that'd previously been hiding appeared from the shadows. "Greetings, I'm Arde, the seventh." The figure said. "…And I'm Led, the eight." The first figure said.

Harris clenched his teeth. He was a bit nervous… after all; he wanted a one-on-one… he didn't bargain for a two-on-one. Apparently, they were getting smart. Led and Arde chuckled, and transformed into different forms.

Led transformed into a Samus form, while Arde transformed into a Marth form. Harris transformed into his Mario form, and the battle began. Led shot a huge blast at Harris, while Arde simply rushed him. Harris was dodging slash after slash from Arde, and when he finally got an opening, and was about to make a solid punch in, the huge energy shot hit him, and sent him flying backwards. "Fool! You cannot win!" Led exclaimed. "Especially not if this is a two-on-one. Even if you were to win, the sixth and the second will come after you!" Arde added in. Harris's thoughts were interrupted. The second… Aivos… just who he wanted.

"Yes… the second is the most powerful next to Biyan… who is busy at the moment, but the second will do. The sixth, however, is another story." Led explained. This made Harris curious. After all, shouldn't the sixth be just the next step up from the seventh? "Go on…" Harris stated.

"The sixth chose the number, himself. He is… a special member of the thirteen… he has a tendency to come and go from the shadows, killing all who oppose the thirteen when the time is right… from the shadows. The actual level of his power is unknown… not like Kirth's or Ace's… but he's way up there… no doubt you're on his hit list." Arde said. "Well, whatever, let's continue." Harris said, dashing at Led with incredible speed, and punching him hard in the face. Led fell backwards, but Arde stabbed his sword through Harris at an evenly fast speed.

…Or at least he would've, but Harris did a backflip over him, and did a roundhouse kick that sent Arde flying. However, that's when Led began to use lots and lots of missiles. Harris jumped over some of the missiles, but the last one hit him dead on, sending him into the wall, and that's when Arde ran up, and slashed him across the chest with his sword, causing Harris to grunt with pain. Harris then blasted a fireball at point blank at Arde's face, sending him flying backwards, and burnt badly. Harris then rushed over to deliver the finishing blow, but Led came out of nowhere, and bashed Harris away from Arde with the thick shoulder of his suit.

It was then that Harris caught the shoulder barge in its tracks, and sent Led flying across the room. Before he could get up, Harris punched a well-aimed fist through both the visor, and Led's skull. With the eighth gone, only the seventh remained. "I'll kill you!" The Arde exclaimed, getting up, and rushing at Harris. He then went berserk with sword slashes, and Harris had a difficult time dodging them all. Arde got a few slashes in on Harris, but if anything, the damage done was minor, and Harris continued on. Eventually, he caught Arde's blade in one hand, and made a fist with the other. "What? How!" Arde asked. Harris just smirked. "Time to die, stalker." He said, throwing his fist in Arde's face. Arde however, used his other hand to block Harris's punch. Arde smirked. "Hah! Not so tough now!" He laughed. His answer was a roundhouse kick that sent him flying.

Harris approached Arde's body. He was still alive. "I'll make this quick and easy." Harris said, simply picking Arde up, and breaking his neck. Of course, after this, Arde was dead. The seventh and the eighth were no more.

"Somehow… I did it…" Harris panted, transforming back into his human form. The door behind him opened, and an unsettling layer of fog entered the room, along with a few heavy footsteps. It was almost as if the hut he was in, and the entire desert was gone now, and all that the world was, was an infinite layer of fog. He could hear the sounds of heavy plate armor, and a figure revealed itself.

It was a cloaked figure, 6'4" in height. He was pretty muscular looking. The cloak he wore was black, and had a bloody six on the front of it. A hood concealed his head, and all that was in the hood was billowing darkness… like staring into the face of death, itself…

**End of Chapter**

This chapter was supposed to be submitted yesterday, but I ran out of time. I'll get a lot more chapters to you all later today, so enjoy, and leave a review!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	42. Mysterious Six

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Forty-One: Mysterious Six_

Well, here we go. Hope you all like it.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

_Last Time: The eighth and seventh were killed. Now, the sixth has appeared… will he go down as easily?_

Harris Saga Chapter VI:

The sixth took a step forward. You could tell that he was, for some reason, wearing plate armor under the cloak. "You… Harris…" A deep voice rang. Harris blinked. "Yes?" He asked. "You have been labeled an enemy of the thirteen. For your crimes, only death awaits you." The sixth said. "Could you… at least tell me your name?" Harris asked. There was a pause. "I do not have a name… for I am the darkness… many call me… the reaper, though…" The sixth said, transforming. Harris nodded, and transformed into his Mario form.

The sixth had a unique transformation. He was a huge figure fully clad in midnight blue plate armor. From his helm, a single red eye could be seen. He carried with him a large sword, the handle was black, and the blade was a midnight blue. He wore a black cape. "Death…" The sixth said. Harris blinked. "What type of transformation is that? Link? Marth? Roy…?" Harris asked. There was no reply. The sixth made a slash of his huge blade at Harris, who did a backflip to dodge the blade, and then rushed forward to attack. Harris made a punch for the sixth, but he simply held up a hand to block it. He made a kick, but the sixth used his knee to block that one. Then the sixth simply grabbed Harris's wrist, and spun him around, and flung him far. As Harris flew, he wasn't sure why he hadn't hit the wall, yet. For some reason, whenever the sixth was around, everything turned into an endless plain of fog.

The sixth looked content as Harris fell to the ground, and in a pile of dust, too. However, a fireball came from the dust, and collided with the sixth. Then another fireball. Then another. Then another. Harris was going like a machine gun firing fireballs at the sixth. "Die!" Harris yelled, while shooting his continuous barrage of fireballs, creating quite a column of smoke. Harris's strength finally failed him. Not only was he worn out from the previous fight, but this guy was strong, and all those fireballs wore out his power. Now, all he could do was hope that the fireballs had at least done some heavy damage to the sixth.

…_Of course, it wasn't that easy…_

The sixth emerged from the smoke, completely unscathed. He brushed his arm off of dust. "You… scratched the paint on my armor." The sixth smirked, getting his blade ready, and advancing towards Harris. "Damn…" Harris grimaced. "Do you realize that I'm the only one of the thirteen who can actually stand up to Bloody Biyan in a fight? Pity… you're death is certain now… any last words?" The sixth asked. Harris couldn't do anything at this point. He lost the strength to stay in transformation, so he was back in his human form. Staring him in the face was pretty much the very incarnation of death itself… probably in the class of warriors just below the very gods, themselves. In his current state, there was no way Harris could win. Not by a long shot. Suddenly, a figure stepped in between the sixth and Harris.

It was someone that nobody would've guessed…

…Zalthyr…

"Ok, reaper, you should leave this one to me." Zalthyr stated. "… What is one such as you doing here? Clearly he's mine." The sixth said, taking a heavy step forward. Zalthyr smirked. "Do you really want to fight about it? I'm second in command, the only one higher than me is lord Kirth… I could crush all thirteen of you unlucky bastards at once." Zalthyr stated. "You… will regret saying that." The sixth stated, running forward. Within the blink of an eye, Zalthyr transformed into his Fierce Deity-ish Link form. As soon as the sixth slashed at Zalthyr, Zalthyr disappeared, reappeared behind him, and shoved his blade through all the plate armor… effortlessly.

Blood came gushing out of the sixth's…um…helmet. "I didn't make that wound fatal, but I could easily, if you'd like me to…" Zalthyr said. The sixth was knocked out of transformation, and back to his cloaked form. "What… do you want, Zalthyr?" The sixth wheezed. Zalthyr paused. "Kirth wants him for interrogation. Leave now, and I'll take care of this. If you don't leave… well, let's just say that it'd be a pity to loose someone of such great power, such as you." Zalthyr stated. The sixth knew when he was beaten. "Fine…" He then disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the fog vanished with him, bringing the area back to its normal stated. Harris and Zalthyr were inside the hut, only it was now reduced to ruins, and the sandstorm outside had stopped.

Zalthyr turned to Harris. "……………………………….I don't like the sixth. He thinks he's a higher rank than me… I just sent him on his way to teach him a lesson." He stated in his usual blasé manner. Harris didn't know what to say. "…I'm letting you go, kid. I just don't like the unlucky thirteen. Too nutty, some of them are, while the others think that they're better than the generals and I… but if you find me on the fields of combat elsewhere, I won't be afraid to kill you…" Zalthyr said before walking off.

Harris was speechless. Why was a silver rogue actually _helping_ him? It just didn't make sense… apparently; there were tensions between certain fractions of the rogues, like the generals and the unlucky thirteen. "Um… thanks?" Harris said in a dumbfounded manner. Zalthyr just glanced back in his direction for a second, not a hint of emotion on his face, as usual, and then going back on his way.

Harris then decided that it was best to heed Zalthyr's warning. He really didn't want to mess with the guy who could've extremely easily killed the guy who almost killed him. So, Harris got up, and found a nearby oasis. He'd rest up here… this oasis meant that he'd be getting to his old oasis soon… to the area where the scroll of Averis is buried. He'd need the rest, too. Aivos would most likely be in the excavation area.

**End of Chapter**

Personally, I found this chapter to be very interesting. Now tell me what you think in a review. More chapters, later!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	43. Harris, Aivos, and the Scroll of Averis

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Forty-Two: Harris, Aivos, and the scroll of Averis

Well, nothing else to say, but enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter nine's disclaimer.

Last Time: It appears that there is internal strife between the leading fractions of the silver rogues. The generals and the unlucky thirteen both vie to be more favored by Kirth. It is because of this that Zalthyr actually saved Harris from an untimely demise at the hand of the sixth… Harris is now close to his destination…

Harris Saga Chapter VII:

Harris was walking along through the desert. His little break at the oasis had completely replenished him, and he was now seeing landmarks that he knew so well from four years ago. Eventually, he even came across the area where he and his cousins took out that group of silver rogues long ago… even the very boulder that they hid behind before the ambush. He now knew that the scroll had to be buried in the sands around here, somewhere. He could hear silver rogues to the north, with construction vehicles, excavating yet another possible area where the scroll could be. Harris decided that instead of being all gung ho and running in to attack the silver rogues without any thought would be stupid at this point. Instead, he decided to listen. If they found the scroll, he'd hear it.

He ducked behind a large sand dune, where the rogues were working on the other side. He looked over to peek over the other side. A gust of wind blew some sand away, and the top half of an old, but glowing scroll could be halfway down the other side of the dune. Perhaps, Harris could make a run for it, grab it, and get out of there without anyone noticing… he could use the loud noises of the construction vehicles to his advantage. They were oblivious of the scroll, now, but if he left it alone, there was only a matter of time before they noticed.

Harris decided to sneak over the dune, to the rogues' side, as quietly and stealthily as possible. He reached the scroll, uncovered it, and read it. Sure enough, it was the scroll of Averis, but it was written in an ancient and long-forgotten language that Harris didn't recognize. Suddenly, Aivos, already transformed into his huge Mario form, came up from under the sand, and kicked Harris in the face, who then dropped the scroll.

Aivos smirked, and picked up the scroll. "I don't know who you are, kid, but thanks for finding the scroll for me… heh heh heh…" He chuckled. He looked at the scroll, and his eyes widened. It was burning with blue fire in his hands. "What the? No!" Aivos exclaimed, as the scroll burnt to a crisp, and was blown away in the wind. Harris got up and smirked. "Guess you didn't study the scroll… these skills are too powerful for more than one person to learn. As soon as one makes eye contact with the scroll, the techniques are embedded in his or her brain, as if they've known these deadly martial arts forever… the scroll soon burns to a crisp afterwards." Harris explained. Aivos grimaced. "You! Kirth wanted that scroll! Prepare to die!" He yelled, rushing at Harris, who transformed into his Mario form.

Aivos made a punch at Harris, who stopped the punch with a single hand, and chucked Aivos up into the air with that one hand. He then jumped up after him, kicked him up higher, and then punched him down, sending him like a meteor into the ground. Then, Harris dove down, and delivered a painful kick to Aivos' chest, followed by several lightning fast punches, and a spin throw that sent Aivos into the construction vehicles, which were then destroyed.

Aivos then got up from the rubble, and rubbed his head. "Rogues, attack!" He exclaimed, as the entire excavation force of one hundred rogues ran forward to attack Harris. Harris ripped one rogue's head off with his bare hands, and threw the rogue's head at another rogue so fast that the impact killed the rogue. He then threw the body at three others, at such a force that it killed them, too. Harris then used his crazy newfound martial arts skills to pummel all the rogues into oblivion.

Aivos looked carefully at Harris. "Kid, you've got some skills, and your form seems somewhat familiar… do I know you…?" He asked. "Yes. You know me. You killed my entire family, from my younger sister, to my two cousins, at this very spot." Harris replied, with anger in his voice. Aivos looked amazed. "No wonder you wear a mask. You know, not many people can survive a direct attack from Zyalia… especially not a twelve year old. We thought you were dead, but I guess you survived… damn, I should've made sure… who knew that you'd be the one to end all these hard years of excavation?" Aivos mumbled.

"Whatever. No more talk, let's end this!" Harris exclaimed, rushing forward at Aivos, who chuckled. "Yes… let's end this." He stated, running to meet Harris's attack. Both Harris and Aivos' fists met, and a shockwave resulted from it. However, Harris was the first to use his other fist to bash Aivos in the face, and then deliver a powerful kick to Aivos that sent him upwards. Harris then jumped up, to below Aivos, who was still flying up, and delivered a powerful punch to Aivos' back, causing him to cough up blood. Then Harris reappeared above Aivos, and delivered a fierce karate chop, that sent Aivos crashing down like a meteor… again. Only this time, Harris reappeared below Aivos, and readied a flaming fist.

Aivos looked below him. "What? No!" He exclaimed. Harris then shoved a flaming fist directly through Aivos, the force both killing him, and burning his insides. Harris sighed, and removed his bloody fist from Aivos' corpse. "Mom… Dad… Austin… Jase… Alicia… you've all been avenged." Harris muttered. However, he wasn't even able to transform back into his human form, when the whole area went white again, as unsettling fog crept onto the scene…

End of Chapter 

Ok, I thought that this was a good chapter, now let me know what YOU think… so REVIEW! The last chapter of the Harris saga will come later today, so expect that. I promise that it'll be good!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	44. Rematch against the Reaper

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Forty-Three: Rematch against the Reaper_

Well, here we have it: The final chapter of the Harris series! Hope you've all enjoyed it. I can't tell you who the next character's saga will be, because it's a character that none of you are familiar with… anyways…

The disclaimer got fed up with his job, and left, saying that a lot of this story is original, anyways. I'll convince him to come back as soon as possible. Thanks in advance for your patience.

_Last Time: Ace found the scroll of Averis, and learned its secrets. It got him enough power to kill the second of the thirteen unluckies, but will it work against the sixth? We'll have to see…_

Harris Saga Chapter VIII:

Saga Final Chapter 

Harris looked into the infinite fog. He knew what his meant. The sixth was near. Sure enough, the sixth, who had recovered from his fatal wounds, stepped into view, already transformed. The sixth chuckled. "That idiot Zalthyr didn't take you to Kirth after all… perhaps, if I do it, and report him, Zalthyr will be killed by Kirth, and I'll take Zalthyr's place as second in command… it's all too perfect." He stated, taking a step forward. Harris sighed. Apparently, he didn't know that Kirth didn't want him for interrogation at all. "Kid, you're coming with me. I defeated you in battle quite easily last time, and I won't be afraid to do it again… give it up, you cannot win." The sixth stated. Harris shook his head. "No. Things have changed… you're going down this time…" He said, rushing forward at a speed that shocked the sixth.

'_How? I only fought him a day ago, and his speed multiplied tenfold!'_ The sixth thought, raising his blade up to block Harris's brutal punch of death.

The sixth then swung his blade in a large arc, and Harris blocked it, receiving no wounds, but getting sent far back. "I see that you've improved… so you're the one who found the scroll of Averis, are you not?" The sixth asked. Harris nodded. "Damn right I did." He said, and the sixth shook his head. "Damn… so many years of searching… and we almost had it… the thirteen could've gained Kirth's favor over the generals… you just had to ruin it, didn't you?" The sixth asked.

"Why is there so much tension between the generals and the thirteen, though? Aivos and Zyalia seemed to get along fine." Harris said. "It's because Zyalia has the ability of seducing on her side. Probably the most beautiful member of the silver rogues, and Aivos fell for the bait. Other than that, generals and the thirteen are ach-enemies, competing for Kirth's favor. We conduct their research, we're building them an android army, (Note: This saga takes place before Badge's in chronological order) we've even got me and Biyan, who, if the generals are supposed to be the strongest under Kirth, are a lot better suited for the positions than Tirios and Meyrg… and what do they do? Hold up a barrier and look pretty! If they're the strongest, then why aren't Biyan and I generals?" The sixth complained.

Harris shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know, but I do think that the generals do more than you realize." He stated. "What do you know?" The sixth asked angrily, dashing at Harris at a speed one would think to be impossible for a guy clad in plate armor.

He then swung his blade in a huge arc, and Harris blocked it with one hand. With the other, he delivered a deadly karate chop that smashed the blade clean in two. Then, while all this stunned the sixth, he punched his helm three times. The third fiery punch broke the helm, but what was underneath was shocking.

Nothing.

Nothing was underneath. Suddenly, a chuckle emanated forth. "Fool… you cannot kill me… I AM DEATH!" The figure yelled, as the plate armor on him shattered, revealing a huge mass of tattered black robes. He then chuckled, and from the robes, pulled out a large and ornate scythe. "Legendary weapon… Death's Scythe… for I AM death." The sixth exclaimed.

Now, he was basically a tattered and floating black robe, with old and rotting hands coming out of the sleeves, one carrying a huge and jagged black scythe with a blood red blade. There was no head, yet a voice could be heard.

Death rushed at Harris, who had to backflip out of the way to avoid the huge swing of the scythe. However, he underestimated the scythe's range, and was still hit by the scythe. It made a large gash on his side, and took a large toll of blood. Harris held his side and gasped in pain. Death chuckled. "The scythe takes a lot of blood… most people would've died of blood loss by now. Oh well… death's hand will finish you." Death stated. Using his other hand, he grabbed the injured Harris by the neck, and began to squeeze, creating a large dark purple aura. "This is rapidly sucking the life from you. You'll be dead in less than a minute." Death stated, as Harris screamed in pain. It was then that Harris used both his legs to kick Death across the room, and releasing his death hold.

"Sixth… reaper… or… whatever you are… this isn't over yet…" Harris panted. "Indeed. Let us… finish this." Death replied, getting up. Death ran at Harris with his scythe, and Harris blocked, but Death reached out with his death's hand, but Harris kicked Death in the chest, causing Death to fall back a bit, and on the ground. Harris then stood above Death.

"You've been alive long enough… its time for you to die." Harris stated, charging up a flaming fist. Death, in a last ditch effort, threw his scythe at Harris, who was barely able to dodge the blow. "No!" Death screeched. Harris didn't say a word. He just plunged his fiery fist straight through the robes of the one called Death. "NOOOOOOO!" Death screeched louder, as he burst into blue flames, from the hole Harris's punch had made outwards, leaving nothing less. Then the scythe simply disappeared. Harris then collapsed to the ground. The damage from the scythe and death's hand was catching up to him…

…_Aftermath…_

A solemn wind blew over the desert. A tear leaked from Harris's eye, but due to the mask, you couldn't see it. He had returned the excavation site to its normal state, and made five sturdy graves… one for each member of his family who was killed. "Mom… Dad… Austin… Jase… Alicia… I hope you liked the graves I built for you. I don't know if you can hear me all the way down in the dead plane, but I hope you can… I've avenged you, Alicia, Jase, and Austin… killed your murderer. All that remains for me now is to get stronger. I'm going to go out into the world once again, and do that. In nine years, when I'm twenty-five… I'll come back to this desert… and get my revenge upon the one who killed you, mom and dad… until then… good-bye." Harris solemnly spoke. When he was done, he slung his pack over his shoulder, and once again, departed for the rest of the world… outside the desert…

**End of Saga**

I like how I end these sagas, but do you? Let me know, or I may come to your house during the night, and… put it this way, if you go to sleep, you may not wake up. :) …Just kidding… but review, please. I'm taking a break for the night, so the new saga begins… tomorrow…

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	45. New Lands

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Forty-Four: New Lands_

Well, I'm giving myself a bit of a break. The promise is fulfilled, meaning that the golden week is ended. Chapters won't be as rapid, and expect more on weekdays than weekends.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

Frost Saga Chapter I:

There lies a place that not many know about. To the far north, one hundred miles north of the great supercontinent, lies an archipelago of which little is known. There are many islands surrounding a larger island, which could be classified as a small continent, known as Demindor. It is a very ancient city, and houses the last known prophets of the thought-to-be-long-dead and abandoned, not to mention all-seeing, religion of Almerion.

On one of the islands surrounding Demindor, called Velenada, lies a small town named Corithide. It is in this town that a legend was born…

A ten-year-old boy was walking down the paths on the outskirts of Corithide. He had Jet Black Hair with silver highlights in it and lightning blue eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants, and a black T-shirt. Even for his young age, he was pretty muscular. His name was Alexzander Frost. Even though he was young, he was the strongest fighter in Corithide, thus making him the village's protector.

Of course, the elder prophets at Demindor were prophets of Almerion, meaning that they were all seeing. After all, the Almerion prophets of old predicted every single event from the future of their time, to when most of them would die out, until the very battle of the gods, and the descending of Wrath into the world, where everything will end by his omnipotent rage.

Now, these prophets, while not as powerful in seeing the future as their ancestors who lived at the dawn of time, were still not to be trifled with. They've predicted something rather disturbing. The silver rogues, (or the black army, as the people of the Demindor archipelago know them as) have been ignoring this island's very existence for awhile. Now, however, they suddenly display interest in the island, and its vast treasures.

The citizens laughed at this. Their island was surrounded by an impenetrable force of nature… the rogues couldn't get through… not in their lifetime! (Which is a long time, mind you, because humans aren't prone to aging after twenty-five).

Unfortunately, Rogues have indeed, passed the tornado that has forever surrounded this lost archipelago, and has hidden it from the outside world. Too late for the elder prophets to do anything but tell the people to listen to them next time, the rogues landed on Velenada, and both seized and destroyed Corithide's neighboring town, Imiel. Their next stop? Corithide. The elders prophesized this, and the people, who now listened, prepared. They sent their town protector far out from the village, to go and intercept the rogues.

…And so, ten-year-old Alexzander Frost simply waited, watching the ocean in front of him, while sitting on a boulder. Soon enough, the rogues would come around this path, and Alex would be ready to destroy them. He transformed into his secondary form: A blood red falco with a lightning blue jacket, and black cargo pants. Instead of the usual blaster that the falco forms had, a beam saber rested at his side.

Kneeling down behind the bushes… he waited for his chance to strike…

…_Five minutes away…_

The siege force of the island, ten silver rogues, and a standard squad leader, were walking around the corner of the island. "This island really is a nice place… too bad we have to pretty much blow it up." One of the rogues said. The leader sighed. "There aren't much of us, but the people of this archipelago are prophets, not fighters. It'll be easy, just like that last town. Besides we're only destroying the island as a warning to those of Demindor, itself. They must surrender their treasures and ancient lore to us, or far more rogues will come to obliterate the place… it's orders from Zalthyr, orders that actually came from Kirth, himself." The leader explained. The rogue nodded. "I guess I get it now…" He said. Suddenly, there was a scream, and blood flew everywhere.

"What happened?" The leader asked. One of his rogues, not even given a chance to transform, lay dead on the ground. A blood red falco jumped out at him with a beam sword, and decapitated him in a single stroke. The rest of the rogues transformed and looked at Alex-Falco.

"Who are you?" The leader asked, transforming into a mighty Ganondorf form. "You're the ones invading the islands. Why should I have to give my name if you don't give yours?" Alex asked. "Fuck it. ATTACK!" The leader asked, as the nine remaining rogues rushed at Alex, who ran at a speed in which afterimages appeared behind him. With a wide swing, he decapitated two rogues at once with his beam saber, and then used it to disembowel a third. Six more came at him. One was a Roy, and slashed Alex with his sword, only for Alex to turn his reflector on, causing the blade to bounce off, and embed itself in the rogue's skull. Five more. A rogue transformed into a Marth form, and attacked Alex, who sliced through the blade with his beam sword, and stabbed it through the guy's face. Four more. The remaining four rushed him at once, all from different directions, forming an X, with Alex in the middle. One was a Link, one was a ganondorf, one was a Captain Falcon, and the last was a Young link. Alex smirked, and jumped high into the air.

The rogues didn't realize this until too late. The Link stabbed the young link through the face, and the young link ended up stabbing the link through… in between the legs, causing the link to simply die of severe pain. The ganondorf and captain falcon's fists collided with each other's skulls, thus killing each other at once. All of this was accidental. Alex then landed back in the center, looking at the corpses. He especially felt bad for whoever it was in the Link form. Then, looking forward, he realized that something wasn't right. The leader wasn't there, anymore. Suddenly, he felt a great pain in his back. The leader snuck up behind him, and withdrew his sword (that cool blade that it sometimes shows ganondorf swinging around when he wins, but never actually uses). With four slashes that couldn't be seen by the naked eye, he made a deep wound that looked like a II in Alex's back. Alex groaned in pain, and turned around.

"You'll regret doing that." He stated, dodging under the blade, and shoving his beam sword straight through the leader's heart. The leader coughed up blood, fell down, and died. Alex transformed back into his human form. "My name… is Alexzander Frost." He then muttered to the corpses who were beyond hearing. Walking away, he muttered: "That's probably gonna be a scar…"

**End of Chapter**

Well, any comments, questions, or concerns would be appreciated in a review. Thank you.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	46. Frozenwind

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Forty-Five: Frozenwind_

Well, here's the last chapter of the day, so enjoy it. Oh, and by the way, I may have to shorten future sagas. I've calculated that at the very bare minimum, I'll have 105 chapters, not counting prologue.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Nine's Disclaimer.

Last Time: We introduced the islands of Demindor and Alexzander Frost… now, Six years later, what will happen?

Frost Saga Chapter II:

Six years went by. The silver rogues had pretty much left the archipelago alone after that one incident. However, the elder prophets foresaw that the rogues would strike again, but this time, more powerful than before… far more powerful than before. The elders insisted that they begin what many on the mainland are doing, building clans. This could help ensure the safety of the Demindor archipelago. However, the prophet elders were displeased after they received the list of able and powerful fighters. Most of the people on the archipelago were either the unable prophets, or have adapted so much to the peaceful lifestyle that their fighting skills and powers have diminished beyond use. There were only fifteen actual able fighters, so they decided to make one powerful clan to defend the entire archipelago.

The elders chose Alex, now 16, to be the Clanmaster of the archipelago's clan, which he dubbed Clan Frozenwind. Alexzander was the Clanmaster. Directly under him was his second-in-command, a man named Johnson, who was much older, and wiser, but less powerful, than Alex. Under him were the five elites: Tammy, Clay, Mike, Tess, and Boxer. Under those five were the eight normal members, whose names Alex never really got to know, due to the fact that the normal members usually reported to the elites, who reported to the second-in-command, who reported everything to the Clanmaster.

The base of Clan Frozenwind was actually on the outskirts of Demindor, itself. Every month or so, the clan would gather before the elder prophets for any news, jobs, and predictions they might need. Of course, today was one of those days that a meeting was held…

A sixteen-year-old Alex sat in the big chair at one end of the very large table of twenty-two seats. There were ten seats on each side, and a single, larger seat on each end. On one side sat Alex and the fourteen of his clan, while on the other side sat the seven elder prophets… the lead one being in the big chair on the other end. All the elder prophets were aged because; the surviving prophets were all old like this when the evolution occurred. Remember, Almerion is the oldest and most ancient of religions.

Alex now stood (although he was currently sitting) at a height of six feet. He was also more muscular, and in addition to what he normally wore, he now sported a navy blue cape attached to white shoulder pads, and wrist guards… all of which stated his authority as Clanmaster.

Sitting closest to him were Johnson and Boxer. Johnson, Alex's second in command, was a man of twenty-five years old, and had gray hair. His eyes were seemingly black, and he wasn't very muscular, but tall. He stood at 6'2". Boxer was Alex's finest elite. Unlike Johnson, you could tell that Boxer was a big powerhouse. Standing at an even height with Alex, he possessed just as much muscle. He was tan, and had short red hair with amber red eyes, and was seventeen years old.

Next to Johnson was Tess. She was the second strongest of Clan Frozenwind's elites. Quiet, Taciturn, and nobody seemed to bother much with her, as her ways were that of a skilled assassin. She could decapitate most people if they pissed her off, so most stayed away. She only listened to orders from Alex, himself. She had short black hair, and emotionless purple eyes. She stood at about 5'8", and was twenty years old.

Next to Boxer was his girlfriend, Tammy. She was the third strongest Elite of Clan Frozenwind. She was 5'6", and had long golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Her personality, to put it simply, was a whole lot more lively than Tess'. She was sixteen years old.

On the other side of Johnson was Mike, and on the other side of Tammy was Clay. Now, Mike and Clay really can't be distinguished as the fourth and fifth most powerful elites of Clan Frozenwind. They were brothers… and twin brothers, at that. They were even in everything. Their skill, their power, their… somewhat low intelligence, their disposition toward blowing things up, and of course, their looks. Both stood at 5'4", and each had golden blonde hair. The only difference between the two was that Clay had blue eyes, and Mike had red eyes. To their other side sat the eight other members of Clan Frozenwind.

All the prophets on the other side of the table, however, looked pretty much the same. They were a bunch of darkly cloaked figures whose faces couldn't be identified. However, the lead prophet had an ornate and shining white cloak on.

"So… what's the news this month?" Alex asked. "…They will be coming… what I have predicted will happen soon…" The head prophet stated. His voice sounded like that of an old man, which he really was.

Suddenly, everyone in the room seemed to get nervous, with the exception of Alex, who was pretty much fearless, Tess, who was pretty much emotionless, the head elder, who had made the prediction, and Johnson and Boxer were not intimidated.

"How much time do we have?" Alex asked. "They'll be here before next month's meeting is set up… we don't have much time." The head prophet said. "That's plenty of time for me." Alex replied. "Are you sure? It'll be just you fifteen to fifteen hundred." The head prophet stated. Alex smirked. "I like those odds… it's what makes life interesting." He stated. A smirk could be seen from under the head prophet's hood. "Heh… this is why we chose you for Clanmaster. You excel in tactics and strategy almost as much as you excel in fighting, and your morale seems unshakable… we'll place our trust in you… please… make preparations to defend the capital as soon as possible." The head prophet explained. Alex nodded. "Don't worry… I'm not gonna let you down." He replied.

**End of Chapter**

How'd you like this one? Good? If I get no more distractions tonight, I may just as well whip up another one… I feel generous… I continue to belt out chapters even when the golden week's over... like I can't stop. Don't keep your fingers crossed, though, as a distraction tonight is pretty likely. (Reviews don't count as distractions, but as inspiration!)

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	47. Routing the Rogues

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Forty-Six: Routing the Rogues_

Nothing to say… you've gotten lucky, so here's the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, it has been pointed out to me that in chapter forty-three, there is a slight error in the 'last time.' Where it says Ace, it should say Harris. I hope that this confused none of you, but you should've seen that it was a typo.

**DISCLAIMER**: I'm tired of saying refer to chapter nine; so it'll become refer to chapter forty-six. Ahem. The only parts of this story that Nintendo owns are the characters that the transformations are based upon, the names of some of the weapons and items used, and the usage of coins. All characters belong to their respective owners, and I do have full ownership of quite a few characters, and what the actual transformations look like, along with a lot of the legendary attacks and weapons.

_Last Time: We are introduced to a now-sixteen Alexzander Frost, and his powerful elites, not to mention a glimpse of the prophets of Almerion. We are also introduced to the current situation of the archipelago, and Clan Frozenwind…_

Frost Chapter III:

Two weeks passed, and Clan Frozenwind trained. A lot. They summed up the advantages and the disadvantages that both they and their enemy had:

Demindor:

_Advantages:_

-Fifteen very powerful people

-Ability to see future

-All they had do was defend their home until rogues stopped

-No generals were present among the rogues

-Home field advantage

_Disadvantages:_

-NUMBERS!

Black Army (Rogues):

_Advantages:_

-NUMBERS!

_Disadvantages:_

-Opponent could see future

-No generals guided them

-Had to take over entire archipelago to win

-Long-range war

Alex was satisfied with this. Although they had one hundred rogues for every one person that they had, it was quite clear that Demindor had every other advantage in the book, which could also be used as disadvantages to the black army. To him, numbers didn't matter.

Now, the prophets pinpointed the exact night and location the rogues would attack. The outcome of the battle was quite hazy, though… all they could see was the rogues' points of attack, when they'd attack, and all their men… in their great and vast numbers. Of course, the night and time soon came…

…_That night…_

The fifteen were waiting behind a solid wall on the east side of Demindor, itself. The rogues didn't take the direct approach to attack from the south like one would've originally thought. It was a full moon, and everything was eerily quiet. The fifteen were waiting silently behind the great wall.

They heard the heavy footsteps of the large mass of rogues marching forth. Alex, quietly, transformed into his primary form, his Mewtwo form, which was a silver Mewtwo with lightning blue eyes, and a jet-black tail. He then floated up, and peeked over the wall. There were silver rogues as far as the eye could see… 1,500, just as the prophets had predicted. What looked like a commander, motioned for a rogue to come forward. The rogue nodded, and transformed into a Captain Falcon form… only this Captain Falcon had a particularly large rocket launcher over his shoulder. He was about to blow a big hole in the wall.

Alex smirked, and waved a hand at the rogue with the rocket launcher. "Mindblower." He whispered, taking control of the rogue's brain. The rogue then spun around, and fired his rocket launcher straight into the rogues, killing a huge mass of them. Being untransformed, it didn't take much for them to simply die. 

"Have you gone mad?" The commander asked the rocket launcher guy, who, still being controlled by Alex, blew up another lot of silver rogues. The commander then stabbed his sword through the rogue, who ended up not feeling any pain, because Alex used the mindblower to fry his brain. Alex then floated down to his fellow clan members. "Transform… it's time." He stated.

Johnson nodded, and transformed into a link form with gray hair and black eyes, and wore a black tunic. He was wielding a shining white and ornate longsword. The Link stood at 6'2". Boxer transformed into a Bowser form that was red, hair and scales and shell. It was a very big and muscular bowser, too. Tess transformed into a sheikah who looked exactly like sheik, only was wearing purple, and had black hair, with purple eyes, and her face still in its ever-emotionless form. Tammy transformed into her female marth form, which stood at 5'6", and was simply her in a yellow-ish orange Marth outfit, wielding a rapier. Mike and Clay, however, both transformed into young links. Clay was dressed in blue, and Mike was dressed in red. The eight others also transformed.

"Everyone's ready." Johnson stated. Alex nodded. "Good… let's go!" He said, using his psychic powers to force the gate open. The rogues didn't expect this. Tess simply disappeared, probably off in the middle of the crowd of rogues right now, killing them at light speed. Boxer just rushed right into the front lines of the rogues: their weapons bounced off him, as he delivered crushing blows with his great fist, and occasionally blew fire into the crowd, roasting many rogues. Tammy was using her quick and elegant rapier style to slash through rogue after rogue, none being able to lay a finger on her. Boxer, looked at her proudly, as a rogue snuck up on him. The rogue swung his blade at boxer, but the blade snapped in two, and boxer didn't even flinch. Boxer then, without taking his eyes off his girlfriend, snapped the rogue clean in two.

A huge crowd of silver rogues looked as the twin young links, clothed in red and blue stepped forward. "Give it up. You two cannot take on all of us!" A rogue exclaimed. The two put on very maniacal grins looking creepy on a young link form. They both, simultaneously, pulled out their bombs, which had evil clown faces imprinted on them. They began laughing evilly while tossing bomb upon bomb into the crowd, killing many rogues, and causing the others to flee in panic of the two little pyromaniacs. If a rogue dared get close, the two would take a bomb, and shove it into the rogue's mouth, and laugh evilly with glee as the head exploded.

"What's going on?" The commander yelled, in a panicked state. There was a tap on his shoulder; he turned around, to see Johnson. "Rogues… stay out of Demindor." He said, slicing the commander clean in two. Alex just laughed as he oversaw this. He didn't have any need to participate… the rest was just cleanup, and there were no casualties. Soon enough, the last rogue had fallen and the battlefield, and none were dead… or were they…?

…_Somewhere amongst the eastern shore of Demindor…_

The normal members of Clan Frozenwind sighed, as they transformed back into their human forms. "That was a bit easy… so much for the great and evil silver rogues, if they can't even take on fifteen peop-urgh!" The man exclaimed, as blood appeared from his neck, and he fell down, dead. The others stared. "What… just happened?" Another asked. Suddenly, a woman in the group had a kunai thrust through her stomach. Blood sprayed everywhere, and with a scream of pain, she died.

A moment later, Tammy came around the corner. She had been sent to round everyone up, so that the elders could give the entire clan medals. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Tess, still in her sheikah form, had just finished off the last of the normal members of Frozenwind with a disembowelment from her bloody dagger, which she then sheathed. Tess then looked up at the horrified Tammy, without a hint of emotion in her face. She didn't even seem to care that Tammy had caught her little killing spree.

"T-Tess… how… could you? You were always the antisocial one, but… this?" Tammy exclaimed. "Tammy… I rather wish you hadn't seen that, but now that you did, it's time for you to die." Tess stated, without any emotion on her face completely. Tammy looked horrified. "Why…?" She asked.

**End of Chapter**

Well, there we go. It may be late at night, but you all got that extra chapter. I've become very intrigued by this saga, myself, so lot's of chapters tomorrow!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	48. Betrayal

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Forty-Seven: Betrayal _

Thanks to all reviewers, especially the ones who review consistently. Another chapter for you all!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Forty-Six's Disclaimer. Ha! I win!

_Last time: Hard to forget what happened last time, but I might as well say something anyways. Frost and his clan annihilated the oncoming onslaught of rogues. With Alex's strategy, and the prophet's future-reading abilities, it was an easy win. Yet, Tammy came just in time to see Tess killing all the normal members of Clan Frozenwind. Now, Tess has her cold eyes on killing Tammy. What are Tess' reasons? Find out this chapter…_

Frost Chapter IV:

Tess began to advance toward Tammy, who was paralyzed with shock. There was no emotion whatsoever in Tess' face… only the cold eyes of a killer that showed no remorse, whatsoever. Still in her sheikah form, Tess withdrew a kunai, and began swinging it around on her finger. Tammy had no choice but to defend herself. She transformed into her Marth form, and pointed her rapier at Tess.

"Going down fighting? I see how it is…" Tess stated. Tammy couldn't stand still any more. She simply ran at Tess, and made a slash across her arm. Tess smirked slightly, and made an emotionless laugh. "Heh… didn't think that you'd actually attack me…" She stated, wiping the small trickle of blood off her arm. "…But you'll regret doing that." She then said coldly, running into Tammy at a speed so fast that it sent her to the ground, and sent her rapier flying.

When Tammy hit the ground, she put her hands out, and turned it into a backflip of sorts, and retrieved her rapier, all before Tess could even throw a shuriken. "Impressive." Tess stated. "You're not… going to get away with killing those eight… even if I can't defeat you… and you kill me… then my boyfriend will hunt you down to the very ends of the earth, and kill you." Tammy said. Tess smirked. "Let him come. Let them all come… I have something that not even Frost can stand against!" Tess exclaimed. "Really? …Like…what?" Tammy asked. "Can't tell you now, that'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? I'm just conducting a little… test… a measurement of power…" Tess explained. Suddenly, she appeared behind Tammy, and thrust a kunai into her back. Blood began to pour out, and she fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"… You know… it's really hard to survive something like that… I have to give you credit… so I'll make this quick and painless." Tess said, holding up a kunai, and ready to deliver the final blow. "Any last words?" She then asked. "Box….er…." Tammy said weakly. "What?" Tess asked. Suddenly, Boxer sent her flying with his Bowser transformation. He just saw what happened, transformed, and barreled straight into Tess, both knocking her away, and disarming her of her weapon. "Traitor… I'm not going to let you live… especially after hurting my girlfriend." Boxer said through clenched teeth. Tess smirked. "Bring it on, then." She said.

Boxer breathed a huge stream of fire at Tess, who jumped over it, and threw various needles at Boxer, who deflected them with his elbow. "Die!" Boxer then yelled, lunging at Tess, and slashing her with a large and painful swipe of his claw, causing Tess to stumbled back and fall. "Time to die, bitch." Boxer then stated, breathing inwards. Tess could only watch as a huge stream of fire that was her doom came down on her.

Meanwhile, Tammy was slightly better, and was able to get up on her own two feet. A huge cloud of smoke had been kicked up, covering Tess. Boxer then transformed back into his human form, and walked back to Tammy, who was in her human, form, too. "Boxer… you… did… it…" Tammy breathed, falling into his arms. "T-Tammy… are you alright…?" Boxer asked, deeply concerned for his girlfriend. Tammy nodded. "I'll be… fine… but, how do we… explain all of this… to the… Clanmaster…?" She asked. Boxer shrugged. "She never really had any reason behind this, so getting an explanation will be kind of… hard." He said. "…But the first priority is getting you healed. Lean on me, and I'll get you back…" He then added. Tammy smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, Boxer." She said, leaning on his great arm.

From behind them, there was suddenly an emotionless laugh. The two, alarmed, turned around. The smoke had cleared, and not just one, but two figures stood there. One was Tess, as if the attack had never hit her, and the other was a taller figure with even less emotion on his face: Zalthyr.

"W-Who're… you…?" Tammy asked. Zalthyr looked at Tammy. "I am Zalthyr… second-in-Command of the Silver Rogues." He stated. Boxer grimaced. _'Great. We thought that they'd be without generals, and here comes the very second-in-command…'_ He thought. Then Tess smirked. "You know, you're wrong. I have my reasons for betraying all of you…" She said. "…And what reasons are those?" An angry Tammy asked. "…Love." Tess replied.

Everything was dead silent.

"Love… you…? I thought you were the emotionless one!" Tammy exclaimed. Tess sighed. "Even those who've been stripped of their emotions can't escape love. No matter how you put it, no matter how aloof you may seen from some disastrous event at childhood, for whatever reason… love is the most dominant emotion, and it dictates all… even Tess and I." Zalthyr stated in his usual cold voice.

Boxer looked at Tammy, and she looked back at him. "We know that, as you can see… but it's a bit strange to see you two…" Boxer stated, as Zalthyr raised a hand to silence him. "That's enough. I'm getting sick of you two." He said, transforming into his Fierce Deity-like Link form, while Tess smirked from behind him. Zalthyr moved faster than the speed of light, and dashed at Boxer and Tammy. Before the two could even transform, they lay dead in each other's arms.

"Let's go." Zalthyr said to Tess, who nodded, and followed him to the other side of the island, to the gates. Suddenly, Zalthyr heard Tess scream for help, so he turned around. Johnson was grabbing her from behind, with his blade extremely close to Tess' throat. "I saw the whole thing. Surrender now, or leave." He stated.

Before he could even finish the sentence, Zalthyr's blade had already impaled him in seventeen places. "…Impossible…" Johnson breathed, in awe of Zalthyr's impossibly high speed. Knocked out of transformation, he then fell to the ground in a big and bloody heap.

"Thanks." Tess said, and Zalthyr nodded. "By now, I bet that the Clanmaster and the remaining elites know about this." He stated. "Oh well. We'll kill em." Tess replied. Sure enough, they ran into Mike and Clay. Zalthyr sighed, and pulled out his blade. He disappeared just as bombs were thrown at him, and reappeared on the other side of Mike and Clay. Suddenly, the twins' eyes widened. Fifty bloody slash and stabbing wounds appeared in each of them, and they both fell to the ground, dead.

Now, only one person stood between the two and the city of Demindor. Alexzander Frost, himself. As expected, the entire situation had already gotten to him. He knew that he couldn't take Zalthyr on in a fair fight, but he had a plan. "Turn back, now." Alex said. Zalthyr glared at him. "You know you can't take me on. Face it… you're going to die." He said. Alex shook his head, and transformed into his Mewtwo form. "Mindblower!" He exclaimed. Zalthyr smirked. "You don't have enough power to take over my mind…" He muttered. Then he noticed that Tess attacked him. He had to dodge to the side of a kunai. Zalthyr glared angrily at Alex. "You… asshole." He said. Alex was still holding out his hand, which was glowing blue. "I told you… leave… or else… you'll have to destroy her." He stated. Zalthyr grimaced. "This isn't over." He said, grabbing Tess during her next attack, and warping out of range of the mindblower. Alex then felt his grip on the mindblower loosen, so he transformed back into his human form. Everyone in his clan was now dead. The last survivors were himself, and the one who betrayed them.

End of Chapter 

Well, that's it. I may write more later, I might not. Reviewing increases odds of me writing later.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	49. Hurricane Cornelius Jr III

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Forty-Eight: Hurricane Cornelius Jr. III_

On with the chapter, as I am really running out of things to say!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Forty-Six's Disclaimer.

_Last Time: …No last time for you. Read it over if you forgot._

Frost Saga Chapter V:

The elder nodded. "I see… this is troubling… no wonder while the outcome of the battle appeared hazy to us…" He sighed, after Alex had just finished up explaining the situation. "What am I supposed to do, now? Defending the island will be really hard without anyone else to help." Alex stated. "Yes… it appears that you are the last able-bodied fighter of the archipelago. The good news is, that the black army won't be threatening us for a long time, now… we recommend that you go to the mainland, and weaken the black army little by little from there." The elder said. Alex nodded. "I understand… but how do I get off the archipelago?" He asked. "Take our ship. It's big." The head prophet said, as suddenly a curtain opened up behind him to reveal a small rowboat that you'd have trouble fitting two people in, labeled the S.S. Big.

"That isn't big…" Alex stated. "Oh but it is. Don't you see the label? It's the S.S. Big. Biggest ship we have!" The elder exclaimed. "Must be the only ship you have…" Alex muttered. "Actually… it kind of is. Oh well. We're used to closing ourselves in on this outside, and deterring all from the outside. This was supposed to be in case of emergency, but I future looks pretty bright… that is until the world ends in pretty much twenty years." The prophet said. This startled Alex. "Eh? Twenty years?" He asked. The prophet solemnly nodded. "In twenty years, the grand original prophet of Almerion, who is Almerion, himself… his prophecy will come true. Wrath will awaken from his slumber and all will die by his rage." The prophet explained.

"…"

"…Any way I can stop this?" Alex asked. The prophet shook his head. "Almerion's prophecy is inevitable… but perhaps you can delay it. There is something in the prophecy about a greater god, and a red-haired woman whose beauty is like a goddess. They have a certain connection to Wrath… how, it was never said, but apparently, they do. "Interesting… and if I find these two?" Alex asked. The prophet shook his head. "We do not know. Some of us predict that if you kill these two, the apocalypse will be averted. Others say that by attacking them will actually trigger the awakening of Wrath. Some say that these two are probably dangerous, and should be avoided at all times." He explained. Wrath sighed.

"Thanks. I'll keep an eye out for them." Alex stated. _'The greater god's probably Kirth… he'd have something to do with the Armageddon, wouldn't he? …Only thing is that I haven't heard of this redhead before… one of Kirth's cohorts, perhaps…?' _He thought. Then he nodded to the council, and left.

…One hour later… 

Rowing about a hundred miles to shore in a rowboat was surely a daunting task. Especially when dark thunderclouds loomed on the horizon in the very direction that he was going in. He was quite muscular and strong, though… so the journey toward land was going faster than expected. He was, for some strange reason, provided with a radio, which suddenly turned active. "We interrupt this silence to bring you USELESS NEWS!" The radio said, and Alex rolled his eyes. He didn't want to take his hands off the oars, so he decided that he'd have to endure it.

"Do you know that a hurricane spontaneously formed in the middle of the northern ocean, and is heading north? Not that this will affect any of you, because there isn't much on the northern ocean at all! This hurricane has been named Hurricane Cornelius Jr. III." The radioman blurted out. Alex blinked. _'Cornelius Jr. III? Doesn't that contradict itself? I mean, Jr. is II, and it says that and III, so how can it be II and III at the same time? I'll never get these weathermen…' _He thought.

Suddenly, the dark clouds were over him, and it began to rain, not to mention thunder and lightning started up. "Guess the hurricane's here…" Alex muttered. Suddenly, a hugeass tidal wave appeared in front of him. _'Oh shit.'_ Alexzander thought, as the wave crashed over him, tearing his ship and his radio to pieces, and sending him flying.

_Alexzander was back. In his homeland. However, the skies were a combination of red and black, and everything was shaking out of control, as he could hardly even keep his footing. Far up in the skies to the south, a huge portal had swelled up in the sky._

_Corithide was on fire. People were going crazy for some reason, and killing each other. Alex looked in horror at all the people of his homeland going crazy. Suddenly, there was a huge deafening roar. In fact, some died from the very sound, while others held their ears screaming that they couldn't hear anything. Alex's own ears even bled. This roar shook things up even worse. _

_Suddenly, there was a giant earthquake, of the 12.0 magnitude or higher, which killed plenty. Yes, that high. A huge creature landed in the middle of Corithide's remains. The shockwave produced by this creature's landing killed everyone with the exception of Alex, who transformed into his Mewtwo form. The creature was big, and was midnight black in color. It turned around to face Alex. It was much, much bigger than he was, and he couldn't even make this thing's face out. It was like staring the apocalypse in the face. Alex attempted to use the mindblower on it, but ended up practically frying his own brain, instead. He threw a ball of psychic energy, but the energy actually bounced off it, and didn't leave so much as a mark. The creature didn't flinch, or even blink at that. The monstrosity opened its mouth, revealing huge, sharp, and seemingly bloodstained teeth. It breathed inwards, and suddenly green flames washed over everything, incinerating them into less than nothingness upon instant contact._

It was then that Alex woke up. His boat was totaled, and was bunch of planks. The radio was nowhere to be seen. He washed up on the shore of a large island, and it wasn't one that he recognized from the archipelago. What kind of island could be in the northern sea that isn't from the archipelago?

**End of Chapter**

Well, how was that? Any questions? Review!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron

P.S: This chapter was supposed to be out yesterday, but uploading wouldn't allow it.


	50. Welcome to Dusty Basin

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Forty-Nine: Welcome to Dusty Basin_

Meh, I've been kinda busy lately, hence the lack of updates. Regular updating should resume Monday. Like I think I mentioned before, I'll probably be busy on weekends during the summer. (Gotta hang out with friends, right? I have more of a life than this computer… sheesh).

**DISCLAIMER**: Yeah, yeah. I've said it like 110 times…

_Last time: Alex's ship was totaled by a gigantic storm named Hurricane Cornelius Jr. III. Alex then had a horrible nightmare that the incarnation of the apocalypse eviscerated his homeland without any problems at all. Alex tried to fight the thing, but failed. Miserably. He then woke up, realizing that it was a dream, but soon found that he was on a mysterious island that he had no knowledge of…_

Frost Saga Chapter VI:

Frost got up, looked around, and blinked. This island was certainly not one her ever saw before. Dead blackish-gray grass was all over the island, waving in a gentle night breeze. A dark starless sky loomed over him, and an eerie full moon loomed over. It was night. Midnight, he assumed, judging by the shade of the sky. Looking straight, he saw three oak trees all of them long dead. In front of him was a valley, although it was more like a pass between two large and overlooking cliffs; there was no water in between them, although judging by the rocky ground coming from between the cliffs that went to the ocean, there used to, in fact, be a river here. The island itself was pretty small. Shore, dead grass, dried-up river, three dead oak trees, and valley. That summed it up.

Alex, wondering what caused the river to dry up, followed its path to in between the two large cliffs. About a full minute of walking between the cliffs, the crack opened up to reveal a small town of sorts, surrounded circularly by the cliffs, which connected at the back end. The town was pretty much four huts, one slightly larger hut, three slow-moving windmills, and a dried up fountain. A dusty wind then blew across the town. "…Hm." Alex mumbled, while walking into the nearest hut, which was, like the other three normal huts, a dull brown color.

It was a single room. The walls were dull brown like the outside, and all that was on the inside was a makeshift bed, a rug, and a small fireplace. It was quite small. A short figure, who was probably four feet in height, sat down by the fireplace. He wore a straw hat, and his cloaks were a dull brown color. You couldn't see his face, but you could see two piercing silver eyes within the darkness of the cloak. A small cattail hung out of the figure's mouth… er… cloak… er… um… dark void that is his cloak, below his eyes, where his mouth should be. (If your having trouble picturing it, think the cross between a Garo from Majora's mask, and Vivi, from FF7, both which I don't own, but this guy isn't them, is he?)

Alex blinked. "Hello? Could you tell me where I am?" He asked. The figure turned toward him. "You've met an unfortunate fate, young one. Welcome to dusty basin. Make yourself at home, 'cause you won't be getting out of here anytime soon." The being said in a slow, ragged, and low voice, that sounded like the thing was near the end of its life, or already dead). "Um… why? First of all, where the hell is this island in proportion to the mainland, and second of all, who are you?" Alex asked, somewhat bothered, now.

"This island… is a lapse in the humans' plane of existence. It's attached to earth, but is really on another plane. Not a plane of existence, but a normal plane. (Note: A plane of existence is a really big plane that makes up a large fraction of exsistence, which is simply everything. A plane of exsistence contains multiple universes, multiverses, planes, and dimensions. A plane of exsistence is impossibly large. All that which we know, the infinite that is beyond this puny solar system that goes far beyond other galaxies and universes? That is probably but a segment of the humans' plane of existence. All of existence is made up of the human plane of existence, the death plane of existence, and the four gods' planes of existence. The core of exsistence is in the center of everything, and the people who know how to get there number a quarter of a dozen. It's considered the seventh plane, although not many know of its existence at all. Ok, that's all for the little lesson on how all of existence is… and no, there is not more than one existence. Existence is simply **_everything_**. Anyways, that should clear a few things up, especially for later, so now, back to the story!) It's there, on earth, but not really. …And I am a spirit of the dusty basin.

Now, Alex was confused. "Um… explain." He said. The figure nodded. "Very well, then." He began. "…A long time ago, this island was the home to a handful of extremely lucky ones. The fountain produced the purest of waters. One sip, and it would rejuvenate even the most wounded person back to top health. There is said to only be one other source of this water, a shining river near a town called Alizano. Anyways, the fountain burst with this mythical water, and it formed a river that went into the ocean, and disappeared upon hitting the ocean. However, the fountain's supply was infinite, and the people here lived a life of pure bliss. A while ago, however, a figure found our island. He was terribly powerful, and had a gun. We knew nothing of combat, so we couldn't do a thing to stop him. However, instead of killing us, he used mysterious magics to stop the fountain's flow. Then, he seemingly disappeared, but not after tossing the island into a pocket plane. The people of the valley died without this water, for the ocean was bitter to us, and caused us more thirst. The island died, and so did we soon after. However, though our bodies are destroyed, our souls didn't quite make it to the dead plane of existence. Instead, we lived on as spirits to eternally guard the valley, and operating the windmills, for a reason I cannot say. It has been so for fifteen hundred years. However, we can sense that the evil figure accidentally trapped himself inside this plane with us. We can tell he's still alive, but we've searched the entire island for him, and have found no clues. The elder, however, says he knows, but refuses to tell us. He says that this guy got the effects of the evolution, and that his transformations could send us spirits to the dead plane… if you want to know more, talk to him." The spirit explained.

Alex nodded. "I will." He stated, leaving the hut, and going to the slightly larger one, which actually looked nice, and was colored a dark purple…

End of Chapter 

Nothing much to say. Let me know what you think in a review.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	51. Vs Veres

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Fifty: vs. Veres

I bear lots of good news! First of all, there is no doubt that this story will by far surpass its predecessor in length of words and chapters. I just hope for more reviews, too. So, keep at it, everyone. Second of all, more ideas have come to me. The story will no longer be a four-story series, but instead, a six-story series. Bwahaha! Feel special readers! This series won't end for a long, long time. I hope you'll all continue 'till the end!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Forty-Six's Disclaimer.

Last time: Alex has found himself on the island of dusty basin, which is inside an alternate plane. Find out full story soon.

Frost Saga Chapter VII:

Alex walked into the bigger hut to see a figure who looked like the previous spirit, but was larger and had a pointed straw hat, and his robes were purple. Alex sat down. "Are you the elder spirit?" He asked. "Why, yes, and I'm over two thousand years old." The elder spirit replied. "…Could you explain everything, then?" Alex asked. The elder nodded.

"Well, I do believe that one of the other spirits has already told you about this island's past… It was once a wonderful place fifteen hundred years ago. However, the world's most wanted criminal, Veres, was escaping hot pursuit. He came to this island, and used his powers to toss the realm into another plane of the humans' plane of existence, turn the land into a place of eternal midnight, and even stopped our sacred fountain from flowing. However, what he didn't count on was that he locked himself in this alternate plane, as well. It helped him escape, but trapped him. He still lurks somewhere on this island… though we don't know where he is. Meanwhile, the people of the island, without our main source of water, died off, although our souls didn't quite make it to the death plane of existence. In addition, without sun, our trees died. We sit here, wanting revenge that we can never achieve. How you made it to this dimension of the humans' plane of existence, we'll never know, but if you want to go back, you'll need to destroy Veres. Ever since the evolution, he's been biding his time, making his transformations more powerful, so that one day, he can break out of this alternate dimension, and wreak a thousand times more havoc on the world than he once did, and believe me, he's pretty close to getting to the power that he needs to break out." The elder spirit explained.

Alex nodded. "Any idea where he's hidden? This is a small island." He stated. The spirit nodded. "If you didn't see him on your way here, then there's only one place he could be hiding…" The elder stated. "…And what place could that be?" Alex asked. "Inside the fountain. It doesn't pour water anymore, so if I open up the inner well of the fountain, you should be able to enter." The spirit explained. "The inner well?" Alex asked. "Yes, the fountain has an inner secret well where the infinite supply of water once originated, but now… it's gone… so you should be able to enter. Go outside, and I'll open it up for you." The spirit explained. Alex simply nodded, and went outside to the center of the village, where there was a huge pristine marble fountain. It was the only sparkling thing among the rest of the decaying island. Suddenly, he heard chanting of another language in the air, and the center of the fountain, where the water was propelled from, opened, revealing an old and decaying stone well, with an old wooden ladder going down it. The pure water must have not passed through here in ages.

Reluctantly, Alex climbed down the ladder, wondering if the old thing would even support him. For some miraculous reason, it did. At the bottom of the ladder was a small tunnel into the actual water supply. It was very dark inside, and was old enough to collapse on itself. It had suffered tremendously from erosion. It just kept going on and on, until finally, there was some light, but it was coming out from behind a huge pile of fallen boulders. Alex transformed into his Samus form, which was colored jet black. He shot a few missiles at the rocks, and the rocks crumbled, revealing a really bright room made of shining marble, like the fountain was. On the floor of the room, was the pure and shining water.

A tall and muscular figure who wore all black was in the middle of the room drinking the special water. He had black hair, and brown eyes. "…And who might you be?" The man asked in a deep voice. "I should ask you the same question." Alex replied. "Fine. My name is Veres, and I'll be the last thing you'll ever see." The man stated, transforming into his Captain Falcon form, which was pretty much a captain falcon with brown eyes, and wore all black.

Alex shot some energy blasts at Veres, who caught them in his own hand, and flung them back at Alex. "What?" Alex asked, as the energy blasts came back and sent him flying. "Idiot. Since the evolution, I've spent my time down here honing my skills, and with this sacred water, I'll never need to stop or get tired." Veres laughed. "…And you don't have enough power to defeat me." He then added. Alex grimaced. He was right, about him in his Samus form, anyways. Perhaps his strongest form was a match…

He transformed into his Mewtwo form, and sent a ball of psychic energy at Veres, who tried to block it, but failed. The ball burnt his hand. "Damn you… bastard!" Veres exclaimed, and suddenly appeared behind Alex, using his absurd speed. He punched Alex in the back of the head, and Alex was sent flying into the wall. Veres then ran at him to deliver the finishing punch, but Mewtwo used his disable to make Veres feel loopy. Then, while Veres' mind was weak, Alex used the mindblower to take control of it, and then fry Veres' brain.

"Ha… ha… fo-o-ol…" Veres said before he died. Alex sighed, and transformed back into his human form. "I did it… I won…" He panted. However, it was too early to celebrate. There was a flash, and the whole room suddenly filled up to the top with sparkling water, trapping Alex inside to drown.

End of Chapter 

Well, that was the next to last chapter of the Frost saga. Sorry it took so long… a divorce in my family that should've taken place long ago, but still isn't done, is going badly, and I feel like someone important to me is ignoring me. With these times, it's kind of hard to pull inspiration from anywhere. I have no clue when I'll write the next chapter, but it'll be the last of the Frost saga, in which we'll find out what happened to him.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	52. Sweet, Sweet, Revenge

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Fifty-One: Sweet, Sweet Revenge_

I'm beginning to get my inspiration back. After I crank out this chapter, another saga will begin, and new sagas are easy for me to write. Anyways… I shall now commence with the last chapter of the Frost Saga. Enjoy it, and sorry about the wait, guys.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter Forty-Six's Disclaimer.

_Last Time: Frost fought Veres, and won, but is now trapped inside the sacred fountain. Is he alive, or did he not make it?_

Frost Saga Chapter VIII:

_Saga Final Chapter_

Alex opened his eyes. White fluffy clouds were above him in a light blue sky. Green grass grew beneath where he lay, and he could hear the sounds of gentle rushing water. Was he in the bliss multiverse of the death plane of existence that was called heaven? That's where he thought he was, especially when he saw some spirits circling him overhead. What didn't make sense was… if he was dead, then how come he wasn't a spirit like them, and actually had a body? Getting up and on his feet, he looked around. Although it took a few minutes, he suddenly realized where he was: Back in the small town of dusty basin… reborn.

The rocky ground had been replaced with a fine layer of the purest grass. The skies were clear and blue. The fountain began flowing with the pure water again, and the river flowed once more. The trees were reborn, and the island was the paradise it once was in the old days.

One of the spirits, presumably the elder, floated up to Alex. "Thanks, young man. Now, all the work that Veres laid was undone, and the island has returned to the normal dimension where earth is. The fountain is flowing again, and this eternal night is now gone. We thank you. As a reward, you can have this entire island, as our time is up, for now we can rest in peace. Good luck on the rest of your travels, young one…" The spirit said, as both he and all the other spirits vanished into thin air. All the extremely old huts turned into piles of dust. Alex looked around.

"…Hm. I think I'll come back here when I'm done. My main priority is to take down Kirth, and any others like him… and I know just the person who is…" Alex muttered to himself, being the only person on this abandoned, but extremely peaceful, island. After drinking some of the rejuvenating water, he went to the shore, transformed into his Mewtwo form, and began floating across the ocean towards the mainland. _'Well, now that I'm rejuvenated, and that this island is a lot closer to the mainland that Demindor, I have enough energy to make it to the mainland on my own…'_ Alex thought.

…_Meanwhile…_

Two figures were in an extremely dark room. "After only a week of training, you've seem to have caught on well…" A very blasé voice stated. "It's because when you're teaching, anybody can become like a god, my love." A female voice responded, showing affection to the first figure. There was a sudden pause. "Tess… someone's coming with the intent of threatening the love that we share… someone who's out for your blood…" The first voice stated, sounding completely unfazed.

"…Shall I dispose of him, dear?" The same voice then asked. Tess, who was the second figure, shook her head. "No, Zalthyr. I want to prove to you that I've gotten stronger for you. I'll deal with this threat alone, and we'll proceed with the marriage after that." She stated, now sounding almost as unfazed as Zalthyr. Even in the darkness, who could see that Zalthyr made a slight smirk. "Of course. He should be no problem for you, now." He stated, while Tess nodded. The two then made a simple kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon…" Tess said, transforming into her sheikah form, and disappearing.

…_Back to Alex, who's currently floating over the ocean…_

Alex was levitating along at a steady pace. At this rate, it'd only be one hour until he reached the mainland. Everything was fine. Seagulls flew overhead, the ocean was calm, and a gentle sea breeze was in the air. In the distance, and coming up fast, Alex could see a small, but armored, black ship, coming fast in his direction. Something told Alex that this wasn't a good thing, but before he could react, the ship was right in front of him. It was the size of three rowboats, but was armored, with black spikes. A single armored room was in the center of the ship, also black. What really attracted Alex's attention was who was on board, and staring him in the face.

…It was none other than Veres, himself…

"Veres? How? I just killed you! I fried your brain!" Alex exclaimed. "…Heh… you're a fool, kid. I faked my death, thus undoing the curse. It was only to free myself from that wretched other dimension… and now, I will give you a gift for… setting me free… the gift of witnessing my true power!" Veres exclaimed, transforming into a different form; a ganondorf form. He had black armor, was very tall and muscular, with black hair and brown eyes. He charged up a ball of purple fire in his hands.

"Oh shit." Alex said, noting that the ball of fire was getting to be extremely large. Alex shot the biggest ball of psychic energy that he could at the fireball, just as Veres launched his massive purple fireball. The two attacks clashed, and canceled each other out, but with a mighty explosion. "Impressive! But you'll never survive THIS!" Veres laughed, as he began to erupt in purple flames.

Suddenly, half the ship behind Veres exploded, and a flaming kunai was thrust to his chest. Veres stopped erupting in flames, and coughed up blood. "What! Who?" He asked. "It's not your place to kill him. It's mine." A cold female voice whispered. Suddenly, the heavily cloaked figure made a few hand seals, and the kunai that was stuck within Veres exploded, leaving nothing left of him, or his ship. The figure then stood on the water in front of Veres.

"Um… Who are you, and how are you standing on water?" Alex asked, still floating above the water. "…I'm the one who betrayed you. The last of Clan Frozenwind, besides yourself… and I'm in my sheikah form. We ninjas have a thing called chakra, and if we focus it on our feet, we can walk on water. But that's only an example. We can do plenty more with chakra, too." The figure said. (Note: I'm going to be using a lot of things from Naruto for people with sheikah forms from now on. I'll say this once, and I'll say it now: **I do not own Naruto.**)

Alex could now see Tess clearly. She looked almost exactly like she did before: exactly like sheik, but with black hair, wore purple, and has purple eyes. The only difference is, her hair's longer, and actually goes down her back, now.

Alex smirked. "Perfect. Just who I was looking for. Thanks for taking care of Veres, but he must've been still weak from our fight, especially if you could take him out so easily. Still, I do have to kill you… to avenge my clan. You should've never joined the black army." He stated.

Tess actually let out a very small-amused laugh. "On the contrary. That man was at his full power, in his top form. I'm not the second general of Clan Frozenwind I once was… I've been training with my love, and I'm fifteen times stronger than what I once was! I am Zalthyr's personal assistant, and almost a general of Kirth… of the silver rogues! The darkness has leant me power, and with that power, I shall crush you, who's in the light!" Tess exclaimed, seemingly disappearing where she stood.

Alex closed his eyes. Tess was running too fast to be seen, but with his mind, he might be able to pinpoint her location. After about a minute, he found it, but it was a second too late. A kunai had been thrust through his back, and he yelled out in pain. Tess then began making hand seals, and Alex's eyes widened. If the kunai exploded inside him, he'd go down just like Veres. Quickly, he forcibly ripped the now-glowing-red kunai from out of him, and tossed it at Tess, and it exploded right in her face. Alex smirked. That did it.

"…Honestly, do you expect my own attack to do me in?" Tess asked. "Well, I was hoping for it…" Alex muttered. He then realized that the ocean below him was stirring up. All that high-speed running from Tess must've riled up the waves. Tess smirked, and made some hand seals, and then put her hands to the water.

Alex put a psychic barrier in front of him, expecting an attack from the front. He then realized what was going on. Four huge waves came up at him from each side. _'Damn, she's good… must be using her chakra to manipulate the ocean, itself…'_ Alex thought, as the four waves, one from each side, grew larger and larger, and then all crashed down upon him, the force trapping him underwater.

"…Looks like my work's done here…" Tess stated. Suddenly, Alex, still in his Mewtwo form, came back up from the water. "This isn't over." He said. "…I see. You really are powerful, you know that? …Yet… you are just a fly compared to what my love is… I'll put an end to your miserable life right now!" Tess exclaimed, dashing forward towards Alex at an insane speed. Alex tried using the mindblower on her, but she shook it off with little effort.

_'Damn. She really has gotten a lot stronger. Mindblower doesn't work on her anymore…'_ Alex thought. He put up a barrier, and for some reason, Tess crashed straight into it. Alex blinked… is Tess really that dumb? Not likely. Sure enough, Tess' crumbled body on the barrier suddenly turned into a puddle of water, which slid back into the ocean. _'A trap! Then… Tess could be anywhere…'_ Alex thought, looking behind him, to his sides, and upwards. Suddenly, he was grabbed from below, and pulled underwater, where Tess proceeded to knock the wind out of him. She then swam back up to the surface, leaving Alex to drown, however, Alex grabbed her ankle, and threw her down even further into the ocean. He then swam up to the surface, leaving Tess to drown.

Now levitating above the ocean again, Alex breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, Tess drowned, and he won. There was no way that Tess could've held her breath for this long… or could she? No. Not likely. However, to the contrary of this, Tess shot up from the ocean, and began walking on water, though visibly fatigued. "I'll kill you…" She said, beginning a very lengthy hand seal. Alex knew that he'd be screwed if she ever got to the end of that handseal, so he closed his eyes, and began erupting with psychic energy.

"…Psychic bomb!" He exclaimed, and suddenly, there was a big purple explosion of psychic energy that took up an entire square mile of the ocean, and sending huge tidal waves in every direction outwards. Tess, shocked by this display of power, and completely unprepared for this blow that was probably self-destruction, was eviscerated in the blast. When the explosion cleared, neither of the two were there. Tess was dead, and Alex was nowhere to be seen.

…_Aftermath…_

Alex woke up. He was back in his human form. Still alive, luckily, but knocked out of his transformation. "Didn't know I could do that…" He muttered, and then looked at the sky. It was nighttime, and there was a starry sky out. Judging by all the trees just beyond the beach, he was on the mainland's north tip. Alex smirked. "Good… now, to resume my search on killing others who are like Kirth." He stated, while venturing off into the forest.

**End of Saga**

Well, that's all. I bet you all wonder whose saga is next? Find out next chapter, then… I'll try to write it soon. Hope you liked this saga. Please give me a nice review.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	53. Zalthyr's Story

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Fifty-Two: Zalthyr's Story_

Sorry I haven't written in awhile. This will be a one-chapter saga on Zalthyr, stating his past, along with Zyalia's, in full detail, or at least as fullest as I can. I'm aiming to improve the quality of my writing, and this story still has quite a ways to go… so…

**DISCLAIMER (somewhat)**: I need to make a new one, now. I own the characters, what they look like, and what the transformations look like. Also, others own their own characters. I also own a good amount of attacks and weapons featured. However, use of chakra by the sheikah, use of coins, and the super smash characters that the transformations are based on, I do not own. I own the plotline and setting, too.

…_It all came down on him at once…_

Zalthyr was mad… at two people. Of course, he was mad at Alex… livid even. His blood now boiled at his very name, which took the only one he had ever really cared about from his life. Secondly, he was mad at himself. He should've been there to help Tess, and not let her be so reckless to prove herself. Zalthyr chose now to close himself off completely from his emotions. This was the first time he felt emotional pain. Never had it happened before, despite his bloody past. He only wanted his revenge.

"Kirth… I ask permission to go after this Alexzander Frost…" Zalthyr stated. Kirth stared back at him. "You seem determined… this is quite rare. I'd say yes, and even if I said no, you'd do it own your own. Problem is, he's a slippery one. We've lost track of him, and he could be anywhere in the human plane of existence. Problem is, even though it's one of the smaller of the six planes of existence, it's still made up of countless upon countless universes, multiverses, dimensions, and the like. It could take centuries to find him… and everything's been destined to blow up in another twenty years according to Almerion… so if such is true, don't even waste your time." Kirth explained.

Zalthyr nodded. "But, milord… couldn't you, yourself stop the end? You are a god, after all." He stated. Kirth's eyes hardened, intensified. Something that was weird to Zalthyr… not even he had seen Kirth's eyes like this before. "The end of everything is actually a terrifying being known as Wrath. He's an entity far above everything; even the gods. When he comes, there will be absolutely nothing safe from his rage, and even the dead plane of existence will be beyond destroyed. This is all just according to Almerion, but hell, knowing how freakishly accurate that religion is, I wouldn't doubt it to be true." Kirth explained.

This freaked out Zalthyr a lot, although his face remained taciturn. His eyes, however, had a flicker of fear. A being above the gods? How is that possible? And with enough might to toss everything below even nothingness? Doesn't seem possible, yet the only one he looked up to believed it to be true.

Zalthyr simply sighed, bowed to Kirth, and left for the balcony. He looked onto the horizon. It was the dark black and blood red sky with vicious bolts of lightning striking down, and the scent of destruction looming in the air. That which would normally cause panic to people actually was pleasant like a sunset to Zalthyr. He realized that with the end coming in two decades, he didn't even have the time to get revenge. He began reflecting on the past.

_He never knew who his parents were, nor where his great powers came from. He was the strongest being next to the very four gods, themselves. He had parents… once, but he never remembered much of them. They were both weak humans with power that was mediocre at best. However, how they could bear such a powerful child was a mystery to them. Zalthyr grew up, not caring about his parents, or the world around him, either. He showed no response to anything. However, one day… he learned of his power…_

_The twelve-year-old boy with white hair and green eyes looked down at his hand. It was glowing with black flames. His parents, astonished, let out a cry of shock; as their son turned to them, showing, for the first time ever, a smirk. He then transformed into a fierce deity-like transformation, and cleaved both of his two parents in two, with but a single swing of his greatsword. "…How useless. Come, sister… we have a new life ahead of us." Zalthyr stated. His sister, who was eight years old at the time, with long black-ish red hair and green eyes, turned to him, and sighed. "Was such necessary?" She asked. "It sure was fun. Whatever, let's go." Zalthyr replied._

_In but a single day, the three nearest villages went up in smoke by their hands. Zalthyr looked upon the burning ashes of the village he effortlessly destroyed to test his power. "…That was boring." He stated. "Everything is to you, brother." Zyalia replied. Just then, a figure enveloped in darkness with eerie purple eyes emerged from the flames in the village. "Brother… it looks like you missed one." Zyalia stated. "How sloppy of me." Zalthyr replied, transforming into his fierce deity form, and rushing forward at the figure. Suddenly, his blade was stopped. "What!" He asked in shock._

_Just then, he was thrown backwards, and, although not hurt badly, was thrown out of his transformation. Zalthyr and Zyalia were speechless. Someone had just bested Zalthyr. "…I've been watching you two… and the two of you hold incredible strength… power that has been buried deeply in your bloodline for a long while, but never unearthed… until you two. What say you two work for me…? I'm quite interested in your powers, and coming with me will be… an interesting life." The figure stated._

_Zalthyr thought about this for a bit. He must know more from the one who bested him. He wanted to get even stronger than he already was, which was preposterously strong. "Sure… but first of all… who are you?" Zalthyr asked. "My name is Kirth, the death god." Kirth stated._

Zalthyr recalled these events quite well. The four gods… Kirth was indeed, the god of death. Fletcher, in fact, the god of light. Kevin, the god of darkness, (which is commonly misconcepted for evil. In reality, light can be evil, and dark can be good, although good and evil are actually just viewpoints, if you think about it.) And finally, Kyle, the god of power. Power and Death were considered the greater two, while light and dark were the lesser two. Was this being called Wrath really far stronger than them all? Everything was destined to fall by that being's hands, though. Zalthyr had no choice now, but to wait… would he be caught in Wrath's megapocalypse of fiery obliteration that none could escape, or would he meet his end sooner? Only time would tell for Zalthyr.

End of Chapter/Saga/Mini-Saga-Thingy 

Well, I hoped you all liked that. I'm trying to get back into writing, but please give me some time. Reviews boost inspiration, so please do so.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	54. The Next Saga

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Fifty-Three: The Next Saga

Well, nothing much to say, besides "Here's the next chapter."

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to last chapter's disclaimer.

Note: These sagas are not in chronological order. Badge's Saga is three years before AWEIC, like this one will be. Harris' saga takes place nine years before AWEIC, and Alex's seven years before AWEIC, at the same time as the third portion of the Kyle/Alyssa saga, which will be the last of the story.

Ben Saga Chapter I:

The destruction of the silver rogues knew no bounds. Towns destroyed, cities obliterated. With the exception of the central region, all towns were wiped out, and clans rose in their place. However, one simple ranch survived the destruction. The rogues, their work seemingly done, have disappeared entirely, meaning a bright future for this simple ranch, which was the chief supplier of milk for the central cities.

A twelve-year-old Ben walked out of his simple house at the far side of the ranch. He was wearing simple clothes that didn't stand out very much. It was morning, and the sun was just rising in the sky. He hated the ranch life. Sure, it was where he was born and raised, but in truth, he wanted to go out and explore the world. That wasn't about to happen, though. He had to get through the painstakingly boring process of taking the milk to Grandville via covered wagon, and then going to school. After that, he'd have to come home, hand over the money he collected, (which he was only given a tenth of) and then do his chores, sleep, and start the process over. How fun… not.

Ben sighed. Such was his fate, though. He jumped in the covered wagon, which was being pulled by two horses. Ten large containers of milk were on the back of the wagon, and he pulled on the reins to make the horses move. Such began his usual six o' clock quiet trek to Grandville. The ranch was fairly close to the central region, but was actually part of the northern region. In fact, it was northwest of Grandville, and after an hour of going through the forests, he'd reach the plains of the central region. Nobody would hassle him in the plains, but in the hour of forest… well, he had to go through the same thing every day.

Suddenly, as he rounded the corner, two masked men with pitchforks riding oversized retarded-looking mules rode forward, shouting their odd war cries. "Woooeeeaaaaaahhhhhh!" They each shouted. Ben rolled his eyes. "Here we go… again…" He sighed, transforming into his Fox form. The two masked-mule-on-crack-riding-pitchfork-wielding-native-war-cry-yelling-bandits were pursuing the wagon, which was being pulled by the horses as fast as they could. In fact, the horses knew this route so well, they didn't need Ben to steer them.

Ben lay down on the back of the covered wagon, and whipped out his blaster. He shot at one, but for some reason the bandits were wearing mirror armor that made the laser bounce off of them. "So… they're getting smarter…" Ben smirked, as the bandits drew closer. This time, Ben aimed at the oversized mules, and shot them both down, causing the bandits to fall off their steeds, and onto the ground. "…But not smart enough." He then sighed, putting his blaster away.

However, after another fifteen minutes, the bandits returned. This time, even their steeds were equipped with the armor. "Interesting." Ben stated, pushing the milk back, and getting on the very back, while taking out his beam sword. As the nearest one approached to destroy the milk, Ben sliced his head clean off. The other one noticed this, and rode away. Ben smiled, and put his beam sword away. "Guess that's all for the day." He stated. Unfortunately, he couldn't have been more wrong. That last bandit was running away… to get help.

Now but five minutes away from the plains, or the safe area, Ben realized that he was once again being followed… only this time, by eight bandits, all looking the exact same, steeds, armor, and all, even shouting the same similar war cry "Woooeeeaaaaaahhhhhh!" consecutively, which, needless to say, got annoying.

"Not giving up… this is new, usually it on takes one try of shooting them down before they leave me alone… guess I have to wait to leave the forest for them to leave me alone today." Ben sighed, and surveyed his surroundings. The forest path didn't allow them to surround him, but he was outnumbered. They were all wearing mirror armor, so his beam sword was needed, but if he used that, one of the other seven could easily attack his cargo…. Unless…

Ben went to the back, and unsheathed his beam sword. Snapping his fingers, a duplicate of him appeared as a blue outline; a little trick he picked up earlier. With two of him, he was able to fend off any bandit that came near the wagon. With four bandits still following him, he made it to the plains… but the bandits still followed.

"Ok… definitely new… bandits never follow me out of the forest." Ben sighed, now angry. The four bandits had surrounded the covered wagon on all sides. "Crap… if they wound the horses, then I'll be pretty much helpless… damn, they have gotten more bold…" He sighed. As he said, two bandits were nearing the horses, while the other two were still going after the cargo.

"That's it." Ben stated. Suddenly, he began to move at speeds so fast that it didn't look like he was actually moving. If you saw it, it would look as if Ben was standing there, and an outline of him suddenly appeared in front of each bandit, and all cutting the bandit's heads off simultaneously. Ben then sighed, and transformed back to his human form. "That was definitely weird…" He sighed, shaking his head, and riding into the city, where he received his payment of a hundred coins, although he would only get ten coins for himself.

…_And the usual cycle continued…_

End of Chapter 

Well, I'll be writing more, now. Though I'll be gone from the 23rd-29th, I'll try to write as much as I can before and after then. Anyways, expect another chapter later today.

-Biggoron

(P.S: And yes, that was quite similar to the Gorman bros. chase on Majora's mask, which I don't own).


	55. An Arnold Day

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Fifty-Four: An Arnold day_

Well, here's the next chapter. Can't say anything beyond that.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to last chapter's disclaimer.

_Last chapter: Last chapter was the start of the Ben Saga._

Ben Saga Chapter II:

Ben sighed in discontent. And so, the uneventful cycle continues with… more school. Today was a bit more active than normal. They had a substitute, and a most amusing one at that: Arnold Schwartzenegger. (Yes, I know I don't own the rights to shove him into this story, but it's a fanfic…so HAH!) "Hello children! I'm _Ahnuld_!" Arnold exclaimed. The kids in the class waved somewhat sheepishly.

"Today, we are going to do push ups! We need to work on your puny _mahscles_!" He exclaimed. There were some cries of delight, and some that were surprised. "Um… but isn't this supposed to be math class?" One of the kids asked. "NO! This _eesn't _math class! Math _eesn't_ important. _Mahscles_ are important! Come on children! Follow me!" Arnold yelled, and all the kids followed him outside. Alex got up and smirked. "This should be amusing." He stated, walking behind his classmates.

Five minutes later… 

"You are all puny and have no _mahscles_! You'll never be strong like me!" Arnold exclaimed, as the kids were in various transformations, attempting push-ups. A lot of the poor sixth-graders were crying. "I wanna go back to Math class!" One of them yelled. Arnold shook his head as he surveyed everyone. He then came across Ben, who wasn't doing anything.

"Why do you not do push-ups? Do you not want to be strong like me? Do you not want _mahscles_?" Arnold asked. Ben sighed. "But I'm already done with the one hundred push-ups that you asked for. "Seriously? You're brilliant!" Arnold exclaimed. He then turned to the other kids. "You kids aren't strong! You'll never have _mahscles_ like him! You all get F's for the day!" Arnold exclaimed. The kids all hung their heads in shame. "You! You get an A!" Arnold said to Ben.

…_Later that day…_

As school was just getting out, there was a giant explosion in one of Grandville's walls. A giant dragon had busted through the wall… which was strange. Most dragons were extinct, and those still alive usually lived in seclusion. "Quickly Children! _Come with me if you want to live!_" Arnold exclaimed, as all the children began to follow him to safety. Unfortunately, he led them straight for the dragon. "I'll handle this! _I'll be bachk!_" Arnold exclaimed, transforming into an over muscularly falco, who jumped up and began punching at the dragon, his fists making very loud cracking sounds, as he yelled "_GIYAGI!" _with each punch, but not seeming to faze the gigantic beast one bit. The dragon then breathed fire, turning Arnold into fried falco. "Get…to…the…chop…per…" Arnold said, before being fried one last time by the dragon.

Ben then transformed into his Fox form, jumped up, and assaulted the dragon with his beam sword. He stabbed the blade in between the dragon's eyes, causing it to screech in pain, but throw Ben off. The dragon then loomed over Ben, who was now without his beam saber, which was still in the dragon's head. The dragon was then about to breathe fire when…

SLASH! 

Suddenly, the dragon's head fell to the ground, dead. It didn't even know it was dead, and it died too quickly for it to feel the pain, so it died without a sound. There stood Fletcher, in his Marth form, sheathing his gleaming white blade, and transforming back into his human form. The people around him were chanting his name, exclaiming it loudly, like he was a god (which he actually is).

"FLETCHER! FLETCHER! FLETCHER! FLETCHER!" They all exclaimed. Suddenly a helicopter came in from above. Arnold was attached to a rope ladder hanging from the helicopter. "See kids? I got to the chopper!" Arnold exclaimed. All the kids sighed. Most of them didn't want Arnold as their substitute again. The helicopter then flew off into the horizon. Meanwhile, the people were still chanting Fletcher's name. Fletcher said nothing, and walked back to his tower. When he was out of hearing range he muttered: "Heh… those idiots… I've got all of them wrapped around my finger…"

The sun was setting, so Ben decided that it was time to go home. He got back in the covered wagon, and the horses started moving for him. Today, he got another ten coins. He has been saving up his money, and since he gets ten coins each weekday, he's saved up a lot. 3,650 coins, to be exact. What he was going to do with it… he didn't know… yet. At least tomorrow was Saturday, so he could relax…

**End of Chapter**

A bit short, I know, but next chapter will improve. Until then…

-Biggoron


	56. Careful what you wish for

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Fifty-Five: Careful what you wish for_

I'm back. I must tell you that this will be my last chapter before I leave somewhere for awhile. I'll be back on the 29th, and resume updating right away. I also plan on updating a lot when I come back, so please be patient in the time I'm gone. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the previous chapter's disclaimer.

Last Chapter: I'm getting sick of all these 'last chapter' things. Just go back and read the last chapter if you don't remember.

Ben Saga Chapter III:

The day was Saturday. The day that Ben was free of school and chores and such. The day where he could spend to his own leisure. The sun had just climbed over the hill, and Ben was already up early. He was staring at the rising sun. Suddenly, the smell of eggs and bacon caught his attention. Going inside, he found his mom cooking breakfast. "Hello, Ben. Up nice and early, eh?" She asked. "Yeah. Breakfast looks good." Ben replied. His mom nodded. "Yes, but while I'm cooking it, can you do me one favor?" She asked. Ben knew that Saturday was his day off, but personal requests were rare. "Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I need you to deliver this letter to Clan Wildfire. It's an hour away if you run your fastest, to the northeast. By the time you get back, breakfast will be ready." Ben's mom stated. "Ok. I'll be back, then." He stated, taking the letter, transforming into his fox form, and running through the forests at light speeds.

…_One hour later…_

Ben had arrived at the clearing in the forest that was Clan Wildfire's turf. There was a pristine stream on one side, and in the middle of the clearing, a hill. On the other side of the clearing, there was a single lone and solemn grave. On top of the hill in the middle, was the fortress that was the base of Clan Wildfire, surrounded by a large wall. "…Nice place." Ben thought, going up to the gate, and transforming into his human form. He knocked on the wooden door three times, and could've sworn that he saw a quick blue blur out of the corner of his eye. It was then that the eyehole opened. Josh was on the other side of the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked gruffly. "I'm… here to see the Clanmaster… this is Clan Wildfire, right?" Ben asked. Josh nodded. "Yes, but Kyle's off somewhere with Alyssa, I think. Oh well, you'll have to come back, later." He said in the same tone that he used before. "But wait! I have to deliver the-!" Ben exclaimed, before the eyehole was slammed shut, cutting him off. He then sighed in frustration. Suddenly he heard voices coming from the other side of the wall, and pressed his ear up against the door so he could hear the voices more clearly.

"Damn urchin. Wonder how he found this place anyway…" Josh muttered. "Now, now, Josh, that isn't the way to treat guests." A new voice stated. It was Kevin, who was waving his finger at Josh as he spoke. "Keep out of this, Kevin." Josh replied. "Oh, really? Just because you're second-in-command of the clan doesn't mean that you're the Clanmaster. What'd your brother say if that was an important delivery that you expected?" Kevin asked. "I said, keep out of this." Josh grumbled. "Come on Josh-y-boy, do you honestly think you can choose whether I stay out of this or not?" Kevin asked. Josh twitched. "Never. Call. Me. Josh-y-boy. Again." He said slowly. "Or what? Josh-y-boy, Josh-y-boy, Josh-y-boy!" Kevin exclaimed. Josh sighed in distress. Kevin really had a knack of getting on his nerves. "Whatever. You take care of it." Josh sighed, walking off.

Suddenly, the door opened for Ben. "Sorry about him. He usually has a bad disposition, and is too arrogant to open the door for a twelve-year-old." Kevin stated. "Um… Thanks." Ben said, looking at Kevin, and noticing his trademark Derby before anything else. "Anyways… you had a delivery or something?" Kevin asked. "Oh yeah!" Ben stated, pulling the letter from his pocket and handing it to Kevin, who looked it over. "Oh, so you're from the ranch, eh?" Kevin asked, and Ben nodded. "Well, I'll make sure that Kyle gets this when he and Alyssa get back from… well, they never really said where they were going, but I'll make sure it gets to Kyle." Kevin explained. "Thanks." Ben replied. "No problem." Kevin replied. Ben then nodded, transformed into his Fox form, and ran off at extremely fast speeds. Kevin blinked. "He's pretty damn fast for a twelve-year-old." He stated, before closing the large gate to the Clan's fortress.

…_Another hour later…_

Ben was running as fast as he could home. He could almost smell the sweet scent of eggs and bacon in the air. He was almost home, and he'd be there within the next ten seconds. Unfortunately, what he saw horrified him. His house was ablaze. The rich green fields that belonged to his family were all on fire, too. In fact, everything was on fire. "Mom! Dad!" Ben exclaimed, running into his burning house. The ground level was empty, and completely burning, so he decided to check upstairs, while walking low to avoid smoke. What he saw on the upstairs level was something that he'd never forget. Something that'd scar him for life.

A figure clad in dark armor stabbed a guillotine-like blade through Ben's father. Ben had to watch as his father, with a bloody hole through him, slumped down dead on top of his mother's dead body. "No!" Ben exclaimed, as the figure turned to him. The figure smirked. "Well, well… so now I've found the boy. Guess I have to finish him off, too." He stated, swinging his blade around. Ben, already transformed into his fox form, whipped out his beam saber, and went berserk on the figure. However, the figure was somehow able to stop the beam saber with a single hand. "Is that all you've got, boy?" Was the last thing that Ben heard before suddenly receiving a harsh backhand that made him slide across the floor and pass out.

The figure smirked. "Now I've got you." He said, holding his blade above Ben. Suddenly, a third figure entered the room. "So, is this how low you've gone, Devron?" Kevin asked. The figure turned to see Kevin, with his arms folded. "Gah! Not you!" The figure, who was Devron, exclaimed. "Yup… me." Kevin said, transforming into his Marth form. Devron swung his blade at Kevin, who simply deflected it with his own sword, and stabbed Devron through the gut. Devron held his wound in pain, and coughed up blood. He was knocked out of his transformation. "This isn't over." He coughed, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kevin transformed back into his human form, sighed, and shook is head. He looked at Ben's body, picked him up, and brought him out of the burning house, which collapsed soon after they got out…

…_Evening…_

Ben woke up. It was now evening, and the fires were put out. "Good. You're awake." Kevin stated. "Thanks… who was that?" Ben asked. Kevin sighed. "…That was Devron… he was once my apprentice… but has since freelanced around causing destruction in his wake. I was going to take him down, myself… but since he killed your family, the rights now belong to you." He stated. Ben nodded. "Where do I start?" He asked. Kevin shrugged. "I have no clue. Just go wherever you think… but I can't help you from here… I need to go." Kevin sighed, transforming into his Yoshi form, spreading his great wings, and flying away. "Hm… I've always wanted change, but… I didn't want it to be like this…" He stated.

**End of Chapter**

Well, personally, I thought this was a really good chapter. Now, let me know what you think. Remember, I'll be gone until the 29th, so don't expect any updates until then.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	57. Pursuit

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Fifty-Six: Pursuit_

It's been awhile, but I'm back! Well, I was back yesterday, but I had so many alerts and reviews to read, that I was backed up until the end of the day. Now, we continue the Ben saga…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the previous chapter's disclaimer.

_Last Chapter: Ben was sent to deliver a letter to Clan Wildfire. Though first deterred by Josh, Kevin then let him through. With his mission completed, Ben returned home to find it under attack by a mysterious dark figure. Arriving just in time to witness the deaths of his parents, Ben went berserk and attacked the figure in blind fury. Of course, this wasn't enough, and Ben was knocked unconscious. Before the figure could kill Ben, Kevin came forward and stopped him. The figure, whose name was Devron tried to fight his former master, but lost badly. He managed to escape, and Kevin saved Ben from the burning flames. Now, the only thing left for Ben is to avenge his family._

Ben Saga Chapter IV:

…_Somewhere in the plains of the central region…_

Devron hobbled along while clutching his gut in pain. A trail of dripping blood was left behind him. "Of all people… he had to get in the way of my… fun." Devron mumbled, coughing up blood. His human form was revealed, now. He stood at 5'10" and was pretty built-looking. His hair was short and black, and his eyes were green. He wore a black shirt, and had long brown pants on.

"Well… I guess that I'll just have a little fun in that little town right there." Devron smirked, gathering up the strength to transform into his Ganondorf form. The little quiet plains town had just settled down for a quiet night. The only sounds were that of the crickets and the gentle rotations of the windmills. The people were all sleeping soundly, getting the rest that they needed for the next day.

All of a sudden, one of the small houses exploded into purple flames. Devron began laughing. _'The feelings of death and destruction… they're so addicting…'_ He thought to himself, as he looked upon the burning remains of the small house that he just destroyed. The bodies of the family that was living inside it were turned to ashes.

Other families woke up at the sound of the explosion… two of the houses only to be crushed by a flaming, falling windmill. The other windmill was simply burning down on its own. A young child was watching in horror as all that he knew was being destroyed around him. He began to flee the village just as Devron threw a purple fireball at his house.

The entire once peaceful village was already up in flames… after but two minutes. "Wahahahahhaha… that was so satisfying… but my thirst for bloodshed isn't quenched, yet…" Devron laughed, noticing the six-year-old boy running away from what was once his village in nothing but sheer terror.

The boy ran and ran, as fast as he could. Suddenly, the world went black for him…

…_Meanwhile…_

Ben finally emerged from the dense forest and into the plains. He looked up at the starry sky, and listened for the quaint sounds of the night. However, what came was the smell of smoke and burning buildings. The sounds of screams came from the night. Ben looked to the ground, and saw a trail of blood. "Devron… what have you done now?" Ben whispered to himself. He began to follow the puddles of blood, up until the scene of devastation.

Ben was shocked. Purple flames lit up the horizon. The village was completely obliterated… and it didn't seem like any were spared from Devron's wrath… until Ben began to hear a hoarse coughing. "Who's there?" Ben asked.

Suddenly, the six-year-old boy crawled out of the wreckage. "What… happened?" Ben asked. The boy coughed up blood. "Some… strange man… came… and killed everyone… I'm… so scared…" The boy whispered lightly, as he began to cry. "It's ok… you're still alive, aren't you?" Ben asked, trying to comfort the boy. "I guess I am but-…" The boy whispered very faintly, but then closed his eyes… for the last time.

"Kid… are you ok? Kid? Kid!" Ben exclaimed, trying to get the boy to wake up, but to no use. A light rain began to fall, slowly putting out the flames. He checked for breathing, and there was none. The boy was dead. "…What kind of madman am I dealing with…?" Ben asked himself.

…_Several hours later…_

The sun began to rise in the east, in the direction of the great desert. The flames were now completely put out, but only ashes were left of the town. However, in the middle of where the town once was, Ben made a single grave for the child he found, and buried him there. On the gravestone, it said 'may you forever rest in peace.' Ben looked around, and saw more blood staining the grass traveling west. _'…With that wound, it's becoming very easy to find Devron… and it looks like he's heading for the mountains…'_ Ben thought. "I need to get to him before he causes any more destruction…" He then muttered, heading off in the direction of the mountains.

End of Chapter 

Well, I hoped that you liked it. There will only be one more chapter of this saga, but it'll be a good one. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to make the sagas shorter now. Plus, I won't be able to cover each and every character's saga. The ones after this, in order, will probably be: Kit, Yureidoru, Tamrin, Kevin (again), Kirth, and Kyle/Alyssa (final part). Anyways, please drop a review.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	58. Executioner

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Executioner

Well, here's the second chapter of the day. You might be able to expect a third one after this. Also, if you haven't noticed already, there is a story in the Smash Bros. Section called Karaoke by Cookiesmadeofcake. That story is an alternate version of last story's chapter 50, written with my permission. Trust me, if you've read this far, reading that is an absolute _must_. Anyways… on with the final chapter of the Ben saga!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the previous chapter's disclaimer

Last Chapter: Ben followed Devron's path of destruction. Witnessing the type of madman Devron truly is, Ben takes his anger and follows the trail of blood Devron left to the mountains…

Ben Saga Chapter V:

Saga Final Chapter 

The gentle rain was still pouring as Ben made his way to the mountains. This time, however, thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. Unfortunately, the trail of blood ended in the mountain region, so Ben didn't know exactly which mountain to find Devron in. He had to kill that crazed madman… for the sake of his family, the plains village, and everyone else murdered by that psycho.

…_Meanwhile…_

Lightning flashed as Devron finally made it to the cave near the top of the Mt. Albis. He walked slowly inside, still clutching his gut from the heavy wound he took from Kevin. Why'd his ex-master have to be so fucking powerful? He walked further and further into the dark cavern, until he came across a metal door. Pressing the buttons on the door in a certain sequence, the door of his hideaway opened.

Inside was a huge chamber with nothing in it. It was probably the length of a football field, and the height of one, too. The walls and floor all seemed to be made of steel, and on the other side of the chamber was a series of buttons. After walking the full length of the football-field sized room to the other side, Devron pushed the down button. Suddenly, the floor of the entire room began to descend downwards… as if the floor was an elevator, and the large chamber was only the top floor. After the floor itself descended for a minute, it stopped. There was a set of metal sliding doors that opened automatically as Devron approached. It led to a much smaller, and actually not metal or rock-made room. It was more like a normal room.

Devron sat down on the bed, and took a drink of a silver liquid that was in a cup on his desk. Suddenly, his wound closed up as if nothing had ever happened, and Devron regained his energy back to top shape. It was if he'd just woken up from a long nap. "Back to full… I guess I'll be ready to kill more in just a minute…

…_While all of this was going on…_

Lightning bolt flashed as Ben dashed up the mountain. The gentle rain had actually grown into a full thunderstorm. He was in his fox form, using his greatly enhanced speed to go up and down mountains, searching for some type of secret lair, with ease. However, he then noticed a particularly large mountain not that far off. It's peak extended into the dark and ominous clouds, where a dangerously high amount of lightning flashed. Ben shrugged. "It's worth a shot…" He stated, dashing off towards the mountain. Soon enough, he found a cavern entrance that was worth checking out. Transforming back into his human form, he decided to venture in.

The cave went deeper and deeper into the mountain until he found a set of metal doors that were apparently locked. Ben looked at the number combination entry panel, and decided to try his luck by entering a sequence of numbers.

…_Meanwhile…_

Devron lay down on his bed, sipping the last of his silver tea. Suddenly, the intruder alarm blared, and Devron looked into the security camera. "Hahah… well… the kid's coming… might as well… let him in." He laughed, pressing the medium-sized blue button on his desk.

…_Back to Ben…_

The door that Ben was at suddenly opened. _'Guess it was the right combination…' _He thought. He walked into the large room, only to almost fall into the overwhelmingly long pit. The door seemed to go into a room without a floor, and looking down, Ben saw nothing but darkness… way too long of a jump, and not sure at all if it was safe to.

Suddenly, he heard an electronic mechanism moving throughout the mountain itself. The huge metal floor suddenly rose to where it should have originally been, making the original football field-length room. On the rising floor was none other than Devron, the world's most notorious psychopathic killer. "It's only been a day… and you've already tracked me down… impressive." Devron stated.

"Whatever, Devron. Time for you to die." Ben stated, transforming into his Fox form. His eyes turned red, and a red aura began to appear around him. "What's this? Hm… perhaps you may put up a fight after all…" Devron stated, transforming into his ganondorf form, and whipping out his guillotine-like blade.

Ben whipped out his beam saber, and went berserk at Devron, who blocked the beam saber with his blade. The two weapons clashed, and both were using all of their strength to overpower the other. It seemed to be a stalemate at the moment, but that didn't keep the two from continuing the struggle. Ben then used his other hand to take out his blaster, and shoot Devron with it. Devron grunted in pain, but then used his own free hand to grab the gun and crush it. Discarding the broken weapon, Ben focused both of his hands on his beam sword, and Devron focused his two hands, as well.

Suddenly, they both released the deadlock, and slashed through each other. However, both of them seemed to take little if any wounds from that, and began an extremely fast-paced swordfight. Devron then knocked Ben away with a well-timed slash. Ben however dashed right back at Devron as soon as he touched the ground.

"Impossible! How could he recover from that so quickly!" Devron exclaimed. His answer, however, was a beam saber pierced through his gut. "Aurrggh!" Devron exclaimed. However, Ben ripped his blade out, and impaled him again.

…and again…

…and again…

…and again…

…and again…

…and again…

…and again…

…and about twenty more times…

…and again…

…and once more for good measure…

Devron then breathed his final breath of air. As he coughed up the last of his blood, his life slipped from him. The red aura then disappeared off of Ben, and his eyes turned back to normal. He then transformed into his human form, and held his head. "Wha… what happened?" He asked. He then noticed Devron's bloody and dead corpse. _'I guess I did that… all I remember is seeing Devron… remembering the moment he killed my family… lots of anger… and now he's dead…'_ Ben thought.

"Self Destruct sequence in 10… 9… 8… 7…" An automated voice blared. "What?" Ben asked. Making his way for the room's exit as fast as he could. "…6… 5… 4… 3…" The voice continued. "…Almost…. There…" Ben thought, pushing it into his Fox form, and going as fast as he possibly could. "…2 …1" The voice concluded.

**BEEEEEWWWWWWWMMMMM!**

Ben collapsed, back in his human form. He made it out of the explosion, which completely destroyed Mt. Albis, but had exhausted himself in doing so. Exhausted himself too much. He couldn't even move. He just sat there… left to die in the storm… for he was losing the energy he needed to live. The large slash that Devron gave him was catching up with him. He was a goner. As he closed his eyes, death was on its way to claim him…

…_Aftermath…_

Ben woke up. "Where am I?" He asked. A figure stood over him. "Welcome to the Clan within the mountains. We found you unconscious in the storm, so we took you in and sheltered you… you're wounds should be completely healed, now." An old man stated. "Who are you… and how long have I been out?" Ben asked. "My name is Izam, and I'm the Clanmaster here in the village… and you've been out for three days." The old man said. "Well, thanks, Izam… is there any way I can repay you?" Ben asked. "Well, normally I wouldn't require anything, but I'm old, and the mountain bandit sightings have been getting more and more common…" Izam stated. "Say no more. I'll protect the village." Ben said. "You would? Thank you…" Izam began. "…Ben. Call me Ben." Ben stated.

**End of Saga**

Well, I hoped you all liked that. Anyways, be sure to read the karaoke story based off of a much earlier chapter written by cookiesmadeofcake with my permission. Trust me, it's good, and hilarious. Well, I'm off to see if I can write a third chapter.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	59. South of the Desert

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Fifty-Eight: South of the Desert_

Alrighty, here's the day's last chapter, and the first chapter of a new saga. Counting this one, there are but six to go. Now… on with the show. (P.S: This saga starts eight years before A World Embroiled in Chaos).

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the previous chapter's Disclaimer.

Kit Saga Chapter I:

Just south of the desert in a secluded area of the world lives but two families in a lightly forested region. The two families were that of a fighter family, and their son, and the family of a legendary scholar, his ex-mercenary wife, and their daughter. These two families have lived in peace, secluded from the troubles of the world, for a good long while, now…

A boy and girl who were each of about ten years of age could be seen sparring in this particular lightly forested region. The girl had flowing black hair and blue eyes, and was apparently in her Roy transformation. This girl, as many of us should have probably known by now, especially by the saga title, is Kit. The boy had wild golden hair and sky blue eyes, and was apparently in his Marth form, wearing light blue desert-styled robes.

They were sparring back and forth with wooden blades, and neither seemed to be winning. Suddenly, however, Kit found an opening in the boy's defenses, and was able to knock him back and to the ground. Kit then pointed her wooden sword at the boy's neck. "I give. You win this round." The boy stated. "Well… you'll probably win the next one, Arashi." Kit replied. Arashi shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that… you're quite strong." He stated. "Oh come on, you know that each of us has an equal chance of winning." Kit said. "Well… that's only what you like to say." Arashi replied. "Whatever… let's just go inside…I'm hungry." Kit stated. "Sounds good to me." Arashi replied.

The two then went inside Kit's house to find Kit's parents. Her father was Tsuki. He had blue eyes, graying coal black hair, and wore a cloak. He was a legendary scholar known for his research on many things, but most particularly one thing that no other would really research on: The forbidden scroll… the thing that could grant one beyond ultimate power… that could give a peasant god-like powers, the thing that lay hidden within the very center of the core of existence, waiting for the time when one would read its divine text. Tsuki was the one who discovered all of these things and more, but few remain unknown: The extent of the scroll's power, how it works/ where the ultimate power comes from, and how to get to the core of existence. Tsuki is currently working on this.

Her mother was Hana, who was once a fierce mercenary before she settled down with Tsuki. She had obsidian black hair, sapphire blue eyes, (much like Kit) and wore a loose-fitting red robe. She has been known for many accomplishments in the past, and many were disappointed to see her make an early retirement.

And so, the two went inside, ate food, and enjoyed the day to their own leisure, like every other day. Life was truly happy…as nobody knew about this lightly forested section of the world. Nobody bothered with it, either. It was like their own perfect little utopia for the two families: the families of Arashi and Kit.

**End of Chapter**

Very short, I know, but I couldn't really get any farther with the introductory chapter. I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews as of today. (Special thanks: cookiesmadeofcake). Where the hell is everyone? Two of my fastest reviewers: Nintendogeek01 and Alexzander Frost haven't even been reviewing. If you're reading this, please let me know that you are… only one person's been reviewing the last two chapters.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	60. Special Chapter

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Fifty-Nine: Special Chapter_

Hello everyone. This chapter will be the chapter that A World Deep in Disorder surpasses A World Embroiled in Chaos in both length and reviews… and with two less chapters, too. This story still has the rest of Kit's saga, Yureidoru's Saga, Tamrin's Saga, Kevin's Saga, Kirth's Story, and the finale of the Kyle/Alyssa Saga. Estimated length: 30 more chapters in all. So, this story's about two-thirds completed. Anyways, I'd like to give you all a special chapter… the one based on the story's most powerful and notorious antagonist, Kirth. It's be a long one, so buckle yourselves in, and enjoy the ride… (Note: This takes place long before all the other sagas).

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the previous chapter's disclaimer.

Kirth's Story

"…_Good…_

…_Evil…_

…_Such vague terms, aren't they? _

_Most people are judged either good or evil…_

…_But there is no right, and there is no wrong…_

_As long as people think what they're doing is right, they'll consider themselves good, and those who oppose them evil… it's how this bloody world works, anyhow._

…_And I care nothing for it, and even less for the bloody humans who inhabit it…_

…_They all judge me as evil… just because I'm different from them… but they'll get their due. All is going to end one day by Wrath's hand, but I'm growing impatient. I want it to end sooner… by my hand, if need be._

…_I'm leaving now, brother, and I pity that you won't take the same course of action… if you change your mind… you know where to find me."_

_-Veidlfar_

**-Kirth's POV-**

That letter was the last I heard from my younger brother, Veidlfar, and I must say that it has a very good point. I cast him off into the streets without thinking, and it is an action that I kind of regret… his hatred for humankind has welled up far greater than my own… and I'm a greater god, dammit! People consider me a freak. I must say that I should've joined him then and there, but… I didn't… and that was the last I ever heard of my little brother.

Well, in truth, Veidlfar wasn't really my younger brother… although I looked to him as one. More accurately, he was I. My father, Dr.Geris, is one of the most brilliant scientists ever. He used my blood… blood type X, and even the legendary eternal matter from the very core of existence… and even had me go and find the all-powerful onyx star from my own plane of existence, and bring it back to him. All of these things he used to create Veidlfar… the perfect life… both a clone of myself, and a being all his own.

What my father didn't expect was for Veidlfar to develop a true will of his own. When tampering with the onyx star, source of darkness, and the legendary eternal matter, strongest gem existing, you're not going to get a mere clone who'll do anything you say. Fed up with not only my father, but the selfish desires of all humans, as well… Veidlfar up and left… and was never heard from again. Facing many regrets… I decided to fulfill his wishes in his honor, and embroil the world in chaos. If you have the time to listen… here's my story…

The truth behind 'Evil'

A twelve-year-old Kirth sighed, and looked to his father, the famed Dr.Geris…said to be the most brilliant mind to ever have existed. Kirth actually looked like an innocent child at this point, but still possessed his eerie purple eyes (an effect of being the greater god of death. The eyes of the gods are reflected by what they're a god of. Kirth's are eerie, like death, while Kyle's are storming with power. Kevin's are unusually dark, while Fletcher's are unusually bright.) And his slicked back short black hair.

His father, however, appeared to be thirty, but was in fact much older. He sported small reading glasses, and a goatee of his graying hair. His eyes were in fact a dull blue.

"Dad… where'd brother go?" Kirth asked. Dr.Geris sighed, and looked down at him. "Will you stop asking me that, already? How should I know! All I know is that he's only nine years old, and that he'll come home crying in a matter of days!" He exclaimed. Kirth sighed heavily. "You've been saying that for the past six weeks. I don't think he's planning on returning." He stated. "Nonsense! I created him! He'll return to his creator!" Dr.Geris replied. "I don't think so. You can't expect to control the power of a greater god, the source of darkness, or the gem of infinity… none of the three alone. Do you honestly expect to control him when he's made up of the powers of all three?" Kirth explained. Dr.Geris just grunted, and left the room.

Kirth sighed. "He isn't coming back… and I just cast him away… I need to go vent in my… spot." He mumbled, leaving his house, and walking outside, which wasn't much. They were smack in the middle of the desert… and one of its worst parts. Each day, the town would be ravaged by sandstorms… time and time again. Although most stayed inside due to the treacherous weather, Kirth didn't need to, and actually found it advantageous. Most people were afraid of him, so if they were out of his way, he'd be better off. Besides, having the greater god advantages meant that he was unaffected by the sandstorm.

Walking down to the outskirts of town, he found the place that he used most for training. It was the spot where the sands were the fiercest. He walked into the center of the focused sandstorm, and transformed into his Ganondorf form to meditate. And so, he tuned out the world around him, as he focused his mind on the powers that rested inside him.

"…"

"…"

"…Huff… huff…"

Kirth opened one of his eyes. Apparently another figure was trekking through the intensified sandstorm… but who'd be stupid enough to do so? Kirth peered into the sandstorm to see a large muscle-bound kid walking through the storm.

Kirth transformed back into his human form. "…Who are you, and what the hell are you doing, here?" Kirth asked, when the figure came into full view. "Well, I'm just testing out my own strength against the desert, and…" The figure began, but was stopped short when he noticed Kirth's eyes. They were extremely eerie… it was like staring into the depths of the dark corners of the dead plane of exsistence, itself.

"Ah! It's a freak!" The boy exclaimed, transforming into a large, crimson-furred DK, and launching his giant fist at Kirth. Kirth sighed, and stopped the punch with his own hand… without even having to transform. Kirth then, with a flick of his wrist, flung the figure backwards, onto the ground. "Y-You must be that… greater god… Kirth!" The boy exclaimed. Kirth put on his devious smirk, which usually wasn't a good thing… even at this age.

"Careful who you call freak… or they may in fact kill you." Kirth grinned, beginning to make the transformation into his Ganondorf form. "Forgive me… I'll do anything!" The boy exclaimed, now having transformed back into his human form. "…Anything…?" Kirth asked, thinking back…

…_Flashback…_

_"Humans… I hate them, brother! They're all despicable beings that care about none other than themselves! The gods should just end them all right here and now… what do you say brother… want to fulfill our duties as gods, and pass judgment upon the humans right now? I'm more than up for it…" Veidlfar exclaimed._

…_Back to reality…_

"…Tell you what… show me what you can really do in battle… and I'll judge you as either worthless or of use to me. If you're of no use… I will kill you." Kirth stated. "…Fine… I'll show you what I've got." The boy stated, transforming back into his DK form. "Good…" Kirth replied, transforming into his Ganondorf form.

The DK form ran forward, but Kirth merely floated to the side. The DK then tried to land a punch on Kirth, but he deflected it again with the palm of his hand. Then, he threw the boy very far away. "… Seems worthless…" Kirth sighed. Suddenly, the DK slammed the ground, and the sands began to stir up and fly everywhere. "…Hm." Kirth stated, having some slight difficulty seeing.

It was then that the DK came out from seemingly below, and punched Kirth in the back of the head, which actually caused Kirth some pain. He then flung the DK from behind him to the ground in front of him, and pointed a large trident down his face.

"Finish me." The DK stated, transforming back into his human form. Kirth then decided to put away his trident. "No. You passed." Kirth stated. "What? But you beat the shit out of me!" The boy exclaimed. "…But you managed to get an actual hit on me, that actually hurt a bit. Not many people can even do that." Kirth explained, transforming back into his human form.

"…I am… grateful." The boy said, standing up. "…Whatever, just get out of town tonight. You will be of great use to me, and since I've spared you, you'll do as I say… or I'll kill you." Kirth said. "Ok, but… why do you want me to leave town?" The boy asked. "Because… I'm going to destroy it, and you're all in it that's of use to me… got that, kid?" Kirth asked. "Well, I'm only a year younger than you, and my name's Orgoth." The boy replied. "Sure, Orgoth… just be out of town by tonight… or you may die." Kirth stated. Orgoth nodded.

…_Later that night…_

Kirth smirked. He would now fulfill his brother's wishes, and kill the human that he hated most. His father. The one who, now believing that Veidlfar had left for good, tried to run the same experiment again to mass produce him, and gain an army of perfects. Of course this had no chance of working… but he would try anyways… and Kirth wouldn't stand for this.

"Heh… I'll just repeat the experiment, and then there will be a new perfect life, and this one will be loyal!" Dr.Geris exclaimed for no apparent reason. It was night, and he was working in his secret lab… not knowing that Kirth was listening to all this while leaning upon the doorframe.

"Do you really think that there can be more than one perfect life?" Kirth asked. Dr.Geris, startled, turned around. "Kirth! What are you doing, here!" He exclaimed. "Never mind that. Not only has the creation of a fifth with the blood type of X disrupted the laws of creation, but also a sixth would be disastrous to it. Plus, the only other eternal matter lies in the core of existence, which I don't think that you can get to. Most of all, however, the onyx star's power can only influence one person at a time… and right now, it's literally a part of Veidlfar. All three of these factors dictate that another cannot be created, so don't even try… he's a one of a kind experiment." Kirth explained.

"… Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Dr.Geris explained. Kirth sighed, and shook his head. "…You're supposed to be the most brilliant mind that the humans have… but if that's all you humans have to offer…" He sighed, suddenly slamming his father into a wall. "What is the meaning of this?" Dr.Geris exclaimed, while getting up from the mess. "I'm here to fulfill my brother's wishes… to appease the regret inside me… and there is not human that he wanted to burn in hell more than you… so shall I send you there?" Kirth asked. "Never!" Dr.Geris exclaimed, transforming into a large grayish Mewtwo form.

"…Do you really think that you can take on your old man?" Dr.Geris asked, as Kirth smirked. "Do you think that you can take on a god…?" He asked, transforming into his Mewtwo form. Thunder began to rumble violently outside, as the wind began to howl greatly. Not only that, but a fierce rain began to pound outside.

Dr.Geris looked in terror at the transformation that his son had just become. It was much bigger than he was, and was an eerie midnight blue color. His eyes were the eerie purple that was like death itself, and all of the normally rounded joints that a Mewtwo transformation would have were sharp and spiked.

As afraid as he was, however, Dr.Geris refused to back down. He ran at his son, and launched a psychic sphere of energy at Kirth. Kirth smirked, caught the psychic ball of energy in midair, and made it twenty times the size. "Oh… shit…" Dr.Geris stated, as Kirth launched the enormous psychic sphere back at his father, who was promptly devastated by it.

He was knocked out of his transformation, and was on the ground, smoking black, in his human form. "…How…?" He asked. "Simple. I'm a god, and you are not… now… die." Kirth stated, grabbing his father's forehead, and making it explode. Kirth, now somewhat content, floated outside, to the center of town. He cast one of his palms up to the stormy sky, and suddenly, an enormous ray of energy came down from the clouds, and obliterated the entire town in an explosion triple the size of a nuclear explosion.

Orgoth, very far away, watched as the entire town was obliterated in the distance. Kirth then warped out of nowhere in front of him. "Whoa! Where'd you come from!" Orgoth asked. Kirth smirked, as he transformed back into his human form.

"That explosion over there, now come on… we have work to do." He stated. "Well… what is it that we're doing?" Orgoth asked. "Fulfilling my brother's wishes. We're going to amass a force that shares our vision of spreading chaos throughout the entire planet… and when we do, we'll stage a huge massacre at the greatest gathering of humankind: The grand tournament. Then, we'll take over this bloody planet, and once we do, we'll spread out influence outwards, all over existence." Kirth stated. Orgoth smirked. "Sounds like a plan." He said. "Oh, indeed it is… indeed it is." Kirth replied.

**End of One-Chapter Saga**

Well, this was a very long chapter, and I hope that it explained a lot for you. Next time, we go back to the Kit saga. Well, let me know how you liked that in a review!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	61. Unexpected Events

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Sixty: Unexpected events_

Well, I hoped that everyone liked that last chapter, despite its severe shortage of reviews. However, I would like to thank cookiesmadeofcake, Nintendogeek01, and OpperationJonny for the reviews… although I should've received double that. Oh well. Here we go.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the previous chapter's disclaimer.

_Last Chapter: Kit, Arashi, Tsuki, and Hana were introduced. Living in their secluded paradise just south of the desert, the two families live their lives peacefully… but how long will that peace last?_

Kit Saga Chapter II:

…_Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…_

"Arson… are you sure that we're going in the right direction?" A silver rogue asked. "Do you question your leader?" A deep voice replied. "N-no lord Arson… it's just that… we're heading out in the middle of nowhere… and…" The rogue replied, before suddenly spontaneously combusting. "…Anyone else want to question me?" The deep voice asked, revealing to be a tall and muscular figure with red hair and dark blue eyes. All the rogues in his company promptly shook their heads.

…_Back in the lightly forested area..._

It was now nighttime. Arashi returned to his house next door upon the day's end, as usual. Kit was now fast, and the only two who were awake were Tsuki and Hana. They were upstairs in Tsuki's laboratory.

"Come on, dear… can you stop your research just for tonight…?" Hana asked her husband. Tsuki was very deep in his research right now, trying to solve the pieces of the puzzle that countless have tried to put together, but failed. "I would, honey… but I'm almost on the verge of a breakthrough… I think I'm on the verge of finding out exactly how the scroll's knowledge enables the reader to reach such great levels of power… and perhaps even how to obtain it, too." Tsuki explained. "Then… could we just go out… just the two of us… tomorrow night, then?" Hana asked. Tsuki looked up at her, and smiled. "It's a promise." He said. Hana smiled back at him. "…And I'll hold you to it." She replied, as the two of them kissed each other.

…_Outside…_

"…We've arrived." Arson stated. All his men let out sighs of relief. "Now… what will you have us do?" One of the rogues asked. Arson shrugged. "I don't know… I didn't tell any of you to come at all… you all came because you wanted to." Arson replied in a very blasé tone.

"… You mean… we walked all the way here for… nothing…?" A rogue asked. Arson nodded. "Yup." He stated. Some of the rogues almost fell over anime-style. "…Just don't get in my way, and wait out here." He then said, going to the door of the house on the right, and kicking the door down. Upon looking inside, Arson grinned. "Well… this isn't the house I'm looking for…" He stated, transforming into his Zelda form, which actually looked like him, only was wearing a red cape, silver plate on his chest, and had large ruby gauntlets. He grinned even more as one of his hands lit up with fire. "…And this is why they call me Arson." He laughed.

…_Back to Tsuki and Hana…_

"Did you hear something?" Tsuki asked. "Why? What'd you hear?" Hana replied. "…Might've been my imagination playing tricks on me… all these sleepless nights, too… It almost sounded like the neighbor's door was just kicked in." Tsuki stated. "Perhaps you should get some rest…" Hana stated.

**BBEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMM**

"What the hell was that?" Tsuki asked, once again looking up from his studies. "Maybe it wasn't your imagination after all! The neighbor's house just erupted into flame!" Hana exclaimed. "You mean, someone set it on fire?" Tsuki asked, nearing the window. "More like set on fire and blew up simultaneously." Hana stated. "This isn't good…" Tsuki stated.

"No, it isn't… not for you, at least." A deep voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Arson looming over them, still in his transformation. "Who the hell are you, and how'd you get in here without making a sound?" Hana asked. "My name's Arson… head of the unlucky thirteen of the silver rogues… (Note: This takes place before Biyan came around) and I believe that you're Tsuki and Hana, correct?" Arson asked. "How do you know about us, and how'd you find this place?" Tsuki asked calmly.

"Well, the two of you are quite… well-known, so you weren't too hard to find… but let's get down to the point… Tsuki. I do know that you are the legendary scholar who has actually been bold enough to research one of the greatest enigmas of all time… the Forbidden scroll, which was considered by many a mere legend until you gave proof that it was real…" Arson began.

"…And what of it?" Tsuki asked. "Well, you see… my master, the greater god, Kirth… has need of the information that you collected. He wants to obtain the forbidden scroll so he can make his already greater god powers soar to heights never even dreamed of… so if you give us all of your research and information regarding the scroll… we'll let you live, and leave you without harm. Resist, and we'll kill you two, any children you have, and then take the research… what do you say?" Arson asked.

"…I think we can take him." Hana stated. "If you say so… I'll trust you… you've always been good with your judgment." Tsuki replied. The two each transformed into their favorite transformations. Tsuki transformed into a steel gray Mewtwo that had blue eyes. Hana transformed into her Roy transformation, which was simply her, with her blue eyes and black hair, but wearing red and gold armor, and with the sword of seals. Arson chuckled. "Bring it on, then." He stated.

Tsuki and Hana rushed forward at Arson, who simply laughed his deep laugh. Both of his ruby gauntlets suddenly ignited with intense flames that made the temperature of the entire house spike to very high levels. "…Mom… Dad… why is it so hot…?" Kit asked, entering the room with a yawn. She then saw her parents fighting with some very large and powerful-looking figure whose hands seemed to be ignited.

None of them seemed to notice her, and a stray fireball from Arson almost hit Kit, except that she saw it coming, and dove under her parent's bed. Still unnoticed, she decided to watch the battle from the safety of under the bed… the last thing she wanted was to be noticed.

During all of this, Hana and Tsuki were hammering Arson with everything they could muster, but they only seemed to be affecting the giant of a man minimally. However, they were doing a good job of avoiding Arson's fiery hands.

"Time to end this." Arson stated, in somewhat of a growling manner. Suddenly, the fireballs surrounding his gauntlets got bigger, and wrapped themselves around not only the fist, but up the arms, too. The flames on the arms then produced more spike-shaped flames. "Legendary attack… Arms of Odin!" Arson exclaimed.

Kit had to watch in horror as Arson punched her mother in the face, causing her to incinerate on the spot. Kit couldn't believe what she just witnessed. What happened next came fast, too. Her father went berserk and attacked Arson, who met the same fate as his wife. However, in a last ditch effort, Tsuki used his psychic powers to destroy the research he had made. Arson, infuriated, incinerated him, and then his flaming arms expanded as to blow the entire house up. Arson smirked. "Goodbye." He stated.

**End of Chapter**

What'll happen next? Read and _**review**_ and you'll find out next time.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	62. Reawakening

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Sixty-One: Reawakening_

Nothing much to say here… enjoy the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the previous chapter's Disclaimer.

Last Time: Arson, the first in command of the unlucky thirteen (this was before Biyan) killed Hana and Tsuki… and blew up the entire house, not to mention the neighbor's house. Pretty much the entire forested grove. What happened to Kit, however?

Kit Saga Chapter III:

Kit thought that she was dead. That explosion was more than enough to kill her. However, she opened her eyes, and saw the face of an old man staring back down at her. "Goodness! Thank the four gods that you're awake!" The old man cried. "Wha… what happened?" Kit asked groggily. "I heard an explosion from my house one day, so I went to investigate… I found you amidst the ashes… you were burnt very badly. However, I took care of you, even though you've been in a coma for the past year, and I'm glad to see you up, now." The old man explained.

"Well, thanks for taking- wait… I've been in a coma for a year!" Kit exclaimed in sudden realization. "Yes… you have been… and I've even felt a new power from you emerge… you may want to test your transformations." The old man stated. "Wait… who are you…?" Kit asked. "My name is Shirin. I can feel the waves of power inside the transformations of people… whether strong or not, and I can tell that something powerful inside you has been unleashed." The old man explained. "Well… it's nice to meet you, Shirin… my name's Kit." Kit replied. Shirin nodded. "Pleasure's mine. You may want to test out your new transformation, though." He stated. Kit nodded, and went outside, Shirin following.

Kit then herself felt what lay inside her. Taking a deep breath, she transformed into her Roy form for the first time. Looking upon herself, and the dark sword of seals that she now had, she nodded in approval. She took a few practice slashes with it, spun the blade around, stirring up some flames, and then sheathed it. Shirin clapped in approval. "I see much strength in you." He said.

Kit transformed back into her human form. "Really? How much potential?" She asked. "A lot. Trust me." Shirin stated. Out of sheer curiosity, Kit paused, and then asked, "What was the most powerful energy you have ever felt before?"

Shirin's face paled. "…I… don't like talking about it." He said quite shakily, as if he just seen a ghost, or worse. "… Why…?" Kit then asked, now quite concerned. "Well… I guess I could tell you… and only you." Shirin said, motioning for Kit to come inside. She followed, and sat on a chair as Shirin sat down shakily in his rocking chair. "It was around two years ago…" He began, as Kit was listening intently.

"… Two travelers that were exploring the world came by here. Although they were only fifteen years old each, you could tell that there was something much deeper about those two… One was a boy who concealed his eyes, and one was a girl of beauty that goes far beyond anything else I've seen in this world. Both of them radiated power that was so spectacular… that I was overwhelmed by it… I almost fainted from it, but was quite weary. Although the boy concealed his eyes, I could tell that he was a greater god… and he possessed incredible power that overwhelmed my senses. The girl, although not a goddess, was easily one of the strongest people alive. Her powers were very hard earned… and simply marvelous. The two were nice people, though, and I offered them to stay at my place for the night. They politely declined… and left soon after. However, that night… I felt a power that I dared not to have hoped to feel. The feeling of that power itself made me throw up because it was so great. My mind began to even short circuit… I began seeing things that weren't there… my senses became distorted… I tried to go to sleep… but I saw the image of a horrifying creature of the darkest blacks… with six huge wings… it was devastating everything… words cannot describe how much destruction this thing was capable of… universes… multiverses… everything fell like flies in front of this thing's power… and then… it destroyed all the planes of existence… I woke up after that, and for a full week, I was distorted, and had sleepless nights. After that, I began to heal… bottom line is… I have no clue where that thing's power came from, but whatever it is… it's beyond mere and simple words…" Shirin explained.

Kit nodded. "Wow… so powerful…" She said. "…But I won't continue beyond that. You have new powers, and someone to kill, don't you?" Shirin asked. "Eh… you mean that Arson?" Kit asked. "Yes… Arson. You have to stop him… for my sake, to." Shirin stated. Kit paused. "You sound like you know him…" She said. "Well… he's my son, to be honest. He was once a nice kid, he really was… but this man named Kirth came around… and he changed. We got into an argument… and he left me." Shirin explained. "Oh…" Kit stated.

"Well… I suppose you may want to be off to test your new skills, now. I know where my son's domain is… it's somewhere to the south of Coastiand… but from there, I don't know. You may want to train before heading there, though." Shirin said. Kit nodded. "Thanks, I will." She said, turning to leave. "Remember… if you ever need a rest… feel free to come back here, ok?" Shirin said. Kit nodded. "Don't worry… you can be sure of it." Kit said, leaving. "Good luck!" Shirin called after her.

End of Chapter 

Well, I'm trying to get this story moving along, so next chapter will have to be the last Kit chapter. Expect it tonight, and expect it to be a good one, too. As always, please read and review, everyone!

-Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	63. From Arson to Arashi

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Sixty-Two: From Arson to Arashi_

Well, like before, nothing much to say. This will be the last chapter of the day, and the last chapter of the Kit saga. WHEEE! THERE'S A THUNDERSTORM OUTSIDE! (Cough… sorry. I get reeeeeally hyper during thunderstorms).

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the previous chapter's disclaimer.

_Last Chapter: Kit woke up in an old man's house, discovering that she was in a coma for a year. She also discovered her new Roy transformation, and with it, she's setting out to kill Arson and avenge both her family and Arashi._

Kit Saga Chapter IV:

Saga Final Chapter 

For a year after that, Kit wandered the world, taking out silver rogues wherever she went. Becoming stronger and stronger, The now twelve-year-old Kit has decided that now's the time to take out her parents' murderers… and so… the end of her year-long quest comes to a peak… as she reaches the southern region… and the area where Arson is said to be.

This was an area of the southern region that actually seemed like it was the northern region. It was a heavily forested part that seemed somewhat like a marsh. Kit was lost and confused… deep inside the area where she had no clue of which direction she was going. However, she then realized that she was close. As she kept walking, she came across this area that was completely burned. The forest was all ashes and such… definitely the work of Arson.

Kit sighed, and looked upon that which was once a thriving forest. Now… everything was gone… burnt down to the ground. Continuing deeper, and following the trail of destruction and ashes, Kit came upon Arson's stronghold. It was a pretty crude stronghold… just a large stone fortress surrounded by a dried up moat. The ground, what's left of the dead trees, and even the castle itself was all soaked in ash.

This was definitely the stronghold of he who is called Lord Arson.

Kit looked at the drawbridge. This guy didn't use modern style that much. His stronghold seemed to come right out of a fairy tale. A twisted fairy tale, sure… but a fairy tale nonetheless. Still… ever since the evolution and these transformations, everything seems to be from a gigantic epic fantasy that's actually real.

Upon further inspection of the castle, the drawbridge was the only was inside, and about a dozen or so rogues were lined up on it. They appeared to be lazy and inattentive, so Kit did have the element of surprise. However, she didn't have the odds in her favor… 12-1.

She decided to give it a shot, anyway. Transforming into her Roy form, she came out from her hiding spot, and charged the rogues, who didn't seem to have the time to transform. However, right after she cut the first three up into burning pieces, the other nine transformed, and surrounded her, pointing their swords (most of them were links or marths) at her. Kit was about to attack, when a bunch of Link-transformed rogues came from their hiding places in the dead foliage, and aimed their bows at Kit. Seriously outnumbered and in a disadvantaged position, Kit really didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a large figure came out from the stronghold, and it was none other than Arson, himself. He looked at Kit, and smirked. "You know… I killed someone who looked quite like you two years ago… I believe it was the wife of that scholar fellow I killed…" He laughed. This made Kit angry, and in blind fury, chopped the five rogues in front of her to pieces. This left the remaining four rogues surrounding her dumbfounded, and some of the archers fired at Kit as she ran toward Arson. However, all the arrows seemed to miss. Kit was running full speed at Arson, with only one thing is mind: his death.

However, when she reached Arson, she slashed at him, but he simply caught the blade in one hand, and backhanded Kit with the other, sending her flying to the ground… her vision getting blurry before she went unconscious.

Arson smirked, and transformed back into his human form. "Don't know who she is… but she seems familiar… too familiar. Take her to the dungeon for interrogation. I want to question her myself, later." He commanded. The remaining four rogues that were dumbfounded nodded, and picked up the unconscious Kit; taking her inside.

Kit woke up, her vision still a little blurry. She was in a dungeon of some sort. It was dark… dank. Pretty much everything you'd expect from a dungeon. The ground was covered with a light layer of hay… the ground below it probably made up a very cold stone. A large wooden beam was placed randomly in the center of the cell. Kit then noticed that a chain was locked around her ankle, and tied around the wooden beam, so she couldn't move very far at all.

She was also very tired, and lacked the ability to make any transformations at all. She could here the sounds of water droplets slowly dripping off the ceiling outside the cell, as there were many other cells around, too. It was like a cell complex. Loud and agonizing screams of pain that could've only be yelled by someone who was begging for death could be heard in the distance, far across the cell complex. Screams that caused Kit to shiver.

After a full half an hour, the screaming subsided, and the sounds of chains being dragged were heard in its place. When those noises stopped, another sound could be heard… one that wasn't terrifying.

"K-Kit… is that you…?" A hoarse voice asked. Kit then turned to the source of the voice, it sounded like it came from the cell to her left. There was a single stone missing in the wall between the cells, so Kit could see a pair of sky blue eyes looking into her cell. Sky blue eyes she remembered very well… ones she thought she'd never see again.

"Arashi? I-Is that you?" Kit asked, in a voice that revealed that she wasn't in the top condition, herself. She was still groggy, and her vision was still pretty blurry. Her head also hurt a lot. "Yes… it is!" Arashi replied, sounding relieved. "What are you doing here?" Kit asked. "I wasn't killed… Arson took me prisoner." Arashi replied. "…And what about you?" He then asked. "I… came here to challenge Arson, but apparently, they were expecting me… I was ambushed… and…" Kit began. Arashi shook his head. "Say no more." He stated, and then paused. "You… need to get out of here… I heard the guards talking about interrogating you…" He added.

Kit paused. "Is the interrogation bad?" She asked. Arashi looked horrified, and shook his head. "It's like torture. They did it to me… and now I've lost the ability to use my right arm, and both of my legs… I'm permanently crippled because of it… they do the most horrible things…" He explained.

…_Flashback…_

_"Oh… and Kit… I'd suggest taking this with you…" Shirin stated, holding out a vial. "What's inside?" Kit asked. "Invigoration. It redeems your own energy, and gives you the strength to transform and fight again. It does not, however, heal any crippling wounds you may have taken. It may come of use to you." Shirin explained. Kit took the vial and nodded. "Thank you." She said._

…_Back to reality…_

Kit took out the vial that Shirin had given her. "Hang on, Arashi… I may be able to get us out of here." Kit stated, drinking the invigoration potion. She suddenly felt her strength return to her rapidly… and her ability to transform suddenly returned. She sighed in relief. She was ready to fight.

The first matter of business was the lock around her ankle. However, all she had to do was slip off her boot, and then wiggle the lock off of the boot, and then slip the boot back onto her foot. Simple as that, the lock was off. Transforming into her Roy form, she used her blade to open the door.

Kit then got out of the cell, and saw none other than Arson walking down the hallway… and unfortunately, he saw Kit, too. Seeing her already in transformation, Arson transformed into his transformation, and readied his burning gauntlets.

Kit readied her blade, and let Arson make the first move. He simply punched the ground, and made a trail of fire travel toward Kit, who dodged out of the way. "Perfect… I was about to interrogate you, anyway… when I'm done with you, you'll be worse off than your little friend." Arson smirked, motioning towards Arashi. Kit then noticed her friend's tortured body… and it filled her with rage. It was kind of obvious why Arashi lost the use of his right arm and legs.

"See that? I did that to him, myself." Arson laughed, making Kit even angrier. The next thing you know, Kit ran wildly at Arson, but her vision was still blurry, and her sword swing was a little to the left, causing her to stumble a bit. Arson simply sidestepped, and hit her on the back with a flaming glove… not only sending her to the ground, but scorching her back's armor, as well.

"Oh well… time to finish you. I thought this would be a tad more fun…" Arson sighed, readying his flaming gauntlets. Kit could only brace for impact, but suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened. Arashi, with his one good arm, threw a knife that he snuck into the cell, with surprisingly good aim, into Arson's shoulder, causing blood to pour out, and for him to stumble in pain.

"You!" Arson exclaimed at Arashi, giving Kit time to get up. "I'm the one you should be worrying about." Kit said, running at Arson at a speed that Arson was unprepared for, giving him a deep gash across the chest.

"Argh! …That's it… Arms of Odin!" Arson exclaimed, as his arms began to ignite as they did when they killed Kit's parents. This only enraged Kit more, but the temperature in the entire stronghold spiked to a feverish level, and Kit began to get weary and felt dehydrated.

"It's over…" Arson yelled, thrusting a flaming arm forward, punching Kit dead in the stomach. Sending her flying backwards, and with a fierce burn. She was now badly burnt and beat up. Arson advanced slowly toward her, and she couldn't get up. "Heh… you did put up a fight… but now it's over." Arson grinned. Suddenly, he tripped upon something. Arashi used his good arm to trip Arson as he walked by.

"Not you again! You're time is up!" Arson exclaimed, readying a fireball in his right hand, and aiming it at Arashi. "Die bastard!" Kit shrieked, stabbing her blade through Arson's skull. During Arashi's distraction, she'd gotten up and made an attack on Arson. "I…Impos..sible…" Arson muttered, coughing out blood, before dying.

Kit withdrew her blade, sheathed it, and transformed back into her human form. "Arashi!" Kit exclaimed, using one of the keys she got off of Arson's corpse to get Arashi's cell open. "I'm ok… nice job, Kit." Arashi replied weakly. "Arashi! I need to get you to help…" Kit said. "No, Kit… you're the one who needs help right now! Look at you! You're wounded…" Arashi exclaimed.

"I'll… be… fine…" Kit said weakly, before passing out.

…_Aftermath…_

Kit woke up, and found herself and Arashi back in Shirin's hut. "Good to see you're back." Shirin said. "Yeah… I… succeeded." Kit replied, getting up. She'd already felt better. Arashi was there, too. "I need you to try these on… it appears that your eyesight was a bit damaged, so you may need these." Shirin explained, holding up a nice-looking pair of glasses. "That would explain the blurriness…" Kit sighed, putting on the glasses. She could now see clearly. "Perfect! You look good in them, too." Shirin commented. "Thanks… now, how'll Arashi be?" Kit asked. "He's permanently crippled… but I may have something that can cure him… provided that he stays here and lets me take care of him for a few years…" Shirin replied. Arashi nodded. "That would be fine." He said, and Shirin smiled. "I'm happy to hear it." He said.

"Kit…" Arashi began. "Yes, Arashi?" Kit asked. "I've always wanted to become stronger… but most of all… to find my legendary weapon. As of now, that seems impossible. Kit… would you go and fulfill my dream for me?" Arashi asked. Kit nodded, and smiled. "Of course I will… I just need some time to rest here, first…" She stated, with a heavy sigh of relief.

End of Saga 

Well, This is also a nice chapter, in my opinion. I hoped that you all liked it. Anyways, let me know what you think. I think next I'll write the Tamrin saga. Like the Kirth saga, it'll be a long one-chapter saga of great quality. Anyway…

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	64. Tamrin's Chapter

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Sixty-Three: Tamrin's Chapter_

Well, I'm making this story a bit shorter than originally planned… but it's all for the better. I want to finish this up before summer ends, and when it's finished; a web page will be made on this series. After this chapter, all that remains are the Yureidoru, Kevin, and Kyle/Alyssa sagas. Rough estimate: 20 chapters after this one, quite possibly less or more. Now, this chapter takes place before the grand coliseum tournament.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapter's Disclaimer.

Tamrin's Story 

Tamrin sighed, as he looked at the Grand Coliseum that stood before him. There was none other like it in the world. Today, the place was empty, but tomorrow night, it'd be filled to the brim. The best fighters from all over the world would come… the audience would be packed. Almost all of the entire world would be coming to the annual grand tournament held each year… they always do.

Of course, this year, Tamrin was finally competing. He was the same as he always looked, around his late thirties, with short red hair and blue eyes, and his green robes. Ever since he was young, he dreamed of fighting in the grand coliseum. Now, he felt as if he was ready. Not only would this be his first year of competing in the grand coliseum, but also it was the first year that one of the fabled greater gods would be watching over. The prize would not only be an unimaginable bounty of riches and superb fame, but blessings from this god, as well. All the more reason for Tamrin to compete.

He wondered what kind of people he'd be facing. As of this point, he was the strongest fighter from the entire northern region… giving him the nickname 'Demon of the North.' Last year, a man named Zeltus, a fierce man who dominated all in the southern region, giving him the nickname conqueror of the south, took the prize. Tamrin wondered if he'd be competing again… 'Cause it was likely that he'd run into Zeltus if he were.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning crashed out of nowhere, and rain began to fall at a heavy pace. Tamrin sighed. "Might as well get back to the hotel…" He stated, going back towards Grandville. Although he didn't notice, three figures were standing by the wall of the grand coliseum as he left.

Those three figures were Kirth, Zalthyr, and Zyalia. Kirth was leaning up against the wall quite lazily, and Zalthyr and Zyalia were standing side-by-side in front of him. "Is everything in place?" Kirth asked. Zyalia nodded. "Everything's all set on my part… the massacre seems to be going all according to plan… the tournament's continuing as scheduled, and nobody suspects a single thing. The others have been notified, and are on their way now." She reported.

Kirth nodded. "Good… and what about you, Zalthyr?" He asked. Zalthyr just kind of gave a non-chalant nod that Kirth knew meant 'Anyone who suspected anything is dead.' "…Good." Kirth stated. "Then all will be set for tomorrow night." He then added. The three then spontaneously disappeared as though they were never there.

"…Um… hello? Anyone there…?" An old man with an umbrella said as he passed by. For a minute, he thought he saw three people hanging around by the coliseum… when it's clearly closed at the moment. "…Hm." The old man sighed. "I've lived for 216 years, and my mind's never played any tricks on me like that…" He mumbled, then thinking: _'Heh… I love this evolution… I was in my mid-sixties when it came around, so I won't shrivel up and die like ol' Joe did.' _

Suddenly, an abnormally strong gust of wind came around, and blew the umbrella out of the old man's hands. "Ah! Stupid wind…" He exclaimed, starting to chase after his umbrella. The wind tossed the umbrella around until it stopped at a random alleyway on the outskirts of Grandville.

"Stupid… Wind…" The old man huffed, grabbing for his umbrella. "Well, well… two hundred-sixteen years, eh? That's quite a long time… unfortunately, you're living streak stops now…" A female voice chuckled. The old man suddenly noticed Zyalia stepping out of the shadows. "Wha- you!" The old man exclaimed, before the fires of hell consumed him before he even felt anything.

…_The next Day…_

Tamrin woke up, got himself ready, and went to the café to get himself his morning coffee. As he drank, he overheard a few things that the people behind him were saying. Naturally, they'd be talking about the tournament.

"Have you heard the news! Zeltus is returning this year!" One of the men exclaimed. "Are you serious! He'll take the tournament again, easily! After all, he is the world champion!" The second of the three stated. "Isn't he supposed to be the most powerful warrior second to only the gods?" The third asked. "Yeah… that's him." The first replied.

Tamrin shuddered. Someone who's second only to the gods? That's some scary stuff…

The guy sitting next to Tamrin suddenly laughed. "Well, looks like this year people like us will finally have a challenge!" He exclaimed. Tamrin looked at the man. He was buff, and wore a simple ice blue short-sleeved shirt, gray gym shorts, and common black shoes. His eyes were blue, and his hair was dark brown.

"I guess so. Is this your first year competing, too?" Tamrin asked. "Fuck yah!" The man exclaimed. "…And I'll be taking home the prize! Name's Ajax, what's yours?" He then asked. "I'm Tamrin." Tamrin stated. "Nice to meat ya. Where are you from?" Ajax asked. "Oh. I come from a rich town up north called Alizano. I left to pursue my dream of becoming a strong and accomplished fighter, and there's no better way to prove that than by winning this." Tamrin explained.

"Heh… you're my type of guy, ya know that? I come from the mountains of the west… the ice capped ones that not many people ever bother to visit, and I'm here for pretty much the exact same reasons, buddy." Ajax stated. Tamrin smirked. _'…And he's calling me buddy, already… does everyone trust so easily, nowadays?' _ He thought.

"So… what was it like having to leave your family?" Ajax asked. Tamrin smirked. "I could be asking you the very same question, Ajax." He replied. "Well, my family let me go, and actually encouraged it… they were all nice people who only wanted me to follow my dreams…" Ajax explained. Tamrin nodded slightly. "Lucky you." He said softly.

"Eh? Why do you say that?" Ajax asked. "…Because… my entire family was wiped out by a mysterious disease that hasn't even been discovered and identified… the only family I have left is my older brother. He used to be a nice guy, but he lost sight of what's important in life…" Tamrin explained.

"What do you mean… what happened?" Ajax asked, now extremely curious. "…He put money before family… all that he wanted was money to make himself powerful, and his family were only tools to get him just that. Especially his wife… oh, how sorry I felt for her. He treated her like she was nothing… perhaps less… and she died giving birth to the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen in my lifetime… that was the last I saw her, just before I came here, she was only six… hadn't even grown into her first transformation, yet." Tamrin sighed, remembering it all.

"Oh… what your brother's name?" Ajax asked. "Many referred to him as Lord Amelgard… billionaire of Alizano… most wealthy man on the planet. His daughter's name… my niece… is named Alyssa. How I hope that my brother's treating her well right now… though that's a low probability." Tamrin said.

"Oh… that's some story… do you have any love interests?" Ajax asked. "I did… once. She was killed at the hands of a man named Zalthyr, and since then, I told myself that I'd never love another woman… and I haven't. I hope that that bastard Zalthyr dies one day… if not by my hand… by someone else's." Tamrin sighed.

Ajax sighed, now feeling depressed for his new friend, and his particularly rough past. After a moment of silence, Ajax was the first to speak. "Hm… I highly doubt it, but what if it was your niece who'd get revenge for you?" He asked. Tamrin had to give a solemn smirk at this. "I couldn't picture her… that little six-year-old… not even grown into her first transformation… so innocent to the dark sides of life… end up killing that heartless murderer." He said wearily. "Ya never know, bud… ya never know…" Ajax sighed.

…_And so, the two talked all day, on more pleasant topics, and became fast friends. Soon enough, evening came, and it was time for the opening ceremonies in the coliseum to begin…_

"Welcome one and all… to the world fighting tournament of 2278. I congratulate one and all for coming to compete from all corners of the globe, to fight under such conditions, against one another, with the risk of getting your ass kicked and end up looking like a moron while the whole goddamn world is watching, which is more than likely. Blah, blah, blah, whatever, just get to the waiting rooms, and get ready to be called out to fight." The opening ceremony announcer stated, then quickly getting off the center platform, leaving the entire crowd of fighters bewildered.

"Whoa… must be a different opening ceremony man than the usual…" Ajax laughed. "I'll say." Tamrin replied, as they followed the other fighters down into the waiting rooms.

…_Of course, the fights went along swimmingly for Tamrin. Having the title demon of the north had to be saying something. I'm not even going to bore you with all of the matches that ended in less than thirty seconds; I'm just going to skip right on to the significant part…_

Evening became night, as the semifinals were coming underway. The announcer now actually cared about what was going on, but he was very loud…

…_In the waiting room…_

"So… you're the demon of the north, aren't ya?" Ajax asked Tamrin, who only smirked. "Guess the secret's out." He replied. "Relax. They call me the king of the west. I'm in the same league that you are." Ajax stated. "Good… well, may the best man win." Tamrin sighed. "Definitely… but who knows… I may be fighting someone else, and perhaps lose. Or you could lose, too. We may fight each other, but who cares… let's just see how the semifinals are paired…" Ajax replied, and Tamrin nodded.

"WILL TAMRIN AND ZELTUS PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA!"

"Well, well… guess I'm up." Tamrin said. "Knock that guy off his high horse, bud!" Ajax exclaimed, as Tamrin headed for the hidden elevators that brought you from the training room to the arena.

…_Up top…_

"IIIIIIINNNNN THE RED CORNER IS THE DEMON OF THE NORTH, THE STORM OF DEATH, THE ULTIMATE SILENCER… TAMRIN!" The announcer blared, as Tamrin came up on the hidden elevator, and directly into the arena. Tamrin just looked around, and sighed. This is it. Him against the man who's already claimed the coliseum multiple times…

"AAAANNNDDD IN THE BLUE CORNER IS THE CONQUORER OF THE SOUTH, THE STADIUM CHAMPION, THE FIGHTER FROM HELL… ZELTUS!" The announcer exclaimed, as he ascended into the arena from the elevator. Zeltus had black hair, and silver eyes. He had a brutal scar going across the left side of his face, and wore mostly black and silver colors.

"WINNER OF THIS MATCH ACSENDS TO THE FINALS! READY? BEGIN!"

Tamrin transformed into his sheikah form, which looked like him, but wearing the sheikah robes. Zeltus transformed into a Fox form that looked a whole lot like Wolf more than Fox. He was big, had gray fur, and wore black. His eyes were piercing silver wolf eyes.

"Ready to go down like the rest?" Zeltus asked, in somewhat of a growl. "Unfortunately for you, no." Tamrin stated, running forward at Zeltus, who took a defensive stance. Tamrin then disappeared entirely, and reappeared behind Zeltus. Tamrin then spun around extremely quickly, with a sharp kunai read to stab into Zeltus' side. Zeltus, however, grabbed Tamrin's wrist, and flung him across the area. Tamrin sighed, and began throwing needles at Zeltus to lure him over. However, Zeltus was able to catch the needles between his fingers, and crush them.

"My turn." Zeltus said, rushing forward on all fours. "What the hell? This is a new fighting style…" Tamrin exclaimed. Zeltus' claws grew until the point that they were about a foot long, and he then slashed at Tamrin at lightning speeds, making three huge and deep gashes across his chest. "…That's it…" Tamrin sighed, withdrawing his shuriken, and tossing them at Zeltus, who used his primeval, yet effective, dodging ability to avoid them all.

Zeltus then jumped at Tamrin, who drew two large kunai in defense. The two then got into a lightning speed claws vs. kunai skirmish, with Zeltus on the offensive, and Tamrin defending for his life. "Give… up?" Zeltus growled in between his brutal slashes. "No way." Tamrin replied, kicking Zeltus away, who only came back, and drove his claws into Tamrin's stomach. Blood began to leak out as Zeltus removed the claws.

"You'll… pay… for… that." Tamrin grimaced. "Just give up… you'll die if I hit you again." Zeltus smirked. "Should've used this awhile ago… Legendary attack: Light Rush." Tamrin uttered, suddenly running so fast that he became a small bolt of light that was heading straight for Zeltus. "What the hell?" Zeltus asked, before the bolt of light slashed right through him, actually leaving a good-sized burnt hole through his stomach.

"…Ow…" Zeltus said, before passing out. Tamrin stopped running, and returned to normal. "I… win…" He said, before transforming back into his human form, and passing out…

…_A half hour later…_

Tamrin woke up. He was in the infirmary, and was bandaged on his chest, where his wounds were. "Ah… I feel better." He stated, getting back up. "…What the hell? You're up already?" Ajax exclaimed. Tamrin nodded. "Yeah. I feel perfect, really." He stated. "Well… you did awesome out there. Wish me luck." Ajax said, turning to leave. "Good luck." Tamrin replied. 

…_Up top…_

"LLLAAAAADDDIIIEESS AND GENTLEMEN! THE GRAND TOURNAMENT IS PROUD TO BRING YOU ITS SEMI-FINALS, ROUND TWO! JUDGED BY ONE OF THE FOUR ALMIGHTY GODS, HIMSELF, THIS TOURNAMENT IS THE BIGGEST THING YET! PEOPLE FROM ALL OVER THE GLOBE WITH SKILL HAVE COME TO COMPETE IN THIS TOURNAMENT, AND NOW, WE'VE FINALLY NARROWED IT TO THE TOP FOUR!" An announcer blared through the microphone.

The entire stadium cheered. It was packed full of many spectators and competitors. Each wanted one thing: recognition from the god. There was no honor higher than being approved by one of the four gods. When the evolution began, four in specific had a god transformation, one of ultimate power, far beyond that ever seen elsewhere. These four each ruled over their own plane of existence. The gods are not only admired, but feared, as they are rumored to be able to take out the entire planet, itself, or perhaps more, with but a single shot. This alone drove fear and awe of them into the hearts of humans.

The god, known as Kirth, sat confidently from the highest seat in the stadium, which was more like an ornate golden throne, inside a room in the stadium, alone, where the ring could be seen from behind reinforced glass. He wore an all midnight blue colored coat, gray pants, and obsidian colored boots. His eyes were an eerie shade of purple, and his hair was simply black, and slicked back. He began to sip from his goblet of wine. "This should get interesting…it's almost time, too…" He muttered to himself.

"NNNOOOOOOOOWWWWW! HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERREE WE HAVE IT! IN THE RED CORNER IS THE CHAMPION OF THE EAST, THE CRIMSON FIREBALL, THE FOREST FIRE… BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRENNNNNANNN!" The announcer continued. Suddenly, a circular part of the ring descended underground, and moments later, came back up into place with a person on top of it. The guy now on the ring, who was obviously the Brennan spoken of, waved to the large mass of people, who cheered in return. Brennan had black hair, and squinted eyes of unidentifiable color. He looked pretty strong, and wore a red eastern kimono. He then transformed into his Mario form, which looked exactly like Mario, but was a tad more muscular, with squinty eyes, and black hair.

"…AAAAAAANNNNDDD IN THE BLUE CORNER IS THE KING OF THE WEST, THE ICY BREATH, THE BLIZZARD OF DISPAIR… IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S AJAX!" The announcer added. Another circular segment of the ring, on the opposite side this time, descended, and came back up with Ajax on it. He transformed into his Bowser form, Which was Bowser in an ice blue colored face and shell. His hair became a darker blue, eyes remaining ice blue, and the underbelly was a brown color. The bowser looked pretty muscular.

"NOWWWW THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL FACE OFF AGAINST THE FAMED DEMON OF THE NORTH, WHO JUST LAST MATCH NARROWLY WON OVER THE GREAT CONQUEROR OF THE SOUTH! THE WINNER OF THAT MATCH WILL RECEIVE BLESSINGS OF ONE OF THE GREAT GODS, KIRTH, AS WELL AS AN ASSORTMENT OF MANY OTHER PRIZES! NOW….GET READY….SET….AND…. BEEEEEEGGINNN!" The announcer blared. The crowd cheered as Brennan took a step closer to Ajax.

"Ready for me to kick your ass?" Brennan asked, in a slightly Mario-like voice. "Not likely." Ajax replied, in a roar of a voice. "I'm the one who's going to be doing the ass kicking!" He added, charging at Brennan, who jumped over his tackle. "Is that all you've-a got?" Brennan asked, shooting a large crimson fireball at Ajax. "Not at all." Ajax replied, blowing a large gust of sub-zero degree wind into Brennan's face. Brennan's widened, as his fireball was engulfed, and the frost continued to him. He sidestepped out of the way of the blast, but it was only inches away from hitting him.

…_Up with Kirth…_

"…Interesting…fire versus ice…and a pretty even battle at that…" Kirth sighed. "…But too bad I can't stay to see the rest of it." Kirth added, finishing the wine in his goblet, getting up, and entering another room via a hidden door. Seven very powerful looking humans stood in wait, two of them being Zalthyr and Zyalia.

Ajax reeled backward from the huge fireball Brennan sent at him. "Give-a-up?" Brennan asked. "Never…I'm just… cooling off…" Ajax said, getting up, and withdrawing into his shell. "…. Blizzard time…" Ajax roared. He began spinning around at fast speeds, and soon ice began to spin around him. He spun faster and faster, creating a tornado, which, due to the ice, turned into a blizzard. "Wha- I can't-a see!" Brennan yelled. Soon enough, Ajax, still spinning in his shell, collided heavily into Brennan's side. Brennan reeled backwards, but caught himself in midair, and used a burning fist to knock Ajax out of his spinning state, and the blizzard receded.

"…My lord Kirth…are the preparations ready?" Zalthyr asked. "Yes. They are. This is the biggest of the gatherings the world will have for a long time to come…now all the fighters are fatigued, so you guys can take the entire stadium with minimal casualties." Kirth said. "So let me get this straight…" Tirios began. "…We, the generals of your army, are to take all the members we currently have, sweep the stadium, recruiting people, and killing those who refuse?" He asked. "Exactly." Kirth replied. "What do you intend to call all of your army when this is all over?" Zyalia asked. "…The Silver Rogues." Kirth replied, with a sly grin.

…_Back to the fight…_

Both Brennan and Ajax looked visibly fatigued. "Let's end this, shall we?" Ajax asked. "Yeah. All or nothing? Strongest technique against strongest?" Brennan asked. "Bring it." Ajax replied, beginning to inhale from within. Brennan began charging up a massive fireball. The entire audience stood in awe. "WHOA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS"- The announcer began, but after realizing that nobody was paying any attention to him, he shut up. A huge blast of pure negative degree ice breath shot forward, while a just as large fireball of an extremely high degree flew forward. The two attacks clashed, and the entire stadium shook. When the dust cleared, both of them were back in their human forms, and unconscious, and Orgoth stood in the center of the ring.

"Silver rogues attack!" He said. Seemingly out of nowhere, thousands upon thousands of already transformed fighters, mostly foxes, falcos, marths, and sheiks, all wearing black, swept into the audience, holding some of the spectators with a dagger at the throat. "You have a choice! Pledge your loyalty to the silver rogues, the new holders of the world, or perish here!" Orgoth yelled. After that, there were many mangled cries. "What the hell is going on here? WHY, I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS MUCH BLOOD! WHER'S MY"- The announcer blared, before his throat was sliced open by a Marth-rogue. There were some cries of surrender, and some cries of death. Blood began to seep everywhere.

Zalthyr smirked. "Bring me the ones who pledge loyalty." He stated to a nearby sheikah rogue, who, upon his command, began to collect those who pledged loyalty. "Take them to the base." Zalthyr then said. "Right away!" The sheikah said, saluting, then throwing a deku nut at the ground. There was a small explosion, and a lot of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, the many who had chosen the life of chaos were gone.

Suddenly, Tamrin came up to Zalthyr. "You! I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Tamrin exclaimed. "Ok… give it your best shot." Zalthyr stated, completely unfazed. Tamrin's face paled a bit. "…I'm still not strong enough... I can feel it." He sighed. "So what'll it be? Death or a life of chaos?" Zalthyr sighed. "Neither." Tamrin said, morphing into his sheik form, and throwing his deku nut down with an explosion, and a large puff of smoke. When the smoke vanished, all those who survived and were still in the stadium, vanished. "…That's all of them, then." The Yirek sighed, looking at the corpses of the dead ones strewn upon the stands.

"…Chaos is chaos, and selfish desires may overpower all, but leaving corpses as they are I will not stand." He sighed. He morphed into his Zelda form (which in his case, is more like a very powerful dark warlock), and then pointed his hand toward the corpses, which disappeared in flashes of light. "May you find peace in death." The general sighed.

Meanwhile, Kirth was floating above the stadium, laughing to himself. "You may have escaped now, but it matters not." He chuckled.

…_Aftermath…_

Although Tamrin couldn't prevent the massacre, he was able to save a huge number of people… and was later known as their savior. He then took the time to become even stronger, and went around the world, hindering the rogues' works as he did. All this time, he never forgets the man who opened up to him, Ajax, who was sadly killed during the massacre. Tamrin hopes that he, or at least someone else, will avenge Ajax one day.

End of Chapter 

Hell… that was a really long one. Almost 4,000 words. Anyways, please review. Only three sagas remain!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	65. Yureidoru and Serea's Beginnings

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Sixty-Four: Yureidoru and Serea's beginnings_

Well, last chapter was the longest one I've ever written. Onwards… this is the last _new_ saga of the story. After this also one-chapter saga is over, we'll pick up at Kevin's Saga, chapter IV. After that reaches its end, we'll begin the finale by seeing what chapter XXI of the Kyle/Alyssa Saga has to offer. Also, remember that this is a six-story series. Note: This one takes place twelve years before A World Embroiled in Chaos. I don't have enough info on these character's pasts to make a full-fledged saga.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the previous chapter's disclaimer.

Yureidoru/Serea Story:

An eleven-year-old Yureidoru sighed, as he looked up at the sunset. There was an entire world out there… and he was stuck at home… doing practically nothing. To put it simply: It blew. Horrendously. He only wished that he could go out in the world and do something, but he was stuck with his cruel mother, and younger sister. Their father divorced their mother years ago, and although it was unfair, the mother won custody. Yureidoru's the only one who has any memory of his father… his younger sister, Serea, was too young to remember. Right now, she was only seven, and just achieved her first transformation. 

Yureidoru was in his thinking spot. It was the top of the small hill that lay behind their house on the grassy plains. Their house was a small run-down three-roomed, one-floored, house. Life was really unfair there. Their mother got the biggest room to herself, and Yureidoru and Serea had to share the smallest one. The middle room was used as the living room. The mother took no effort to raise the two children that she somehow managed to win custody of. The only room she took care of was her own, and the only person she took care of was herself. She didn't bother with the children, or the upkeep of their small room. Or bothered to put air conditioners in, so they'd pretty much die of heat in the summer. Also, if either of them tried talking to her, she'd beat them senseless for no apparent reason. Yureidoru was smart enough to stay away… but her younger sister was only seven…

Yureidoru shook his head. Life had to offer things better than this. It just didn't seem all that great at the moment. Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone coming up the hill. Yureidoru turned around towards where it came from, hoping that it was Serea, and not his mother.

What did come up the hill was an extremely panicked Serea. "Brother… help…!" She exclaimed. "Serea… what's wrong…?" Yureidoru asked, now very concerned. "It's… mom… she's angry again." Serea cried. "What!" Yureidoru asked, becoming angry.

At that very moment, the abusive mother was up the hill, already transformed into a Bowser form to deliver punishment. "SEREA, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, NOW!" The mother in her Bowser form roared. Serea hid behind Yureidoru, who held his ground. He was too sick of this. It had to end, now.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The mother roared at Yureidoru. "Why should I? I'm protecting my sister from you." Yureidoru sighed. "Oh well! Law states that before you're eighteen, I have full custody over you!" The mom roared. "What law? Silver rogues have destroyed the law, and soon enough, they'll come by to destroy here!" Yureidoru replied. "I don't care, I'll fight them off myself, but you two are gonna get it!" The mom roared. Yureidoru sighed. All these years of having to deal with this… it had to end right here, and right now… and Yureidoru felt something welling up inside of him that he never felt before… he unlocked his third transformation.

For the first time ever, Yureidoru transformed into his Mewtwo form. Feeling power that he never felt before flow through his veins, Yureidoru charged up a psychic blast that knocked his evil mother away. "It's over, now." Yureidoru stated, sending a surge of dark lightning from his fingertips, and through the intended target. "Goodbye." He then added, finishing off his already dying mother.

"Bro…ther?" A terrified Serea asked. Yureidoru sighed. "That was getting annoying." He stated. "Well… at least it's over." Serea breathed a sigh of relief. "…What's that smell?" She then asked. "Smells like smoke." Yureidoru replied. The two looked down the hill to see their old house on fire. Although it wasn't a very tragic sight to them, they spotted silver rogues at the bottom of the hill, and coming up. They already spotted them.

"Shit… Serea… get behind me." Yureidoru said. "No… I'm fighting this time, too." Serea stated, transforming into her Peach form. It wasn't much, but it was all she had at the moment. The rogues then made it to the top of the hill. "You two… die." A rogue said. Yureidoru only wondered why the hell these people were so obsessed with killing. Did they just simply hate humans, even though they were humans, themselves…?

Yureidoru used his psychic powers to throw that rogue back into another rogue, both falling in ways that ended up breaking their necks, and Serea took out a golf club and mercilessly beat the living shit out of a third rogue. However, there were more rogues, and these were actually transformed people. One was a fox, one was a Marth, and one was a falco. Serea ended up getting into a fight with the Marth, sword vs. frying pan, and Yureidoru was having some minor difficulty fighting two-on-one.

Serea ended up getting a solid smash to the Marth's head, actually crushing the skull, and Yureidoru slammed the two rogues that he was fighting into each other with such an intensity that some of their bones shattered, killing them.

It was then that they noticed that they were surrounded on all sides.

"Shit…" Yureidoru cursed, counting the odds twenty-one to two. "Surrender or… what the hell am I saying? Let's just kill them!" The seemingly lead rogue yelled, as all the rogues charged in toward the two. "Enough!" Yureidoru exclaimed, charging up a huge ball of psychic energy, and floating up high into the air, and then slamming the massive sphere back into the ground, obliterating the rogues.

Yureidoru, now out of his transformation, was walking in the giant crater that was once the hill. "Serea?" He asked. Serea, however, was nowhere in sight. Yureidoru then looked through the corpses. The weird thing was, is that there were only twenty. Serea was still alive, but wasn't there twenty-one rogues?

End of One-Chapter Saga 

Well, what did you think? I couldn't do much, but I'd say that it's all right. The next chapters are going to be the Kevin and Kyle/Alyssa sagas. They're the characters that I'm most comfortable with writing, so you can be sure that they'll be both long and of good quality. Anyway, please review.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron

P.S: Found a plot hole? Don't know how some of the character's sagas connect with A World Embroiled in Chaos? Fear not. The way that the sagas link up to A World Embroiled in Chaos will be explained in the Epilogue.


	66. The Return of the Kevin Saga

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Sixty-Five: Return of the Kevin Saga_

Well, only two more sagas remain… the Kevin Saga and the Kyle/Alyssa saga. Both already started, and ones I have been especially looking forward to continuing again. Now… the triumphant return of the Kevin saga.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

_Last Time: Kevin found the ruins of what used to be his hometown, Teriva. Now pissed off, Kevin vows to kill off the silver rogues. However, many years have now passed… so where will his quest take him, now?_

Kevin Saga Chapter IV: 

A seventeen-Year-old Kevin was sitting down at a table within a tavern, playing a few others in blackjack. Of course, they were gambling for money. There was a dealer, and two other guys playing with Kevin. The dealer passed out two cards to everyone. Kevin looked at his cards. A ten and a six. The others were looking at their cards. _'Two tens? No way I'm hitting… I'm staying. That Kevin bastard's won enough, tonight… it's my turn to win.' _One of the guys thought. _'A five and a seven? I should hit…'_ The second guy thought. _'I'll stay right where I am.' _The third guy thought.

"I'll stay." The first guy stated. "I'll stay." The third guy stated. "I'll hit." The second stated. "Hit." Kevin sighed. The dealer nodded, and dealt another card to both Kevin and the second guy. "So… what do you all got?" The dealer asked, as everyone revealed their cards. "Twenty." The first guy stated. "I busted." The second sighed. "Nineteen…" The third guy sighed. "Twenty-One! I win! …Again!" Kevin exclaimed. His next card was a five.

The others grumbled, as Kevin was given yet another huge bulging sack of coins. The dealer sighed. "I've had enough of this… why don't we make one last gamble?" He asked. Kevin nodded eagerly. "He liked gambling in blackjack. "…If you can pull off another twenty-One, then you get the remainder of the money. If you bust, or simply don't make twenty-one, then all the money you gained goes back to its respectful owners. Either way, this being the last game." The dealer stated. Kevin didn't even take the time to think about it. "I accept." He stated, as the dealer passed out two cards to him. The dealer had rigged it however… and the two cards that were given to Kevin were both tens.

_'Great… I need a twenty-one, and I get twenty… but I have no choice but to hit.' _Kevin thought. "Hit." He stated. The dealer smirked as he tossed Kevin the next card. Kevin could only grin. It was an ace. "I believe that this makes twenty-one…" Kevin laughed. "What!" The dealer asked, obviously shocked, as Kevin scooped up the remaining bags. Kevin now had twenty-one huge bulging sacks of coins at his side. "I don't even know how I'm going to carry these…" He sighed, as the others looked at him angrily.

"Heh… you did pick the wrong people to win against." The first guy stated. "Nobody robs the silver rogue blackjackers blind!" The second exclaimed. "Prepare to die!" The third exclaimed, as the dealer simply smirked, and begun his transformation. Kevin sighed, and stared at the four. Their expressions suddenly changed from shock to surprise. "H-How come I can't transform?" The second guy exclaimed. Kevin smirked. "Simple. I can jam the transformation ability of those who are weaker than I am. It's a trait I was born with." He stated.

"No matter." The first guy smirked, whipping out a dagger. The second took out a flail, and the third whipped out a gun. The dealer didn't have anything. The first guy made a stab at Kevin, but Kevin sidestepped it, and grabbed the dagger from his opponent's hands. He then used it to stab the second guy, who was approaching from behind, thus killing him. Kevin then stabbed the first guy as well. The third guy shot at him, but Kevin dodged, and threw the knife into his forehead.

The dealer smirked. "I don't even know why we call ourselves 'blackjackers'… its kind of a stupid name, if you ask me… we're just a group of rogues who like to have fun." He explained. Kevin scoffed at this. "Trying to make your way around death, are you? You know, I made a vow to kill you fucking rogues, and I'll stick to it!" He explained, taking the third guy's gun, and shooting the dealer with it. Kevin then dropped the gun, and sighed. As of now, the entire bar tavern was staring at him.

"Nothing to see here, folks… go back to what you were doing…" Kevin said, smiling sheepishly. Everyone just shrugged, now not caring about the bloody deaths that had occurred back there. Ever since the rogues came into power, such things were considered normal. Kevin sighed, somehow managing to lug twenty-one fifty pound sacks of coins to the bank, and cashed them in for a smaller sack of platinum coins, each platinum coins being worth a hundred normal coins.

Kevin sighed, and looked at the horizon. "I wonder where I'll go next?" He asked himself, as he made his way out of the town he was in.

End of Chapter 

A tad short, but I think it was good, nonetheless. Another thing, I got a review asking why Kevin had four forms. That was a small mistake from the distant past, back in the early days of A World Embroiled in Chaos. I put in the interlude that Kevin had a blue ganondorf form. Ignore that completely, and replace that with his Dark Link form. Also, if you're going to ask me a question in a review that you expect a reply to, at least make sure that it's a signed review, because I can't give an actual reply message if its anonymous.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	67. Three Hatreds

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Sixty-Six: Three Hatreds_

Well, sorry about not updating in a little while. I've been in both a good and a bad mood lately, so my writing's kinda unsteady. Anyways, let the next chapter begin!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Previous Chapters' Disclaimers.

_Last Time: Kevin won a lot of money off of blackjack, and then continued on his way. Not finding anywhere else to go, Kevin took shelter under a large tree for the night…_

Kevin Saga Chapter V:

Kevin woke up, and stretched. It appeared to be a sunny day outside. Looking at his watch, he found that it was only nine o' clock in the morning. He then looked toward the east, and saw that deep ominous thunderclouds had gathered. Very dark thunderclouds at that. Ones of intensity that he hasn't seen in a good long while.

Kevin blinked, and looked toward the source of the thunderclouds. Something was definitely not right, there. Something felt off balance. Kevin had two choices. A: Avoid the storm entirely, and get on with his merry freelancing way, or B: Check things out. Kevin then decided that he'd been bored lately, and in need of some form of action, so he decided to choose B. He took off toward the direction of the storm clouds.

Within a minute, he was in the dead center of it. Rain was pouring at a rapid rate, and huge bolts of lightning filled the sky, and mighty rumblings of thunder shook the earth. Something was definitely up here. There was an odd distortion of power in the air… and it was coming from the town that he gambled at. Running at full speed, Kevin eventually made his way to the town he was just at a day earlier.

Or, what once was the town he was at a day earlier…

There really was nothing left, save the ruins and ashes of the buildings that were once there. Kevin felt the distortion of power much more intensely here. He eventually heard the strange roar of a creature. Ducking behind the remains of a building, (it was in ruin, but it was miraculously still standing) Kevin peeked around the corner to see what he was looking for.

A pure hatred. An eight-foot humanoid mass of blue flame that usually wielded gigantic cutlasses… one in each hand, and had the ability to grow two more arms, each with a gigantic cutlass, out of its back, in case of danger. Spawned from a being who had to keep in an unimaginable amount of hatred and rage. Kevin only wondered what it had spawned from. Must be an extremely powerful being, because just a single pure hatred possesses power beyond most humans.

Kevin looked at the situation. He could take a pure hatred. Right when he was about to charge, two more pure hatreds appeared. Kevin ducked back behind the building, and sighed. "Usually, Pure Hatreds hate gathering in one area… they tend to spread… so why are there three…?" He muttered to himself. It was then that he smirked. "Guess I'll have to go all-out, then." He muttered, transforming into his Yoshi form… the huge ten-foot tall demonic purple Yoshi with huge raven wings.

The three pure hatreds felt the ground quake a little. Turning around, they saw Kevin in his Yoshi form… and he was bigger than them. The pure hatred roared, and lunged at Kevin. Kevin simply swiped his claws, sending the first flying backwards. He then blew away the second with a mighty flap of his wings, and then, surprisingly, ate the third one. Yes, all eight feet of the blue flame, leaving the two gigantic cutlasses to clang onto the ground. The other two got up. One charged Kevin again, but more aggressively, while the other stood there, and grew two other flaming arms, with cutlasses and all.

Kevin simply opened his mouth, and breathed a huge column of blue flame, which was once the pure hatred he ate, at the other pure hatred, thus disintegrating him. The last pure hatred, the one with four arms, then rushed up, and slashed all four of his blades at Kevin. Kevin blocked the foremost two blades, with his two hands… one blade per claw. This held the first two blades in place.

Then the other two blades came down, and Kevin used his gigantic wings (which, although seem light as normal wings, they have a durability that far surpasses diamond) to block them. Smirking, and showing the large fangs that are normally hidden on the inside of his mouth, Kevin then breathed in, and launched an enormous column of darkness at the pure hatred, eviscerating it.

"That's all of them…" Kevin sighed, transforming back into his human form. Looking around, and determining that his job was done, he began to walk away… until he heard movement…

Kevin then turned around, expecting to be ambushed by something, but instead saw something he didn't expect. A survivor. It was a boy, who appeared to be around fifteen to sixteen years old. He had short black hair, and green eyes. He wore a black shirt, and had long brown pants on. "Help… me…" The boy managed to cough, before passing out.

Kevin walked over to the boy. "He's still alive… but not by much… I better take him to a hospital or something… although hospitals are hard to find since the silver rogues have destroyed nearly every town, along with the pure hatreds…" He sighed, transforming into his Yoshi form, picking the boy up, and flying away.

**End of Chapter**

Nothing much to say. Just review.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	68. A Pointless Chapter

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Sixty-Seven: A pointless chapter_

Well, I've decided to take a break from the normal routine to write a pointless chapter meant for the purpose of amusing you. You'll find this quite different than an ordinary spoof chapter…

_Thanks to all reviewers so far_

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

…_One year since Chapter XX of the Kyle/Alyssa Saga, both Kyle and Alyssa are fifteen. In the past year, the two have been exploring the entire world, and are coming to know it extremely well. They've encountered silver rogues, pure hatreds, and lots of other things, but this one takes the cake…_

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XXI:

Kyle and Alyssa were walking along in a highly unexplored area of the world. It was a heavily forested area, but strangely enough, wasn't in the northern region. It wasn't even on the main continent. Kyle was walking ahead in his Bowser form, pretty much trampling down the environment, because he lost his patience when going around the trees led them in circles. Alyssa was walking closely behind him, quiet as ever, her green eyes watching the world, looking at nothing in particular, and just watching.

Eventually, Kyle reached a clearing, and he transformed back into his human form. "Well… here we are, Lyss... it's break time." He sighed. "Yeah…" She replied, looking around. There wasn't much here… just a clearing, surrounded by an endless amount of trees.

"I have no clue why we even bother to come here… its just trees, trees, and more trees… and an occasional town obliterated by the silver rogues…" Kyle muttered. Alyssa shrugged, taking a sandwich out of the small pack she was carrying. She handed one to Kyle, and started eating the other. Kyle thanked her, and began eating. "Well… you never know. We wanted to explore the _entire_ world together, right? Who knows… there could be something hidden somewhere around here…" Alyssa stated before taking a bite out of her sandwich. Kyle smiled at her. "Yeah, but do you really think we're going to find something out _here_ at this point?" He asked, while then sighing. Alyssa smiled back. "You mean like that?" She asked, pointing to what was behind Kyle. Kyle turned around, and laughed a bit. "What the hell do you think that is…?" He asked.

What they were looking at was a one-roomed wooden shack with a large light-up sign that said **_EAT_** above it. "…I have no clue." Alyssa replied. "…I'm surprised that neither the silver rogues or the pure hatreds hadn't totaled this place yet…" Kyle sighed. "… What do you think this place really is…?" Alyssa then asked. Kyle shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't trust it…" He then stated. "Why don't you trust it?" Alyssa then asked. "Because it's a random shack in the middle of nowhere that says **_EAT_** above it. It doesn't even have a proper name." Kyle laughed. "…Oh, it's probably just a diner or something." Alyssa replied. "Notice how it's been spared? It's probably the diner of the silver rogues… and they're waiting to ambush us… I say we burn it down." Kyle stated. "You think so? Why does it have to be a silver rogue diner? Why can't it be a pure hatred diner?" Alyssa asked.

"You're kidding me, right? I highly doubt that pure hatreds would go and make a diner!" Kyle exclaimed. "Why not? You never know…" Alyssa said, smiling sweetly. "Ok, first of all, pure hatreds have only the intent to kill, and nothing else, they wouldn't make a diner. Second of all, pure hatreds are living masses of blue flame, so the place would be burnt down already, and third, they're eight feet tall… they couldn't fit through the door." Kyle explained. Alyssa laughed, and scratched the back of her head. "Good point." She said.

"Well, looks like I'm burning it down." Kyle said, readying his Bowser transformation. "Wait! I don't think it's a silver rogue diner." Alyssa stated. "Why not?" Kyle asked. "They'd be killed for disobeying orders, and I'm sure that Kirth works them a lot. They wouldn't have the time to build a diner." Alyssa explained. Kyle sighed. "Good point…"

"Can we at least see what's inside?" Alyssa asked. "I don't know… Can I at least bust the wall down upon entering?" Kyle asked. "Do what makes you happy." Alyssa replied. Kyle smirked, and transformed into his Bowser form, and nearing the wall. Eight feet of pure Bowser bulk was about to go crashing through that wall… until…

**BEWM!**

"OH YEAH!" The cool aid man exclaimed, busting down the wall from the inside out before Kyle could bust it down. "Kyle's eyes widened, which looked funny in his Bowser form. "What the fucking hell is that?" He exclaimed, as the cool aid man looked up at the entity looming above him. "OH NO!" The cool aid man exclaimed, and ran away from Kyle.

"…Oooookkkayyyyy." Kyle roared, and Alyssa just began to laugh. Suddenly, a humanoid ape wearing a necktie that said 'Cesar' on it, with a no-sleeved shirt and a guito 'stache, came out of the hole that the cool aid man had made. "I'M SHANE!" The ape screamed dramatically, while running around in circles, and then spontaneously exploding. Kyle blinked, and Alyssa just stared at the charred ground where the ape once stood. Then, the two began to roll on the ground, laughing… Kyle still in his Bowser form, making quite a nice tremor. Deciding that it was best to go back into his human form, Kyle stopped laughing, and did so. Alyssa then got up, and wiped the last tear of laughter from her eye.

"I say… we check it out now… it's obviously not… a silver rogue diner…" Kyle stated, between the remaining laughs. Alyssa just nodded, still giggling. The two then entered through the hole in the wall. It wasn't even a diner… it was like a clubhouse. There was only one person left in the place… and it was Phill… laying down on a waterbed. A jukebox was playing a random tune that neither Kyle nor Alyssa had ever heard before.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked. "I am Phill… I will hold an important place in your clan, which will be developed in another three or so years thus beginning the eventual downfall of Kirth." Phill said, which was far too fast to hear after he introduced his name as Phill. "What?" Both Kyle and Alyssa asked, not hearing the last part. "May the force be with you." Phill said calmly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"…"

"…"

"…What a strange day." Alyssa stated. "Tell me about it…" Kyle sighed in return. The two then shrugged, and decided to continue their explorations…

**End of Chapter**

That chapter had no point whatsoever except the point of amusing you for your entertainment. Now leave a review… we get back to the Kevin saga next time.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	69. A Boy Named Devron

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Sixty-Eight: A boy named Devron_

Well, I had an awesome day, today, so I'll write a chapter now, and many more tomorrow! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Previous Chapters' Disclaimers.

_Last Time: Returning to the town that he was the day before, Kevin finds it to be completely annihilated by just three pure hatreds. Destroying the three mighty beings, Kevin finds a survivor…a lone boy two years younger than himself…_

Kevin Saga Chapter VI:

His eyes finally opened… 

…_Although at first, his vision was blurry, it eventually cleared…_

…_Looking around, he saw that he was in a small log cabin, with but another sitting at the fire…_

…_Had he been saved…?_

"You're awake." Kevin stated, not looking away from the fire. The boy, just waking up, blinked. "Thanks… for saving me…" The boy sighed. "How do you know that I've saved you? I could just be keeping you here to fatten you up and eat you, you know…" Kevin smirked. "Eh?" The boy asked. "Just kidding. What's your name?" Kevin then asked. The boy sighed in relief. "My name's Devron… tell me… were there any other survivors…?" The boy then asked Kevin. Kevin shook his head. "Not to my knowledge…" He stated.

"…Dammit…" Devron stated, hanging his head in sadness. "…And don't try to go and get revenge on the pure hatreds or anything… A single pure hatred could rip you to shreds…" Kevin stated. "Then… could you help me get stronger…?" Devron asked. "Maybe. Have you ever killed a man?" Kevin asked in reply. Devron shook his head. Kevin sighed. "Well, you need to be strong enough to kill hundreds of them if you want to take down a single pure hatred… however killing a man is always the hardest the first time… even if it is a silver rogue…" He explained. Devron nodded. "I'm up for the challenge." He stated. Kevin smirked. "Good. Training starts……now!" He exclaimed, changing into his Marth form faster than thought possible, and dashing at Devron with his sword out faster than the speed of light.

"AH!" Devron exclaimed, seeing Kevin transform, he braced for impact, but he was knocked clean off the bed he was in. Kevin hadn't even bothered using his sword. He appeared on the opposite side of the bed from where he started. "You're going to have to be on guard a lot more than that…" Kevin smirked, spinning his sword around lazily. "I can fight…" Devron said wearily, transforming into his Ganondorf form, and whipping out a large guillotine-like blade.

"There we go…" Kevin smirked as Devron rushed towards him.

…_Meanwhile… outside the log cabin…_

"AHHH! Devron exclaimed, as he burst through the very wall, and landed on the muddy ground outside, his sword sticking in the ground ten feet away. It was raining, and the sky was very dark. Kevin was still inside, standing in the hole that he made countering Devron with an explosive parry. He had transformed back into his human form. "Your ferocity is a bit much. Don't rush in so recklessly unless you know you'll win. Perhaps you should try something else? Like this silver rogue, for example…" Kevin stated, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, a Silver rogue came out from the woods.

"What the hell am I doing here? This isn't the bathroom!" The silver rogue exclaimed, but then noticed Devron, with his sword again, charging at him. "Dear gods…" The rogue exclaimed before Devron lopped his head off. Devron could only stare at the bloody mess that he had created. There was a lot of blood, and the head was completely separated from the body, its eyes still open in a look of fear.

It was then that Devron felt an odd sensation. Hearing the bones snapping, seeing the blood burst out of the victim… just feeling the life seeping out of the body he had just slashed… it was… an odd sensation, at best… but he kind of liked it.

Kevin clapped a little. "You looked at the corpse you killed, yet you didn't freak out… or seem to show remorse… extremely impressive. Are you sure this is your first time killing someone?" He asked. Devron nodded. "Yeah, it is…" He sighed. "Interesting… now for a better fight…" Kevin said, snapping his fingers again.

Two more rogues came out of the brush. They looked at their comrade's body, and then at Devron, who was still in his ganondorf form, and holding a bloody blade. "You'll pay for that one…" One of the rogues said, transforming into a Roy form, while the other transformed into a Marth form. The two rogues rushed at Devron, who held his blade out in defense. The two rogues then made multiple slashes at Devron, who held his ground, but wasn't finding any room to attack.

Devron then remembered the move that Kevin had used on him earlier. Channeling his energy into his blade, Devron made a ferocious horizontal swing that created an explosion, knocking the two rogues backwards, and on the ground. Both rogues' blades went flying up in the air, and far away from them. Devron rushed up to the Roy rogue, and shoved his great blade through the rogue's neck, watching him gurgle up some blood, and then die.

The second rogue got back up, and picked up his sword. "You'll pay for that!" The rogue exclaimed, rushing at Devron, who made quick work of disemboweling the Marth-Rogue. Never before had such a satisfying feeling entered him. He could get used to this killing. Kevin sighed. "Just don't go overboard, ok?" He asked. "Got it." Devron replied. "Good… 'cause we're heading to the city, ok?" Kevin then asked. "What! Now?" Devron asked. "Yes…" Kevin stated, as the rain stopped, and the sky cleared, actually revealing itself to be just around noon, the sun still shining brightly.

"There's a city not far from here… We're staying there for the day, and through the night." Kevin stated, walking towards the trees. "Why can't we stay in the log cabin?" Devron asked. "Three reasons. One, the city is a lot safer. Two, I need a bed as well… and three… THERE'S A FUCKING LARGE GAPING HOLE IN THE SIDE OF THE CABIN!" Kevin exclaimed. "Now that you put it that way…" Devron stated sheepishly.

…_Later, in the city…_

Kevin and Devron were walking through the city, with Kevin ahead, and Devron a bit behind. Eventually, a man ran up to Kevin. "Excuse me, sir, would you like to try my product?" The man asked. "No." Kevin replied, continuing to walk. The old man ran in front of him, and took a deep breath.

"My product is guaranteed to make your smile whiter, and your diarrhea stop! It's a once-in-a-lifetime offer… and one that you can't refuse! Buy now, for only fifty coins! You'll love it forever! Enjoy white smiles, and a diarrhea-free lifestyle!" The man exclaimed.

Kevin blinked. "I don't care…" He stated coldly, continuing to walk. Devron began to think. _'You know… I doubt anyone would miss this guy… perhaps one more little kill wouldn't hurt…'_ Devron thought.

**End of Chapter**

Questions? Comments? Concerns? **_REVIEW._**

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	70. Corruption

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Sixty-Nine: Corruption_

Thanks to all reviewers so far. This story's getting to be quite large, but I estimate that roughly twelve or so chapters remain… so the story will end somewhere around eighty chapters. Now… on with the show.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

_Last Time: Kevin took Devron in, and began teaching him the art of fighting. Devron appears to be a natural, but he seems to be getting quite accustomed to killing… perhaps too accustomed to it…_

Kevin Saga Chapter VII:

…_Oh, how he loved it, now…_

…_The sound of blood splashing from the corpse…_

…_The shriek of terror before the kill…_

…_The sound of bones snapping, of life leaving the victim…_

…_He loved it, and he wanted more…_

Kevin was reading the newspaper. He was in the hotel room that he had got, and it was a nice one at that. It was around nine in the morning the next day. Kevin blinked. "Crazed man selling odd product dies a bloody death unsuspectedly. Clan Justice is looking further into this, and is trying to track down the murderer. An ugly sword wound states that this murderer was transformed into a sword-wielding form… Further details on the eleven o' clock news…" He read off the newspaper.

Kevin then blinked again. "It couldn't be… could it…? …Nah…" He mumbled to himself. Kevin then looked in Devron's room. There was nobody there. "Dammit, Devron…" Kevin muttered, getting out of the room, and going outside into the city. As soon as he got outside, he saw a bunch of people who looked they were from Clan Justice, running in the same direction as fast as they could. "Suspect's this way! Let's move!" A random one yelled, as the last of the line sped past Kevin, and ran to the left. Kevin shrugged, and decided to walk behind the Clan Justice members.

On the way, and old lady wearing a coonskin hat, and a patchwork cloak grabbed Kevin by the arm, screaming: "I AM THE PIGEON LADY OF DEEEEEEWWWWMMMMM!"

Kevin paused, and blinked. "…I don't care." He stated, shaking the creepy old lady off his arm, and continuing on his way.

He then arrived at the scene. It was in the middle of the town square. Clan Justice members had all crowded around one individual in a circle. "Surrender now, and get back into your human form! We do not want to hurt you!" One of Clan Justice yelled. "Oh… but I'm just _dying_ to _kill_ you!" A voice that seemed hardly human yelled back.

Next thing you know, Kevin saw a familiar-looking sword piercing out a Clan Justice member's back, and then the blade lopped off another's head. Vicious laughter was heard while this was happening. "Alright… men, attack!" The Clan Justice member exclaimed, as all the crowd of Clan Justice transformed into their own forms. There was a Mario, a Luigi, a Pikachu, a Jigglypuff, a Kirby, a Fox, a Falco, a captain Falcon, a Ness, a Samus, a Mewtwo, a Game and Watch, two Ice Climbers, and a Zelda.

Kevin then noticed that the person being attacked by Clan Justice was none other than Devron in his Ganondorf form. In addition to the two bloody corpses of the two Clan Justice members that he killed, there were seven other civilian corpses behind him. The fifteen Clan Justice men then charged in at Devron.

Kevin sighed. The look on Devron's face was one of sheer delight… of bloodlust… of a delighted killer. _'The ideal fighting style is for one to not enjoy or feel sorry for the ones that they killed, but to not care entirely. He enjoys it… and that will eventually lead to his demise… still… the fifteen-on-one is something that I doubt he'll be able to handle… we just finished up the two-on-one lessons…' _Kevin thought, but just sat back and watched as the carnage ensued.

Kevin stabbed the Mario through the heart, and punched the Luigi square in the face, breaking his nose, and all while jumping over a psychic energy blast, and ducking under a blaster beam.

Withdrawing his blade from the Mario's stomach, Devron finished off the Luigi, and stepped on the Pikachu so hard that he crushed it, its electricity not powerful enough to hurt him whatsoever. The Jigglypuff then tried singing Devron to sleep, while the fox and the falco tried to attack him simultaneously. Devron then jumped back, and punched the jigglypuff in the face. It bounced back, and began a rollout. Devron simply picked it up mid-rollout, and tossed it at the approaching Fox and Falco, bowling-style.

The rollout knocked the unsuspecting Fox and Falco onto the ground, and the dazed and confused Jigglypuff hit the side of a particularly solid building, knocking him out of the rolled-up stated, and onto the ground. The Kirby tried sucking Devron in, but Devron shoved his sword through the Kirby's mouth when he was dragged close enough, while at the same time, kicking the Captain Falcon in the face at a force strong enough to kill him, which it ended up doing.

The Ness, the Samus, the Zelda, and the Mewtwo were standing in the corner directions of Devron, all charging up a large energy blast of sorts… the Ness with a PK flash, the Samus with a charged shot, the Zelda with a Din's Fire, and the Mewtwo with a psychic sphere. Meanwhile, the two Ice climbers, with their mallets raised, attacked from both sides. Devron looked around. "Shit…" He muttered.

Also, to make matters worse, the Fox, the Falco, and the Jigglypuff had gotten back up and into the fray, while the Game and Watch had also approached. The Jigglypuff had charged up a rollout, while on the opposite side, the game and watch had got his frying pan ready with exploding bacon. The Fox and Falco were also using their Fox and Falco illusions at Devron from all sides.

It was then they all began their attacks. Devron smirked. "Idiots."

**KER-BLOOOIEEEEE!**

When the smoke cleared, the results were clear. Devron had simply jumped up high into the air, and the results of Clan Justice were devastating. The Fox and the Falco had ripped each other to shreds, caught in between their illusion attacks. The Ice Climbers had gotten eviscerated by the Ness's PK flash, and the Ness was evaporated by the Mewtwo's Psychic sphere, while the Mewtwo was incinerated by the Zelda's Din's Fire, while the Zelda had been killed by the Samus' charged shot. The Game and Watch's flaming bacon hit Jigglypuff, making the rollout flaming, but not harming the Jigglypuff. Instead, the Game and Watch was mowed down by the flaming rollout, with no chance of survival. The Jigglypuff had got up, and looked around, confused. That is, before Devron's blade came down through its head, obviously killing it.

"Not bad, eh?" Devron asked Kevin, taking his blade out of the Jigglypuff's brain. Kevin sighed. "You enjoy this too much… that's going to be your downfall…" He stated. Devron's eyes lit up, and he smiled a creepy smile. "I LOVE it, though… and you're next…" He exclaimed, twirling his blade around. Kevin sighed. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" He asked, transforming into his Marth form.

End of Chapter 

What's going to happen next? I know, but you all don't! Don't worry though… another chapter will be waiting for you all later today…

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	71. Chapter 71

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Seventy: Obstacles_

Well, here's the next chapter of that day that I promised.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapter's disclaimer.

_Last Chapter: "Not bad, eh?" Devron asked Kevin, taking his blade out of the Jigglypuff's brain. Kevin sighed. "You enjoy this too much… that's going to be your downfall…" He stated. Devron's eyes lit up, and he smiled a creepy smile. "I LOVE it, though… and you're next…" He exclaimed, twirling his blade around. Kevin sighed. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" He asked, transforming into his Marth form._

Kevin Saga Chapter VIII:

"Yes, in fact… I think I can." Devron smirked, bloodlust staining his green eyes. "…Dumbass…" Kevin sighed, closing his eyes as Devron ran as fast as he could toward him. The next thing that Devron knew, he was face first on the ground. Kevin's swordplay was faster than the eye could see. Devron growled as he got up. "It is foolish of you, master… to turn your back to me." He growled, as Kevin was actually still standing the way his was before Devron came at him. "…It is foolish of you to charge your master… I could beat you without moving from this spot." Kevin replied. Devron growled. "Then… you are no longer my master… I follow my OWN trail, now… the trail of blood and destruction!" He exclaimed, running at Kevin again. Kevin just sighed. "Guess you'll never learn." He stated, as Devron thrust his blade forward to stab Kevin, who swung his blade over his back, knocking Devron's blade out of his hands, and then stabbing him in the gut with it… all while not moving from his position.

Devron was knocked out of his transformation, and was bleeding ferociously. "This isn't over… I SWEAR!" Devron growled, suddenly sinking into the ground itself. This made Kevin's eyes widen. "What the hell…? That isn't normal…" He said aloud. _'…Has he been tapping into the forbidden arts…?' _Kevin then thought. He then simply shook his head, transformed back into his human form, and walked out of the city… and back into the surrounding woods.

He got back into the clearing where the log cabin was. _'I should probably rest up there…'_ Kevin thought, but then paused. It was far too quiet… no birds were chirping… not even the wind was stirring. He suddenly transformed into his Dark Link form, and took out his dual magnums. Loading them up with ammo, he pointed one to the trees, in a seemingly random direction, while the other was at his side.

"Unless you want your head to be blown off, I suggest that you come out of hiding…" Kevin said. There was a long pause. It was then that multiple darkly cloaked figures jumped out of the woods. "Dammit… it's more than I thought…" Kevin muttered. There was a huge amount of them… well over fifty… and these weren't normal silver rogues, either. They were all wearing an ornate black cloak that didn't expose any skin at all… especially not the face.

"We've come for you, master…" One of them said in a deep voice. "…Of course… The silver rogue retrieval force… you've finally come for me…" Kevin stated. "Yes… and after all these years since you've abandoned your post, we've finally found you. Now… you have two choices… one, come back with us to the silver rogues, and resume your place as one of Kirth's generals… or… we are to eliminate you." Another said.

"Sorry. You'll just have to kill me." Kevin smirked. "Wrong choice. Our sole purpose is to track down and destroy people like you. You're going to die, now." The lead one said. Kevin could then hear multiple transformations, most which couldn't be revealed under their heavy black cloaks. "This may prove to be a challenge." Kevin muttered.

**End of Chapter**

Sorry it was a bit short, but I may write yet another chapter later… until then, please review. Yes, that mean you. Yeah, you. You who hasn't reviewed in awhile.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	72. The Elite Hunters

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Seventy-One: The Elite Hunters_

As stated before, here's the next chapter… last chapter of the Kevin Saga.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

_Last Time: "We've come for you, master…" One of them said in a deep voice. "…Of course… The silver rogue retrieval force… you've finally come for me…" Kevin stated. "Yes… and after all these years since you've abandoned your post, we've finally found you. Now… you have two choices… one, come back with us to the silver rogues, and resume your place as one of Kirth's generals… or… we are to eliminate you." Another said._

"_Sorry. You'll just have to kill me." Kevin smirked. "Wrong choice. Our sole purpose is to track down and destroy people like you. You're going to die, now." The lead one said. Kevin could then hear multiple transformations, most which couldn't be revealed under their heavy black cloaks. "This may prove to be a challenge." Kevin muttered._

Kevin Saga Chapter IX:

_Saga Final Chapter_

The lead rogue, signified by the silver chain worn around his neck, which could even be seen through the cloak, motioned for some rogues to step forward. Six rogues in front of Kevin began to slowly move forward. Two of them had guns, while one had a shortsword, two had longswords, and the last had no visible weapon… giving Kevin clues as to what the transformations were. Kevin just blinked, took one of his magnums, and fired it backward, over his shoulder. He then heard a yell of pain, and a thud. Kevin then smirked.

"Did you honestly think that you could get me from behind while I was distracted from the front?" Kevin asked. "Well… it should've worked. It only proves that you're an impressive target, as he was sneaking up silently, you know. Alas… let the hunt continue." The leader said, snapping his fingers, as the six rogues in front of Kevin then leaped forward. Kevin put both of his magnums away, and took out a gatling gun. "Time I tested this one out…" He grinned. The six rogues froze in place. "Oh shit…" One of them said, before Kevin used the gatling gun to mercilessly fire upon all the rogues… the six in front of him died, as did many others. Kevin then put the Gatling gun away, as it was out of ammo, and took out a grenade. He tossed it into a crowd of rogues, and jumped into the air. Two rogues charging at him from the sides accidentally slashed each others' heads off because of this, not to mention that the grenade took out a lot more, too.

The leader laughed. "Alright… enough toying around… everyone… MOSH HIM!" The leader exclaimed. The remaining forty or so hunter rogues all rushed at Kevin from all sides. "Oh, shit." Kevin said, taking out his magnums… but it was too late. Two rogues came from underground, both grabbing one of his legs, holding him in place. Two more rogues then grabbed his arms, causing him to drop both of his magnums.

The other thirty-six all surrounded him, pointing various sharp objects at him.

"This isn't good…" Kevin muttered, not exactly at an advantage. "I'll ask you one more time… come back to the rogues… or die now." The leader offered. Kevin smirked. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" He exclaimed. "…What the?" The leader asked. Suddenly, one of the hunter rogues stepped on a Claymore that Kevin secretly put down. The explosion killed a good fraction of the hunter rogues. Kevin then donned on his Brass Knuckles. "Now… for the rest of you…" Kevin stated, breaking free of the four's grip…

**PUNCH, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch.**

…**PUNCH!**

To put a short story even shorter, Kevin used his brass knuckles to beat the living shit out of the remaining hunters, save the leader, thus killing them.

The leader clapped a little. "Well, well… nobody's taken on the entire force of the rogue hunters, before…" The leader stated. "Actually, they were kind of easy…" Kevin replied. The leader actually laughed a little. "No… they were actually the elite… you just don't know about the power that rests deep within you…" The leader stated. Kevin became interested. "Tell me more…" He stated. "That… is for you to find out, yourself…" The leader laughed, lunging forward, his fists encased in Silver knuckles.

Kevin then held up his fists to block. Their fists clashed, and then began a battle too fast for the eye to see. It looked more like a whirlwind of brass, silver, and blood… and neither of the combatants themselves could be seen. This went on for about a good half an hour… and when the whirlwind of battle cleared, the two jumped backwards, and then back toward each other. They were both pretty bloody, and beaten up. Then, they both punched each other. Hard.

The lead hunter punched Kevin in the face, while Kevin punched the lead hunter in the gut. They stood there for a minute… before Kevin fell to the ground, knocked out of his transformation.

The lead hunter laughed. "I win…" He said, spitting out some blood, and standing over Kevin's limp body. "Time for the hunter to finish off the prey…" The lead hunter said, about to deliver the finishing blow with a well-aimed fist…

…But then Kevin rolled out of the way. "Psyche!" He exclaimed, transforming into his Yoshi form. The ten-foot-tall monstrosity loomed over the lead hunter. "Eep… it's the transformation of the le-." The lead hunter began, before Kevin breathed out a huge ray of darkness that instantly ate the lead hunter's soul away, while also disintegrating the body… leaving nothing left at all.

"Heh…" Kevin smirked, transforming back into his human form. "…I just love doing that, sometimes… just to see the looks on their faces…" He added, then looking around. "Guess I'll get some rest and continue on my way tomorrow…" He then said, walking towards the remains of the log cabin.

End of Saga 

Well, I liked the end of that saga. Anyway, do not be alarmed. If there is a plot hole, it WILL be explained in epilogue… that explains what they did until A World Embroiled in Chaos occurs. Now, only one more saga remains… and it's the last part of the Kyle/Alyssa Saga. Just because it's their saga, though, doesn't mean that no other characters will appear in it… anyway, review.

-Until next chapter,

-Biggoron


	73. First and Final Saga

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Seventy-Two: First and Final Saga_

Well, I appreciate all reviews so far. This is the last saga of the story, and it will kick ass… so enjoy. (P.S: Ever notice that the last chapter of the second part of the Kyle/Alyssa saga was chapter 27, and this one, the start of the third part, is chapter 72? Coincidence…)

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

Last Chapter: Last Chapter in the Kyle/Alyssa Saga was the pointless one, remember? 

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XXII:

…_And so, after Dark's death at the hands of Ace, Kyle and Alyssa decided to travel the world together. After four years of exploring, Kyle and Alyssa have completed their trip around the world, and they now know it like the back of their hands. In addition to the wisdom they gained in their travels, they also gained power, too… fighting off countless silver rogues, pure hatreds, and even discovering a diner that said **EAT**_ _above it. Now, the two are both eighteen, and they're returning to Grandville for a little rest and relaxation…_

…_Of course… trouble follows the two wherever they go…_

Kyle grabbed the man by the throat, and slammed him against the ground. "Ok, I'll ask you again. Why the hell were you following us since Coastiand?" He asked. The man didn't say anything. Alyssa just sat there and blinked. She also knew that this man had been stalking them for about a day, but she didn't want to interfere with the interrogation… so she just stood there and watched. 

As of now, they were almost to Grandville. In fact, they were in the plains that surrounded most of Grandville, save the forested part. Grandville was but five minutes away, but they had to deal with this little pest, first.

"…I… didn't mean any harm. I just needed to get to Grandville, too…" The man lied. Alyssa simply glared at him. "Then why do you conceal a silver dagger at the ready under your cloak?" She asked. The man was shocked that Alyssa could've seen such a thing. Kyle then smirked. _'Good ol' Alyssa… her eyes never miss a thing.' _He thought.

"Exactly… why do you conceal a silver dagger…?" Kyle asked. The man began to sweat nervously. He was on the ground, looking up, and was in no position to fight. The guy in front of him was apparently strong, since it seemed that he effortlessly picked him up by the throat, and slammed him against the ground. …And the girl… how could she see the dagger that he had concealed so well…? Stalking these two was definitely not worth the five hundred coins that he was paid…

Seeing no other choice, the man jumped up, took out his silver dagger, and put it to Alyssa's throat. "Don't come any closer, or the redhead-OW!" The man exclaimed, as Alyssa punched him in the face. The man then held his eye in pain. "You're going to pay for that one…" He said, but then Kyle snapped the silver dagger in two, and the man stepped back in fear.

"You… you aren't human, are you?" The man asked. "Not entirely." Kyle replied, taking off the shades to reveal his eyes. This freaked the man out. "What the hell! It's a freak!" The man exclaimed. Alyssa got angry with this. "He's not a freak, he's a god, dammit!" She exclaimed, obviously impatient with things like this happening in the past. Kyle then sighed. "Look… you're either going to die quickly, or painfully. Now, tell us why you were following us." Kyle stated.

"I was paid five hundred coins to follow you two and take you out when you least expected it." The man explained. "…And who were you hired by?" Kyle asked. "I don't know… it was someone who looked a bit like you, but two years older… that's all I know, I swear!" The man exclaimed. Kyle then sighed. _'It couldn't be… could it? …Nah._' He thought. "…So… can I go free, now?" The man then asked. Kyle actually laughed a bit at this. "Who said we were going to let you free? I said you're either going to die quickly or painfully…" He smirked. The man's eyes bulged. "Oh come on… have some mercy…!" He exclaimed. "I never had any mercy." Kyle replied, transforming into his Bowser form. "But as promised… you'll die quickly." He then roared. "But Wait! I'll pay you!" The man exclaimed. But it was too late. Kyle had already incinerated him with his mighty flame breath.

Alyssa then sighed. "So… no more stalkers, right?" She asked. Kyle nodded. "Yeah… he was the only one." He replied. Alyssa then nodded. "Only five more minutes before we reach Grandville." She sighed. Kyle looked up at the setting sun. "Yeah… we better get going." He stated, as the two finished up their walk to Grandville.

…_Grandville…_

Kyle and Alyssa walked down the streets of Grandville together, reminiscing about the events of four years ago. "Heh… see that? They've already reconstructed the arena." Kyle said, pointing to the new coliseum. Alyssa nodded. "Yeah… you blew the entire thing to pieces with your Wildfire to save me from those two Pure Hatreds, remember?" Alyssa asked. Kyle nodded. "Yeah… I wonder how powerful my Wildfire is, now…" Kyle then added. Alyssa thought for a minute. "I really can't say… too powerful, for that matter." She replied.

They walked on silently for another minute. "Heh… there's the casino where you won us our ticket money." Kyle stated. Alyssa smiled. "I still can't believe that I bet all two thousand of our coins on one slot machine…" She replied. "Yeah, but you won us our money, all right." Kyle then stated.

Alyssa then looked at the hotel. "There was the hotel that we stayed at four years ago." She said. Kyle nodded. "Yeah… wanna stay there again?" He asked. Alyssa nodded. "That would be great." She said, as both she and Kyle entered the hotel.

They walked up to the front desk. Coincidentally, the guy at the desk was the same as the one from four years ago. "Welcome. You two here for a room?" The man asked. Kyle nodded. "A single five-star room, that's all. Best that you have." Kyle stated, placing down a weighty sack of coins down of the desk. The deskman then thought for a minute. "A brown-haired boy and a red-haired girl wanting to be in the same room… I believe that I met a pair like that four years ago… they stayed at this hotel." He stated. Kyle nodded. "Yeah… and we're that same pair." He stated.

The deskman smiled. "Well… I hope you enjoy your stay, again. You're room's on the top floor… room 1,780… the deluxe room." He said, handing Kyle a golden key with the number 1,780 in it. "Thanks." He said. Then he and Alyssa walked to the elevator, and used it to get to the top floor… which was really high up. It didn't take them long to find their room… which was simply awesome.

Opening the door, Kyle looked inside, followed by Alyssa. This really was deluxe. The carpet was softer than anything thought possible, and an ornate golden chandelier was hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. Two king-sized white beds were in the main room, with a large an ornate mirror in between them, above a set of bureaus. Next to the beds, on the opposite side of the room was a set of sliding doors that appeared to be large windows, leading to a nice balcony. Across from the beds was a large TV positioned inside of a cabinet. To the TV's left was a sparkling clean bathroom, in which everything seemed to shine in. The sink, the shower, and even the toilet. The room also had a nice smell to it, and was overall quite large.

Kyle smirked at this. "This room is definitely Grandville's best." He stated, as Alyssa took this opportunity to slip her shoes off and lay on the bed that she claimed as hers. "I think we're going to enjoy our stay in Grandville." She smiled. "I really think we are." Kyle said back. "…All the long traveling has finally come to an end with a rewarding top-class stay in Grandville…" He then added.

End of Chapter 

Well, let me know what you all think. Personally, I liked this chapter a lot… but I need all of your opinions.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	74. Under Attack

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Seventy-Three: Under Attack

Well, here we are with the next chapter… 

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

Last Chapter: Opening the door, Kyle looked inside, followed by Alyssa. This really was deluxe. The carpet was softer than anything thought possible, and an ornate golden chandelier was hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. Two king-sized white beds were in the main room, with a large an ornate mirror in between them, above a set of bureaus. Next to the beds, on the opposite side of the room was a set of sliding doors that appeared to be large windows, leading to a nice balcony. Across from the beds was a large TV positioned inside of a cabinet. To the TV's left was a sparkling clean bathroom, in which everything seemed to shine in. The sink, the shower, and even the toilet. The room also had a nice smell to it, and was overall quite large.

_Kyle smirked at this. "This room is definitely Grandville's best." He stated, as Alyssa took this opportunity to slip her shoes off and lay on the bed that she claimed as hers. "I think we're going to enjoy our stay in Grandville." She smiled. "I really think we are." Kyle said back. "…All the long traveling has finally come to an end with a rewarding top-class stay in Grandville…" He then added._

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XXIII:

Kyle stood in the middle of complete darkness. Looking around, he wondered where the hell he was. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an infinite sea of Pure Hatreds appeared. Kyle transformed into his Bowser form, and was able to kill a few, before being overwhelmed by the rest of them. It was then that an unidentifiable voice echoed through his mind.

…_You can't go on like this forever…_

…_That which you want to keep inside you forever must be released…_

…_Though you don't want to unleash it for fear of Alyssa's safety, you may have to… to save her life…_

It was then that there was a bright flash of light, and Kyle had transformed into his third and final form. He was a fourteen-foot tall green Yoshi with brown spikes on the back of his head, and black shades covering his eyes. Where the white usually is, is an orange-red. He had claws, and a large spiked collar to demonstrate his power. His shoes were red, and he had two enormous phoenix wings that were as large as he was.

The pure hatreds all backed off, and began hissing things to each other. It was then that Kyle made an unbelievably loud roar, revealing his large and sharp teeth, and silencing all the pure hatreds. His hands were suddenly surrounded in flame. He threw the flames into the crowds of pure hatreds, each of the fireballs creating an explosion that killed ten pure hatreds apiece instantly. Then, with a mighty flap of his wings, he flew up into the air, inhaled, and released an enormous wave of Magma from his mouth, which made his Bowser form's Wildfire attack look puny. This easily destroyed the remaining waves of pure hatred.

…

It was then that Kyle woke up. It was all a dream. He then sighed, as he knew that dream had a lot of truth to it. As powerful as he was, he wouldn't be able to go on forever avoiding the use of his greatest form.

First he looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was about 5:45 A.M. He then looked over at the other bed, at Alyssa. She was still sleeping soundly. It seemed like she always slept soundly… and she was so beautiful while she was sleeping. Kyle paused mid-thought. Actually she was always beautiful, no matter what. Then, he looked out the window-doors to see that the sky was still pretty dark outside. The clouds were a purplish-black color, and there was an occasional ray of light shining down from between the clouds. It was truly a sight to behold… and the strong morning wind that accompanied it made it all the better.

Kyle then decided to take his shower and get dressed, which didn't really take him all that long. After he was all ready for the day, he walked to the balcony… as it was still only 6 A.M. He didn't really feel like eating anything… he wasn't all that hungry, yet.

He then sat down on a chair on the balcony, and, while looking at the sky, began to go into deep thought. He was wondering what he and Alyssa would do next. He was thinking that after this little vacation was over that he and Alyssa should start a clan… the one that Janus said would eventually lead to the silver rogues' downfall.

…But what if the rogues were wiped out? It didn't seem at all possible… this nightmare would probably always last forever.

And even if, what about the thought of the pure hatreds? Nobody still knew where the hell they came from. Back to the clan situation, they'd need more people… as two people don't make a clan. They'd need Clan members, which would be hard to come by, and a spot to set up their base… although Kyle already had an idea as to where.

…He then wondered if he'd ever have to go up against Kirth. It seemed like it was his destiny that he would. He also wondered if he'd ever avenge his uncle and finally kill Ace. He vowed that the next time they fought, he'd kill him. Plus, there was something inside him that spoke of ill omen… like he was part of what would become an even greater battle between two entities who made everything and everyone else look like pawns. Kyle then thought of how stupid that thought sounded, and dismissed it. The sound of running water then interrupted his thoughts.

Turning to look inside, he discovered that Alyssa was no longer in bed. _'She must be taking a shower.'_ Kyle thought, going inside. He turned on the TV, and began watching an episode of Full Metal Alchemist to pass the time, while lying down on his bed.

Around the time the show ended, the shower water stopped running, and the sound of the shower curtain opening could be heard. Two minutes later, Alyssa stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and completely dried off. "So, what are we going to do for today, Kyle?" She asked. Kyle then thought. "Well, we can discuss that over breakfast, ok?" He asked. "This early?" Alyssa asked. "Trust me, they serve breakfast around seven-ish… and I think you're hungry right about now…" Kyle replied, as Alyssa realized how hungry she really was. "Alright, let's go." She said, putting on her socks and shoes, and then leaving the room as Kyle held the door for her. Kyle then locked the door behind him as they left.

…_Ten minutes later…_

Kyle and Alyssa had sat down at a table in a place called… the Breakfast Place. "Generic name." Kyle muttered, causing Alyssa to giggle a little. The waiter then came up to take their orders. "Alright… what is it that you two would like, today?" He asked. "I'll just have some pancakes and bacon." Alyssa replied. "Make that two." Kyle added. "Alright… your food will arrive in approximately… ten minutes…" The waiter said, bowing slightly, and then walking away. "…Good thing those shades shield your eyes… they make it so that everyone doesn't go crazy around you, eh?" Alyssa asked in a whisper. Kyle nodded. "Yeah… they've worked for all this time." He said.

Suddenly, a frantic woman burst into the Breakfast place. "FLAMING DEMONS HAVE COME INTO GRANDVILLE!" She exclaimed, and then fainted. Suddenly, a lot of screams could be heard outside. Alyssa then sighed in frustration. "…And I thought we could enjoy a peaceful breakfast together…" She said in disappointment. Kyle then smirked. "Ya know… could we just forget about everything going on outside, and continue with our breakfast…?" He asked hopefully. "I wish… but it'll probably come here… so let's go, kill whatever the hell's out there, and come back to this, ok?" Alyssa asked. "…Fine, fine." Kyle said, slightly annoyed with the fact that his ideal breakfast with Alyssa had just been interrupted.

The two went outside, and saw a couple of buildings knocked over, and a lot of scorched areas in the ground. Almost the entire area of Grandville that they were in had been destroyed. Kyle then looked toward the source. It looked like ten pure hatreds. "Oh great… let's just kill these off, and get back to our breakfast." Kyle stated, transforming into his Bowser form. Alyssa nodded. "This won't be that easy though… Ten pure hatreds seems like a lot of trouble… no wonder why they crushed Grandville's wall of defense so easily." She replied, transforming into her sheikah form. "Whatever. They're going down." Kyle then roared.

End of Chapter 

Nothing to say at this point. Look forward to more chapters, tomorrow.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	75. Encounter

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Seventy-Four: Encounter_

Well, here's the next chapter everyone. Enjoy it. The story's almost done… I suspect that it'll end with 80 or so chapters, which is perfectly fine.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

_Last Time: Suddenly, a frantic woman burst into the Breakfast place. "FLAMING DEMONS HAVE COME INTO GRANDVILLE!" She exclaimed, and then fainted. Suddenly, a lot of screams could be heard outside. Alyssa then sighed in frustration. "…And I thought we could enjoy a peaceful breakfast together…" She said in disappointment. Kyle then smirked. "Ya know… could we just forget about everything going on outside, and continue with our breakfast…?" He asked hopefully. "I wish… but it'll probably come here… so let's go, kill whatever the hell's out there, and come back to this, ok?" Alyssa asked. "…Fine, fine." Kyle said, slightly annoyed with the fact that his ideal breakfast with Alyssa had just been interrupted._

_The two went outside, and saw a couple of buildings knocked over, and a lot of scorched areas in the ground. Almost the entire area of Grandville that they were in had been destroyed. Kyle then looked toward the source. It looked like ten pure hatreds. "Oh great… let's just kill these off, and get back to our breakfast." Kyle stated, transforming into his Bowser form. Alyssa nodded. "This won't be that easy though… Ten pure hatreds seems like a lot of trouble… no wonder why they crushed Grandville's wall of defense so easily." She replied, transforming into her sheikah form. "Whatever. They're going down." Kyle then roared._

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XXIV:

Alyssa wasn't kidding when she said that they crushed Grandville's wall of defense. Not only were the members of Clan Justice completely obliterated, but also the entire northwestern wall was reduced to a charred crater. The ten pure hatreds then looked directly in the direction of Kyle and Alyssa… even though they didn't have eyes, the two could tell where the hatreds were looking.

Kyle then heard a screeching voice in his head. _"Our liege is looking for you, demon…"_ The voice screeched. It was then that Kyle held his head in pain. Alyssa then looked to him, concerned. "Kyle… what happened?" She asked. Kyle blinked. "I… have no clue." He stated.

The pure hatreds then all ran forward. Kyle grabbed one of the pure hatreds two blades… one in each hand, and then blew fire in the pure hatred's face. The pure hatred then fell back a little, only for Alyssa to attach an exploding tag to it. The pure hatred was incinerated on the spot… however; the other one attacked Alyssa from behind, and swung his blade, which was buried deep into her back…

…However, Alyssa then turned into a random log, confusing the pure hatred a little. Kyle smirked. _'…Heh… the substitution technique… never fails…' _He thought, then incinerating the pure hatred with his fire breath. This left eight. However, one of them snuck up on Alyssa, and backhanded her, sending her flying. Then, when she was about to get up, another came up to her, and slammed her against the ground again.

At the same time, Kyle was trying to overpower a pure hatred, both a mighty eight feet tall, and was gradually winning. However, another stabbed his sword into Kyle's shell. Although the sword broke, it still hurt Kyle a little, and also allowing the pure hatred to overpower him. Then a third blasted him with a huge column of blue flame.

One of the pure hatreds over where Alyssa was began to screech something. "May you never find peace…" He hissed, ready to stab his sword down on Alyssa. Suddenly, Alyssa made a few hand seals, and then began to glow a little, causing the Pure hatred to pause. Then, a bunch of senbon needles flew out of Alyssa's mouth, and through the pure hatred, spearing it to death. She then made more hand signs, and breathed out a huge stream of flame that killed another.

"ENOUGH!" Kyle yelled, getting up, knocking the three pure hatred off him. He then looked at the remaining six pure hatreds angrily. "I've had enough of this…" He muttered, breathing in. Alyssa then knew what he was doing, and how the attack worked. If she stood still, everything would be fine.

"WILDFIRE!" Kyle exclaimed, breathing out an unbearably enormous stream of fire that made the wildfire from the past look extremely small. Once again, it swirled around Alyssa, doing her no harm, and eventually became a gargantuan tornado of pure red flame that swirled up into the sky, and eventually became nothingness. Of course, the attack incinerated the remaining six pure hatreds, while at the same time completely leveling the remaining charred ruins that were left behind by those pure hatreds.

Kyle then sighed, and transformed back into his human form. "Well, I'd say that that was a nice morning work-out." He stated. Alyssa transformed back into her human form, and nodded. "Well… I guess we can go back to breakfast, now." She said. Kyle nodded. "Let's go." He stated.

They walked back to the breakfast place, which remained intact, because it was behind where the fight was taking place. They sat down at their table, where a dumbfounded waiter, who had already brought their meals, and was watching the fight the entire time, stood. "…And… what will be the price on this?" Kyle asked. "Um… This time… it's on us…" The waiter breathed, before walking away. Kyle and Alyssa only smirked at this, and then decided to eat their breakfast together, peacefully, and with no distractions.

…_About ten or fifteen minutes later, they had finished, and were back outside…_

"So… where to next?" Alyssa asked. Kyle remembered something for a second.

"_Our liege is looking for you, demon…"_

"Out of Grandville… I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure that those pure hatreds were out to get me." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded. "I understand… but… to where?" She asked. "I have an idea. Let's travel to the northern region for now… I'll answer the questions on the way.

…_And an hour or so later, the two were already off and into the forest. Of course… they weren't the only ones in the forest…_

Alexzander Frost had been in the forest as well. He was still searching to destroy people who were like Kirth… and following the trail of a power much like Kirth's, Alex could tell that he was almost there. He knew that Kirth would think that he'd be in a different universe or something by now, so he stayed in the same universe… still on earth. …and now, Kirth was walking along in the forest. How he let his guard down…

Alex then heard footsteps, and two people talking. One male, and one female… both sounding like they were around two years older than him. He peeked over the bushes that he was hiding in, and saw both Kyle and Alyssa… Kyle, however, wasn't wearing his shades, so his greater god eyes were visible.

Alex then had a flashback… 

_There is something in the prophecy about a greater god, and a red-haired woman whose beauty is like a goddess. They have a certain connection to Wrath… how, it was never said, but apparently, they do._

"_Some of us predict that if you kill these two, the apocalypse will be averted."_

"_Some say that these two are probably dangerous, and should be avoided at all times."_

Alex smirked… so this is who the power was coming from… and these two could be none other than the pair the elder said had a connection to Wrath. Why, he could be an even bigger danger than Kirth. It was at that moment that Alex stepped out of the bushes, and into their path.

"…Who the hell are you?" Kyle asked, the sincere and caring expression that he had while talking to Alyssa was exchanged for a taciturn yet protective one. "I'm sorry, but I need to kill you two." Alex stated. Kyle appeared angry. "… Look, could you just move out of the way? It would make things a lot easier." He stated, trying to hold back his temper.

"…Look, bottom line is that you're a greater god freak just like Kirth, and I'm going to have to kill you." Alex stated. This caught Alyssa's attention. "He's not a freak, dammit!" She exclaimed, obviously very impatient with the way that people regarded Kyle in the past in Alizano. "Well, I don't care what your reasoning is, but apparently, the elders say that you two also relate to Wrath… so there's no question about it… you two are going to die." Alex said, transforming into his Mewtwo form. "Step back, Alyssa. This won't take long." Kyle said, beginning to transform into his Bowser form. However, Alyssa put her hand on his arm.

"Don't. He called you a freak… so I'll deal with him." She stated. Kyle nodded. He understood. He sat down on a nearby rock, and folded his arms. "I'll take care of this." Alyssa stated, transforming into her sheikah form. Alex smirked at this, and got into a fighting stance as Alyssa cracked her knuckles. _'Heh… she can't be any stronger than Tess was… this won't take that long…'_ He thought.

End of Chapter 

Bum, bum, bum…. Cliffhanger of DOOM! Well, this is unexpected, isn't it? Well, who do you think will win? Find out… next chapter!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	76. Misunderstanding

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Chapter Seventy-Five: Misunderstanding

Well, here we go. The next chapter… 

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' Disclaimers.

Last Chapter: "…Look, bottom line is that you're a greater god freak just like Kirth, and I'm going to have to kill you." Alex stated. This caught Alyssa's attention. "He's not a freak, dammit!" She exclaimed, obviously very impatient with the way that people regarded Kyle in the past in Alizano. "Well, I don't care what your reasoning is, but apparently, the elders say that you two also relate to Wrath… so there's no question about it… you two are going to die." Alex said, transforming into his Mewtwo form. "Step back, Alyssa. This won't take long." Kyle said, beginning to transform into his Bowser form. However, Alyssa put her hand on his arm.

"_Don't. He called you a freak… so I'll deal with him." She stated. Kyle nodded. He understood. He sat down on a nearby rock, and folded his arms. "I'll take care of this." Alyssa stated, transforming into her sheikah form. Alex smirked at this, and got into a fighting stance as Alyssa cracked her knuckles. 'Heh… she can't be any stronger than Tess was… this won't take that long…' He thought._

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XXV:

Alex sighed. "Look, I just fought a female sheikah, and I won, and she was extremely powerful. I doubt that you'll stand a chance against me. I just want to fight your friend over there, so if you'd move out of the way…" He began.

Kyle smirked. "Look, I think you'll find that she isn't your average opponent soon enough. The match is between you and her, so don't try to get out of it." He said. Alyssa simply looked at Alex. "Don't worry… this shouldn't take long." She stated. "Yeah… it won't.." Alex replied, firing a ball of psychic energy at Alyssa, who made a hand seal, and thrust her palm out, catching the ball of energy, and reflecting it back at Alex, twice the size. Alex then warped out of the way of the psychic sphere's trajectory.

_'Whoa. That was close… didn't expect that she'd be able to fire it back at me…' _Alex thought. Suddenly, Alyssa appeared above him and delivered a powerful kick to Alex's back, sending him spiraling to the ground. Alex then used his psychic powers to stabilize himself before he hit the ground, but Alyssa came down and punched him in the chest, sending him backwards, and then rapidly threw senbon at him as he flew back. All this happened in about the course of a second.

The punch sent him flying into the tree, and the senbon were lodged in both of his arms, and one in his forehead. Luckily, the forehead one didn't go very deep at all, but there was blood leaking out of all the areas that the senbon were embedded in. Then, as he was about to get up, Alyssa came around with a flying dropkick that actually sent Alex through the tree, and to the ground behind it. Alyssa was nowhere in sight. This happened in the course of about half a second.

Alex then projected a barrier around himself. "…This is… far beyond Tess' level of skill… she's attacking faster than light, and all in all is giving me no chance for offense… perhaps this will buy me enough time to think of a plan… I could always use the mindblower…" He muttered, and then looked at Kyle. He was watching the battle with interest. "Mindblower." He muttered, going into Kyle's mind.

-

-

-

-

"**You shouldn't have come here…"**

"Who… who are you?"

"_**Your Executioner."**_

_Suddenly, the darkness faded, consumed by an inferno of Green Flames… and in front of him… was the great midnight black creature from his dream earlier._

_-_

Alexzander was back. In his homeland. However, the skies were a combination of red and black, and everything was shaking out of control, as he could hardly even keep his footing. Far up in the skies to the south, a huge portal had swelled up in the sky.

Corithide was on fire. People were going crazy for some reason, and killing each other. Alex looked in horror at all the people of his homeland going crazy. Suddenly, there was a huge deafening roar. In fact, some died from the very sound, while others held their ears screaming that they couldn't hear anything. Alex's own ears even bled. This roar shook things up even worse.

Suddenly, there was a giant earthquake, of the 12.0 magnitude or higher, which killed plenty. Yes, that high. A huge creature landed in the middle of Corithide's remains. The shockwave produced by this creature's landing killed everyone with the exception of Alex, who transformed into his Mewtwo form. The creature was big, and was midnight black in color. It turned around to face Alex. It was much, much bigger than he was, and he couldn't even make this thing's face out. It was like staring the apocalypse in the face. Alex attempted to use the mindblower on it, but ended up practically frying his own brain, instead. He threw a ball of psychic energy, but the energy actually bounced off it, and didn't leave so much as a mark. The creature didn't flinch, or even blink at that. The monstrosity opened its mouth, revealing huge, sharp, and seemingly bloodstained teeth. It breathed inwards, and suddenly green flames washed over everything, incinerating them into less than nothingness upon instant contact.

_-_

_The ferocious being was looming over Alex, with his six wings expanded to their full length. Definitely scary. He then opened his mouth, revealing large and sharp teeth, and then roared, shaking the foundations of what seemed like everything at the moment._

Alex was then knocked abruptly out of Kyle's head. "That won't work… you have other things to worry about." Kyle stated. Then Alex realized that Alyssa could be anywhere. "Mindblower!" He exclaimed, searching around for Alyssa.

He then found traces of Alyssa's mind, but not only did her mind have too strong of a protection, but it appeared that she was getting closer and closer, all too fast.

Alyssa then ran full speed out from the trees, and ran right through the barrier, shattering it, and causing Alex to wonder how the hell she did that. Alyssa then stopped running to catch a breath. Kyle gave her a thumbs up from where he sat, and Alyssa smiled back at him warmly.

Alex used this opportunity to attack. He tossed a huge large barrage of psychic blasts at Alyssa. All of them made contact… and went right through her, leaving searing black holes in her. However, there was a puff of smoke, and it turned out to be a stump with a bunch of black searing holes in it. Another replacement technique.

It was then that Alex felt a flaming needle embed itself in his shoulder. This caused the temperature in his body to spike, and he began to see hallucinations. It was giving him a burning sensation, and he was losing his awareness, and his coordination, and was starting to get delirious. He then felt his power rapidly be sapped from him, and was then knocked out of his transformation.

Alyssa then transformed back into her human form, and stood over Alex. "…Look, I don't know why you think that Kyle's a freak just like Kirth. I guess that's common knowledge, but it's definitely not true. He's also a greater god, yes, but he's actually the leader of resistance against Kirth. He'll probably kill Kirth, someday… but trust me, he has no intention of throwing the world into chaos… and I have no clue what the elders say about us relating to Wrath. Now, if you want to believe my words, then we'll let you be, but if you want to still think the common way… I'll have to kill you." Alyssa explained.

Alex blinked. "Your words make sense… and if you were in league with Kirth, you would've already run me through without giving me this chance. I'm sorry that I attacked you." He said, getting up.

"…So… what are you going to do, now?" Alyssa then asked. "…I have some questions that need to be answered… and I'm going to go out and find the answers… If I ever meet the two of you again… perhaps we can fight on the same side." Alex stated. Kyle nodded. "Perhaps we can. I guess we'll be seeing you later." He stated. "You can be sure of it." Frost said, nodding to them, and walking off toward the plains, in the direction where Kyle and Alyssa came from.

"Think we'll see him again?" Alyssa asked Kyle. Kyle shrugged. "Maybe." He said, and the two of them walked in the direction of their destination… the remains of Alizano. A great sunset stood on the horizon.

**End of Chapter**

Well, how was that? Let me know in a review.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	77. Birth of Clan Wildfire

**A World Deep in Disorder**

Seventy-Six: Birth of Clan Wildfire

I would sincerely like to thank all reviewers who have taken the time to thank all people who've faithfully read and reviewed both stories up until now. I hope that you'll all keep reading and see this series through to its end, because I intend writing six stories on this series. I would especially like to thank the following reviewers.

**Cookiesmadeofcake:** The VERY First reviewer for both stories, and has reviewed every chapter since. Author of two great stories that aren't in the video game section, but are definitely worth reading if you're familiar with what they're about. Thanks for the reviews, and I know you'll keep at it! Thanks again, really.

**OpperationJonny:** 100th reviewer for both stories, and is also a faithful reviewer… he's been reviewing as long as cookiesmadeofcake has. He's also the author of a really good fire emblem story, and multiple Zelda stories, which are all worth reading. (Note: For fans of Dark Link, his Dance of Darkness two-story series is a must-read). Thanks for the reviews.

**Nintendogeek01:** 200th reviewer of this story, and has been faithfully reviewing every chapter since chapter twenty-Five of A world Embroiled in Chaos. Not only that, but he's the author of Ultimate Smash Adventure, a major source of inspiration, and a must-read for any super smash fanatic. Thanks for the reviews. I have something special planned for your character in the next story.

**Alexzander Frost:** Well… has been reviewing on and off, but was a good sport about his character losing. (Don't worry. It won't happen again… I have something special planned for your character in the next story, as well, however, more reviews would make it a bit more certain). Well, thanks for the reviews.

**Imamaniac:** Newest reviewer, and has so far been extremely quick to review, and reviews every time. Thanks, and hope you'll continue to read.

**Um… Everyone Else…:** Well, the rest of you have either slipped my mind, or haven't reviewed for a long while… but thanks for reading anyways… even if I don't know if you even do anymore..

Well, aaaanyway….

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

_Last Time: "…So… what are you going to do, now?" Alyssa then asked. "…I have some questions that need to be answered… and I'm going to go out and find the answers… If I ever meet the two of you again… perhaps we can fight on the same side." Alex stated. Kyle nodded. "Perhaps we can. I guess we'll be seeing you later." He stated. "You can be sure of it." Frost said, nodding to them, and walking off toward the plains, in the direction where Kyle and Alyssa came from._

"_Think we'll see him again?" Alyssa asked Kyle. Kyle shrugged. "Maybe." He said, and the two of them walked in the direction of their destination… the remains of Alizano. A great sunset stood on the horizon._

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XXVI: 

At this point, the sun was coating the entire horizon a vivid orange, and the sun itself was like a big ball of red setting down west into the mountains. Kyle and Alyssa had finally made it back to where it all began… where they met each other… the stream outside of Alizano. Kyle could only smile as he looked at an arrow he had once shot into a tree. The damn thing was still there… the eleven-year old arrow… was still there… in the tree… still in the center of the target that he long ago carved into the trees.

…It gave off a very nostalgic feeling…

Alyssa smiled, and pulled on Kyle's arm. "What is it?" Kyle asked, turning his attention away from the arrow in the tree. "Look… that's where we first met, remember?" Alyssa asked, pointing to the spot right near the stream, which was still running with the pristine water. Kyle smiled at this. "That brings back a lot of memories." He said, and Alyssa nodded in agreement.

-

_Kyle looked around, and sighed. He was bored. Bored as fuck. He wasn't allowed in school, because they considered him a freak, but his enhanced blood type meant that the knowledge came to him, naturally. Still, all of the other kids were in school, and even if they weren't, it wasn't like they were going to hang around with him. He is a freak, after all. At least according to them. He hoped that one day, he'd meet someone his age who didn't mind him. Of course, he didn't know that day would be today… _

_Kyle wandered around town. Nobody was around. The town was empty. Empty as fuck. All the adults were at work, and the children at school (Except for his brother, who was actually, as usual, skipping school with a bunch of his other friends, and going into neighboring towns where they stirred up gang fights. How a nine-year-old could be the leader of a gang that got into fights with kids twice their age was another story). Still, it wouldn't have made a difference. He was bored with all of his videogames…and his computer was really crappy. Not to mention that everything on TV was a rerun. Being left with nothing else to do, he decided to train…to become even stronger. _

_He jumped up and grabbed onto the sturdy branch of a large tree, which stood up against the great wall of the village. Then, he kicked off the tree itself, while holding onto the branch, sending him upwards, and he let go of the branch. He landed perfectly on his feet on top of the great wall. It was at times like this that he was glad he had his superhuman reflexes. He then jumped off the wall, and landed perfectly on the other side… where there were seemingly endless forests, perfect for training. He transformed into his young link form, and began slicing branches with his sword, rolling under them, and occasionally taking out his bow, and firing a few shots at some trees. _

_Well, he was at bliss. These moments of training were outside the walls he had to live in, and the walls that contained those who scorn and reject him, those who call him a freak. After two hours straight of training, he appeared to be slightly fatigued. He looked at the area around him. Lots of branches were cut off trees, and the trees themselves either had deep slash marks, or arrows embedded into them. Suddenly, the calming sound of gentle running water caught his attention._

_Making his way through some trees in the direction of the sound, he came upon a small clearing. In it, was a stream of shining pristine water, the sunlight reflecting off it. It made the water seemed heavenly, as if no tainted soul had ever drank from it. Transforming back into his human form, he went to the stream, cupped his hands, and drank from the water. It seemed abnormal. The very taste of it completely revitalized him. Still, he didn't want to take the risk of pushing himself to far, so he decided to simply lie down, and take a little nap. With the clear blue skies and white clouds above him, and the peaceful sounds of the stream seeping into his ears, he let himself fall asleep in no time at all. _

…Three hours then passed, and school was already over. Life seemed to return to the town, but Kyle was still sleeping in the forest…

_"Hello?" A beautiful voice asked. Kyle opened his eyes to see the most beautiful person he would ever see. It was Alyssa, with her autumn red hair falling below her shoulders and her deep green eyes. Even at the age of seven, Alyssa had among the greatest of beauties. _

_Kyle looked at Alyssa, revealing his noticeably unique eyes. 'Oh great… now she's gonna get all freaked out like the rest of them…' He thought. Alyssa looked at him for a second. "Hey, you're Kyle, the greater god, aren't you?" Alyssa then asked. "Yeah… but…why didn't you get freaked out and call me a freak like everyone else?" Kyle asked in reply. "Because, I don't care that you're different from everyone else. You're still a human, and that's all that matters, right?" Alyssa then said. Kyle paused. "I really like your way of thinking! What's your name?" He replied. _

_"My name's Alyssa. I'm the daughter of Lord Amelgard." Alyssa introduced. "You're the daughter of lord Amelgard? The one who leads this village's hatred of me? Yet you're the one who actually doesn't mind…" Kyle sighed. "Yeah…I never really agreed with my father and everyone else. They all call you a freak, because they're afraid of you. When you're older, you're going to become powerful enough to take out planets at a time, and they know and fear it. It's also because your eyes are different that they don't consider you a human." Alyssa explained. "…And I actually like your eyes." She then added. Kyle was shocked. He never got that compliment before…nor did he expect it within the next thirty thousand years._

_"I…have a feeling that we're going to become really good friends." Kyle stated. "So do I, Kyle…so do I." Alyssa replied. "By the way… why would the daughter of the money lord be out here in the forests?" Kyle asked. "I never really was all that close with my father…and my mom…died giving birth to me." Alyssa replied. Kyle then looked down. "I'm…sorry." He said._

_"But anyways," Alyssa began, brightening up the now-dimmed moment. "…This has been my secret place for the past year. It's where I spend the day…and since recently, now that I have my first transformation, it's become my training ground." She then explained. "I see…I was just training not far away from here." Kyle then stated, motioning off toward the forests behind him. Alyssa then gazed upon the marks that Kyle's sword and arrows left. _

_"…You're a lot better than me. Could you help me train?" Alyssa asked. "Sure." Kyle replied, transforming back into his young link form. "Thanks." Alyssa said, nodding, and transforming into her Marth form, which still looked like her, only with orange Marth robes on, and the falchion sheathed at her side. _

-

Kyle and Alyssa then began to walk a bit more north… until they reached their true destination. Alizano… destroyed four years ago.

The entire place that was once a rich and elite town of the wealthy was completely leveled. Most of the ashes had been swept up in the wind, and grass had grown in its place. Much of the wall was gone, but the little sections that were still up were crumbling, and claimed by vines at the same time. The grand town of Alizano had turned into a calm and peaceful plain, where the only sound you could hear was the wind. The area was probably a mile or two in diameter, and was surrounded by the dense forests of the north. On the far side of the plains area, there was a hill that Alyssa began walking toward. Kyle decided to follow her.

They walked right up to the top of the hill. Alyssa looked around, her eyes showing signs of pain. "This is where I once lived you know…" She said, at an almost inaudible level of quietness. Kyle then remembered that her mansion had once existed there. All traces of it, of her childhood home, had been wiped out completely. "Lyss…" Kyle began, but couldn't find the words to say.

Without a word, Alyssa simply turned around, and hugged Kyle. It was a fantastic embrace… one of those perfect moments that you wish could last forever… with only the sound of a solemn wind blowing across the plains in the background. That lasted for a good several minutes.

Finally, they separated. "So… we're here to start up a clan of our own, right?" Alyssa asked. Kyle nodded. "Yeah. We'll build the Clan's fortress right on top of this hill." He said. "That's a good idea… but where are we going to find Clan members?" Alyssa asked. "Trust me… they're around… and they'll be here sooner or later. Now, I better start getting to work." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded. "Yeah… I want to help… we'll build a home in which us and others can finally sleep in… safe from the rogues." She said. Kyle only smiled at her, and nodded in reply.

"We'll call our Clan… Clan Wildfire."

End of Chapter 

Well, how was that one? I really liked this one a lot, but I need all of my reviewers' opinions… so review, ok?

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	78. Third Time's the Charm

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Seventy-Seven: Third time's the charm_

Alright… it's about time for the next chapter, so enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

_Last Chapter: Finally, they separated. "So… we're here to start up a clan of our own, right?" Alyssa asked. Kyle nodded. "Yeah. We'll build the Clan's fortress right on top of this hill." He said. "That's a good idea… but where are we going to find Clan members?" Alyssa asked. "Trust me… they're around… and they'll be here sooner or later. Now, I better start getting to work." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded. "Yeah… I want to help… we'll build a home in which us and others can finally sleep in… safe from the rogues." She said. Kyle only smiled at her, and nodded in reply. _

"_We'll call our Clan… Clan Wildfire."_

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XXVII:

…And so, the two began building the Clan Wildfire fortress. In their travels, Kyle met Kevin, a man a year older than himself, who he had met several years earlier, and didn't seem to mind the fact that he was a god. Although at that time, the two had to part, they were good friends. Now, they had met again, and Kevin joined the Clan.

…Spring changed into summer, and with Kevin's help, the fortress was now a good ways completed. It was then that Alyssa met up with someone who she didn't think she'd meet again. It was her old friend Kacie, who she used to go to school with. She had lived in a town near Alizano, but had to come to Alizano itself for school. Apparently, she hadn't been caught in the destruction of Alizano, and was still alive, today. She joined the clan, and began to help with construction…

…And now, summer changed to fall. The fortress was completed, and all of the furnishings had been bought and in place. Almost exactly six months since the building began, everything was now completed. With more members, Clan Wildfire would be an official Clan…

-Fall-

Kyle looked over at Alyssa. "It's done… it's finally done." He said, and she smiled in reply. "And it looks great, too." She said. Kevin also nodded at this. "Can't say that it's the worst fortress around here." He stated. "It's probably one of the best." Kacie then said.

Autumn red and orange-leaved trees now surrounded the plain. All traces of Alizano had been pretty much wiped out, and a peaceful autumn wind was blowing over the plains. On top of the great hill was the Clan Wildfire Fortress, just as Kyle said it would be. It was a great structure, especially considering how easily the silver rogues destroyed the other magnificent structures. Its magnificence wasn't in its appearance, though… it was in its durability… the fortress could sure take a pounding the way it was built.

For looks, though, you'd have to see the inside. It was very nice, and extremely comfortable. There were five floors, and a basement floor. The top floor was the Clanmaster's room… it was Kyle's personal room, with its own personal balcony that had an awesome view. The entire floor was just that one huge room. The bed was a great canopy bed that looked like it was actually made for a god, or at least a great lord or king for that matter. It even had its own personal bathroom, a wide screen TV, and a lot of nice bureaus. It had other stuff in it, too, all of high quality, but none could go into the room except for Kyle, and anyone with his permission… which was extremely rare to anyone save Alyssa.

The floor below that was the upper hangout. It was a comfortable high-quality hangout for the greater members of the Clan… that everyone who was in it right now was. It had just about anything you'd want in a game room or a hangout. Wide screen TV, comfortable couch, a plush rug, a board for throwing darts, a pool table, and so much more. Lower members weren't allowed on this floor… it was, in addition to the hangout room, the room where the higher members had their meetings. Also, on the other side of the higher hangout, was a magnificent kitchen, where the higher members usually ate. Alyssa insisted on cooking for everyone, as she really liked to do it, and was a really good cook. Everyone loved the meals she ate, and Alyssa loved cooking them. The lower members would come to miss out on this.

The third floor was the higher rooms. There were six rooms in all, and a hallway that led either downstairs, upstairs, or onto a balcony off of this floor. There was also a nice bathroom, too. Each of the higher rooms was to be used by the second in command, and the five elites, although three rooms were still empty. Each of the rooms was quite large, and furnished to its owner's desires. Whatever that person wanted, his or her room pretty much had in it… so most of them had comfortable beds, nice TV's, and almost everything that was in Kyle's room. Almost, because the rooms weren't as big. Lower members of the Clan weren't allowed on this floor, either.

The second floor was the lower hangout. It was the place that meetings of the entire Clan were held. It was pretty much like the higher hangout, but while still of good quality, was nothing compared to the higher hangout. Lower Members weren't allowed above this floor. There was a kitchen on the far side of the lower hangout, too. The kitchen itself wasn't as big as the higher one's, but its dining area was bigger, but of less quality.

The ground floor was the lower rooms. There were multiple rooms, all for the lower members who would soon be joining the Clan. These rooms, however, were quite small, and not furnished to the users' desires. They included a standard-sized bed, a small closet, and a single bureau. If they wanted to watch TV, they'd have to go to the lower hangout. The floor also had a bathroom, but only one of the average quality. It wasn't all sparkling clean and marvelous like the higher floor or the Clanmaster's.

The basement was the training area. An entire floor of nothing, will the walls, ceiling, and floors extremely reinforced, so that it was perfect for training. It was a highly used room.

…And so, this was the place that the four had gotten used to over the next two weeks. Everything was perfect for them. Nobody complained at all, and everyone enjoyed Alyssa's now-famous cooking. It was truly the ideal life. The hung out in the higher hangout, slept in their rooms, and trained in the basement. In those two weeks, Kevin had met one that he once saw a long time ago when he was in the Silver Rogues. He was a somewhat… big, to be polite. He joined the Clan as one of its elites.

…As of now, it is early September…

…Nighttime, two weeks after the completion of the fortress…

Kyle and Alyssa were up on the fifth floor's private balcony. Kyle often invited Alyssa into his room where they could have conversations in private. Right now, the sky was extremely starry, and it was late at night… everyone else was asleep.

"This reminds me of that time before the village was destroyed…" Alyssa sighed. Kyle nodded. "Definitely. It was a night to remember." He said.

-Four years earlier-

It was late. Very late. The sky was midnight blue (perhaps because it was actually midnight. The sky was, however, filled to the brim with stars, probably every constellation in the book. Alyssa was inside, on her bed, and in her nightclothes. However, she was wide-awake. She couldn't sleep. Gut instinct told her that something was wrong…and it was something near. Therefore, she couldn't get an ounce of sleep. It was then that there was a small knock on her window.

Alyssa turned her head to see Kyle standing on the impossibly small ledge on the outside of her window. She sighed, and wondered how he could do that. 'Inherent abilities, I guess.' She thought, opening the window for him to enter the room. He was in his day clothes, as if he was about to go out for more training.

"Hey, Lyss. Can't sleep?" He asked. Alyssa shook her head. "I feel like there's something wrong going on in this very mansion." She stated, sounding quite serious, indeed. "Yeah…that's why I came over here, I felt like you were in danger." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded at this. "Thank you." She said. "It's my pleasure, to be honest." Kyle replied. There was a momentary silence. "Want to go look at the stars, for now?" He asked, Alyssa nodded, and leaned her head out the window, which Kyle was sitting on.

There were more numerous stars in the sky than anything else ever seen. "Wow…it's like looking into another world…" Alyssa said in awe. Kyle nodded. "Yeah… didja know that this plane is the only one where stars shine in the sky like this?" He then asked. "Really?" Alyssa asked in reply.

"The dark plane ruled by Kirth is a large, ominous, and foreboding maelstrom of dark and bloody colors, with many flashes of lightning, all day and night long, it doesn't make a difference. The dead plane is either sunny or cloudy all day, almost as bad as the dark plane, or in between. The others, I'm not so sure about, especially the core of existence. Nobody's ever been there… but legends surrounding it say that it contains an item of ultimately great and unfathomable power, an item that can turn your below average warrior into the next thing to a god. But if the gods, themselves got their hands on this item… who knows what'll happen?" Kyle explained.

Alyssa nodded, taking this all in. "Well, I hope that if any of the gods get it, that it'll be you." She said. Kyle smiled at this. "Also…being a greater god, doesn't that mean that you should have your very own plane of existence?" Alyssa asked. Kyle nodded. "Yes, in time, it'll be mine." He stated. "What do you think the climate will be like?" Alyssa asked. "It's said that the climate of a god-ruled plane is determined by the god's personality. Kirth is the darkest and most evil, right? That's why his plane's worse than the dark side of death." Kyle explained. Alyssa nodded. "You'll have to take me with you to your plane one day…" She stated. Suddenly, there was a comforting silence between them.

-

Suddenly, that same comforting silence that they felt back then had returned to them. Kyle looked somewhat troubled, although he tried to hide it. Alyssa, however, knew him better than anyone, and was able to pick this up right away. "Kyle, what's wrong?" She asked. Kyle shook his head. "I… it's nothing." He said, and Alyssa looked concerned. She was about to say something, when it suddenly began to rain… a very soft rain… with the skies graying, and the thunder rumbling in the distance.

Kyle's expression suddenly went from troubled to angered. "This is it… the chance I've wanted for so long…" He muttered. "Hm?" Alyssa asked. Kyle then turned to her. "There's something I started that I needed to finish… please stay here and wait for me, ok?" He said. Normally, Alyssa would protest, but Kyle's sky blue eyes were showing a great deal of concern, in addition to the love for her that they always shone brightly with.

"Fine." Alyssa sighed. "Whatever it is… just be careful, ok?" She asked. "Don't worry… I will." Kyle replied. There was a sudden pause, where only the gentle rain could be heard. "It's a promise." He then added. Alyssa smiled, a twinkle in her beautiful deep green eyes. She walked forward, and kissed him on the cheek. Then, before Kyle could say or do anything, she walked back into the fortress.

Kyle smiled to himself. 'Thanks, Lyss.' He thought. Then, his expression became serious, as he wandered into the woods. The thunder suddenly boomed, and the lightning began to crack loudly. The gentle rain had become a downpour, and the gray clouds had become black. Kyle knew easily what this meant, and he was getting closer to it. He made it a clearing, and a flash of thunder revealed a cloaked figure… and one that he knew all too well. The flash of lightning also revealed a shining mask.

"…Well, Kyle… it appears that this will be our third match." The figure said. "Yeah, Ace, but I guess third time's the charm." Kyle replied. "Exactly. This time, I will kill you." Ace said. Kyle shook his head. "I don't know about that. You're going down this time…" He replied. Ace stepped a bit forward, now coming into full view. Most of his face was covered by a large golden mask, and actually was an artificial part of his head… the part that Kyle had actually knocked off in their last match.

The only part that wasn't covered up by the mask was a single eye… and the skin was still torched from Michelus, and scratched by the first skirmish. "You know… I've taken a lot of damage… but now I'm stronger than ever. Tonight is the night you shall cease to breathe." Ace stated. Kyle didn't bother saying anything. "…Besides… you don't even know who I truly am." Ace then added. "What?" Kyle asked. "Never mind that. You may learn the answer when we fight." Ace said, transforming into his Sheikah form. He wasted no time getting his legendary blades out… it appears that he meant business this time. His form appeared the same, except for the golden mask, now.

Kyle just looked at Ace, and transformed into his Bowser form, the eight-foot-tall monstrosity that had always been Ace's opponent. This time, it would be this form that would lead him to victory. He was sure of it. Ace simply smirked with half the mouth that he had, as a humungous bolt of lightning lit up the entire sky.

…Meanwhile…

Alyssa was running through the forests… the rain had gotten more intense. 'I know he wanted me to stay behind where it's safe, but I know what happens whenever the weather gets like this… and I can't let it end like it did last time…' She thought, running even deeper through the forests, as the very same humungous bolt of lightning lit up the entire sky.

**End of Chapter**

Cliffhanger! Well, how was it? Let me know. I really liked this one, myself. This story is on the home stretch, and will be finished by the beginning of next week.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	79. Kyle Vs Ace Final Round

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Seventy-Eight: Kyle vs. Ace… final round_

Sorry about not updating in awhile. Due to circumstances out of my control, updating has severely slowed. There will be most likely three chapters after this, but they might not show until mid-September. Anyway… let's get on with the show.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

_Last time: Kyle just looked at Ace, and transformed into his Bowser form, the eight-foot-tall monstrosity that had always been Ace's opponent. This time, it would be this form that would lead him to victory. He was sure of it. Ace simply smirked with half the mouth that he had, as a humungous bolt of lightning lit up the entire sky._

…Meanwhile…

_Alyssa was running through the forests… the rain had gotten more intense. 'I know he wanted me to stay behind where it's safe, but I know what happens whenever the weather gets like this… and I can't let it end like it did last time…' She thought, running even deeper through the forests, as the very same humungous bolt of lightning lit up the entire sky._

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XXVIII:

"It's been eleven years since I started hunting you down, Kyle." Ace said. Kyle nodded. "Well, your hunt ends here. No retreating this time. Only one of us will walk out of this." He roared. Ace nodded, and then there was a pause. Thunder and Lightning struck in the background. "…And what did you mean about me not knowing who you truly are…?" Kyle then asked. Ace just laughed. Silently, at first, but then it got loud enough to overpower even the great crashes of thunder.

Then the laughing stopped abruptly. "…Never mind that. If you can beat me, you'll find out." _Ace said,_ running forward full speed at Kyle, and then seemingly disappearing in midair. He then reappeared behind Kyle, who closed his eyes, and smirked. _'What does he think he's doing… this is the same technique as last time… I know how to counter this…'_ He thought.

Ace took out his twin legendary blades, and swung the first at Kyle at blinding speeds, but the Ace of Spades was much faster than the normal shamshir, and it embedded itself in Kyle's shoulder. _'What the hell!'_ Kyle thought. Ace simply smirked as he sliced his second blade down. With much more agility than normally expected of a bowser form, Kyle ripped the blade out of his shoulder, and jumped over the blow, and turned around in midair to face Ace. _'At least I got the timing down…'_ Kyle thought. Ace didn't waste any time swinging both of his blades again, which Kyle caught between his great claws.

_'Looks like it's over.' _Kyle thought, breathing inward to release a Wildfire. Ace has survived many things, but he wouldn't be able to survive a point blank Wildfire when Kyle's as powerful as he is now. Ace just smirked, and without even a hand seal, two black flaming arms appeared out of his back, each holding one of the original two shamshir.

_'Shit!'_ Kyle thought, stopping his attack mid-charge, letting go of the two legendary blades, and instantly tunneling underground to avoid the other two blades. Ace smirked. "What's the matter? Can't handle _**FOUR BLADES?**_" He asked, his voice beginning to change into a deep demonic hissing sound.

Kyle popped up from underground twenty feet away. _'Damn, this is going to be hard…'_ Kyle thought, as Ace suddenly appeared behind him, with all four blades. _'Hah! I got you!'_ Ace thought, swinging all four of his blades down at once. Even though Kyle's shell had enough defensive power to block the two normal shamshir, the two legendary ones had enough power to cut through fifty tons of reinforced concrete.

Fortunately, Kyle knew this, so he ducked into his shell, causing the four blades to go over him, and began spinning around, and then backwards into a slightly disoriented Ace, who went flying back into a large tree.

…_Meanwhile…_

Alyssa had used her sheikah form to tree hop all the way to the area where Kyle and Ace were fighting. Alyssa then crouched on the branch she was on. _'I thought so… Kyle's fighting Ace again… he's going to want to do this alone, but if he needs help, I'll jump in.'_ She thought. Suddenly, Ace swung all four of his blades at Kyle, who ducked into his shell, and spiraled backwards at Ace, with enough force to knock him back into a large tree… the one that Alyssa was standing on.

Alyssa almost lost her footing when Ace made impact with the tree. She would've fallen off, too, if it weren't for her focusing her chakra into her feet, causing her to be able to keep her footing without trouble. _'That was close…'_ She thought, going back to watching the battle.

…_Back to the battle…_

Kyle got out of his spinning state, and wiped his scaly forehead. _'Is he gone…?'_ He thought, as the dust cleared. Ace slowly climbed out of the dust. "_**F**_oo_**L**_. Y_**o**_U _**C**_an_**N**_o_**T**_ d_**E**_s_**T**_ro_**Y**_ _**ME!**_ I am_… **INVINCIBLE!**_" Ace shouted, disappearing, and appeared behind Kyle far quicker than the eye could perceive. Before Kyle could react, Ace kicked his back, and then appeared in front of Kyle as he was sent flying, to punch him high into the air, and then jump up, to slam him back into the ground.

Kyle got up as Ace landed. "Well… this should be more interesting." Kyle chuckled. Ace's eyes widened. "_**W**_h_**A**_t _**D**_o _**y**_O_**u** _M_**e**_A_**n**_**_YOU CANNOT KEEP UP WITH ME!_**" He exclaimed, a fiery aura emitting from him. Suddenly, Kyle disappeared, and the next thing Ace new, Kyle had rammed his head right into his gut. Waaay faster than one would ever think a Bowser would go. Ace was sent reeling. Kyle smirked. "Don't think I'm done, yet." He stated.

Ace growled, and the flaming aura around him tripled in size. "_**IDIOT! YOU'RE DEALING WITH POWERS BEYOND YOUR COMPREHNSION!**_" He exclaimed, floating up in midair. _'Since when could he do that?'_ Kyle thought.

"_**PURE HATREDS! COME TO ME!**_" He then exclaimed. Suddenly, countless blue fireballs came from every direction, and struck Ace. There was a bright flash, and a deep moaning sound. When the flash cleared, Ace stood at twelve feet tall. He was, save the face, made up of entirely blue flames of the pure hatred. Much more intense raging flames, though. He gripped his four blades. "_**I'll CRUSH YOU!**_" He exclaimed, suddenly disappearing. Before Kyle even knew it, there was a large gash in his stomach, and he coughed up blood. Then Ace kicked him back into a tree, which fell down under the impact. Thankfully, it wasn't the tree that Alyssa was on.

"_**SEE WhAT I Am, NOW? I AM THE KING OF PURE HATRED! NOW, all the remaining pure hatred of the land… ARE ME! I AM THE EMBODIMENT OF ALL PURE HATRED THAT EXIST! DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!**_" Ace exclaimed, the monstrosity suddenly disappearing again. This time, Kyle turned around, and there was a flash of sparks. Kyle was holding all four of Ace's blades with his two hands, but he was getting gradually overpowered.

"_**YOU CANNOT WIN! YOU WILL---**_ ugh… kill me…" Ace bellowed, and his voice was then replaced with a normal one. This confused Kyle, but his still held his ground. "…please… kill…me-- _**SHUT UP, YOU!--**_ …do it… now… before I… auuughhh! – _**That's better… NOW TO KILL YOU!**_" Ace exclaimed, the conflicting voices struggling with each other. Then it hit him… Kyle's eyes widened… he knew who that other voice belonged to…. It was his father… his REAL father.

Then, Kyle got a look of anger on his face. He began to overpower Ace, who was shocked. "_**What the hell?**_" Ace asked, as Kyle pushed him ten feet backward. Kyle didn't say anything, he just inhaled. "Wildfire!" He exclaimed, exhaling the biggest Wildfire yet. Fortunately, Kyle's Wildfire attacks seem to have a mind of their own… they only attack the designated target. The flames came out in a huge torrent, and slammed right into Ace, incinerating him upon contact. The remainder of the flames surrounded the trees and Alyssa without harming them, and swirled up into the sky in a great tornado of pure red flame.

Kyle then transformed out of his Bowser form, and hit the ground, panting heavily. "I…won…" He panted out. When the flames disappeared, there was a small flicker of light, and then a body appeared. The man appeared to be around forty, and had dark blue eyes and brown hair. He was tall and muscular, but he was also severely wounded, on the ground, and dying… the death rattle could be heard within his breathing.

Kyle made his way over to him. "…Dad…?" He asked. The man smirked. "So… you've figured it out… but how…?" He asked. "Your voice… it's quite similar to mine… more than anybody else's is, anyway. I want to know what the hell happened." Kyle said. The man smirked, and with his dying breaths, he told Kyle the entire story.

"Son… I am your dad… Ace… your mom… was killed by a man named Zalthyr, of the silver rogues. I… sought to avenge him, and left you with foster parents in Alizano, the town where my brother lived. I didn't know that he lived there, though. I stood no chance, and was defeated by Zalthyr, almost instantly. He is a man of power too great to describe in words. He didn't give me a swift death, either… he left me half-dead on the side of the road… to die. As I was dying, a spirit spoke to me… but at the time… I didn't know that it was a… pure hatred. He… told me… that I could… survive… and exact revenge upon Zalthyr… if I gave up… my entire being… to him. I obliged… not knowing what he was. It still wasn't enough to take on Zalthyr… not even close… and the pure hatred that possessed me… made me do horrible things… I could only watch from the backseat… as I killed… my own brother… and tried to kill my own son. I'm so sorry… thanks… for letting me see you… with my own eyes… one last time, son…" Ace said, tears in his eyes, and the death rattle ever present in his voice.

"Kyle was silent. "D-dad." Was all managed to say. "Son… you will be… the key… to the fate of existence… The balance… of… it's… destruction… and… it's prospering… do not… fall… into-…" Ace managed to say, before taking his last breath. Kyle paused for awhile, as the gentle rain fell. "…He died… trying to give me… a warning…" He stated, when Alyssa jumped down from the tree, transformed into her human form, and stood next to him.

"…Kyle…" She said, before Kyle passed out onto the ground.

…_One day later…_

Kyle and Alyssa stood in front of a marble gravestone outside of the Clan Wildfire Fortress. The Clan was marked with Ace's name, and something was scribbled below it that was kind of hard to read. What it said… I'll leave that up to you.

"…The only family I had left… and I didn't know he existed…" Kyle stated. Alyssa paused. "…What about your brother…?" She asked. Kyle shrugged. "I think he died in Alizano." He stated. "Oh." Alyssa replied. "…Thanks for helping me with the gravestone." Kyle then stated. "…It's no problem…" she replied. The sun began to set, and all that Kyle could do was stare down at the gravestone. The news had hit him so fast… his father was alive… and now… dead.

Alyssa noticed how troubled he was. "…Need some time alone…?" She asked. Kyle shook his head. "No. I prefer your company." He said, looking up at her, and smiling. Alyssa smiled back at him, and the next thing they knew, they each had their arms wrapped around each other in another tight embrace.

End of Chapter 

Well, there you have it. It was a pretty long one, and of great quality, too, so I believe it should make up for the long wait. The last three chapters might not be out for a little while. Well, please leave a review.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	80. Life goes on Or Does it?

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Chapter Seventy-Nine: Life goes on… or does it?_

Well, here's the next chapter. With school and all, I think that I may only get one chapter or so a week in. Anyway, here's this week's chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' disclaimers.

_Last Time: For the third and final time, Kyle fought Ace. The battle was fierce, but in the end, Kyle was victorious. After the battle, Kyle learned Ace's true identity… his own father. With some help from Alyssa, he buried him near the Clan's fortress. Autumn passes by… slowly, but surely…_

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XXIX:

…_Elsewhere…_

"So… Ace has been killed… I'm finally rid of that gnat."

"Good… he was a pain in the side for awhile, but a good soldier none the less… yet it matters not."

"**_And what about your end of the bargain? I did give you all of your power, after all… it would be in your best interest to repay that favor…_**"

"…"

"Relax, Master… your true form will be completed in due time…"

"**_It had better be… remember, the consequences for failing me are worse than death, Kirth…_**"

"I know that better than anyone…"

"**_…And I'm not known for my patience, either… so hurry up, and don't fail me._**"

"I wouldn't dream of failing you, master…."

…_Back to the Fort of Clan Wildfire…_

…_It was becoming late autumn… the winter winds began to blow in, and the trees were losing their leaves… at least… in other regions. The northern region is famous for their trees living full force in the winter… with white leaves. In this case, the only thing the trees were losing was their orange and red colors, which were becoming white…_

Kyle was on the top floor balcony of Clan Wildfire's fortress… the place where only he, and those who he gave permission to, could go. He usually came here when he needed time to think. A cold yet gentle breeze blew by. It was definitely one of those autumn-winter breezes.

Suddenly, the door behind him, the door that went into his room, opened. Kyle turned around, normally he would show irritation, but it was Alyssa who came up, and she was the only one Kyle let up without actual said permission. "Hey, Lyss. What's up?" Kyle greeted, taking off his shades.

Alyssa smiled at him, but then frowned. "…You still haven't told anyone else that you're a god, have you?" She asked. Kyle shook his head. "They can't know. You and Kevin are the only ones who can know, and nobody else. That's just how it has to be…" Kyle stated.

"…Is that how you plan on living forever? Hiding the truth from everyone but the ones who are closest to you?" She asked. Kyle nodded. "…At least until this whole battle with the silver rogues ends… then everyone will see that I'm not the same as Kirth." He replied. Alyssa sighed. "I guess that's how it has to be. Both Kevin and I have made it so that we have no clue about you being a god, whatsoever, unless we're in private with you." Alyssa stated. Kyle smiled at this. "Thanks… I knew I could trust you two." He replied.

"So… why aren't you down with the rest of us? Kevin and Jery are playing a game of smash bros, and you're not there to school either of them. Kacie's playing Final Fantasy on the computer, and I've been listening to my I-pod and waiting for you to come down… and I've even made Apple crisp for everyone…" Alyssa explained.

"…Well, I needed some time to think about some things. I'll go down with you, now, though… especially if there's some of your legendary apple crisp." Kyle said, smiling… and then he added a smirk in. "…I think that Jery needs his daily ass-kicking in brawl, anyway…"

"Great, let's go!" Alyssa said, beaming. She grabbed Kyle's arm, and practically dragged him down into the higher hangout.

…_Elsewhere… again…_

"So… who was that who you were just talking to?" Josh asked. "…None of your business." Kirth replied, walking right past him. Josh began to follow Kirth. "So… now that my master's dead… what am I supposed to do?" Josh asked. Kirth just kept walking. "I don't know… just pretend like you're their friend and join the Clan, or something…" He replied half-heartedly.

Josh then stopped following Kirth, and smacked himself on the forehead. "…Why didn't I think of that?" He asked out loud.

…_Back again at Clan Wildfire…_

"I win… again." Kyle sighed, as Jery threw down his controller in defeat. "Oh come on! Best out of three-hundred and thirteen?" He asked. Kyle stared blankly at him. "…Do you honestly think that after crushing you a hundred and fifty six times in a row, that you can beat me a hundred and fifty seven times in a row without me winning once?" He asked. "…Good point. I give up." Jery said, walking away in defeat. Kyle just smirked, and began to eat his share of the apple crisp that Alyssa had made for everyone.

"As good as ever, Lyss." Kyle said to Alyssa, who was sitting next to him on the couch, and listening to music on her I-pod. "Thanks." She replied with a smile. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking sound. Someone was at the main gate. Kyle paused. "…I'll go and get it." He stated, going down to the ground floor, leaving the fortress, and going to the main gate. He looked through the eyehole and saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

Josh.

"Long time, no see, brother… now, could you let me in?" He asked. Kyle just stared coldly at him… no emotion could be detected under the shades he was wearing. "…I know that there's something you want. Out with it." Kyle stated. "…What, can't a brother say hello to his little brother?" Josh then asked.

"…"

"…What? Can't he?" Josh then asked. "…We never were close at all, Josh. I'm surprised that you even lived through the destruction of the village." Kyle stated. "…Well, I did. So… could you let me join the clan now?" Josh asked.

"…No." Kyle stated. "…Why not?" Josh then asked. "…Even after all these years, I know you too well. I still can't trust you. Find another clan." Kyle stated dryly, closing the eyehole. Alyssa then came down to the door.

"Kyle…? Who is it?" She asked. Kyle looked up at her. "My brother." He stated. "…You're not going to let him in…?" Alyssa asked. Kyle shook his head. "We never were close." He replied. Suddenly, a blur came down from behind them. Josh had decided to jump the wall. Kyle turned around, and glared at him. "Get the goddamn fuck out of my Clan's turf." He stated dryly.

"I just want to join the Clan… ok?" Josh asked. There was a very long, unsettling pause. A large gust of wind blew by. "…Fine. One slip up, and I'll kill you." Kyle stated. Josh smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

…_Later that night…_

Kyle was back up on the balcony, and under the stars. It was probably eleven at night. "…Lyss." Kyle stated quietly. Suddenly, a gust blew by, and the next thing you knew, Alyssa was behind him. "Kyle… what is it?" She asked. "…I need you to do me a favor…" Kyle then stated.

"Anything." Alyssa replied. "…I know that both you and Kevin are more powerful than Josh… but… I don't trust Josh at all. It's safest that you keep the ones you don't trust close to you… Therefore, I want both you and Kevin to hold back from now on… make it seem like you're not as powerful as him, even though you two really are stronger. Then he'll reach second-in-command, and I'll be able to closely monitor him." Kyle explained.

Alyssa nodded. "Alright." She said. Kyle nodded. "I'll have the same talk with Kevin, tomorrow… but for now, you should get some sleep." He said. "…What about you?" Alyssa then asked. "…I'll stay out here. Greater God genetics… I don't have to sleep." Kyle replied. Alyssa then shook her head. "…Can't sleep with such a beautiful night out, though." She said, looking at Kyle, who smiled back at her.

"…Can I… stay up here with you, tonight?" Alyssa then asked, smiling. Kyle smiled even more at Alyssa. "Absolutely." He said.

…_Back to the Dark Room…_

"…Well, well… that Josh does have a use, after all… He's succeeded in infiltrating their base." Kirth smirked.

"**_You're a dumbass, Kirth… always sending your lackeys out to do the work, and waiting for him to come to you, like it's some sort of goddamn videogame…_**"

"…Your point? It's fun to watch them struggle…" Kirth stated.

"_**IDIOT!"**_

That very outburst caused the entire plane of existence to tremble. An unbelievable amount of dark lightning cracked in sky, and the booming voice caused some of that planet to rip apart. Kirth's tower was on the verge of collapsing. It was reality itself, shattering.

…Then, as quickly as it began, it all stopped…

"Master… I… please never do that again…" Kirth breathed heavily.

A deep grunt then came out of the darkness in the room.

"**_You're so thick… you sent Ace to take care of Kyle many a year ago… and what happened? Ace was killed, and he was one of your best minions… you see, minions will get you nothing… you sent minions to dispose of Kyle at every turn when you could've gone down there yourself and easily killed him… Now, the only threat to your power, is becoming a reality… go down there and kill him, before he comes and kills you… your chance of stopping your demise… is slipping between your fingers…_**"

Kirth then bowed. "…It shall be done, my master." He stated, before walking out of the pitch-black room.

End of Chapter 

Well, how was that? Let me know all your thoughts in a review! Remember, chapter production will be pretty slow… since there's only two more chapters, expect the story to end within two weeks.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	81. A World Deep in Disorder

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Final Chapter: A World Deep in Disorder_

Well, here we are, down to the last two chapters. They're both going to be long as hell, so enjoy them… Muhuhahahahahahahahahaa!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Previous Chapters' Disclaimers.

…_And so… Time passed, and life went on as usual. Fall soon turned into winter, and winter turned into spring, and then gave summer and fall a break, and went right back to Winter. The Clan had grown in size, as new members had joined. Jery's brother, Brian, an acquaintance of Kevin, Jarod, some lackey scrawny kid with no skill at all who has a diet of only cheese and crackers named Cam, and Phill had joined the Clan. They were then marked as the lower members. Alyssa and Kevin did as they were told, and hid their true skills, thus allowing Josh to become second-in-command so that Kyle could keep a close eye on him. Alyssa, Kevin, Kacie, Jery, and Jarod's friend Tyler had become the elites of the clan. Kyle remained Clanmaster, and that's how things stood. However, things weren't right this winter… the air thickened, and for the first time ever, the white leaves of the winter trees turned black… such was an ominous thing… and Kyle wasn't the only one who was noticing it._

Kyle/Alyssa Saga Chapter XXX:

Saga Final Chapter 

Kyle was back on his top balcony, with Alyssa. They were staring out into the endless sea of trees. "…Can you feel it, Lyss?" Kyle sighed. Alyssa nodded. "Yes… it's like the very atmosphere itself has thickened, the trees have turned black, and the sky has remained a clouded gray… everything seems… Distorted." Alyssa replied in a whisper. Kyle gritted his teeth. "…Alyssa…" He began.

"…What is it, Kyle?" She asked. "…He's not waiting for me to come to him… he's taking the fight to me, now." Kyle replied in a serious tone. "…Who is? What do you mean?" Alyssa asked. "…Kirth is coming." Kyle replied.

There was a very long pause.

"W…what are you going to do?" Alyssa then asked, breaking the silence. Kyle closed his eyes, and sighed. "The only thing I can do. Meet him, far away from here… if he comes here, you'll be in danger." He stated. "But… I'm coming with you!" Alyssa exclaimed. Kyle then looked at her, and shook his head. "You can't. Kirth is a greater god like me, but far more experienced. He's the reason my name was tarnished… it's my responsibility to kill him." He said. "Have I ever failed you yet?" Alyssa then asked, concern in her eyes.

"No, but that's not it. Kirth's far more powerful than anything else alive… at this point, even me… I don't think I'm really ready to fight him, but I have no choice, do I? …And most importantly, I can't take the risk of losing you… if I lost you… I… I…" Kyle explained, holding his head in pain.

**_"I WOULD KILL THE GODDAMN BASTARD WHO'D EVEN THINK OF HARMING YOU!"_** Kyle then exclaimed, his voice not human… but three overlapping voices at once… his own voice, the voice of a demonic entity, and a voice that can be only described as the voice of sheer omnipotence, itself. The very planet cracked open when he yelled out like this, and exploded… the entire plane of exsistence trembled in complete and utter fear.

Suddenly, Kyle opened his eyes, and he was standing there, but it was like that last outburst never happened. Alyssa looked at him, extremely concerned, noticing that Kyle was holding his head in pain. It was rare that Kyle showed any signs of weakness, and Alyssa knew this better than anyone.

"…I'm… fine." Kyle said. "Look, just promise me that you'll stay here where it's safe, ok?" He asked. "…I… will." Alyssa said, after a long pause. "…And I'm serious this time… Kirth has powers that make Ace look like nothing at all… if… I don't… succeed… there will be nowhere to run… Kirth will have won, and he and the silver rogues will have taken over all six planes of existence, and even the core… meaning that all of the infinity that is existence will be his to control… so gather up as much as you can… and fight him." Kyle explained.

"Are you crazy? Us fight him? The only one who can take him on is you, because you're a greater god." Alyssa exclaimed. Kyle sighed. "There's no other option. Perhaps the abilities of you, Kevin, and a few others may be enough to hold him off… I don't know. Just wish me luck ok?" Kyle asked.

"…Good Luck…" Alyssa whispered. "…Goodbye, Lyss." Kyle stated, sadly. "Goodbye… Kyle." Alyssa said, her eyes welling up with tears. Alyssa then threw herself into Kyle's open arms, and they embraced again… the heavy atmosphere lifting for the moment… one of those moments that's like no other.

…But before Alyssa even knew it, Kyle was gone, leaving only his whispering words in the wind.

"…I'm sorry, Lyss…"

…_Meanwhile…_

There was a Clan fortress somewhere in the forest. Two men were on their posts as the lookout, sitting down in the two tall towers, one on each side of the gate. "Hey, Joey…" One of them exclaimed. "Yeah, Frank?" The other, Joey, replied. "…Doesn't this bother you? Everything seems slightly distorted." Frank, the first guy stated. "I don't know… it's kind of calming, really." Joey replied. "If you think so…" Frank said, looking into his telescope, out into the forest path that led to their Clan's fortress.

For fifteen minutes, there was a long pause, and there were no sounds. Only snow fell down from the sky. "Oh… my… gods…" Frank then said, attracting Joey's attention. "What is it, Frank?" Joey asked. "…Someone's coming this way… and his mere presence is burning all the trees down in his path… Alert the Clan!" Frank exclaimed. Joey then nodded, and pulled out a megaphone.

"CLAN ROSMIN! GET TO YOUR POSITIONS! CODE RED! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Joey yelled through the megaphone. Within the next minute, the walls were lined with Link and Young Link archers, waiting for their target to get in their range…

Meanwhile, Kirth was strolling down the forest path, his mere presence igniting all the trees he was walking by in purple flames. His eyes, radiating purple with the aura of death, were hungry for what they were known for. Killing. Massacre. Death.

He got in their range, and all the Clan members fired him upon. He didn't even bother transforming, and all of the arrows bounced off of him. "IT'S KIRTH! THE GREATER GOD! EVACUATE THE CLANMASTER!" Joey then yelled through his megaphone.

Joey and Frank then got down from their positions, and to their Clanmaster, Rosmin. "Master, we're here to evacuate you." Frank said. Rosmin shook his head. "No. Let us stay and fight. We have many." He stated. "It's Kirth out there! The greater god!" Joey then exclaimed. Rosmin's eyes widened. "Oh… in that case… let us leave… to the rear exit!" He exclaimed, as he, Frank, and Joey went out the back entrance.

Meanwhile, the archers were still up on the wall, and firing at Kirth, hoping that their shots would be doing damage. Then, the front gate opened, and all of the Clan's melee fighters, mainly Marths and Roys, made a human wall as they came out of the gate. "Forward men! We must fight so our Clanmaster can escape!" The second-in-command exclaimed. They all let out a war cry, and ran forward. Kirth sighed. "How futile." He stated, transforming into his mighty Bowser form. An eight-foot tall goliath of a transformation, which was dark purple, with long gray hair. He then inhaled, and…

…_Meanwhile…_

Rosmin looked upon his fortress for the last time. "Master! We gotta go!" Frank exclaimed. "I… Just wanted to look upon my fortress… for one final time…" Rosmin stated.

KER-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Suddenly, the entire fortress had been completely wiped out by a gigantic wave of purple flame, probably two hundred feet high, and two hundred feet long. "No! My Clan!" Rosmin yelled, running back. "No! Master!" Joey yelled, but suddenly, a claw was shoved through his gut, and he died.

"Joey?" Frank yelled, but he, too… met the same exact fate.

"Frank? Joey? Everyone?" Rosmin exclaimed, dropping to the ground in tears. The Clan he had just worked so hard for all these years was gone. "Relax. You're not alone… I'm still here, aren't I?" Kirth then asked. Rosmin turned around to see Kirth smirking, and in his human form.

"You!" Rosmin exclaimed, lunging at Kirth, who merely grabbed him by the throat, and lifting him off the ground. "Tell me… do you know the location of Kyle… of Clan Wildfire?" Kirth asked. "…N-N..e..ver… h-hear…d… of… the-em…" Rosmin gasped. "… Then you are of no use to me." Kirth said, looking directly into Rosmin's eyes. Rosmin couldn't help but stare back… the eyes were so eerie… and full of the essence of death. Before he could even tell, that essence of death had welcomed him into its cold embrace.

Kirth tossed aside the lifeless body. "Pathetic human." He stated. Suddenly, Kyle walked into the area. "…There you are… the one who's tarnished my name, and caused me so much trouble…" Kyle stated.

"Ah… Kyle, is it? … I've been looking for you. It is an honor to meet my counterpart… the other greater god." Kirth smirked. "…Just shut the hell up so we can fight, already." Kyle replied, unamused. "Why… how down to the point. Look, I have a deal for you… why don't you join me, as a fellow god, so that together, we can wipe out all of humanity, eh?" Kirth asked. Kyle shook his head. "You can take that offer, and shove it up your ass." He stated.

"My, My… well, you do need to realize that… these humans are inferior to you… yet many of them scorn you. You should join me, and put them in their place." Kirth said.

"The reason they hate me is because of you." Kyle replied.

"Bull shit. You're a god. Your very existence should be to serve the humans their demise." Kirth stated.

"I only live for and serve for one… and she happens to be a human… so you're going down, Kirth." Kyle said through gritted teeth.

"…It seems that you've made up your mind… very well, I won't toy with you, and I'll make it quick." Kirth said, as the sky began to darken. Lightning suddenly flashed in the sky, and the once distorted winter day had soon turned into a maelstrom of nightmares. The gray sky turned a dark purple, and all the trees within a good three miles of the area spontaneously burst into flame. Black lightning crashed down from the sky like crazy. Suddenly, all of the black lightning crashed down from the sky, and onto Kirth, who was smirking an evil smile, with bloodlust in his eyes. "You've seen a lot, kid, I'll give you that… but you've never seen anything like THIS!" Kirth exclaimed, before everything blacked-out.

There was then a mighty surge of power, and Kirth now stood in his most powerful form… his Mewtwo form. The Form of the God of Death, himself. He stood around 13'9" and was midnight blue in color. His eyes were the eerie purple of his normal form. All of a Mewtwo's normally rounded joints were more like spikes in this form, including the fingers, so that they were more like claws. Even the long tail was spiked at the end, making it similar to a scorpion's tail. The aura of death emitted from him.

Kyle sighed… Kirth was right. He had faced a lot, but nothing like this. Not even close. Ace was nothing compared to this. Well, he had no choice. He'd just toss himself at his new foe, and stop this once and for all. He transformed in his Bowser form… which stood at 8'2", and had a green shell and face. His flame like-hair went down his back; similar to Vovaligia's for those of you who played Ocarina of Time, and was brown in color. Well, he was at a major size disadvantage, but that wouldn't stop him.

Kirth then laughed. His voice was really eerie… a combination of two voices going on at the same time… Kirth's own voice, and the voice of Death, itself.

"**Is _that_ what you're going to fight me with…? …Pitiful… but if you want to die, then you're on the right track.**" Kirth stated.

Kyle gritted his teeth. "Don't… underestimate this form. I'm going to take you down." He stated. Kirth simply smirked. "**Just try.**"

Kyle roared in anger, and charged at Kirth, who was still smirking confidently. "**…I thought my counterpart would be a bit better than this… oh well. Time for an easy match.**" Kirth then disappeared before Kyle ran into him. Kirth then appeared behind Kyle, and poked his shell with one of his sharp claws. Dark lightning coursed through the finger, and blasted Kyle far forward, and onto the ground. Kyle groaned in pain. '_Such power…'_ He thought.

He quickly got up, and breathed a huge amount of flame at Kirth. Kirth simply stood there, watching Kyle, amused, as the flame breath washed over him. Kyle smirked. '_Let's see him come out of that undamaged…'_ He thought.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

When the flames disappeared, Kirth was standing there, with no burn marks, or any signs that he got hurt at all. "**…I honestly didn't hope that you think that would work…**" He stated. Kyle gritted his teeth, and breathed the flame again. '_**Guess he'll never learn…**'_ Kirth thought, as all the flames washed over him again, but proving completely ineffective.

When the flames cleared, he was once again unscathed. "**If it didn't work the first time, it's not gonna work a- What the?**" Kirth yelled. He had to hold his hand out to block a spinning Kyle from barreling into him. The flames were only a distraction, as Kyle took the time to withdraw into his shell, spin around rapidly, and slide into Kirth. Unfortunately, Kirth saw the attack in time… it may have actually hurt him if it got through.

"A nice effort… but not good enough." Kirth stated, throwing Kyle backward, and into a tree, which fell down under the force. However, being in his shell protected him from most of the damage. Kyle then got out of his shell. "Damn… I though that would get him." He muttered.

_'Heh. I think I'll toy with him for a little while.This is quite fun._' Kirth thought. Suddenly, another voice entered his mind. A rough, Evil, Cruel, cold, unforgiving, satanic, demonic, apocalyptic, and unspeakably powerful voice. **_'You dumbass… what the goddamn fuck do you think you're doing..?'_**

'_Relax, I've got this under control.'_

**_'You can't be sure. Just finish the job. Once he's done, the only threat to your power will be gone, bringing me all the more closer to… my completed form.'_**

'_Fine, fine… you never let me have any fun, master…'_

Kirth then shot a gigantic beam of psychic energy out of his palm, which came so fast, that Kyle got no time to dodge. It blasted him back with the beam, which tore through many trees, for about a good five miles of forest. Kirth then warped to the final impact site.

Kyle had survived the blast, but he had a huge burn mark on his chest, and was barely standing. "**I didn't think that you'd actually survive that… but it's time to end this.**" Kirth said, staring at Kyle. _'I've got only one option left…'_ Kyle thought.

Summoning up the last of his strength, he sprinted toward Kirth, which caught him off guard, and then, when he was right up close…

"WILDFIRE!" He exclaimed, blasting Kirth right in the face with the huge pillar of red flame, which remained in the area, and then swirled up into a giant flaming tornado of hellfire.

"…Survive… that…" Kyle panted. He then heard a chuckle. "**I just did.**"

When the smoke cleared, Kirth was standing there, completely unscathed as he had been all match. He hadn't even broken a sweat, and it didn't even look like he was in a battle at all. Kyle's eyes widened. "No…" He muttered. The next thing he knew, and unseen force had drilled him into the ground, making a large crater, and it knocked him out of his Bowser form.

Kirth smirked, and looked down into the crater he had just made. Kyle was at the bottom of it, tired, in his human form, but still standing. Kirth frowned. "**I didn't think that you'd survive all of this… oh well… time to _really_ kill you.**" He stated.

Kyle sighed in defeat. He was going to lose. He had failed… and the entire world would suffer, but it wouldn't stop there. Next would be the entire universe, and it would quickly go to the entire multiverse, and then perhaps the entire dimension. His dominion may even spread to the entire plane, and then perhaps the entire plane of existence. From there, with nobody stopping him, he'd probably be able to take over all of existence, itself.

Kirth just smirked. "**Die.**" He said, beginning to charge up a huge amount of energy in one of his fingers. Time then seemed to slow down, and Kyle had a flashback. He always knew what he had been fighting for, but never before more strongly than now.

…But it's better put as to _whom_ he was fighting for…

-

_It was late. Very late. The sky was midnight blue (perhaps because it was actually midnight. The sky was, however, filled to the brim with stars, probably every constellation in the book. Alyssa was inside, on her bed, and in her nightclothes. However, she was wide-awake. She couldn't sleep. Gut instinct told her that something was wrong…and it was something near. Therefore, she couldn't get an ounce of sleep. It was then that there was a small knock on her window. _

_Alyssa turned her head to see Kyle standing on the impossibly small ledge on the outside of her window. She sighed, and wondered how he could do that. 'Inherent abilities, I guess.' She thought, opening the window for him to enter the room. He was in his day clothes, as if he was about to go out for more training. _

_"Hey, Lyss. Can't sleep?" He asked. Alyssa shook her head. "I feel like there's something wrong going on in this very mansion." She stated, sounding quite serious, indeed. "Yeah…that's why I came over here, I felt like you were in danger." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded at this. "Thank you." She said. "It's my pleasure, to be honest." Kyle replied. There was a momentary silence. "Want to go look at the stars, for now?" He asked, Alyssa nodded, and leaned her head out the window, which Kyle was sitting on. _

_There were more numerous stars in the sky than anything else ever seen. "Wow…it's like looking into another world…" Alyssa said in awe. Kyle nodded. "Yeah… didja know that this plane of existence is the only one where stars shine in the sky like this?" He then asked. "Really?" Alyssa asked in reply. _

_"The dark plane of existence ruled by Kirth is a large, ominous, and foreboding maelstrom of dark and bloody colors, with many flashes of lightning, all day and night long, it doesn't make a difference. The dead plane of existence is either sunny or cloudy all day, almost as bad as the dark plane, or in between. The others, I'm not so sure about, especially the core of existence. Nobody's ever been there… but legends surrounding it say that it contains an item of ultimately great and unfathomable power, an item that can turn your below average warrior into the next thing to a god. But if the gods, themselves got their hands on this item… who knows what'll happen?" Kyle explained. _

_Alyssa nodded, taking this all in. "Well, I hope that if any of the gods get it, that it'll be you." She said. Kyle smiled at this. "Also…being a greater god, doesn't that mean that you should have your very own plane of existence?" Alyssa asked. Kyle nodded. "Yes, in time, it'll be mine." He stated. "What do you think the climate will be like?" Alyssa asked. "It's said that the climate of a god-ruled plane of existence is determined by the god's personality. Kirth is the darkest and most evil, right? That's why his plane's worse than the dark side of death." Kyle explained. Alyssa nodded. "You'll have to take me with you to your plane of existence one day…" She stated. Suddenly, there was a comforting silence between them._

-

'_I can't die… Not until I fulfill my promise to Alyssa… when this situation with the Silver Rogues is all over, I'll take her to my plane of existence… but until then…_

…_I'm not going to die._

…I know what I must do.'

Suddenly, Kyle's eyes began to flare with power like never before, and a white light enveloped him. The earth began to tremble in fear, and everything flashed in a bright light. It was pretty much the same thing as Kirth's transformation into his most powerful form. Kyle had finally decided to unleash his most powerful form, and fight fire with fire.

When the flash had cleared, Kyle stood in his strongest form… his Yoshi form, the God of Power. He was a mighty dark green Yoshi that stood at 14'5". Where the white was normally on a Yoshi's stomach, his stomach was a light orange, and the spikes on the back of his head were large and brown, like his hair in his human form was. He wore a red spiked collar to display his might, as it was a symbol of dominance among the Yoshi forms. His eyes were covered by black shades, but you could still feel the burning power in his intense blue eyes from behind them. His claws were all extremely sharp, and white as diamonds. His boots were both red, and two humungous phoenix wings that probably measure 15'0" in height came from his back. Green energy cracked all around him spontaneously where he stood.

The essence of these two forms staring at one another made the atmosphere thicken, and time itself pretty much stopped. Kirth grimaced. '_…He's finally emerged… but… I was hoping that the other greater god's form wouldn't be a Yoshi form… Yoshi forms are the least common form, and are said to be legendary dragon-like creatures of unstoppable might. Only three of them are said to exist… but what the hell can a greater god one do…?'_ Kirth thought.

Kyle then smirked, revealing large and white sharp teeth. "**So… This is what it's like…**" Kyle stated, his own voice, like Kirth's, two overlapping voices talking at once. It consisted of his own normal voice, and the voice of an incredibly powerful demon that wanted to rip someone's throat out.

Kirth then shrugged off his doubts. He was still older than this boy… and had much more experience. Kirth had used this form to get in power in the first place. Kyle never used his form before… but what scared Kirth was that Kyle was knocked out of his other form, and seemingly on the verge of death. Now, he was transformed into the mightiest form Kirth has ever confronted, without any evidence that he ever fought that last battle. He appeared to have no injuries, and was in top condition.

"**…So… you've to your true form...**" Kirth stated. Kyle glared at him. The aura of power in Kyle's gaze frightened Kirth to the bone, actually… and the scariest part about that was…

…Kyle wasn't even 25, yet… this form isn't even at it's peak age, yet, while Kirth's was…

"**Yes… and now, I'm going to kill you, you goddamn bastard.**" Kyle said quite angrily, taking a step forward, causing the earth to shake. Kirth floated back a bit. This form he was confronting… it had… way too much power.

Kirth gritted his teeth, and tossed a gigantic ball of psychic energy at Kyle. Kyle then held up his right hand, and a fireball appeared in his claws. The fireball then grew to twice the size of Kirth's sphere of psychic energy. Kyle tossed the fireball at Kirth, and the fireball not only destroyed the psychic sphere, but also kept on going towards Kirth at a really fast speed.

Kirth teleported out of the way at the last possible second, and reappeared behind Kyle, and thrust a purple-flamed palm at Kyle's back. Just then, Kyle expanded his hugeass wings, and the sheer force of them flapping knocked Kirth back far. Kyle then instantly turned around, and blasted Kirth with a bigger barrage of fireballs.

Kirth was shot by all seven of the fireballs, each fireball getting larger as it went… some even twenty feet tall. The fireballs slammed into him, mercilessly battering him down into the ground, and severely burning all of his body. '_Damn… I wasn't expecting the kid's form to be THIS powerful…'_ Kirth thought.

"**Time to end this…**" Kyle roared. "**…Argh…**" Kirth grunted. Kyle then breathed inward, and then breathed out a gargantuan stream of Magma… at least a hundred times bigger than his Bowser's Wildfire attack.

…It must've taken out at least half the northern region…

Kyle then looked on triumphantly as he saw Kirth, knocked out of his transformation, and severely burnt. He was extremely tired, and looked like he was about to collapse at any second.

"…Heh… you're powerful… kid…" Kirth grunted. "**No more talk. You won't survive another…**" Kyle said, readying another attack. Kirth grimaced, and warped out of the area in retreat, leaving Kyle with a cryptic message.

"…You may have bested me now, but you won't get so lucky next time… if you want to beat me in my old plane of existence, you will need your legendary attack… as I already have mine… and I won't be afraid to try it out next time…"

Kyle gritted his teeth. "**Damn… he escaped…**" He stated, and in a flash of fire, transformed back into his human form. He decided that he'd go home to recuperate, and then search for his legendary attack the next day. After all, he could feel its presence revealing itself…

**End of Saga**

Well… there's only one more chapter to go… the Epilogue. After that… well, that's all, folks! …But not really. Once Brawl comes out, the third story shall come into play. Well, let me know what you think about the longest chapter I've ever written. I'd appreciate it.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron

(P.S: My birthday was yesterday. I'm officially fifteen, now.)


	82. Epilogue

**A World Deep in Disorder**

_Epilogue: Fates Unfold, Journeys Begin, and True Love Blossoms_

Well, hello everyone! This is the last chapter of the second story of my series. It's come a long way, hasn't it? Still, we're not even to the halfway point in the grand scheme of things… there's still plenty of story to go around.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to previous chapters' Disclaimers.

…_Somewhere in the Volcanic Region…_

Kyle looked toward Alyssa. "Are you sure that you wanted to come all this way with me?" He asked. Alyssa nodded. "I'm sure of it. I wouldn't have had it any other way." She said. Kyle smiled at her. "Even though I'm the only one who can enter the dungeon, you're still coming along…" He stated. They got to the top of the volcano, which had remained dormant for the longest time. Kyle looked down the volcano, and saw it go down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, and down some more. At the very bottom, he thought he could see a red light.

"…So, were you serious when you said that your legendary scroll was in the earth's core…?" Alyssa asked. Kyle nodded. "Yup… and the only way to get there is through this hole…" He replied. Alyssa looked down the hole as well. "…What a long way down… are you sure you'll be able to get back up…?" She asked. Kyle nodded. "I have my ways." He said, and Alyssa smiled back at him.

"Now just wait here a minute… I'll be back soon enough." Kyle stated, before waving to Alyssa and jumping down the long hole to the center of the Earth… where a long and arduous trial would await him… with the power of the Astral Breath as the prize. "See ya soon." Alyssa sighed, even though she knew that he was out of hearing range.

-

Badge looked at Tamrin and smirked. "So… this is the newest Silver Rogue Encampment." Badge stated. Tamrin nodded. "Yeah. If we destroy this place, then we're gonna really screw up the silver rogues' plans… they won't be able to begin their invasion of Grandville for a good long while." He stated. "…Then what are we waiting for?" Badge asked, transforming into his Pikachu form, and dashing down the cliff toward the unsuspecting Silver Rogues below. Tamrin smirked. "Right behind you." He said, transforming into his sheikah form, and dashing down the hill right after Badge. The rogues didn't even know what hit them. They were decimated.

_-Badge, tactical genius_

Badge, teaming up with Tamrin, put many hitches in the Silver Rogues' plans. If it wasn't for him, then the rogues may not have been stopped in the future. Thanks to him, vital information was attained for entering Kirth's plane. In the future, he returned to his home island to get his legendary scroll. Thanks to both him and Harris, the brunt of Kirth's silver rogues had been killed.

_-Tamrin, savior of old_

Tamrin, with the help of Badge, destroyed many of the rogues' plans. He never forgot his friends of old who died at the silver rogues hands… and lived to avenge him. Although he never got his chance to exact revenge upon Zalthyr, it was by his own niece's hand that his foe fell. This made Tamrin proud, although he never actually revealed to Alyssa that he was her uncle.

-

Harris sighed, as he looked down in the pool of water in front of himself. His training had made him a lot stronger, and he felt as if he was ready to tackle the desert again as he had planned. Slinging his rucksack over his shoulder, he set off toward his destination, the desert, to train further, and avenge his parents.

_**-Harris, the Legendary Martial Artist**_

Harris later got his wish, and avenged his parents by killing Zyalia, although he never spoke of it being revenge, once. Zyalia burnt his face, so Harris simply melted through hers. She never did recognize him under the mask.

-

Frost looked around at his surroundings, and transformed out of his Mewtwo form. "…I'm finally here… Urgina, the planet of my fate…" He stated. Suddenly, a few humanoid creatures jumped out and surrounded him. "Come on! I'll take you all on with my bare hands!" Alex yelled.

_**-Alexzander Frost, Clanmaster of Clan Frozenwind**_

He decided to go into intense training on this lost planet in order to increase his powers greatly for defeating the Black Army. He even found his legendary weapon, and went back to Earth only to find that the Silver Rogues had already been crushed. Little did he know that his new powers would come in handy for taking on a new threat to the world.

-

Ben looked at the beast looming before him. It had come from deep inside the mountains to attack the place he swore to protect… and so, he would kill the creature before him. Transforming into his Fox form and whipping out his Beam Saber, he jumped up, and sidestepped the monster's great claws. He then planted his saber into the beast's head, thus putting an end to its life.

_**-Ben, Protector of the Mountains**_

Ben had protected the village for all the years until the events of A World Embroiled in Chaos. That was when he met Jeff and Jery, assumed the role of Clanmaster, and obtained the legendary omega beam sword. His played an important role in the rogues' downfall.

-

Kit sighed as she finished setting up the tent at the end of the desert. She knew that she was getting close to her legendary weapon. She would need it if she wanted to help end the rogues' reign of chaos.

_**-Kit, Mercenary Swordswoman**_

Obtaining Durandal, she fought valiantly in the battle of the silver rogues. After her victory, she followed in her mother's footsteps and became a mercenary of great fame. Her skills were known across the land.

-

Yureidoru had journeyed the land, searching for his sister, but to no success. He later formed Clan Jade up North, and became a powerful Clanmaster.

_**-Yureidoru, Clanmaster of Clan Jade**_

He had later found Serea who had earlier been kidnapped by the single rogue who survived the attack. She escaped, and later met Yureidoru in Grandville. She too, played a huge role in the success of the rogues' demise.

-

_**-Zalthyr, Inhuman Beast**_

Zalthyr had never lost to anyone who wasn't a god. His skills as Kirth's second in command had become feared across the land. His was a reputation of power… as he had killed virtually everyone he looked upon… giving him the title of an inhuman beast, a legendary machine of destruction. However, he was killed by the niece of the one who wanted revenge upon him… ironically.

-

_**-Kirth, Greater God of Death**_

Kirth, the mastermind behind the silver rogues, had retreated for now, but as the fortuneteller predicted, he died on his third match against Kyle… the second being in Coastiand, and the third being the last. However, he didn't go out alone, as he took Kyle down with him…

-

_**-Kevin, God of Darkness**_

Kevin had done what Kyle had told him, and held back on his powers for a very long time. He later discovered his god powers, and killed his polar opposite, Fletcher, the god of Light. He then set off on a journey by himself… a journey to find someone he could love.

-

…_As for Kyle and Alyssa, well…_

The stars were out, and it was late at night. Kyle was leaning on the side of the Clan Fortress outside. He looked up, and sighed heavily. His hands were in his pockets, in which he was clutching something. Soon, Alyssa came out, and smiled at him.

"…You wanted to see me, right?" Alyssa asked. Kyle nodded in reply. "Yes… I need to talk to you." He stated quietly. "…About?" Alyssa asked. "…Stuff…" Kyle replied, sighing again. He then looked up at her in the eye.

"Alyssa… I love you… and I always have since the day I met you… but I've been afraid that if I told you, others would figure it out, and use it against us… but I can't hold it in any longer. You're everything to me, Lyss, and yet so much more. If there was a word for something beyond love, that's how I'd feel for you. I've always loved you, Lyss… and I always will… no matter what." Kyle explained.

There was a great silence.

"I guess it's official, then." Alyssa suddenly replied. Kyle looked up at her. "You mean…?" He asked. Alyssa nodded, and smiled. "I've always loved you, too." She stated. She then jumped into Kyle's arms, and they wrapped each other in a very tight embrace while kissing passionately. It just felt so right… the stars danced with joy, and the moon glowed with happiness. Everything was perfect, now… two halves had just become whole… and there was nothing better than that.

Then, they separated. Kyle sighed. "We can't let anyone know about this, though, ok? It'll just be our secret." He said. Alyssa smiled. "You can count on me." She said. Kyle then smiled back at her, and reached into his pocket. "…Here, I want you to have this now." He said, handing Alyssa an ornate oval-shaped silver locket. Alyssa opened it, and inside was a picture of her, and a picture of Kyle, both looking happy as can be.

_**-Kyle+Alyssa, the eternal lovers**_

What began as but a simple meeting in the forest outside of Alizano has blossomed into a love of the highest calibur. The two loved each other as much as possible, and kept it a closely guarded secret… at least they would until the whole deal with the silver rogues was over. Alyssa, as promised held her skills back for a long while. The two couldn't have been happier… but unfortunately, it met a tragic end when Kyle died in the final battle against Kirth. Alyssa still faithfully believes that he is out there, and with the love between them that strong, there is a good chance that he is. Either way, their love shall last forever, withstanding all, even time and death, itself….

**The End**

So, how was that? I hoped you all liked that. The next story will come out right after the arrival of Super Smash Bros Brawl. However, until then, a friend of mine and I are going to work on a webpage dedicated solely on this series. If you leave me a nice review, and rate this story on a scale of 1-10, and compare it with the previous one, then I'll PM you with a link to the page when it is developed. And in other news…

The rate of your reviews will drastically affect your character's performance in the next story. They range from leading roles to character deaths, which there will be. And don't try to review me begging for mercy… my mind's already set on the characters' roles for the next story. Well, for the last time in awhile, I bid you all adieu.

Thank you all, readers!

-Biggoron


End file.
